Percy Jackson and the Road To Chaos Rewrite
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What would happen if Percy died before defeating Kronos, and had the chance to live his life over again, but this time as a Son of Chaos? Also, what would happen if Percy chose to destroy Olympus instead of save it? Will this result in the creation of a darker side of Percy? The answers are here in this story. Rated M for: Language, Blood & Gore, Lemons and other content.
1. Chapter 1

Percy remembered everything that had happened clearly. He saw Annabeth die right before his eyes, then Kronos who was in Luke's body hit his vulnerable spot in the small of his back. He was sitting in front of the three judges of the Underworld, waiting to find out where he was going to be sent.

"Since you've done many quests and succeeded in helping the gods, we're placing you in Elysium Fields, Perseus Jackson." King Midas told Percy.

"Not so fast." an unknown, cold voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Thomas Jefferson asked. Out of a portal came a male in a black and red suit, and he had black hair.

"Lord Chaos, what brings you here?" William Shakespeare asked in fear.

"I've come to give Percy a second chance at life, but only on a few conditions." Chaos explained. Percy stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and looked at the man called Chaos. He could tell that Chaos was way more powerful than the Olympian Gods, and way older than them also.

"What are the conditions of which you speak, Lord Chaos?" Percy asked him. Chaos smiled down at the demigod that was Poseidon's son.

"The first condition is that you will go back in time to the day you found out you were a half-blood. The second condition is that you won't be going back as a Son of Poseidon, but instead you're going to be my son. The third and final condition is that you must destroy Olympus when the time comes, and rebuild the Olympian Council. They have been neglecting their duties for far too long, and it's time to put an end to it." Chaos explained to Percy. Percy looked back at Chaos with shock in his eyes, but he then thought seriously about it.

"I agree to all of your conditions… father." Percy answered with a smile. Lord Chaos smiled back at Percy.

"Before I send you back, you'll still have the Curse of Achilles, and your anchor will still be Annabeth. Also, instead of having Riptide, you'll have a sword that I made for you. It'll be just like Riptide, but whenever it's in sword form and you click the button, it'll be covered in my essence. You'll be able to kill the Gods and other immortal beings. Permanently." Chaos explained even further.

Percy nodded at his new father, and Chaos sent him into a portal. Percy walked through the portal, and blacked out. He awoken in his bed in the apartment he lived in with his mom. He looked into the mirror and saw that he was back in his twelve year old body, and groaned when he heard Gabe's obnoxious voice.

"SALLY! MORE BEER!" Gabe's voice yelled on the other side of Percy's closed door. He grabbed his backpack after he changed into his clothes, and got ready to leave for the field trip at school. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his new pen. He clicked the pen, and it transformed into a black sword with red in the middle. He clicked the button on the bottom of the sword, and purple energy covered the sword. He transformed the sword back into a pen, and looked into the mirror one last time. He noticed that instead of his regular Sea Green eyes, they were a bright Gold.

"One hell of a change." Percy thought to himself, as he walked out of the door. He reached the door when his mom stopped him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school Percy." Sally told him. He nodded at his mother, and headed out the door, resisting the urge to punch Gabe in his ugly face. He knew the reason his mom put up with that jerk was to protect him, and that was the only thing keeping Percy from beating Gabe out of the house. He walked to school and ran into his best friend and satyr, Grover Underwood.

"Hey Percy, what are you up to?" Grover asked Percy. Percy looked at Grover's crutches which he used to fool people, then looked back up at Grover.

"Going to this field trip with my best friend man. That's what we are up too." he answered. Grover smiled at Percy, and they headed to their classroom to get ready to leave.

"Today class, we'll be going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Please don't cause trouble, or it might end in a detention, suspension or expulsion." Mr. Brunner told the class. Percy looked at Mr. Brunner and knew that he was the centaur Chiron in a wheelchair that hid the lower half of his body. He decided to play dumb, and let events play themselves like last time. Except for the fact that things were going to be way different than last time. This time he was going to do everything in his power to destroy the Olympian Gods.

"Now everybody start getting on the bus in a single file line." Mr. Brunner told everybody. They all started walking towards the bus, and Percy stayed in the back of the line with Mr. Brunner and Grover. Of course, he and Grover got the seats in the back seat, but he didn't really care. He sat down by the window, and looked out of the window to see his father. In his mind he heard his father talking to him.

"Percy, I just thought I'd let you know about your powers, since you're not a Son of Poseidon anymore. You can control all of the elements, and create portals to transport you in a matter of seconds. Also, if you stay with me for a few months, I can teach you how to control time as well. Good luck, my son." Percy nodded at his father, and watched him disappear into thin air.

"Percy? PERCY?!" Grover called. Percy immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"What is it Grover?" Grover looked at Percy like he was crazy for a few moments.

"Are you alright? You were talking to yourself." Grover told him. Percy looked at Grover in confusion, then shook his head.

"Yeah I'm alright. I thought I saw someone I knew." Percy lied to Grover. Grover thought Percy was lying, but decided to drop it, when the bus started moving.

"What are you going to do for summer vacation?" Grover asked Percy. Percy groaned at Grover's question, and had to lie once again.

"I have to endure Smelly Gabe for the rest of the summer." he answered. In his mind, he was thinking "I'm going to start destroying the Olympian Gods. Starting with the first one I meet: Ares." It took them fifteen minutes to get to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and everyone got off of the bus, and headed up the stairs to the front door. Well everyone except for Mr. Brunner, because he had to take the handicap ramp. Percy kept a real close eye on their supposed substitute teacher, Mrs. Dodds, knowing that she was a Fury in disguise. He saw that she's been glaring at Percy ever since they left Yancy Academy. Everything happened exactly as Percy remembered it happening. When the time came for him to answer Mr. Brunner's question, he answered it quickly and efficiently.

"That's Perseus, son of Zeus defeating the Nemean Lion, isn't it?" Percy asked Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner smiled at Percy, and nodded his head at him.

"The Nemean Lion was a part of Hercules' twelve labors, and is the child of the Titan Selene, and the God Zeus." Mr. Brunner started explaining to the rest of the class, and as if right on schedule, Mrs. Dodds told Percy to come with her. Percy smirked at Mrs. Dodds, but she didn't see it as she headed inside of the closed off part of the exhibit. When Percy closed the door behind him, he pulled his pen out of his pocket. He saw Mrs. Dodds transform into her true form, and she questioned him about Zeus' missing lightning bolt. Percy didn't answer her whatsoever, and she flew at him, ready to attack him. Percy smiled at her, and clicked his pen, and it transformed into the pen his father gave him. He clicked the button on the bottom of the sword, and covered it in his father's essence, and sliced through the Fury's midsection. She screeched even louder than when she was interrogating him awhile ago, and turned into pure dust.

"Maybe you'll think about attacking your opponent next time. Oh wait, you're never coming back again." Percy taunted at the pile of dust, that was recently a Fury.

"How did you do that Percy?" Grover asked from behind him. Percy turned around with a look of fear on his face.

"I don't know. Mrs. Dodds just turned into that thing. What was it?" he lied convincingly. It was then that Chiron rolled in in his wheelchair.

"A Fury that was in the school." Chiron answered. Percy looked at Chiron with mock confusion on his face, since he wasn't supposed to know anything about Greek Mythology being real.

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've been teaching you Percy? The Furies are the goddesses of vengeance, and they work for Hades, Lord of the Underworld. The one you just killed was Alecto. Did she tell you what she wanted?" Chiron asked Percy.

"She said something about a lightning bolt." Percy answered in honesty. Chiron had an exasperated look on his face, as he looked over to Grover.

"They found him." he murmured to Grover. He had a fearful look on his face. Grover shared the same look as Chiron, and motioned for Percy to follow him as he was beginning to exit the museum. Percy followed Grover out of the museum, and was smiling while doing so.

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, Zeus was speaking to all of the gods and goddesses.

"Whose child is this? He knew he was going to get attacked, and was prepared for it." he asked them all. Nobody spoke up, because none of them recognized the child either.

"So am I to take it, that he's not the child of anybody in here, but he still managed to take my Master Bolt?" Zeus asked them all. They all nodded in shame, then Zeus's eyes crackled with lightning, and he looked at everyone angrily.

"I want you all to figure out whose child this is. Am I understood?" he asked everyone threateningly. They all nodded their heads at the angry Zeus, and flashed out of their thrones to find out who was the godly parent of the boy.

Back in the mortal world, Percy and Grover just arrived at his house.

"Mom. Mom? I need to talk to you right now." Percy told her, in a tone of importance.

"Hey? Can't you see that she's servicing me and my friends?" Gabe told Percy.

"Don't talk about my mom like that, you smelly, bald-headed freak." Percy told Gabe angrily. Gabe got up and tried to hit Percy, but Percy dodged it and punched Gabe in the face and the stomach. Gabe fell to the ground groaning, and his friends looked at Percy as if he was dangerous.

"Sally, we have to go now. Like right now." Grover told Sally. She grabbed the keys to Gabe's Camaro, and ran out of the door with her son and Grover. They were driving towards Long Island in Gabe's Camaro, when Sally was explaining to Percy about his father.

"He was dazzling, and charming. I met him at a Jazz club in the Upper West Side. He was the one performing there for the night. He saw me and we talked, then had you. After we had you, he left back to where he came from for work." she told him.

"Who is my father?" Percy asked with mock curiosity.

"He's-." Sally began to tell him, but that went out the window as Grover yelled to get her attention. Sally looked out of the window of the car, and saw a cow flying right at them. She swerved to the right hard, and the car flipped over a few times. Grover took off his magical legs, and revealed his hooves to Percy.

"I'm a Satyr. Before you even ask." Grover told Percy. Grover then kicked the window out of the car door, and climbed out.

"Come on you guys. We're almost there. Just a bit further." Grover told them, while helping them out of the car. Percy got out of the car, and could easily see the Minotaur that was about to be sent into oblivion to keep Alecto company.

"FOLLOW ME!" Grover yelled to both Percy and Sally. They both followed him without a hint of hesitation. They ran into the forest towards the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, and Percy could hear the Minotaur coming closer and closer with every passing second. Anticipation was starting to fill up his entire being, as a smirk appeared on his face. They reached the entrance to Camp Half-Blood in two minutes, and Percy didn't go inside of the entrance.

"Whatever is chasing is really close." Percy muttered out loud. He pulled out his pen, and clicked it, once again showing the black and red sword. Instead of coming out from in front of him, the Minotaur surprised them by attacking from the side.

"NO, MOM!" Percy yelled, when he saw that the Minotaur grabbed his mother. The Minotaur squeezed his fist closed, and his mother disappeared in a golden light. Percy ran at the Minotaur and cut off one of its horns, then clicked the button on the bottom of his sword. The sword glowed with a bright purple essence surrounding the blade. He then stabbed the Minotaur in the chest, and it too turned into gold dust.

"Enjoy oblivion, Minotaur." Percy told the gold dust on the ground. Percy saw that Grover was knocked out on the ground, and picked him up, while going into the entrance to Camp Half-Blood.

"It's been awhile Camp Half-Blood. It's been awhile." Percy muttered to himself. He ran to the Big House, and shouted for help for Grover. Thus, his adventures of destroying Olympus had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Percy brought an unconscious Grover to Camp Half-Blood, and he was getting "shown" around the place by his girlfriend in the last timeline, Annabeth Chase.

"According to Grover, you seem to have some skill with a sword. That should come handy during Capture The Flag tomorrow." Annabeth told Percy. He nodded his head at her, and felt his pen in his pocket. They walked down to the sword arena, and Percy saw Luke there practicing. He was resisting the urge to pull his sword out and kill Luke then and there, but he had an even better idea.

"Hey you! The blonde dude in the sword arena! I challenge you to a swordfight!" Percy yelled loud enough for the whole camp to hear. All of the campers came to the arena to see what was going on, and sat down in the stands.

"You want to challenge me, the best sword fighter in the camp, to a duel. Who do you think you are noob?" Luke asked Percy in curiosity. Percy smiled at Luke and thought to himself "I'll go with humiliation for now."

"I'm the new best sword fighter in the camp now. You're the second best, and I'll prove it right now." Percy told Luke in a taunt. Luke was getting angry at Percy for calling him out in front of the whole camp, and pointed his sword at him.

"Bring it on, you second-class no name." Luke growled through his teeth. Percy pulled his pen out of his pocket, and clicked the button, transforming it into a sword. He stood right where he was with both his hands and his sword down, as if he was taunting Luke even further. Luke angrily rushed at Percy, and started striking at him from all angles. Percy effortlessly deflected all of the strikes, since he remembered how Luke taught him in the last timeline. Then Percy did that move that Luke taught him, where he placed the blade of his sword near Luke's sword's hilt, and disarmed him and took his sword at the same time. He also kicked Luke in both of his knees, making Luke fall to the ground on his knees, and when Luke brought his head up, Percy had both swords at Luke's neck execution style. Percy threw Luke's sword on the ground.

"I'm the new best sword fighter in Camp Half-Blood. Next time I won't be so nice. The name's Percy Jackson: remember it." he whispered in Luke's ear. He reached down to help Luke with a fake smile on his face, and Luke fell for the fake smile, and accepted the help up.

"You my friend, are better than me at the sword. I'd like to see what the future would bring for you. Percy Jackson." Luke told Percy, and then he looked above Percy's head.

Everyone around Percy gasped at something that was above his head, and he had a feeling that Chaos just claimed him as his own. He looked up to see what the symbol for Chaos was, and it turned out to be a small image of a solar system.

"All hail Percy Jackson, the Son of Chaos." Chiron somehow managed to come out of nowhere to make that announcement. Instead of basking in the glory in front of everybody that was staring at him, Percy walked away from the arena and headed towards the cabins. When he got to the cabin area, a new cabin had appeared out of the ground, and it was black and red, just like Percy's sword. He walked into the cabin, and closed the door behind him. He saw that his father gave him a seriously upgraded house. He had a lounge, and the living room had a 72-inch flat screen HDTV, and the kitchen was luxurious. He looked at a note on the refrigerator, and it read :

 _"Dear Percy, don't worry about how much all of this stuff is. You deserve the best, and I'm going to give it to you. The refrigerator will restock itself every three days, so feel free to enjoy to your highest expectations. Also, I've given you your own bathroom complete with your own shower. Also, if you pull a certain book in the bookcase, you'll find your very own gym fit with everything that you need for your exercising pleasure. Before I forget, I've also given you a credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it. It's located on the nightstand in your bedroom. Have fun planning on your destruction of Olympus._

 _From, Dad_

 _P.S, the door only responds to those who have my blood in their veins. You can easily give anyone access to the cabin, if they add blood to the recognition system, and there are a few guest rooms on the second floor, hidden behind the wall the TV is on in the living room. Cheers._

Percy looked at everything in the cabin, and smiled to himself. He walked to his bedroom, and could easily tell his dad pulled out all of the stops. He had an entertainment system with another high-definition TV, and every single game console that was out at the time. On the side of the entertainment center were all of the recent and hottest video games out right now, and the bed could easily fit five people in it. He even had a desk with a high-tech laptop with high-speed internet. He plopped onto the huge bed, and smiled up at the ceiling.

"You really came through for me dad. Thank you." he told the sky.

"You're quite welcome. After all, I did say you deserved the best, and I meant it too." came his father's voice from the doorway. Percy got up from the bed, and walked over to his father.

"I thought gods couldn't talk directly to their demigod offspring?" Percy asked his father.

"I'm not a god though. I'm a Primordial Being, and that means that the ancient laws do not apply to me. Especially since I have the power to wipe the Fates from existence with a wave of the hand. As do you." Chaos told Percy. Percy looked down at his hands, and open and closed them.

"I know about the powers I have from being your son. I can feel them at my disposal at any given moment. It's really tempting to use them on the camp, but this is my home. I will not destroy my home. However, I will destroy the Olympian Council and become the head of the new council. I'll make sure the gods don't neglect their duties again. Starting with the annoyance here at Camp Half-Blood, Mr. D or should I call him Dionysus?" Percy asked his father with a slight smile. Chaos returned the warm smile to his son.

"I'm about to take a trip to Olympus, and you continue what you're doing. If you need anything Percy, and I mean anything at all, then call me." He disappeared out of the room leaving Percy alone, and Percy decided to play Call of Duty: Ghosts on his new Xbox One. At least he was playing it, and was dominating the game until he heard a knock on the door. Percy paused the game, and went to answer the door. He opened it, and a familiar face was staring at him.

"What do you want?" Percy asked the person.

Meanwhile on Olympus, the gods and goddesses were in an uproar.

"HE'S A CHILD OF CHAOS?! WHY WOULD CHAOS TAKE A DEMIGOD CHILD NOW?!" Athena asked loudly.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Zeus ordered all of the gods and goddesses. The hall instantly gotten quiet, but then it suddenly got really cold. The hall got even more quiet if possible, and soon a figure arrived in the middle of the hall.

"Lord Chaos. What brings you here?" Zeus asked Chaos in fear. Chaos looked around at all of the immortal beings in his presence, before speaking to them.

"As you can see, I have a demigod son. If any one of you dare to hurt him in any way, I'm coming for all of you and I'll wipe every single one of you from existence, never to come back again. Also, my son will be your judge, your jury and your executioner if he deems fit. You gods have been neglecting your duties and this is your punishment for it. Either get executed by my son, or prove to him why you're still useful. Goodbye." he told them all in a condescending tone. He then disappeared like he did from Percy's cabin, and the gods all looked at Zeus for guidance.

"Nobody touch that boy at all. No matter how badly he offends you. If you do, then you'll have doomed us all." Zeus told everyone else.

Back at Camp Half-Blood in Percy's cabin, he and Annabeth were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Wow. Hell of a spread you've got here." Annabeth told Percy, as she looked around his cabin.

"What can I say? My dad likes to spoil me." Percy told Annabeth. Annabeth looked into Percy's golden eyes with her Stormy Gray ones. The one thing that made Percy fall in love with Annabeth was her eyes, because it made him feel like she was staring into his soul.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Percy jokingly asked Annabeth. Annabeth started blushing when Percy asked her that question, and a furious blush appeared on her face.

"N-no. It's j-just y-your eyes. They're gorgeous." she admitted in embarrassment. Percy smiled at Annabeth, and lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at his face again.

"Your eyes have the same effect on me." Percy told her, as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. She also leaned in for a kiss, and they started making out right then and there. It must've been a good five minutes while they were kissing each other, until someone else knocked on Percy's door. They pulled apart from each other with a smile on their face, and Percy opened the door. It was another familiar face that Percy was glad to see.

"Hey Grover, what's up?" Percy asked his friend, while walking back to the couch. Grover closed the door, and sat down on the couch across from Annabeth and Percy, and did the same thing Annabeth did: compliment his cabin.

"Wow. Nice digs man." Grover told Percy with wonder in his eyes. Percy quickly thanked his best friend for the compliment of his cabin.

"What did you need to talk to me about Grover?" Grover once again looked at Percy, and just noticed Annabeth was there.

"Hey Annie. Chiron sent me to tell you to come to the Big House in an hour, Percy." Grover told him. Percy nodded at this, and he figured it would be the perfect time to get rid of Mr. D.

"I'll be there in a half hour. Can you tell him that for me Grover?" Percy asked his best friend. Grover nodded at Percy, and left the cabin, leaving both Annabeth and Percy alone again.

"Where were we?" Percy jokingly asked Annabeth. She immediately started kissing him, as if she was on cue. They continued like that for the next half hour, and at the end of it, they were just looking into each other's eyes.

"I guess that means we're dating now?" he asked her gently. Annabeth laid her head on his chest, and nodded her head.

"When I come back from the Big House, we'll watch movies for the rest of the night. How does that sound?" he asked her. She smiled up at him and nodded once more at Percy. He got up from under her, and went out of the cabin. It took him five minutes to reach the Big House, and another two minutes to get taunted by Mr. D.

"Perry Johnson. You must be the new camper everyone on Olympus is talking about. Don't think you're powerful just because your father is Chaos boy. I can still kill you with a snap of my fingers." Mr. D told Percy. Percy turned around to look at Mr. D, and withdrew his pen from his pocket. His golden eyes glowed as he made his sword appear, and clicked the button on the bottom of the hilt to cover the sword in his father's essence.

"I won't need a Wine God on my new Olympian Council. Enjoy oblivion Dionysus." Percy told the lazy god, before stabbing through his lung with his sword. In a matter of seconds, Dionysus was turned into a pile of golden dust. Up on Olympus, Zeus watched Dionysus' throne crumble to dust.

"The boy really is our judge, jury and executioner. That idiot son of mine met his end through taunting the boy. Who's going to be next?" Zeus thought to himself.

"You wanted to see me Chiron?" Percy asked the centaur upon entering the Big House. The centaur turned around to see Percy, and nodded his head at Percy, but looked quizzically at Percy's sword. Percy forgotten he had it in his hand, and turned it back into a pen before putting it back in his pocket.

"Dionysus didn't take my father's warning to the Olympian Gods seriously, and he just paid the price for it." Percy quickly explained to Chiron. Chiron sighed and shook his head at Dionysus.

"That idiot. He was warned along with all other gods and goddesses not to mess with the Son of Chaos, but the first thing he does is dismiss the warning. That's his mistake. Anyway, I called you here because Zeus issued a quest for you to find his missing Master Bolt. He thinks you're the one who stole it, and is giving you the chance to return it to Olympus on the summer solstice. Since he's personally given you the quest, you must receive the prophecy from the Oracle in the attic. We'll talk more if you come back as sane as you were before you talked to her." Chiron told Percy. Percy nodded at Chiron, and made his way to the attic in the Big House. He already knew what the Oracle was about to tell him, but he played along with it anyway. He went into the attic, looked at all of the war treasures and such, then walked to the mummified body of the Oracle. The body moved and spoke to Percy.

" _Welcome demigod. I am the Spirit of Delphi, the speaker of prophecies of Apollo. Have you come to hear the prophecy of your quest?_ " she asked Percy. He nodded his head at the mummified body of the Oracle, and she continued speaking to him.

" _You shall go west, and face the god that has turned, you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, you shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend, and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._ " the Oracle told Percy, then went back to her silent state. Percy walked back to Chiron, and recited the prophecy back to the centaur.

"This seems like it's going to take a while, but you have seven days until the summer solstice. Since this is a quest, you're allowed two people to come with you. When you found them, you must all pack tonight, and be ready to leave early tomorrow." Chiron told Percy, who nodded and groaned at the same time. Percy walked back to his cabin, trying to figure out how to tell Annabeth that they were going to have to cancel their movie night to pack for a quest. He opened the door, and was kind of crushed to see that Annabeth and Grover were watching a movie without him.

"You couldn't wait for me to return to watch a movie Annabeth?" he asked her. He then turned to Grover, who he just noticed was there.

"When did you get here Grover?" he asked the Satyr.

"I was heading to the forest, when I heard Annie watching Fast Five, so I just knocked and came in." Grover explained without taking his eyes off of the screen. Annabeth looked at Percy and gave him an innocent smile.

"You were taking forever, so I started without you. Now we can all enjoy the movie together." she told Percy in honesty. Percy walked to the table, grabbed the remote, and paused the movie.

"That's where I have to be the bearer of bad news. I've just gotten a quest straight from Zeus, and I'm taking both of you with me." Percy told them both. Annabeth and Grover looked at Percy in shock, but then Annabeth's look of shock turned into a look of joy.

"This is going to be the first quest I've been on, since I arrived at camp. I cannot wait! When do we leave?" she asked Percy.

"T-t-tomorrow." Percy stuttered in a shocked voice. Annabeth ran out of the cabin, and headed to the Athena cabin to get packed.

"That went way differently then I thought it was going to be." Percy muttered to Grover.

"Annie's been like that since I brought her, Luke and...her and Luke to camp seven years ago. She's always been itching to go on a quest." Grover told Percy in return. Percy knew all of this, but he forgot when he saw Annabeth again.

"Grover, when you finish, come back and you can sleep in one of the guest rooms. It'll be nice having a roommate that I know." Percy told Grover, and Grover nodded his head exuberantly and ran out of the cabin to hurry and get packed. He sighed as he watched Grover head to the woods, and headed to his room to start packing. He looked on his nightstand, and saw the unlimited credit card his dad gave him. It was a sleek black, and had the symbol of Olympus on the upper right hand corner. Percy kept the card where it was, because he was planning to take a shower before they left tomorrow. He'd put it in his pants pocket after he took the said shower, and would be ready to leave. He spent over an hour packing everything that he knew he was going to need. After he finished packing his backpack, Percy went back into the living room and continued watching the Fast Five. He loved all of the action-packed parts, but was a bit annoyed when he had to pause the movie to let Grover in. When he opened the door however, he saw Grover and Annabeth at the door.

"So I guess we're just having a sleepover until the quest tomorrow?" Percy asked Annabeth. Grover walked past Percy, and laid his bag on the side of the couch, and looked at the TV.

"Yes, we are Percy." Annabeth replied tenderly. She kissed him fully on the lips, then copied Grover's actions. Percy closed the cabin door after they got in, and sat down by his girlfriend.

"Now I'm going to need both of you to swear on the River Styx, that you won't tell anyone about everything I have in this cabin. Especially the Hermes cabin and the Aphrodite cabin." Percy told both Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth and Grover looked at Percy in confusion, until they shrugged their shoulders.

"I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, swear on the River Styx that I will not divulge information on what is in this cabin." Annabeth recited.

"I, Grover Underwood, Satyr of Pan, swear on the River Styx, that I will not divulge any information on what is in this cabin." he recited. The sky rumbled outside of the cabin, and Percy smiled, since that signified that the pact was in full effect.

"Why did you have us do that Percy?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"If the kids of Hermes cabin found out about all of the electronics and stuff I have in here, they'll try to steal it. If the kids of Aphrodite cabin found out about my shower, then they'll always be trying to use it." Percy explained to his best friend and girlfriend. Annabeth got up from the couch, and started looking for the bathroom. When she found it and came back to the living room.

"Can I move into this cabin?" she asked curiously. He nodded at her and moved his gaze to Grover.

"I'll just need a few drops of blood from each of you to add to the recognition system. Can't move in, if you can't open the door." he told them both. He went to the kitchen, and grabbed three glasses and poured nectar into each of the glasses.

"Here's to having success on our quest tomorrow." Percy toasted to his friends. They clinked their glasses together, and drank the nectar. They then spent until midnight watching movies, and fell asleep in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy awoke early the next morning to take a shower, but was surprised to see that Annabeth had beat him to it.

"I should've known that you were going to take a shower before we left." Percy told her through the door. Annabeth asked over the sound of the loud rushing water.

"Are you just mad that I got in first?" she yelled so he could hear through the door and over the sound of the water. Percy thought about the question for a moment, then quickly replied to her.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. It is my cabin, and I should've been the first to take a shower." he answered jokingly. He could hear Annabeth laugh in the shower, so he walked over to his dresser and started picking out an outfit. He went with a black t-shirt that would make him look like he was muscular to some extent, some black pants, some black shoes, and a black jacket. He also got some black sunglasses also, and waited for Annabeth to get out the shower. He ended up waiting for another ten minutes before she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing a white headband in her blonde hair, and white t-shirt and blue denim jacket, blue denim jeans, and some white sneakers.

"You know if I wasn't nice, I could've turned back time and took a long shower leaving nothing but cold water for you?" Percy jokingly asked Annabeth. She smiled at her boyfriend, and walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Shower is all yours, time traveler." Annabeth replied jokingly.

"There better be some hot water still left." Percy told her, as she walked into the living room to wake up Grover. He went into the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and ran the shower.

"Thank god there is still some hot water left." he thought to himself, while he ran his hand through the water. He took off his clothes from yesterday, and got into the warm water. He lifted his face up, and let the water fall over it.

"I kind of miss being a Son of Poseidon, but I've got to admit being a Son of Chaos is way better." Percy thought aloud to himself. He held his hand up towards the shower head, and the water curved around his hand. He shrugged at this, and started shampooing and conditioning his hair, that he wanted to get cut. He took a fifteen minute shower, and felt like a new man after coming out. After he got out of the bathroom fully dressed, he grabbed the credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it, and placed it into his pocket.

He then grabbed his fully-packed backpack off of the bed, and headed into the living room. When he got into the living room, he saw that Annabeth and Grover had helped themselves to breakfast.

"Did you guys get me anything, or was I left out?" Percy jokingly asked. Grover grabbed a stack of ambrosia, and tossed it at Percy. With the reflexes he earned through many battles, Percy caught the ambrosia with his left hand, and started eating the whole pack.

"Come on you guys, it's time to go on our quest. First stop, Luke's cabin then we go to Chiron to get sent off." Percy told the two. Annabeth looked at Percy quizzically.

"Why do you need to go to the Hermes Cabin?" she had asked him. Percy walked past her towards the front door.

"We're heading to the Underworld, and the only God that can get to and from the Underworld alive is Luke's father. So I'm going to ask him if he know a way to do so. Let's go guys." he told them. Annabeth and Grover quickly followed after Percy, while still eating their breakfast. They quickly headed to the Hermes Cabin, and opened the door. Everyone was just waking up, and Percy walked over to Luke who was fully awake.

"Luke you know anyway to get to and from the Underworld without dying?" Percy asked him. Luke looked at Percy in wonder, then reached under his body and grabbed a shoe box. Percy already knew what was in it, and already knew what the shoes were supposed to do when they got near Tartarus.

"My dad's job is to go to the Underworld all of the time. Getting there is no problem, but returning is the problem. In this shoe box is the map that'll lead you to Persephone's Pearls. They'll allow you to escape from the Underworld. All you have to do is crush the pearls under your foot, and imagine where you want to go." Luke told Percy, while handing him the shoe box. Percy grabbed the shoebox, and opened it to grab the map that'll lead to Persephone's Pearls.

"That reminds me, since you're going to the Underworld, you're going to need some extra protection." Luke told the trio. He walked to the closet, and pulled out a dusty shield, that Percy knew had the Master Bolt in it. Percy made it smaller, and placed it in his backpack, and walked out of the door of the Hermes Cabin.

"Hey Percy?" Luke called out. Percy turned around to look at Luke with golden eyes, and knew what he was going to ask of him.

"If you see my dad on the highway to hell, kick his ass for me." Luke told Percy with a slight smile on his face. Percy nodded at Luke, then headed towards the Big House with Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth was practically jumping with every step that she took, and it was very obvious because she was going on her first quest.

"Listen Annabeth, I know that you're excited that we're going on a quest, but can you try toning down the energy level?" Percy asked her with genuine concern in his voice. Annabeth looked at Percy with a huge grin on her face, and nodded rather vehemently at him. Percy sighed at his girlfriend, and walked up to Chiron who was waiting outside for them, with a pack in his hand.

"That won't be necessary Chiron. We have everything that we'll need." Percy told the centaur. Grover took the pack, and looked inside of it curiously. It was a supply kit fitted with: drachmas, a change of clothes, and some emergency ambrosia and nectar.

"This is everything that every person going on a quest gets. Just keep it in case something happens. Whenever you're ready to leave, Argus can drive you to the nearest bus station." Chiron told Percy. Percy shook his head, and looked up at the centaur.

"That won't be necessary Chiron. I can get us everywhere we need to go. Being a Son of Chaos, I have to power to create portals that'll take us wherever I desire." Percy explained to Chiron. Chiron nodded his head at the three teenagers, and trotted back into the Big House. Percy looked at Annabeth and Grover, and opened a purplish-colored portal. Annabeth and Grover uneasily looked at the portal, but trusted Percy, and walked through it. Percy took one last look at what he called home, and walked into the very portal that he had created.

Meanwhile on Olympus, Athena was arguing with her father Zeus.

"We cannot just let a mortal run our lives, and go around killing gods as he pleases. Just let me smite the little shit, and we'll be rid of that little nuisance." Athena told her father.

"If you do that, you'll have destroyed the entire Olympian Council by yourself. You heard Lord Chaos. If any harm comes to his son, and he suspects we have something to do with it, then he'll wipe us all from existence. There is no coming back from that." Zeus argued to his daughter. Athena's eyes flashed dangerously at her father, but Zeus turned into his true form with lightning crackling in his eyes, and he looked at his daughter. For the first time in her entire life, Athena was afraid of her father, and could tell why he was King of the Gods.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU WILL LEAVE THE BOY ALONE, OR SUFFER MY WRATH ATHENA!" Zeus yelled at his daughter. Athena bowed to her father reluctantly.

"Yes Father. I'll leave the boy alone." she whispered in defeat. Athena disappeared out of the chamber of the Olympian Council, and Zeus sat back down in his normal form, pressing the crease between brows. He looked down at the mortal world, and saw Percy, Annabeth and Grover come out of a portal in a bus station.

"Percy Jackson. What will your next move be?" Zeus asked himself in wonder.

Back in the mortal world, Percy, Annabeth and Grover were on a Greyhound Bus heading towards where Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium was, which was in New Jersey.

"Percy, if you could make a portal to go anywhere, why not take us directly to the place where the first pearl is?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend curiously.

"I didn't think about it Annabeth. Besides, now we all have time to bond as friends." Percy explained to her. Annabeth sighed at her boyfriend and shook her head slightly.

"You're hopeless sometimes." she muttered out loud. Grover, on the other hand had been shivering for quite awhile now.

"Grover, what's wrong with you?" Annabeth asked him finally noticing the state her friend was in. Grover pointed to two old ladies, coming towards them from the front of the bus.

"Furies." Percy muttered to Annabeth. Annabeth grabbed her dagger, and put her invisibility cap on. Grover grabbed some of the empty cans out of his pack, as if he were going to throw them at the Furies. Percy got his pen out of his pocket, and clicked it. The red and black blade on a black hilt appeared in Percy's hand, and he pressed the button on the bottom of the hilt to make the sword glow with his father's essence.

It was fortunate for them, because the bus broke down just moments before, and everyone was told to get off of the bus. Percy charged at the Furies, and slashed at two of them. The first one was smart enough to dodge, but the second one learned the hard way, how to be killed felt like. After the momentary shrieking, Megaera was no more. Tisiphone wailed at the death of her sister, but Tisiphone was the one dumb enough to attack Percy in revenge. Without using his sword, Percy merely timed when Tisiphone would be in his arm range and punched her in the face. Quickly, he walked over to her and kneeled next to her.

"Tell Hades this for me. We need to talk soon, and it's urgent. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind." Percy told Tisiphone in a whisper that only she and himself could hear. Tisiphone vehemently nodded her head at Percy, and flew out of the bus.

"Come on you guys. This is where we get off. The map said that Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium should be a few miles southwest of here. We'll have to trek the rest of the way." Percy told Annabeth and Grover, after turning his sword back into a pen. Annabeth grabbed her and Percy's bags, and also took the map out of Percy's bag. She wasn't going to let him order them around all of the trip, so she was taking the initiative. After she tossed Percy his backpack, she got off of the bus, and headed in the direction of Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium. Percy and Grover had to run to catch up with her, and they both were wondering what had gotten into Annabeth.

While they were walking through the woods towards Auntie Em's, Percy felt his backpack get a bit heavier, but he dismissed it quite easily. They stopped where they did in his last timeline, and made a fire to keep warm. Of course, Percy did his duty as a boyfriend, and placed his arm around Annabeth, and let her use him as a pillow.

"How did you know that those two old ladies were Furies?" Annabeth asked Percy with curiosity and suspicion in her voice. Percy looked at his girlfriend in confusion, and answered her honestly.

"All of the Gods of Olympus think I stole the Lightning Bolt. So I expected that something might happen. Besides, the way Grover was shaking I guessed they were either the Fates or the Furies. I guessed the latter, and I was right. Also, I remembered that I had already killed one of them before I came to Camp Half-Blood." he told her. Grover scoffed at what Percy said.

"I was not shivering that badly. I was just shocked that the Furies would come after us." Grover told them defensively. Percy and Annabeth laughed at their friend's comment, and Percy looked into the fire afterward. He had a plan to talk to the God of the Underworld himself, just as soon as the others went to sleep. The time came for this after nearly three hours of listening to Grover's adventures as a Satyr, and Annabeth's knowledge of all things Greek. He quietly and quickly slipped from under Annabeth's arm, and made a portal that would take him to Hades' Castle in the Underworld. A few seconds later, Percy was standing right in front of the God of the Underworld himself.

"My subordinate told me that you wanted to talk, Son of Chaos, but first can you answer me why Alecto and Megaera haven't come back yet?" Hades asked Percy without looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Long story short, I used my father's essence to send them to oblivion. They're never coming back." Percy explained to Hades. Hades sighed at what Percy told him, and motioned for an armchair that was in front of the desk. Percy promptly sat down in the armchair, and got right to it.

"Before we have our "talk", I'll need you to swear on the River Styx that you will not divulge any information about what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Do you understand?" Percy asked Hades. Hades finally looked up at Percy with a look of sheer irritation and anger on his face.

"I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, swear on the River Styx, that I will not divulge any information, Perseus Jackson, Son of Chaos, will tell me in this room." Hades calmly recited out loud. Percy felt a lot safer about that, when he heard the lightning rumbling, signaling that the pact was in motion. Immediately, Percy started explaining to Hades about how he didn't have the Lightning Bolt, but knew where it was and how he will get it. He also explained about how he was from a different timeline, and had another chance at life.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hades asked Percy quite curiously.

"Because when I rebuild the Olympian Council, I want you on it. That's the only reason I divulged this information to you. Other than kill you, like I did to Dionysus, and what I plan to do to any other God or Goddess that gets in my way, or any God or Goddess who's foolish enough to go against my father and try to attack me, I am going to spare you because I want you as an ally. I'll tell you this too. I know exactly what's going to happen 4 years from now and how it's going to happen. I can stop your father Kronos, before he gathers an army of Half-Bloods and Titans, and stop this war before it even starts. In a show of good faith, I'll give you this." Percy told Hades. Before Hades could inquire what Percy meant, a small portal opened above his desk, and his Helm of Darkness dropped onto his desk.

"I have a plan Hades and I would like you to be my accomplice. In exchange, I'll make sure Nico and Bianca di Angelo, get here to the Underworld in your care and guarantee you a spot on the new Olympian Council. We'll be going to the Lotus Hotel and Casino and I can make contact with them there. Oh, and also, I'll make sure Bianca doesn't die this time." Percy told Hades rather certainly. Hades picked up his Helm of Darkness, and placed it onto his head.

"We have a deal, Percy Jackson. I just have one other request. When you kill my brothers, Poseidon and Zeus, make them suffer. I'll see you after your little episode at the Lotus Hotel." Hades told Percy. Percy nodded his head at his ex-uncle, and walked through a portal he created back to the camp his friends were at. When he arrived, it was past daybreak and Annabeth and Grover looked terrified.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Percy asked them. Annabeth and Grover looked over at Percy like they just saw a ghost. Annabeth got up in a hurry, power walked over to Percy, and slapped him hard in the face.

"What happened to you? We both woke up, and you were gone. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Annabeth asked Percy in-between tears. Percy hugged Annabeth after getting over the shock of getting slapped, and ran his left hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I went to talk to my father." he whispered to her. Percy couldn't believe how much more he lied, than in the previous timeline. He dismissed that fact, and walked over to his backpack. He picked it up off of the ground, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Come on you two. Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium is just past those trees." Percy told them, as he walked in the direction of the place they were heading too.

It took them a little over fifteen minutes for them to reach the Emporium, and Grover and Annabeth were exhausted from the lack of food, since they ate the rest of it on the bus. Percy, however, was fully energetic, and so looked through his backpack to find out what made it heavier. He found in his search, a book that if read, would reverse the Curse of the Gorgon, or turn Medusa back into her normal form.

"Dad must've made this appear in my bag for a reason. Probably to gain Medusa as an ally." Percy thought to himself, as he closed his backpack with the book still in it. They walked into the door of the Emporium, and were welcomed by the sweet smell of food, just like the last time.

"Welcome children. You look so tired and hungry. Why don't you sit down and have a bite to eat." said a Middle-Eastern voice from the side of them. They turned to see Medusa in disguise, and Percy smiled at her.

"Hate to cut this conversation short, but can you please hand over Persephone's Pearl, Medusa?" Percy asked her. Annabeth went into battle mode after hearing Medusa's name, and Grover looked at a stone statue of his Uncle Ferdinand, which Medusa was standing by.

"You killed my uncle. YOU KILLED MY UNCLE!" Grover yelled at her. Before he could charge at Medusa, Percy stopped his best friend.

"He's not dead. Nobody in this emporium is dead. They're just petrified, but they can be turned back to normal. Now Medusa, about that Pearl of Persephone's?" Percy asked. Medusa growled at how Percy figured out who she was so fast, and ripped off the turban covering her face and head.

"LOOK AWAY!" Annabeth warned.

"She has sunglasses on. She cannot petrify us like that. Especially when we can turn her back to normal." Percy replied. Medusa, Grover and especially Annabeth looked at Percy in shock.

"What do you mean turn her back to normal?! SHE WAS CURSED FOR A REASON!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

"And that reason is nothing but a petty jealousy, brought on from your mother Annabeth. Let's look at the facts: she was jealous of Arachne for her weaving skills, so she turned her into the Mother of All Spiders, and caused a generations long fear of spiders to her own children, then she turned Medusa here into what she is because of what Poseidon had done. To be perfectly honest, everything Athena has done up until now has been cruel and unjust. For that, when I build a new Olympian Council, she will be completely and utterly destroyed and sent into oblivion." Percy returned calmly. By the end of his response, his golden eyes started glowing dangerously. Annabeth wasn't afraid of what Percy had looked like.

"That's my MOTHER that you're TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled in anger.

"Annabeth, when was the last time you've talked to your mother and got a reply? Can't answer that, can you? The Gods must be destroyed. They're abusing their power, and they're neglecting their demigod children. Only Hades will be able to join my new Olympian Council, along with any other God or Goddess that isn't abusing their power and doing their job." Percy shot back. Annabeth stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend, and knew that he was right deep down. She hung her head down, and let Percy continue on with his actions. Percy reached into his backpack, and pulled out the book that his father gave him. He tossed the book to Medusa with a smile.

"Read that, and you'll find a spell or something to turn you back to normal. While you're at it, return everyone else back to normal also. Including Grover's Uncle Ferdinand." Percy told Medusa warmly. Medusa looked at Percy with appreciation in her eyes, and quickly opened the book in her hands. As soon as she read the first word, she turned back into her beautiful, normal self. Percy could easily see why Poseidon fell for her, she was extremely beautiful. Medusa read a spell in the book, and turned everyone else back to normal as well.

"Thank you Percy Jackson, I am forever in your debt." Medusa told him. He nodded and walked back outside with Annabeth, while Grover stayed to help his Uncle Ferdinand.

"Percy, we need to talk." a voice came from in front of him and Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth was the first to look up at the voice that called out to her boyfriend, and she looked at the person with wide eyes.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked in shock. Instead of answering her daughter, Athena kept all of her attention on Percy. Percy glared back at the goddess standing in front of him.

"What do you want Athena?" Percy asked in irritation. Athena stared daggers at Percy, but he didn't care.

"Such insolence coming from one mortal. If it wasn't for my father's orders, than you'd already be a pile of dust." Athena told Percy in a scathing tone. In a blink of an eye, Percy had his sword out, and it was covered in his father's essence.

"Before we start our conversation, let's get one fact out of the way Athena. The only reason you're still breathing right now, is because of Annabeth. She's my girlfriend, and you're her mom so I'll deal with it. Otherwise, you would've joined your brother Dionysus in oblivion right now. Do I make myself clear?" Percy asked her with power coming from his voice. Athena still glared at Percy, but she reluctantly nodded, which made Percy put his weapon away.

"Now, what did you want to talk about, O Mighty Goddess Athena?" Percy asked her with an extremely sarcastic tone to his voice.

"To tell you that I punished Medusa for a reason, and that you shouldn't have turned her back." Athena replied with irritation in her voice.

"Was it because of jealousy?" Annabeth impulsively asked her mother. As if for the first time that she arrived, Athena finally noticed Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you know it wasn't because I was jealous. It was because she thought herself better than the Gods." Athena answered in a condescending tone.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You were never there for me, but the first motherly thing you could do for me, is tell me the truth." Annabeth told Athena. Athena looked at her daughter as if she just slapped her in the face, and she gave the same answer she did.

"I did not curse her out of jealousy. I did so, because she thought herself better than the Gods. Just like your boyfriend here." Athena repeated. Percy once again got his sword out, and had it covered in his father's essence.

"When you think about it, that still is jealousy. You were jealous of how she had Poseidon's affections, just like you were jealous of Arachne's weaving skills. Now that I think about it, I'll have no use for a Goddess of Wisdom that'll only think about herself." Percy told her. Before Athena could acquire to what he meant, Percy threw his sword at Athena. It impaled her right in her stomach, and both Percy and Annabeth watched Athena slowly crumble to dust.

"Enjoy nothingness Athena, because you're not coming back." Percy told her in disdain. The last thing Athena saw in her life, was the tears of the daughter she never had gotten to known. The pile of dust left behind where Athena was, blew away as a strong gust of sorrowful wind by them.

"I'm guessing Zeus knows that Athena's dead. We should start heading to the location of the next pearl." Percy told Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy as if he just said something that she had just realized.

"We still have to get the Pearl from Medusa. I knew I was forgetting something." Annabeth told Percy in an exasperated voice. As if he knew exactly what Annabeth said at the moment, Grover came out of the shop with his Uncle Ferdinand and the Pearl of Persephone.

"Medusa gave me this to give to you Percy. She said that it was a token of thanks for helping her out." Grover told Percy. Percy grabbed the pearl from Grover's hand, then created a portal. He looked at Grover's uncle with a warm smile.

"This portal will take you back to Camp Half-Blood. We'd accompany you back, but we're on a quest right now. Whenever you're ready to leave, just walk into the portal, and you'll be right in front of the Big House." he explained to Ferdinand. Ferdinand looked at Percy with wide eyes filled with gratitude.

"Can I at least have your name, young demigod? I want to know who my savior was." Ferdinand asked Percy in his ancient voice. Percy looked at Ferdinand with his golden irises and nodded at the elder Satyr.

"My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos." Percy told him. Ferdinand nodded at Percy, then hugged his nephew Grover one last time, before walking through the portal to Camp Half-Blood.

"Come on you two, it's time to catch the train." Percy told Annabeth and Grover.

"Hold on a second, what train?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"We're taking a train to Nashville, where the next pearl is." Percy answered to her sincerely. The look of suspicion instantly left her face, and she started blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah. How come you can't just take us to the destination?" she asked, suspicion back in her voice. Percy sighed at his girlfriend, as he had to tell her another lie.

"We still have about six or seven days left Annabeth. Besides, the level of power I'm at now, I can only summon one portal a day. Unless my father wants to send us straight to the Parthenon in Nashville." he answered. The portal part he lied to her about, but he knew what Annabeth's reaction would be to hear about the Parthenon.

"We're going to the Parthenon in Nashville?" she asked with excitement in her voice, and in her eyes. Percy nodded at her with a smile on his face, and a portal appeared behind the trio.

"Looks like my dad is giving us a ride to the train station. All aboard everyone." Percy told them, as he walked through the portal first. The first thing he saw when he got out of the portal, was the shiny train station that they went too in the past timeline. Percy felt his pocket to make sure he didn't lose his credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it, and he felt the card and a note in his pocket. He pulled out the note from his pocket, and wasn't surprised to see that it was from his father again. It read:

" _Dear Percy,_

 _the credit card that I left in your possession is like your sword. By that, I mean that it will reappear in your pocket whenever, and if you ever lose it. Enjoy your trip to the Underworld._

 _From,_

 _Dad_

It never failed when it came to his father. He was always looking out for him, unlike Poseidon who only helped him out a few times in the past timeline. Percy cracked a smile on his face, and once again looked up at the skies with his golden irises.

"Thanks Dad." he whispered to the heavens. A few moments later, Annabeth and Grover came out of the portal, and looked like they were ready to go.

"What took you guys so long?" Percy asked them.

"Medusa wanted to give us a few extra gifts for the road, so she gave us this huge bag of food in my hands. Inside this bag are: hamburgers, fries, canteens full of nectar and milkshakes, some ambrosia, and other assortments of food." Grover explained, while showing the bag in his hands.

"She gave me a book on how to get over the fear of spiders. It was specifically made for the children of Athena, and Medusa was hiding it from the children of Athena because of what my mother did to her." Annabeth told Percy. Percy looked at the ancient-looking book that had gold lettering on it, then turned to the train station. Percy walked to where the guy who was selling the train tickets was sitting.

"I need three tickets to Nashville, Tennessee. The one that stops in St. Louis, Missouri for awhile." he explained to the ticket seller. The person looked up at him with suspicion in his eyes, but shrugged as he looked up all the trains that were heading there. "

Will that be First Class or Coach?" the man asked Percy in a bored voice. Percy raised an eyebrow at the man's tone of voice.

"I'll take the three First Class tickets. How much will it be?" he asked the man. The man rang him up for the three tickets.

"That'll be $450 for all three tickets." he told Percy. Percy grabbed his credit card out of his pants pocket, and handed it to the man. The man slid the card through the machine expecting it to decline right then and there, but was surprised when the payment went through. He printed out the three tickets, and handed them to Percy, along with his credit card.

"The train will be leaving from platform six in ten minutes. Please enjoy your day and have a safe trip." the man said in a much more respectful manner. Percy nodded at the man, then headed back to the entrance to collect Annabeth and Grover. When he got to his friends, once again they were eating without him again. Percy took the bag of food, and grabbed a couple of burgers, then handed the bag back to Grover.

"Come on. The train leaves in about ten minutes." Percy told them both. He then grabbed his backpack off of the ground, and headed inside with the others who followed him. They went to platform six, presented their tickets to the person checking, and went to their seats in First Class.

"So this is how the other half lives." Percy thought to himself, as he reclined his seat back. First Class was extremely spacious, and it had a TV on the back of the seat in front of their seats. Grover was watching a nature documentary, while Annabeth reclined her chair so she could lay her head on Percy's chest.

"I'm sorry that I had to kill your mom Annabeth, it's just that I realized that the Gods haven't been doing their jobs like they're supposed too. My father showed me that, when I left for awhile. He showed me how the Gods were doing what they were supposed to millennia ago, but then he showed me how they were now, and I've decided to rebuild the Olympian Council, so that people who'll also do their job will be Gods. Athena could've still been here, if she would've just admitted the truth, but she kept her stubbornness until the end, like a certain somebody I know." Percy told Annabeth. She looked up at him with those Gray eyes that captivated him every time she looked at him.

"I know Percy. I know you. You won't do anything if you never have a reason too. Besides, my mother deserved it. Everything she did throughout history was to help herself." Annabeth admitted to him. Percy looked at his girlfriend in surprise, then gave her an awkward hug, since they both were sitting back in two different reclined chairs. He then kissed the top of her forehead, and held her as if it was their last day living. Annabeth dug herself into Percy's arm, and then started to fall asleep slowly, while looking at her boyfriend. Percy also started falling asleep, and looked over at Grover. Grover was fully awake and still watching the nature documentary.

"Hey Grover, can you wake us up when we reach St. Louis?" Percy asked Grover sleepily. Grover looked over at his best friend, and nodded his head with a smile on his face. Percy fell asleep laying his head on top of Annabeth's head, and enjoyed that moment. His dreams however, were different than usual. The thing that made it different, was the fact that he didn't see anybody fighting, dying, and he wasn't getting threatened by anybody. He turned around and walked through a door that suddenly appeared, and when he walked through it, he noticed he was in his father's home. The thing that gave that away was his father sitting in a La-Z-Boy recliner, sipping a cup of coffee, and reading a newspaper. By the smell of the room, Percy guessed that his father was drinking a Caramel Frappuccino with extra Caramel in it.

"Hello Dad." Percy said aloud to announce himself. His father looked up at him with his red irises, and smiled at his son.

"Percy. Go on take a seat. The way I see it, you've permanently killed two gods, two Furies and a Minotaur. Is that correct?" Chaos asked Percy. Percy nodded at his father, then sat on the sofa, right across from his father.

"Well. You're taking this purge of the Olympian Gods very seriously. That's not the reason you're here though. In about five hours, you'll reach St. Louis by the Arch. You already know what to do from there, but the reason that I brought you here is to train. As a Son of Chaos, you've barely begun to use the powers you were born with. You already know about opening portals, and controlling the four elements. What you don't know is that since you're a Son of Chaos, you can do so much more. You can use powers that Gods pass on to their demigod children. For example, Charmspeak which is only inherited down Aphrodite's line. You can also control time like Kronos, but to a greater extent. While you're here with me for the next five hours, I'll be teaching you how to control time and how to Charmspeak." Chaos explained to Percy. Percy looked at his father confused at the mention of Charmspeak.

"What the hell is Charmspeak?" he asked his father. Chaos flashed a bright smile to Percy.

"Charmspeak is a very rare ability that the children of Aphrodite get if their mother wants them to have it. It's a very powerful weapon, since it can make anybody do what you want on command. The weakness however, lies with you. By that I mean that if you don't mean what you say, then it won't work. Charmspeak literally depends on the tone and the emotion of the user's voice. People who can use magic can also learn this technique. Now enough of the explanations, it's time to get to training." he explained to his son. Percy got up from the sofa he was on, and followed his father out of another door. The scene once again changed, and Percy had to cover his eyes, because it was extremely bright in the place they just arrived in. When the light died down a bit, Percy could tell they were in a huge empty field, and that he could see nothing past the huge mass of trees around them. They were in the exact center of the clearing, and Percy looked at his father in confusion.

"We're training here Dad?" he asked him with confusion easily covering his tone. Chaos nodded at his son, then summoned a bloodthirsty Hellhound to the clearing. It was clearly bound by an invisible rope or his father's powers.

"You're goal is to be able to make this Hellhound listen to you and do what you want before Grover wakes you up in what's now...four hours and twenty-five minutes." Chaos told Percy. Before Percy could ask what his father meant, the Hellhound came running at him with full force. He dodged to the side, before the Hellhound could take a watermelon-sized bite out of his body. His instincts were the one thing keeping him alive at the moment, and his instincts weren't telling him how to use Charmspeak. Always at the last second, Percy dodged the Hellhound's attacks, but then he remembered that he had the Curse of Achilles on him still. He stood where he was, and watched the claws of the Hellhound come to try to rip him in half. When the claws made contact with Percy's skin, they bounced off and didn't leave a mark. With his confidence fully restored, Percy looked at the Hellhound with a new type of power in his eyes.

"Sit down and shut up!" Percy told the Hellhound. The thing that surprised him the most, was that the beast did exactly what it was told. It sat on its haunches, and looked at Percy as if waiting for another order. Percy looked at the Hellhound with surprise deeply written in his eyes, then told it

"Use your shadow travel ability to go back to the Underworld, and never come back again." The Hellhound nodded at Percy, then ran into the shadow of a tree, leaving Percy and his father by themselves.

"What took others so many years to learn, you figured out by pure instinct." Chaos told Percy with pride deep in his voice. Percy glared at his father angrily.

"YOU'RE COMPLIMENTING ME, WHEN YOU ALMOST GOTTEN ME KILLED?!" he yelled out. Chaos chuckled at his son, which garnered a confused look from Percy.

"I'm guessing that you forgotten the fact that you still have the Curse of Achilles?" Chaos asked him. Without saying anything in return to his father, Percy nodded at him.

"That's why you turned around, isn't it? You remembered that you had the Curse of Achilles, and that gave you the confidence you needed to use Charmspeak. Now you see how powerful it is. Even for a Son of Chaos." he asked Percy. With a snap of his fingers, Chaos and Percy returned to his apartment.

"Grover is going to wake you up any moment now. Before you leave, there is something that I must tell you." Chaos told Percy. Percy looked at his father with irritation and curiosity in his eyes.

"What is it dad?" Percy asked. Chaos mouthed the words to Percy, but he couldn't hear them. The next thing he knew, Grover was in front of his face, shaking him to wake him up.

"We're here at St. Louis. The train is stopping for three hours, and they said we could go sight-see for the time being." Grover told Percy. Percy nodded at his friend, and started walking off of the train with his two friends.

"It's time to deal with Echidna once and for all." Percy thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder what it was that my father was trying to tell me." Percy thought to himself, as he, Annabeth and Grover were at the bottom of the St. Louis Arch. From where he was, he could easily point out Echidna and her Chimera. Echidna shot a glance to Percy's group, and he pretended that he was looking up at the Arch.

"I can't believe I get the chance to get to go to the top of the St. Louis Arch. It's 630 feet in the air, and commemorates Thomas Jefferson and St. Louis' role in westward expansion." Annabeth said out loud in a dreamlike voice.

"I wonder if they have a gift shop up there?" Grover asked himself out loud.

"We're going to miss the last one up if we wait here." Percy told them. They all headed into the elevator that Echidna and her Chimera were in, but as soon as the doors were about to close, a boy around Percy's age got in at the last second. The boy had dark brown hair that covered his eyes so you couldn't tell what color they were. It took them about 5 to 10 minutes to get to the top of the Arch, and when they did get to the top, they all relaxed. Except for Percy that is, because he was keeping an eye on Echidna. The boy that got on the elevator at the last second kept close to Percy and his group, as if he knew what the situation was. Percy however, didn't recognize this at all since his attention was focused on Echidna.

"Come on Percy. We're going to miss the last one down." Annabeth told him. They all walked over to the elevator, but there was only room for one more.

"Let the little boy go with his parents." Percy told Annabeth and Grover after noticing an 8-year old boy in front of them. When the elevator left the top of the Arch, Percy turned to face Echidna.

"I know it's you Echidna. Normal ladies don't have forked tongues, and normal dogs don't drool black saliva. You've been found out." Percy told Echidna. She growled when Percy revealed that he knew she was a monster. She was just planning on eating the demigods, and going about her business. Echidna and Chimera took their normal forms, and Grover, Annabeth and Percy got into battle position. Before any of them could do anything, the other boy who was there ended up behind Echidna and Chimera, and dispatched of Chimera with a lance surrounded in Percy's father's essence. This shocked everyone immensely, especially Percy. Chimera didn't have time to attack the young man, because he dispatched of her also.

"Who are you and how did you come across that weapon?" Percy asked the boy.

"I'm disappointed. Dad didn't tell you about me. I'm almost hurt. My name is Cyrus. Cyrus Powers, Son of Chaos and Percy's half-brother." the young man said in a somewhat deep voice with a southern accent. Percy, Annabeth and Grover's jaws dropped when Cyrus introduced himself.

"So that was what Dad was trying to tell me." Percy thought to himself.

"What are you doing here Cyrus? Trying to help us with our mission?" Percy asked his half-brother. Cyrus smiled and nodded at his older half-brother.

"I figure you could use another Son of Chaos' help to bring down the Olympian Council." Cyrus replied. Percy opened a portal back to their seats on the train, and had Annabeth, Grover and Cyrus go ahead of him. After he made sure nothing else was coming to kill him, he went through the portal with his friends and brother. While they were waiting for the train to get back to moving, Cyrus gave Annabeth, Percy and Grover some quick background history on himself. They found out that Cyrus was born in Georgia, but he was raised in Louisiana. They also found out that he discovered about his parentage at the age of 9, learned how to use his powers at the age of 11, and lost his mom to illness at the age of 12.

"It came as a surprise when Chaos told me I had a half-brother when I was 9. I knew I'd run into you eventually, so I just continued on with my life until the day Dad would tell me where you were." Cyrus told Percy. Percy sat back in his seat, and nodded at Cyrus. He thought Tyson was going to be his half-brother again, but then he remembered Tyson was a Son of Poseidon, and he was a Son of Chaos. They'll never be half-brothers again and it made Percy said, because he had so many good times with Tyson.

"Well, are you going to be staying at Camp Half-Blood with us from now on Cyrus?" Percy asked him. Cyrus nodded at his brother, and laid back in an unoccupied train seat. Grover went back to watching nature documentaries, Annabeth went back to laying on Percy's shoulder, Cyrus was enjoying some of the food that Medusa gave to Annabeth, but Percy just sat in his seat and was wrapped up in his thoughts.

"This changes everything. With two Sons of Chaos, the purging of the Olympian Council will become even quicker and easier. I'll have to tell Cyrus later that Hades and Hestia are off limits. I plan to have them on the new Olympian Council, since they were the only God and Goddess doing their jobs. However, I am not one without mercy, so I'll give the other Gods and Goddesses a chance to explain to me why they should be kept alive and on the Olympian Council." Percy thought to himself. He didn't realize that he was slowly drifting off to sleep, because he was so engrossed in his thoughts. What felt like minutes, but was really two and a half hours, Percy was woken up by a very excited Annabeth.

"Come on Percy. We're in Nashville. It's time to go see the Parthenon." she told him. Percy looked into his girlfriend's Gray eyes, and smiled at her while getting up. He stretched his legs and looked around for Grover and Cyrus.

"Where'd Grover and my brother run off to?" he asked Annabeth. "They already got off of the train. Now it's time for us to get off of the train, before it heads to Florida." she told him. Percy chuckled at his girlfriend, grabbed her hand and his backpack, and walked off of the train with her. He had to shield his eyes though, since that sunlight was really bright at the moment. When he moved his hand away from his eyes, a person in his late teens with sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks was in front of him.

"Apollo himself has come to greet us in Nashville. No wonder it was so bright just now. What do you want?" Percy asked the sun god. Apollo gave Percy a quick up and down look, mildly impressed of Percy's build for a new demigod.

"I've been sent by Zeus (and Chaos) to come give your group a ride to the Parthenon. Zeus also wanted me to relay a message of a peace treaty or something like that." Apollo lazily explained to Percy. Percy had a look of shock on his face, because he knew for a fact that Zeus was too prideful to bow down to any mortal ever. He took it as a sign that Zeus was scared of what he and his father would do to the entire Olympian Council, since Percy already killed Dionysus and Athena.

"We'll gladly accept the ride to the Parthenon, but I'll need time to consider Zeus' treaty of peace." Percy told the sun god. Apollo scratched the back of his head and shrugged his head at the young demigod, and walked over to his Sun Chariot, although people who couldn't see through the Mist would see an orange 2013 Camaro SS with a black stripe through the middle and the symbol of the sun god. Annabeth ran off to find Cyrus and Grover, so they all could head to the Parthenon together. Now that Percy though about it, Apollo also did his job as a god. He'd definitely be able to keep his seat on the Olympian Council, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Poseidon was doing his job as a god too. The only ones who weren't doing their jobs right were: Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares. Everyone else was, and Percy thought it was going to be the shortest purging ever. He got into the passenger seat of the Camaro SS, while waiting for Annabeth and the others.

"You know you're to talk of the Olympian Council these days. Some Gods want to kill you for challenging us, some want to get on your good side, and others just choose to ignore you altogether." Apollo told Percy after he got into the driver's seat.

"Which part are you in? The get on my good side one?" Percy asked Apollo.

"Believe it or not, I actually am on your side. Not the destroy Olympus part of course, but the part where you stand against evil. We all need to learn to work together if we want the world to remain as it is." Apollo replied. Percy looked directly at Apollo and was starting to see him in a new light (no pun intended). Before he could tell Apollo about who he was going to let live and who he was going to get rid of, Annabeth, Grover and Cyrus got in the back of the Sun Chariot.

"That's everyone then. Time to head to the Parthenon." Apollo said out loud. Percy looked out of the windshield of the Camaro, and just kept what he was about to tell Apollo to himself. He then figured out that if he did tell Apollo that information, then he'd in turn would feel obligated to tell Zeus and then he'd have an all-out frontal assault from the remaining Gods that needed to be killed. He then silently thanked the three who got into the Sun Chariot when they did, because they prevented a lot of unnecessary fighting that could have taken place. While they were driving to the Parthenon, Apollo decided to play some music and it was much to his personality: beach music. It took them a good half an hour to get to the Parthenon, and another five minutes to say their goodbyes to the sun god.

"Where's the bag of food at? We need to eat before we go after the pearl." Annabeth told the other boys. Cyrus was holding said bag, so they headed to a picnic table and had a nice lunch. When they finished their meal, all they had left were milkshakes and nectar in the canteens. They got rid of the huge paper bag that they had it in, and walked into the Parthenon. The first artifact they saw was a huge statue of Annabeth's mom, Athena. Annabeth brought a hand up to her mouth, and Percy could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Even though Annabeth herself said she understood why Percy killed Athena, it didn't stop her from feeling the pain of her mother's death. She still needed time to grieve for her mother and Percy understood that. He placed his hand into her free hand, and gently squeezed it trying to calm her down if only a little bit. Annabeth placed her head on Percy's shoulder and took a deep breath as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Isn't that the pearl in Athena's headpiece?" Grover asked. Percy didn't need to look up to know that the pearl was indeed there, but he did so for appearance purposes.

"That is indeed the pearl. We'll have to wait for the museum to close for us to get the pearl though." Percy explained. Grover and Annabeth knew Percy was right, but Cyrus shook his head.

"No we don't. I can get it from right here." Cyrus told them all. They all looked at Cyrus in confusion when he said that.

"Enlighten us brother. How are you going to get that pearl from 20-feet in the air, while you are on the ground?" Percy asked Cyrus. Cyrus smiled at his brother, and opened a small, pearl-sized portal by the pearl. In one second flat, the pearl was in Cyrus' hand.

"I didn't know I could do that with my portals." Percy murmured in shock, surprise and jealousy. "

It took me a year to figure out how to do this with accuracy and precision. It's mostly in your powers of concentration though, so I'm sure if a child of Athena had this power, then they would have no problem doing it." Cyrus explained to them.

"Is it me or is this quest a little too easy?" Grover asked out loud.

"Grover. Never ask if it's getting too easy. That's when monsters start attacking." Annabeth told her friend. As if to prove her point, an eerie silence crept into the room.

"Why is it so quiet in here when it's literally filled with people?" Percy asked while withdrawing his trusty new pen that his father made him. Cyrus looked around the museum and noticed one peculiar thing: there wasn't anybody else in the museum with them.

"Guys don't panic, but we're the only ones in the museum right now." Cyrus told everyone else cautiously while removing his pen which transformed into a double-headed sword.

"How can we be the only people in here when we just passed a lot of people on our way in here? That's im…." Annabeth said as she turned around.

"Possible…" she finished as she noticed that Cyrus was absolutely right.

"This did not happen in the last timeline. Must be something the Fates had changed." Percy thought to himself. Five people came out from behind five different pillars.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Jackson." they told Percy in a monotone voice. Percy clicked his pen and it transformed into an all-black sword with an empty red space in the middle of the blade where his father's essence would fill up.

"IT'S THE HYDRA!" Percy yelled to his friends loudly. He quickly grabbed Annabeth and dove behind the statue of Athena. Grover and Cyrus quickly hid behind a column, while the Hydra started transforming into its true form.

"How in the name of Hades did a Hydra manage to find us?" Grover asked Percy in a yell. Percy shrugged since he was expecting things to be just like they were in the previous timeline.

"How are we going to defeat that thing?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"We're not. My brother and I are." Percy told Annabeth. "Grover, in five seconds get ready to switch places with me. Five, four, three, two, one." Percy counted down. When it was time for him to say zero, they both ran as quickly as they could as they switched places.

"What's the plan brother?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"You freeze time. That'll make the Hydra, Grover and Annabeth freeze also. Then, I'll cut off the Hydra heads and burn them with my powers over the elements, so the heads won't be able to grow back. Just like Hercules did." Cyrus nodded at the plan and turned his double-headed sword back into a pen. Closing his eyes in concentration, Cyrus pointed a hand at the Hydra and made time freeze in the entire room. Just like Percy planned, everything except himself and his brother froze in time. Cyrus could clearly see the fear in Grover's eyes and he also saw that Annabeth had nothing but faith in her eyes.

"Brave girl." Cyrus had thought to himself. Percy had ran towards the Hydra and started cutting off its heads, one by one. After he cut off a head, he burned it with fire so it would be cauterized. It took him about five minutes to cut off all of its heads and burn the stumps before any could grow back. For an extra safety measure, he clicked the button on the bottom of the sword and infused the sword with his father's essence. He knew that if he just regularly killed the Hydra that it would just reform in time and be back to attack them again.

"Rest in oblivion." Percy told the beheaded beast. He stabbed the Hydra in the chest with the Chaos-infused sword and the beast turned to dust. Not the bright golden dust that it usually did, but a cold, lifeless and gray dust.

"You can unfreeze time now Cyrus." Percy told his brother. Cyrus did as he was told and unfroze time. Annabeth and Grover both shook their heads when they saw that Percy was where the Hydra was previously at.

"What happened to the Hydra?" Grover had asked in confusion.

"Percy had Cyrus freeze time, while Percy cut off the Hydra heads and burned the stumps. Since the body isn't here anymore he either: used a portal to dispose of the body or used his father's essence to completely kill the Hydra." Annabeth answered. Grover opened his mouth then closed it quickly.

"That makes sense...I guess." Grover finally said after two minutes.

"Where does the map say we go to next?" Annabeth asked Percy. Percy took the map out of his backpack and pretended to look down at it.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. From here, I can make a portal for as far as Denver, Colorado and we can rest there until we're ready to go to Vegas." Percy told the group. Annabeth and Grocer nodded at Percy while Cyrus eyed his brother suspiciously, but he still nodded at Percy's plan. Percy created a portal that was big enough for humans to walk through. He had Annabeth and Grover go through first just in case any more monsters decided to attack. Before he could go through the portal himself however, Cyrus stopped him.

"What are you hiding brother?" Cyrus asked him bluntly.

"What are you talking about Cyrus?" Percy asked his younger brother.

"I know how our powers work quite well, and you could send us all to the other half of the world if you wanted to. So I'll ask you this again. What are you hiding brother?" Cyrus asked menacingly. Percy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, since Cyrus was the second person to be suspicious of him in this timeline.

"Want to know the full details then ask Dad the next time you go to sleep. He'll explain it in full detail." Percy told his brother. Before Cyrus could ask anymore questions, Percy walked through the portal and found himself in front of a familiar diner and hotel. He saw that Grover and Annabeth were sitting on the parking lot curb waiting for the two Sons of Chaos.

"You guys sure took your sweet time." Annabeth muttered at her boyfriend.

"Just making sure that no more monsters were about to attack." Percy told Annabeth. Cyrus quickly came out of the portal after his brother with a look on his face that said that their talk wasn't over.

"What's the plan Percy?" Grover asked. Percy simply pointed towards the diner in front of them.

"The first part of the plan is grab a bite to eat. The second part of the plan is rest. The third and final part of the plan is to head to Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas to get the third pearl of Persephone and head to the Underworld." Percy told them all. Without much argument since Grover and Annabeth wiped out most of the food before they got on the train, they all headed inside of the diner and got into one of the booths. The waitress came over to their table smelling likes cigarettes and abandoned dreams.

"What can I get you folks?" she asked in a raspy, Southern voice. "8 chocolate milkshakes, 4 hamburgers with cheese on them, 4 large fries and a slice of pie for each of us." Percy told the waitress. She completely wrote down the order and gave it to the cook promptly.

"Quite some appetite for pipsqueaks like yourself." the man sitting by the booth said. Instantly, Percy was filled with anger and he was sure the others were too.

"What do you want Ares?" Percy asked.

"What? No honorific? Mortals these days? No respect whatsoever." Ares told them.

"Respect is earned, not just given. When will you Gods learn that? Before or after I execute you?" Percy asked in a snarl. Ares faced Percy and lowered his sunglasses to show two holes with fire inside of them, where his eyes should've been.

"Let's get one thing out of the way, Son of Chaos. The only reason you're still alive right now is because old Lightning Beard is scared of your Dad. Second of all, I'm here because I need a favor. Do it for me and you've got a ride to Las Vegas in it for you." Ares told Percy. Percy waved off this statement since he had no intention of playing the war god's game.

"Go get someone else to do it Ares. We've already got a way to get to our destination, courtesy of our father." Percy told Ares. "Our?" Ares asked in confusion. Percy pointed a finger at Cyrus.

"That's my brother on my father's side. He's going to help me with the purification of the Olympian Gods." Percy smugly told the war god. Ares was at once at a loss for words, but that didn't mean that he was going to give up on getting what was his.

"As a God, I am going to issue that you do this quest for me." Ares told Percy with the same amount of smugness that Percy had. Percy growled and muttered to himself since he temporarily forgotten that that was possible.

"What do you want Ares? Before I change my mind." Percy told the war god.

"When me and my girl were out on a date, I dropped my shield on the ride we were on. I want you brats to go and get it for me." Ares told Percy.

"What's the name of the ride and which amusement park is it at?" Cyrus asked Ares.

"It's an abandoned water park called Waterland. The ride was the Thrill Ride o' Love." Ares told Cyrus.

"I've been around that area before. Nearly got attacked by a few drakons there." Cyrus said. He opened a hand-sized portal and reached into it. A few seconds later, Cyrus had Ares' shield in hand along with a scarf.

"Here you go Ares. Make sure you and Aphrodite choose a better place to hide from Hephaestus next time." Cyrus told Ares. A snarl came from Ares' face when Cyrus didn't have to leave the seat to get his shield, and not only was it that, but it was also the fact that the boy had the audacity to tell the God of War himself to hide better from the God of Forges.

"If it wasn't for your father, then I would've been killed both you and your brother you whelp." Ares angrily told Cyrus. At this Percy stood up and had his sword out and pointing at Ares' throat.

"Threatening me is one thing, but don't you ever threaten my family. Do I make myself clear?" Percy asked Ares coldly. It seemed the war god's power over other people's anger finally made Percy flip over the edge. Ares glared at Percy but then cracked a crooked smile with his mostly gray teeth. He took a few steps back from Percy and his friends.

"We'll have our fight soon, Son of Chaos." Ares told him. Percy put his sword away and decided not to let Ares have the last word.

"Looking forward to sending you into oblivion with Dionysus, the two Furies, Athena and soon to be Aphrodite. Now get the fuck out of my face." Percy told Ares. Ares growled at the young half-blood and disappeared in flames.

"I seriously hate that guy." Percy muttered angrily.

"Remind me to never threaten your family Percy." Annabeth told her boyfriend. Percy turned his sword back into a pen and just gave a deep sigh in response to his girlfriend.

"We're going to kill him right?" Cyrus asked Percy. Percy nodded a bit too quickly and managed to accidentally hit his head on his fist.

"Ow." he groaned.

"You should be more careful Perce." Grover told his friend.

"I'll remember that the next time I'm in a god-induced rage itching to kill something." Percy muttered. After he made that remark, the waitress came with their order and they dug into their food. It took them a full fifteen minutes to finish their meal, and another ten minutes to get two deluxe hotel suites from the hotel next to them. Annabeth and Percy paired up with each other, while Cyrus and Grover shared their room. When Percy took off his backpack, he turned around to get wrapped up by Annabeth and to get kissed by her as well. He didn't complain nor did he try to fight it. He just enjoyed the moment with his wonderful girlfriend and temporarily forgotten about the quest that they were on.

He gently laid her down on the bed and looked into her Gray eyes that he loved oh so much. He then took the time to take in the details of her face. She was astonishingly beautiful and her tan-colored skin just brought it out more. He noticed that she was blushing heavily as he just stared at her.

"Um...Percy? This is getting to be quite embarrassing. You just staring at me, I mean." Annabeth told Percy shyly, which was a first for her. Percy leaned in and quieted her with a kiss. Annabeth was having difficulty breathing the right way, and she could tell that Percy was as well. He began kissing her neck and slowly and passionately making his way down to her chest then to her stomach. At this time, the Fates decided to be some bitches and the two heard a knock on the door.

"Oh for the love of Hades." Percy muttered as he raised himself off of Annabeth. He walked over to the door and opened it, only to be met by another one of the Olympians: Aphrodite.

"I must be lucky. First it's the juiced-up jock of Olympus and now it's his whore lover. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Percy had asked Aphrodite coldly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to speak to a lady such as myself?" Aphrodite seductively asked Percy in reply. It was hard for Percy to deny that Aphrodite was looking quite elegant without even trying, because she was looking like absolute perfection. When he looked at her when she smiled, she looked like Annabeth and a TV actress he had a crush on in the fifth grade. He, however, shook his head of this thought when he remembered that she was a master of Charmspeak and she pretty much screwed up everyone's love lives.

"What do you want Aphrodite? I've already had to deal with your hot-headed boyfriend." Percy told Aphrodite boredly.

"I just wanted to personally meet the destruction of the Olympian Council. I've got to say, you don't look half bad honey. Those Golden eyes of yours are to die for." Aphrodite flirtatiously told Percy.

"Your Charmspeak isn't going to work on me Aphrodite. So can you please just get to the point?" Percy asked the flirty goddess.

"Come outside with me Percy. Grace my presence for a moment, little angel." Aphrodite told him. She placed emphasis on the words 'Grace' and 'angel'. Percy wondered why she did that until a sudden realization dawned upon him. The last names of three people: Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. He turned towards Annabeth and gave her a soft smile.

"I'll be right back Annie. Let me sort this out really quick." Percy told her. She nodded with a look on her face that was close to disappointment. He walked out of the hotel room and faced Aphrodite with irritation in his eyes.

"Now that your precious Annabeth cannot hear us, can you tell me your little secret?" Aphrodite asked Percy bluntly.

"What secret Aphrodite?" Percy asked in return.

"Let's not play this game Percy. If you tell me what your secret is, I'll tell you exactly how your love life will end up." Aphrodite chided.

"What secret are you talking about Aphrodite?" Percy stubbornly repeated to the Goddess of Love.

"I've seen you when you were away from Annabeth at first. You harbored strong feelings for three people you've never met before. The Daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace and the Son and Daughter of Hades, Nico and Bianca di Angelo. You had feelings of friendship and feelings of regret. So what's your secret?" Aphrodite asked Percy with finality. Percy moved his face close to Aphrodite's until their noses were a centimeter apart.

"If you want to know so badly, then go ask my father. If he thinks there's something to be profited from you knowing, then he'll tell you. If not, then he'll do my job for you and eradicate you from the world." Percy told Aphrodite coldly. Aphrodite had a look on her face that was the mix of disgust and fear.

"Never mind then. I guess since you don't want to tell me, then I'll just have to make your love life interesting." Aphrodite told him after regaining her composure. Percy's eyes glowed an even brighter Gold color than they were, and he had his sword at Aphrodite's neck as quickly as he could. He didn't even remember pulling out the pen from his pocket.

"Let's get one thing straight Aphrodite. Mess with my love life or anybody else's love life again and I'll give you a one-way ticket to oblivion. The only reason I'm not killing you right now is because I feel you can be redeemed. So what is it going to be? Do your job like you're supposed to or die right here and right now?" Percy asked the Goddess of Love angrily. Aphrodite looked at the blade with fear rooted deep into her Gray eyes and nodded at Percy, before disappearing into the night air. Percy walked back into the hotel room and locked the door behind him with a scowl on his face. Annabeth could tell by how Percy slammed the door that they weren't going to continue what Aphrodite interrupted, so she got up and decided to take a shower. Percy just laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, while thinking about his next step in destroying and rebuilding Olympus.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Percy was still pretty pissed off after talking with Aphrodite.

"I'm worried about Percy. He hasn't said a word to me after talking to Aphrodite last night." Annabeth told Grover and Cyrus. They had went to the diner for breakfast before they headed to their next destination.

"I'd be pretty pissed too if the Goddess of Love showed up at my doorstep. Think about all of the lives she has ruined by messing with people's love lives." Cyrus told Annabeth.

"Do you think that she threatened to mess Percy's love life?" Annabeth asked them both.

"That would explain why Percy was so mad." Grover told Annabeth.

"If she did, I wouldn't be surprised if she was permanently dead right now." Cyrus added.

"She isn't dead. Also, if you have a question about me then just ask." Percy told them after showing up in the diner.

"I tried to ask you. You were still in a foul mood this morning and ignored me." Annabeth told her boyfriend.

"Sorry Annabeth. Won't happen again." he told her.

"Come again?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"What do you mean Cyrus?" Percy asked in return.

"You didn't kill Aphrodite? Why?" Cyrus asked.

"Because I feel like she has a chance of redemption. If she changes her ways now and quits being selfish, then she can remain alive and on the Olympian Council. That reminds me. Hestia and Hades are off-limits Cyrus. They've been doing their jobs since the beginning and I plan to let them both on the new Olympian Council." Percy explained.

"Aphrodite is the last person I'd expect that was worthy of redemption. Her and Zeus. However, I'll trust your judgement as Dad does." Cyrus told Percy.

"I'm guessing you talked to him last night?" Percy asked. Cyrus nodded with a look that only Percy would understand. The waitress came up to their table with a notepad, ready to take their order.

"What can I get you this fine morning?" she asked them. She was much more chipper than the waitress who served them yesterday. Percy looked up at the lady and noticed it wasn't the same one from yesterday. In fact, he even smelled the stench of rotting human meat coming from the lady's mouth.

"Your head on a platter please." Percy told the waitress. Annabeth, Cyrus and Grover looked at Percy in shock but that shock was soon replaced by adrenaline since the waitress turned into a Harpy.

"What the hell? This didn't happen in the last time line either. What else is going to change?" Percy thought to himself, before uncapping his pen that turned into a sword. Cyrus took out his lance instead of his double-edged sword and the two brothers began attacking the Harpy in coordination. The Harpy was at a disadvantage since she couldn't fly a lot of places inside of a building. Thus she struggled when Percy and Cyrus attacked her at the same time. It took maybe five minutes for Cyrus to deal the killing blow to the Harpy, and they quickly left the diner and went through a portal that Cyrus made. When they got through to portal, they all looked up to see their destination: the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"So uhh….we have a fair few days before we have to finish our quest, so can we stay here for awhile?" Grover asked Percy pleadingly.

"I don't see why not. I'll get us two penthouses for our stay. Don't have too much fun though." Percy told both Annabeth and Grover. The only reason he told Annabeth that also was because he saw that she had already seen all of the trivia games the hotel had to offer. Cyrus, like Percy, was unimpressed and could tell that a few hours passed outside when they were only inside of the hotel for a few minutes. Annabeth and Grover ran over to the games, while Cyrus and Percy walked over to the front desk.

"I'd like two penthouse suites and to see Bianca and Nico di Angelo." Percy told the concierge. The concierge looked at Percy with fear and confusion on her face.

"I'm afraid I don't know who those two are." she told Percy. Percy looked at the woman's name tag and noticed it read 'Stacy' in Ancient Greek.

"Look here Stacy, I'm not in the mood okay. Their father Hades has sent me here to talk to them. Now either you tell me where they are, or you're going to die." Percy told Stacy. Stacy nodded her head and began typing into her computer. After a little while, she had three key cards laid out in front of Percy.

"The first two are for your penthouse suites that you ordered, and the last one is for the penthouse suite that the di Angelo's are residing in. Enjoy your stay here at Lotus Hotel and Casino." Stacy told Percy in fear. Percy swiped all of the key cards with a smile on his face, and began walking towards the elevators with Cyrus. When they were safely inside of the elevator, Cyrus leaned against the glass that the elevator was made out of.

"Dad told me everything. I mean everything." Cyrus told Percy.

"So now you know why everyone can't know the full extent of my abilities and how I know certain things before they even happen?" Percy asked Cyrus. Cyrus nodded at his older half-brother and looked out at the mini-amusement park inside of the casino part of the building.

"So Bianca and Nico di Angelo? Who are they?" Cyrus asked. Percy chuckled at his younger brother.

"I thought Dad told you everything?" Percy asked Cyrus. Cyrus lifted an eyebrow at Percy and crossed both of his arms.

"Fine, fine. They're two children of Hades. Bianca dies about 2 years from now. Her brother, Nico, blamed me for it for a long time. Vowed to take revenge against me too." Percy explained to Cyrus.

"We're saving them because?" Cyrus asked.

"Because they're good friends of mine, and I refuse to let what happened in the last timeline happen in this timeline." Percy told Cyrus.

"Was the last timeline really that bad?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, let's see. Kronos came back in my friend's body, I've lost a ton of people I cared about, Camp Half-Blood was destroyed and Annabeth and I died in the war. The war between Kronos' army and the army of demigods that fought against him." Percy told Cyrus. Cyrus whistled at all of that and nodded.

"You're right. We need to stop all of that from happening." he told Percy. At that moment, the elevator doors opened on the top floor and the two brothers stepped out of the elevator and towards one of the penthouse suites.

"This is it. The penthouse Bianca and Nico are in. Let me do the talking." Percy told Cyrus. Cyrus held his arm out and pointed it in the direction of the door. Percy used the key card that the concierge had given him out of fear. The first thing he saw was Nico playing with his Mythomagic cards.

"Hey there Nico." Percy called out. Nico looked up at Percy with confusion easily written all over his face.

"Who are you?" Nico asked Percy? From out of nowhere, Bianca came into the room wielding a knife. Cyrus reached for his weapon, but Percy stopped him.

"Listen. I'm a friend of yours and a friend of your father." Percy told Bianca and Nico.

"You know who our father is?" Bianca asked. Percy nodded at her and proceeded to sit down with Cyrus.

"Are you two aware of Greek mythology?" Percy asked them. Nico nodded his head and picked up one of his cards.

"Like Dionysus, Zeus, Poseidon and all of those monsters?" Nico asked.

"The very same." Percy told him.

"What does that have to do with who our father is?" Bianca asked impatiently.

"You and your brother, like my brother and I, are what we like to call demigods. Half-god/goddess and half-human." Percy explained to Bianca.

"All of the Greek myths are real. They travel to where Western Civilization is the highest." Cyrus chimed in.

"If we're demigods, then who is our godly parent?" Nico asked excitedly.

"Your father is Hades. The God of the Underworld." Percy told them.

"Awesome. He has 4000 attack, but it's 5000 if the enemy attacks first." Nico said.

"Mythomagic eh? Haven't played that in some years." Cyrus said out loud.

"You played Mythomagic?" Percy asked Cyrus incredulously.

"Hey. I didn't know I was a demigod at the time. Besides, I've always been drawn to anything that involved Greek Mythology." Cyrus explained.

"That explains why and how you're a friend of our father, but it doesn't explain how you're our friend when we've just met." Bianca told Percy.

"I'm going to need you both to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone outside of this room what I'm about to tell you." Percy told Bianca and Nico.

"How do we do that?" Nico asked.

"You say I, whatever your name is, son/daughter of whoever your godly parent is, promise not to reveal anything outside of this room that Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, tells me." Cyrus explained to them both.

"I, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, promise not to reveal anything outside of this room that Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, tells me." Nico recited. After having an internal argument with herself, Bianca finally relented and did the same.

"I, Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, promise not to reveal anything outside of this room that Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, tells me." she recited. The pact was in motion when they all heard the thunder in the sky.

"Now I believe you asked me how we are friends?" Percy asked Bianca. She nodded her head at the male as if he were deranged.

"I'm not from this timeline. I'm from a different one. A timeline where the world that we know and love is destroyed. A timeline where I died and couldn't defeat Kronos. In that timeline, you two and I were friends. At least, until a few certain incidents happened." Percy explained to them both.

"What happened?" Bianca asked.

"For one Bianca, you joined the Hunters of Artemis. You did it to avoid being the child of the prophecy. That was probably the first time you separated yourself from Nico. Nearly destroyed him, it did." Percy told her.

"Why did I separate myself from Nico? He's my only brother." Bianca told them.

"The Hunters of Artemis make a vow to reject boys Bianca. That means they can never fall in love, never have a family and must always be an eternal maiden. I tried to get you to change your mind, but you were quite adamant about it." Percy explained.

"That's not all that happens Bianca. You die too. Nico blamed me for your death for the longest, because I promised that I would look out for you." Percy told her.

"How did I die?" Bianca asked shaking.

"It's 2 years from now, shortly after you join the Hunters of Artemis. You were trying to get Nico the only Mythomagic figurine that he didn't have and that set off the defense system for an automaton where we were at. You got inside of the automaton and made it trip over some power lines. It electrocuted the automaton and also electrocuted you. We couldn't find your body." Percy explained sadly.

"What's an automaton?" Nico asked Percy.

"They're like robots, but way more technologically advanced and highly developed. They are mainly made of out of Celestial Bronze which is deadly to all of our kind. Monsters included." Percy explained.

"Why did I want to become a Hunter in the first place?" Bianca asked. Percy looked at her and knew he was going to regret telling her the truth.

"You didn't want to be the child of the Great Prophecy. The Prophecy stated that one child of either Zeus, Poseidon or Hades would be the one to either preserve Olympus or destroy it when they turn 16. The Hunters of Artemis are immortal unless they die in battle or break their vows. You never would turn 16 if you were a Hunter. That's why you were so hellbent on becoming one." Percy explained to her. Bianca took a seat involuntarily because her knees gave out on her at that moment. Everything that Percy had just told her and Nico was a lot to take in.

"I figured that if I hadn't died when I did, then I would've been the child of the Great Prophecy. I turned 16 during the war that would've either destroyed or saved Olympus." Percy told them both. This time it was Nico who was asking a question after awhile.

"How would you have been the Child of Prophecy when you're a Son of Chaos? Whoever that is." Nico said. Percy chuckled to himself and leaned back in the comfortable sofa he was sitting in.

"You remember how I said I was from a different timeline? In the last timeline, I was a Son of Poseidon. When I died, Chaos offered to let me live my life again knowing everything that I knew from the last timeline, but this time as a Son of Chaos. I have many interesting powers, such as: Time Manipulation like Kronos, Charmspeak like the children of Aphrodite, Elemental Control, Teleportation Through Portals and many more things I'm sure my Dad has to teach me." Percy told the two Children of Hades.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Bianca asked after about five minutes of silence. Percy nodded his head and stood up.

"In 2 years, me and a few of my friends will be coming to collect you from Westover Hall. When your "lawyer" comes to collect you, pretend that you don't know anything alright?" Percy asked them. They both nodded and Percy headed towards the door. Cyrus, who was slowly falling asleep, got up and followed Percy quite quickly.

"Is it just me or does Bianca look kind of cute?" Cyrus whispered to his older brother.

"Dude unless you feel like dealing with Hades, I wouldn't go for that relationship Cyrus." Percy whispered back.

"You make a fair point." Cyrus said before they both walked out of the penthouse suite. When they left, Percy gave Cyrus one of the key cards to one of the two penthouse suites he got.

"Alright. It's been three days outside since we've been here. We were inside for about 2 or 3 hours. Take a shower and change clothes, so we can get ready to go. I already know where Persephone's Pearl is." Percy told Cyrus.

"What about Annabeth and Grover?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"I'll go get them and tell them the same. Right now, Annabeth is playing a trivia or a construction game and Grover is playing a Human Hunting game." Percy told Cyrus. Cyrus looked at Percy with serious concern on his face.

"It's a game that taps into Grover's nature as a Satyr. You're killing people who pollute and destroy the environment for profit." Percy explained.

"That makes so much more sense. Anyway, I'll go and get ready and you get the two who fell for the Trap of the Lotus Eaters." Cyrus told Percy. He grabbed the key card and headed to his suite, because a shower sounded tempting right now. Percy headed down to the arcade part of the casino and got Grover first, because even he had to admit that Grover playing a shooting game was a bit creepy.

"Grover. Cyrus is upstairs in your suite right now. Go up there and get ready to leave. I found Persephone's Pearl." Percy told Grover. Grover looked at Percy as if he just got slapped in the face.

"I forgot all about the quest we were on." Grover muttered.

"I didn't. Go get ready." Percy told his best friend. He then walked over to where Annabeth was and placed both of his hands on her hips. Slowly and ever so gently, he exhaled and let his breath tickle her ear.

"It's about time to go. How about you take a last minute shower in our suite?" Percy suggested in a whisper. Annabeth turned around and kissed her boyfriend fully on the lips.

"Only if you join me." she told him.

"Oh I would, but I'm afraid I've got to go locate Persephone's Pearl. When you're finished with your shower, grab Cyrus and Grover and meet me in front of the Maserati alright?" Percy asked. With a slight pout on her face, she nodded at Percy and grabbed the key card in his hand. After watching his girlfriend walk away, Percy headed over to the roulette tables in the casino. He took no time in going to the exact roulette table and grabbing the marble-sized pearl.

"Hey you can't take that." the croupier told Percy angrily.

"Watch me." Percy told the croupier smugly. He walked away from the roulette tables and headed towards the Black Maserati.

"SECURITY! AFTER HIM! HE STOLE THE ROULETTE BALL!" the croupier yelled at the top of his lungs. Percy cracked the knuckles on both of his fingers, since it had been awhile since he was involved in hand-to-hand combat.

"This is where the fun begins." Percy thought to himself as wave after wave of security guards ran out to intercept him. With the natural reflexes he was born with, Percy began dominating all of the security guards. It helped a lot when your body is literally born for battle. It also helps when you've been in numerous amounts of fights that were either serious or small scuffles. After dispatching of twenty security guards, Cyrus, Annabeth and Grover came rushing to Percy's side to help him.

"Is all of this really over one Pearl?" Annabeth asked. "The Pearl was their roulette ball." Percy told her.

"What's your big plan, Percy? How are we going to get out of here?" Grover asked. A wicked smile showed itself on Percy's face as he looked back at the Maserati. Grover's mouth dropped in understanding.

"No way." he muttered in surprise.

"Yes way. Everybody get into the Maserati. Whoever gets in the passenger seat should start up the car for me." Percy told them. Grover had a look that was mixed with pride, joy and rebellion as he hopped into the back seat of the Maserati. Cyrus followed him into the back seat, leaving both Percy and Annabeth to deal with the remaining guards. It took them five minutes each to finish their respective fights, then they hopped into the Maserati where Percy punched the gas. Cyrus had taken it upon himself to start the car. They flew out of the casino with blazing speed and were laughing at the getaway that they had just performed.

"That was a RUSH!" Cyrus yelled in amazement.

"Where to now Percy?" Grover asked. Percy looked at Grover in the rearview mirror and his golden eyes held a high amount or seriousness.

"We're going to the Underworld. I'm going to get my mother back." he answered in a deadly tone.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are we to go directly into the Underworld, convince Hades you're innocent and get out of that alive?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"Easy little brother. He's already on my side. Before I met you I went and had a conversation with him. I returned to him his Helm of Darkness that was also stolen with Zeus' Master Bolt. For appearance purposes though, he _might_ attack us. Very slight might, mind you." Percy told his little brother. They were away from Annabeth and Grover, so it was safe for them to talk about it.

"Very slight might huh? That doesn't comfort me in the slightest." Cyrus answered. "It comforts me knowing that the Lord of the Underworld is on our side. Last timeline, he almost did kill me. Well Cerberus almost killed me technically." Percy explained.

"Speaking of the 20-foot, 3-headed Hound of Hell, how do you propose we get past him this time?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"There's two options for that little brother. The first option is to use our natural talent of Charmspeak. The second option is to tame him with a red rubber ball. Cerberus has quite the soft spot for red rubber balls." Percy explained.

"What in the name of Hades is Charmspeak?" Cyrus asked in confusion.

"It's a rare type of hypnotism ability. It can only be used by certain Children of Aphrodite or people who can use use magic. I honestly thought you had more of an idea about our powers than I do." Percy told Cyrus.

"Just because I taught myself how to use my powers doesn't mean I know about all of my powers. I'm just getting used to controlling the elements." Cyrus responded coolly. Percy shrugged both of his shoulders at his little brother, and grabbed some food from off of the racks of the gas station they were at. They went up to the clerk and got their items rang up.

"Will these be all?" the clerk asked them.

"No. We have to pay for the gas of our Maserati as well." Percy told the clerk. The clerk rang up the gas as well and looked at Percy with a condescending gaze. He didn't think that he could afford all of his items.

"That'll be $124.32." the clerk told Percy. Percy handed her the credit card that his father gave him, and watched her swipe the card. Much to her surprise, the transaction went through without a problem. She gave him his receipt with a bright smile.

"Thank you and please come again sir." she told both Percy and Cyrus with a wink. Cyrus smiled at the change of attitude as he and his brother walked out of the gas station.

"Well we have all three of Persephone's Pearls, so where is the Entrance to the Underworld?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"The map Luke gave us says that the entrance is in DOA Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California. It should take 15 minutes to get there from here." Cyrus answered. Percy looked down at the map in his hands and saw that the entrance had indeed changed from the Hollywood Sign to DOA Recording Studios.

"What the hell? I'm going to kill the Fates if they keep changing things." Percy thought to himself angrily. At that moment, both Father and Son were thinking alike.

"I think it is time I paid a little visit to the Fates. Tell them what they are getting themselves into." Chaos thought to himself. He disappeared in a swirl of black light with small white dots in it. Chaos reappeared in a meager-looking living room where three old ladies wearing white were knitting. Chaos walked over to them and looked down at them with a frown on his face.

"Clotho. Lachesis. Atropos. You know why I'm here, I assume?" he asked the three elderly women with anger slowly creeping into his voice.

"Lord Chaos. You know we are doing what we have to do. It can't be an easy life for Percy Jackson. No. He must face a ton of hardships, and we're making sure that it surprises him greatly. The Great Prophecy must be fulfilled. It will be fulfilled." Atropos told Chaos. Chaos snapped his finger and Atropos burst into fine, golden powder.

"You will leave my son alone. Or you two die as well. Am I clear?" Chaos asked Clotho and Lachesis. The two nodded their heads quickly in fear, as Chaos disappeared in a swirl of black light with small white dots in it. Back on the Earth, Percy and company were speeding towards DOA Recording Studios which was coming up sooner and sooner.

"What do you think the inside is like? The recording studio I mean?" Grover asked out loud.

"Well it is probably big, filled with expensive musical equipment and have a ton of producers walking throughout it with artists." Cyrus said.

"Or it could be a drab-looking building with souls walking inside of it. We're here." Percy told them as he parked the Maserati. Just like he said, there were souls walking through the doors of the building. The only reason you could tell they were souls were because the normal mortals couldn't see them and walked right past them.

"Alright. Shall we go inside then? I need to stretch my legs anyway." Annabeth said. She opened the door and quickly and deftly went through the busy streets of Los Angeles.

"Some girl you've got yourself there brother." Cyrus noted.

"Yeah." Percy replied as he watched in wonder. When Annabeth reached the sidewalk just outside of the building, she turned around and gave the three boys a 'come on' gesture. Percy was the first out of the car after Annabeth, since he was the driver and had to let Cyrus and Grover out of the backseat. However, they weren't as bold as Annabeth. Percy made a portal that took them right outside of the building and right next to Annabeth.

"Show off." Annabeth muttered to her boyfriend.

"Right back at you." Percy responded with a smile. They all walked into the building, and to say they were surprised to what the interior looked like was an understatement. Especially for Percy since it seemed that the Fates were once again being some bitches. Instead of being a recording studio like they thought it was going to be, there was just a long hallway with a closed door on the other end.

"Alright. You guys stay behind me. I'll take the lead just in case something tries to attack us." Percy told the others. For once, he didn't receive any complaints from anybody in his party. They weren't eager to find out what was behind door number one. Ever so slowly, Percy walked ahead keeping an eye for any traps or any monsters or both traps and monsters. When they finally reached the door, he looked back at the others and they just nodded at him. This was after they completely armed themselves with their favored weapons of choice. Percy slowly opened the door and found himself entering the gate to Hades' Manor. He blinked in surprise since he thought he was going to have to go through Charon, Cerberus and the Judgement Pavilion.

"Something tells me that Hades is expecting us." Annabeth noted. Percy nodded and walked up to the familiar tall oak doors that was the entrance to the Manor of the God of the Underworld. Immediately he regretted doing so, since the things that answered were Hades' own personal hellhounds. They growled and inched closer to Percy and his friends with death literally sitting in their eyes.

"SIT!" Percy yelled at the hellhounds. With a blink of confusion, the hellhounds did exactly as they were told.

"Thank the Gods for Charmspeak." Percy thought to himself.

"Stay and don't think about attacking us." he told the hellhounds. They stayed in the spot they were sitting in and watched as the demigods and satyr walked past them. Unconsciously, Percy began walking towards Hades' Office. At least, until they walked into Persephone.

"Visitors? What may I do for you?" Persephone asked while keeping a close eye on Percy. Never in her long, long life had someone other than herself or her husband been able to successfully keep the hellhounds obedient.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm here to see Lord Hades." Percy told Persephone respectfully.

"So you're the child that has the Gods of Olympus in an uproar. I imagined that you'd be a bit taller and muscular, but you do radiate power. Follow me and I'll take you to my husband." Persephone told Percy and the others. Percy nodded and followed the Queen of the Underworld towards the study he was unconsciously headed to. Persephone knocked on a set of tall Ash doors and they opened a few seconds later, showing the soft glow of a blazing fire. They walked into the office and saw Hades sitting in a chair behind his desk and filling out some papers with a feather quill.

"Ah uncle. To what do I owe the pleasure of the Son of Chaos visiting my humble abode?" Hades asked Percy.

"My mother. Where is she?" Percy asked theatrically.

"I assume you're referring to Sally Jackson. I have her of course, but the question is will I give her back?" Hades asked Percy boredly.

"Of course you will. If you want your Helm of Darkness back. I know who stole Zeus' Master Bolt and your Helm of Darkness. It wasn't me. It was Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. He knew I was coming to the Underworld and he hid the two items in the things he gave me. I will gladly give you your Helm back, for the return of my mother." Percy told Hades. It was then that Hades looked up from his paperwork and really looked up at his great-uncle for the first time since their meeting. He also noticed the other two demigods and the Satyr in his midst.

"What's this? A Daughter of Athena, another Son of Chaos and a Satyr as well?" Hades raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Percy asked Hades with a touch of impatience in his voice.

"Of course we have a deal. However, if the Helm you give me is a fake and I will know if it is a fake, then your lives will be forfeit right here. I don't care if you are Chaos' illegitimate child." Hades told Percy. With a blink of his eyes, Percy created a small-sized portal and watched as the Helm that Hades had hidden away in one of his cabinets, came falling onto his desk. Hades gave a smile as his symbol of power which was already returned to him, was given to him again by the very person who gave it to him already. It seemed as if the plan that Percy had was successful in every aspect of the word. Hades snapped his fingers and Sally Jackson appeared right next to her son. Percy dropped his backpack and hugged his mother as if he hadn't seen her for years.

"I missed you mom." he told her in a whisper. Sally just hugged her son even tighter, just to relay the same message silently.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we have about fifteen minutes to get to Mount Olympus before the war starts." Grover told Percy. Percy picked up his backpack and took out Zeus' Master Bolt and handed it to Cyrus.

"Get that to Zeus right away. I need to go take care of a rogue God." Percy told Cyrus. Cyrus nodded and created a portal that headed straight into the Chamber of the Olympian Council. Annabeth looked at Percy with confusion heavily set inside of her Stormy Gray eyes.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Not this time Anny. I need to go face the God that has turned." Percy told her referring to the prophecy that set them on this mission.

"Come back alive Percy." Annabeth told him. Instead of replying back to her, Percy kissed her passionately. He tried to convey every positive emotion that he felt towards her into the kiss. He pulled himself back and nodded at his girlfriend, before creating another portal that headed to the beach that Ares was waiting at. He pulled one of Persephone's Pearls from out of his pocket and handed it to his mother.

"Use this to go home mom. I'll be there with a helpful gift after I finish my quest. Just stomp on the pearl and imagine the apartment." Percy told Sally.

"Be careful Percy." Sally told him. Percy nodded at the one person he'd give his life up for over and over. He watched her drop the pearl onto the ground and step on it with all of her might. The smoke from inside of the pearl surrounded Sally in seconds and when it cleared up, Sally was gone.

"Go now." he told Cyrus, Grover and Annabeth. They nodded and went through the portal that Cyrus had created just moments earlier. Percy looked back at Hades with a smile on his face.

"Now I expect that we'll have your full cooperation when the war with Kronos' Army happens?" Percy asked Hades. Hades looked at Percy with death hidden behind his dark black eyes, and rubbed his hands together.

"Only if you can hold up your end of our agreement. As long as you can keep Nico and Bianca out of danger, then you can expect my full cooperation." Hades told Percy.

"Of course. They're my friends. I always look out for my friends. Athena herself in the last timeline told me that was my fatal flaw. My blind loyalty." Percy answered.

"Then you can expect my help in 5 years time, Perseus Jackson." Hades told him. Percy smiled at who used to be his uncle, then created a portal that led to the beach where Ares was waiting for him.

"It's time to finish off Ares once and for all." Percy thought to himself as he walked through the portal he had just created. On the other side of the portal, Percy had to shield his eyes from the blazing rays of the sun. Santa Monica, California was where he was currently and right in front of his eyes was the God of War himself.

"I see you made it back from old Skeleton Breath. How'd you do it?" Ares asked Percy in irritation.

"I don't see the point in telling you anything Ares. You're about to join the others that I sent to oblivion." Percy retorted to the War God.

"Pretty big talk for a boy who hasn't been touched because of who his father is. Let's see you back that up." Ares taunted. Percy drew his pen out of his pocket and pressed the button on it. It grew to a 4-foot long Stygian Iron blade with red on the hilt and in the middle of the blade.

"I won't even use my father's essence. I'm sure that you know that with every cut you get from a Stygian Iron blade, it absorbs your essence just the same. No reforming. No healing." Percy told Ares with a smirk. Ares frowned at Percy's clear underestimation of him.

"Those will be the last words you speak boy. Say hi to old Skeleton Breath for me when I send you to the Underworld." Ares told Percy menacingly. Instead of replying to the bull-headed God of War, Percy just dug his right heel into the sand beneath him. If done correctly, when he ran towards Ares that will give him a boost of speed. Ares ran towards Percy, but since he was mostly muscle he was rather slow. Percy ran at him also using the small boost of speed to gain a longer distance towards the War God. As soon as Ares was about to tackle him, Percy did a baseball slide under Ares' legs while slicing the back of his knees also. Due to Percy's somewhat unfair advantage of knowing what was going to happen, he had already created a counter-strategy that was worthy of Athena. Ares fell to his knees after Percy sliced at his legs, and he growled at the young demigod.

"Get up Ares. I'm nowhere near done with you." Percy told the god with coldness in his voice. He had a ton of hatred towards Ares and he was about to let out all of his frustrations in this one-sided annihilation.

"Curse you, you damned mortal." Ares told Percy while struggling to get up. As soon as he got up, Ares conjured his sword. The blade itself was about 8-feet long and 4-feet wide, and the hilt was about 2-feet long and 3 ½ feet wide. It was made out of a combination of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. Using his unused hand, Percy gave Ares a gesture that said "come get some". With that, Ares charged at Percy out of anger and that is what made him sloppy. He was all emotion and pride and no brain.

"Too easy." Percy thought to himself. Percy conjured a current of air behind him, which created a backwind. When the time was right, Percy was going to use the backwind to spin himself around when Ares attacked and then use that force to deal a powerful blow to the God of War. He waited patiently for a few seconds while Ares came closer and closer to him, and when Ares was a few feet away Percy began to execute his plan. Ares swung his sword aiming for Percy's neck, and was utterly surprised when Percy spun around behind him. As an added bonus to the attack that was about to come, Percy channeled lightning to run through his sword as well and slashed at Ares' right arm. All you could hear was the sound of metal easily slicing through the flesh of a human being, or in this case the flesh of a God. You could also smell the sizzle of burning flesh since Percy's sword was covered in lightning. Golden ichor flowed from the stump that used to be Ares' right arm. What was weird though was how the ichor flowed. It seemed to go in the direction of Percy's blade, as if it was trying to get absorbed into the blade.

"Did you have enough or am I going to have to cut off another limb?" Percy asked Ares mockingly. "You'll pay for your insolence." Ares told Percy through gritted teeth.

"I think you've had enough. Time to end your miserable existence." Percy said out loud.

"Mark my words boy. When my children hear about this, they will all come for blood." Ares told Percy.

"Let them come then. I can take them all down. After all, I took you down didn't I?" Percy asked Ares with a smirk. Ares growled before Percy covered his sword in his father's essence and gave a beheading worthy of King Henry VIII.

"Rest in oblivion." Percy told Ares' body which was crumbling to fine golden powder.

"Now I believe I should get to the Chamber of the Olympian Council and give them a proper introduction." Percy thought to himself. He created a portal and walked through it, disappearing before any of the mortals saw him.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming from out of his portal, Percy was greeted by the sight of what remained of the Olympian Council. The thrones of Dionysus, Athena and Ares were no longer in existence. Percy walked over to his friends and let them know he was there.

"Seeing as how we just saw Ares' throne crumble before our eyes, I'm assuming that he was the God that turned?" Annabeth asked him. Percy simply nodded at his girlfriend and looked into the eyes of every God and Goddess in attendance.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked Percy bluntly. Percy gave a sigh since in all of these millennia, Gods still haven't learned their manners.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am the Son of Chaos." Percy spoke out loud. All of the Gods in attendance began to get in an uproar. The one who was slowly destroying their Olympian Council just boldly walked into the Council Room.

"What is your business here Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked the young demigod. Percy walked closer to the God of Lightning and crossed his arms. Percy's golden eyes seemed to have started to glow slightly.

"As I'm sure my father explained to you all, I am to be the one to decide if you're worthy enough to even be Gods anymore. He also advised you not to attack myself and by extension my brother Cyrus. So far, two Gods and one Goddess decided to not take me seriously and paid for it with their lives. It would've been four but I decided to give her a second chance." Percy told Zeus. His eyes wandered over to Aphrodite when he spoke that last sentence. His attention went back to the so-called King of Gods.

"I've made up my mind on destroying the lot of you who decide not to clean up your act, and I've already decided who'll take up the mantle as new Gods and Goddesses when I reform this pathetic excuse for a council. So far, Hestia and Hades are on my good list. After all of this time, they are the only two who have consistently been doing their jobs the right way. The same goes for Hermes too. Those three will not be killed by me or my brother. The fate of the rest of you is unknown. I suggest that you start to take my father's advice seriously and start doing your damn jobs. Before I have to permanently bring an end to you all." Percy told all of the Gods, except for Hermes. Percy and his friends could clearly see the fear in the Gods' eyes as they began to slowly realize that what Lord Chaos told them was true. This particular demigod, who was the first to go against the Gods directly, was to be their judge, their jury and their executioner. He had already taken out three members of their council and just openly declared that he would continue to do so if they didn't change their ways.

"Is that all, Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked. The God of Lightning was trying to act as if Percy was boring him. That was a little bit harder than he thought, since he actually found himself afraid of the 12-year old boy in front of them.

"There is one more thing. My father told me an interesting fact about the future." Percy told Zeus with a smirk. Zeus straightened himself in his throne and leaned towards Percy in interest. Whenever Chaos had something to say, it was absolutely crucial to take it seriously as they all soon figured out. Percy gave a light chuckle at the God of Lightning.

"He told me that a war is coming. He wasn't talking about the little purge currently in progress. No, this one would be much more worse than just my brother and I. This particular war, will bring about creatures that haven't been seen in millennia. Typhon for one. For another, the very person you and your brothers chopped up and threw into Tartarus." Percy told Zeus. If the Gods weren't in a panic before, they certainly were now. Not only were they to fear Typhon rising again, but also the rising of Kronos, the Titan of Time.

"Also, the Great Prophecy dictates that one of the children of the Big Three will stop this war. However, none of you have any children in play. So I'll take it upon myself to save Olympus. Even if it only is to save it so I can destroy and rebuild it." Percy told them. He then looked at his friends and gave them a look that asked 'shall we go now'? They all nodded in understanding and watched as Cyrus made a portal back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy Jackson." Poseidon called out to him. Percy turned around, surprised to hear the voice of who used to be his father once again.

"What is it?" Percy asked impatiently.

"Thank you for the warning." Poseidon told Percy kindly. Percy nodded at the God of the Sea and walked through the portal with his friends. They arrived right outside of the familiar presence of the Big House. Chiron was waiting for Annabeth, Percy and Grover to come back, but was surprised to see that they had gained a member of their group in their travels.

"Welcome back. I see that your Quest has been successfully completed. May I ask who this is?" Chiron asked Percy, indicating to Cyrus.

"My name is Cyrus sir. I'm also a Son of Chaos." Cyrus told Chiron respectfully. Chiron's eyes went wide after he learned of yet another Son of Chaos.

"It seems this is the season of new campers. We just found another a few days ago. He was just claimed not even four minutes ago." Chiron told the group. Percy raised an eyebrow since this didn't happen in the last timeline either.

"Who is it?" Percy asked Chiron. Chiron looked over at the strawberry fields, sighed, and looked back at Percy.

"His name is Alaric James Burnett. He's a Son of Poseidon." Chiron explained to the group. Besides Percy, everybody else's jaws dropped in shock. You could visibly see the anger deeply set in Percy's eyes, just finding out about Alaric. Chiron wasn't done with the news however.

"Also, Luke Castellan is a traitor to Camp Half-Blood. He poisoned the tree that protects our borders. We have no clue how to cure it. He used Elder Python Venom. This kind of venom originates from Tartarus." Chiron told them.

"There is a way to save Thalia's tree." Annabeth told Chiron. She had just snapped out of her thinking stage, after hearing about the tree being poisoned.

"What do you suggest?" Chiron asked Annabeth.

"The Golden Fleece. It could heal anything." Annabeth told Chiron.

"No. No, no, no, NO!" Grover yelled out.

"Why not Grover?" Cyrus asked the satyr.

"I can answer that one. The last one known to have the fleece is none other than the Cyclops, Polyphemus. Satyrs are a...uh...delicacy for Cyclops." Percy explained to his little brother.

"What does that have to do wit….oh." Cyrus said as he answered his own question.

"Exactly. It takes a Satyr to find the damned Golden Fleece. I'm against it." Grover told them all.

"Grover. Need I remind you that this is Thalia that we're talking about?" Annabeth asked Grover sternly. Grover grumbled at Annabeth since she was obviously using the guilt he felt for her turning into a tree because of his mistakes.

"Fine. I'll head out tomorrow morning to start looking, and I'll message you when I find out where it is. It's going to take a lot more than one Satyr to bring the thing back." Grover told them.

"Until tomorrow then, I suggest you go prepare for your trip Grover." Percy told Grover. Grover looked at Percy with a weird look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Percy?" Grover had asked them.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Percy answered almost a little too quickly.

"Percy…." Grover began to say.

"I SAID I'M FINE GROVER!" Percy yelled at his best friend. At that, he turned around and headed to his cabin in a fit of anger. It was all anger set on by him once again being unable to stop Luke and the fact that Poseidon still had a child in this timeline. He was going to have to apologize to Grover before he left. It was rather rude of him to just yell at him when it wasn't even his fault. It was all the faults of the three Fates.

"Father, I need to talk to you." Percy called out upon entering his cabin.

"What can I do for you Percy?" Chaos asked.

"The Fates need to be dealt with. All three of them." Percy told Chaos. Chaos raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I have something to tell you about that actually. They should leave you alone now. I just killed Atropos. The one who chooses when a person dies. That pretty much took care of your problem. I never seen Clotho and Lachesis as scared as they were." Chaos explained to his son. Percy looked unimpressed at his father and went to sit on the couch.

"They must not have heeded your warning well enough. Why is there a Son of Poseidon in this timeline?" Percy asked his father. Chaos's form stiffened immediately upon hearing that piece of information.

"There's a what?" he asked coldly.

"A Son of Poseidon. Chiron just told me that they found him a few days ago and that he was just claimed at about the same time I was telling the Olympian Council that I'll take on the Great Prophecy." Percy told his father angrily.

"So what are you going to do then? Kill the poor boy and go about your plan?" Chaos asked Percy. Percy shook his head at that question. Not even he was cold-blooded enough to kill another demigod that hadn't betrayed them or another human for that matter. Just the Gods, Goddesses and monsters that deserved it.

"If he gets in my way, I'll just embarrass him in front of the entire camp." Percy answered simply.

"Embarrass him how?" Chaos asked curiously.

"Make a bet with him and win. Loser has to let the Aphrodite Cabin have their way with him. Something along those lines." Percy told Chaos quickly.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Cyrus and Annabeth walked in. Cyrus saw the man in Percy's cabin and immediately took out his weapon. During his time of having to protect himself from monsters, he knew that this couldn't be good.

"Put it away Cyrus. You shouldn't point weapons at our father anyway." Percy told his little brother. Cyrus did as he was told and was surprised that his father wasn't like the Olympian Gods who didn't have direct contact with their children.

"Hey Dad." Cyrus muttered weakly. He could clearly see that both he and Percy got their looks from their dad.

"Hello Cyrus. This is our first time meeting isn't it?" Chaos asked the young demigod. Cyrus gulped and nodded his head at his father. A small, black plastic card materialized in Chaos's hand and he handed it to Cyrus.

"I wanted to wait until you were safely with Percy before I gave you this. Percy has one as well so you needn't get worried about me being unfair. It's a credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it." Chaos explained to Cyrus. Cyrus accepted the credit card and placed it carefully inside of his pants pocket.

"If you don't mind my asking Dad, what are you doing here?" Cyrus asked Chaos. His eyes were focused on Percy, but his voice was focused on Chaos.

"Percy wanted to talk to me. However, I now have some business to attend to. So I'm going to leave the purging of Olympus to you and your brother. Good luck and if you ever need anything, just call out to me." Chaos told Cyrus with a smile. Cyrus nodded once again and watched as his dad disappeared in a swirl of black light with white dots in it. Annabeth just stood in silence, just watching the interaction between father and sons. That was, until Chaos left to go do something.

"Do you mind explaining what that little outburst was about back there?" she asked her boyfriend.

"That's twice I've trusted Luke now and he stabbed me in the back. I refuse to let there be a third time. The next time I see him, I am going to end him. For now though, I'm going to go to sleep though. I'm really tired and need to be up early tomorrow to apologize to Grover." Percy told his girlfriend tiredly. It was true that he was tired, but Annabeth didn't know that he had the Curse of Achilles.

"Would you like me to join you?" Annabeth asked with a playful, yet seductive smile.

"If you did that, I'd be even more tired though." Percy returned in a mock whining voice. He held out his hand for Annabeth's and she took it as they walked into his room. Before Percy closed the door however, he turned and looked at his little brother.

"Hold down the fort will you?" he asked. Cyrus simply nodded and watched Percy close the door. He then exited the cabin, because he heard sound he didn't want to hear.

"Maybe I should get myself a girlfriend. Quite possibly from either the Aphrodite Cabin or the Demeter Cabin." Cyrus thought to himself. He unknowingly began walking in the direction of the sword arena. By the time he noticed this, he noticed something else as well: a camper training in the way of the sword. He walked down to the sand part of the arena, and crossed his arms across his chest and just watched the male. The sword the male had looked eerily similar to Percy's, except: it was medium length and made out of Celestial Bronze.

"Who are you?" the male asked Cyrus without turning around.

"Where I'm from, you usually give your name before asking someone else for theirs." Cyrus told the male. The male turned around to reveal a face that looked like Poseidon's. Especially with his Sea Green eyes. He had Light Brown shoulder-length wavy hair and his facial hair was just starting to come in.

"My name is Alaric. Alaric Burnett." Alaric answered.

"Cyrus. Cyrus Powers. Son of Chaos." Cyrus told Alaric. The two eyed each other suspiciously as if they were trying to gauge the strength of the other. Alaric sighed and clicked the button on the bottom of the hilt of his sword. It slowly transformed into a small pen that he quickly placed into his pocket.

"Just like Percy's sword. So that's the sword Percy must've owned in the last timeline when he was a Son of Poseidon." Cyrus deduced in thought. Alaric held out his hand for a handshake from Cyrus. He could tell that Cyrus was stronger than himself and wasn't about to pick a fight with him.

"I'd shake your hand but if my brother found out he'd kill me." Cyrus told Alaric.

"Who is your brother?" Alaric asked with irritation and disappointment in his voice.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Chaos." a voice called from above them. They looked up to see Percy floating in midair above them. He made the wind that was carrying him gently land him on the ground next to his brother and the new Son of Poseidon. Percy quickly sized up Alaric and wasn't impressed in the slightest. Alaric's Sea Green eyes met with Percy's Golden eyes and Cyrus could feel the rivalry begin to form.

"Seems like you have a staring problem, my friend." Alaric told Percy bluntly.

"Only when nobodies are in my sword arena." Percy retorted coolly. Alaric began to reach for his pocket, but Percy was unfortunately quicker than Alaric was. He had his sword out of his pocket and fully transformed into a sword before Alaric could fully get his pen out of his pocket. He stared down the blade of the Stygian Iron sword and took in the amount of detail on the sword.

"This will be your one and only warning newbie. Don't get on my bad side or you'll regret it." Percy told Alaric coldly.

"Let's go Cyrus." Percy told his little brother. Percy left the sword arena via a portal and Cyrus turned towards Alaric.

"That was my older brother. Looks like you're already on his bad side Rick." Cyrus told Alaric before going through the portal himself. Alaric stood there rooted to the spot, silently cursing himself for being so weak. He could tell that Cyrus was strong, but that older brother of his was in a far different league than him. Ever so slowly, Alaric headed to Cabin Three to go lay down until it was time for dinner. Both Percy and Cyrus appeared in the living room of their cabin.

"Nice way to hold down the fort little brother." Percy told Cyrus.

"Hey. You would've done the same once you heard the sound of your brother having sex with his girlfriend. I wasn't about to just listen to you two go at it like rabbits when I don't even have a girlfriend to do the same with." Cyrus told Percy. Percy's face slowly grew red as he blushed as hard as he ever did in his life.

"Thought so. Now if you two are finished, I'll hold down the fort by making popcorn and watching a movie." Cyrus told Percy in a victorious tone. Percy sighed and went back to his bedroom and closed the door. This time, he actually went to bed after making himself comfortable. Like he thought, he was much more tired after the little romp that he and Annabeth had. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he went to sleep almost instantaneously. The dream he had was different from the dreams that he usually had. This one was actually normal and quite pleasant. He dreamt that he and Annabeth had a house near the beach and they were just walking barefooted in the sand, holding each other's hands and enjoying the nice ocean breeze. They also looked like they were about ten years older and Annabeth was expecting. Before he could kiss Annabeth in the dream, he was woken up by the real Annabeth who was already dressed for some reason.

"Percy. GET UP!" she yelled at him. He got up a bit groggily and looked at the clock on his laptop. It was seven-thirty in the morning.

"Why are we up this early in the morning again?" he asked her sleepily.

"Did you forget all about Grover's independent quest already?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend in exasperation. Percy blinked and started to get dressed almost quicker than Annabeth did. He had indeed forgotten all about Grover after his and Anny's little between the sheets fun. That would make you forget any and everything. It took them two minutes to get dressed and another four minutes to run to the Big House. By the time they got there, Grover was just about to leave.

"Grover wait up." Percy called out. Grover turned around to see who he thought was his best friend and scoffed.

"What do you want? Came to yell at me some more?" Grover asked Percy. Percy shook his head at the young satyr.

"I came to apologize to my best friend. You didn't deserve how I yelled at you yesterday and I'm sorry about it. I took my anger out on one of the few people who've befriended me in this camp and I was wrong for that. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." Percy told Grover sincerely. Grover took a sniff of the air to see whether Percy was being truthful or not. Satyrs, after all, could tell the emotions of any human or demigod that they were near. After sensing that Percy was telling the truth, Grover walked over to his best friend and hugged him.

"All is forgiven Percy. Just don't yell at me like that again." Grover told Percy.

"I promise on the River Styx that I won't." Percy told Grover. Thunder rumbled in the sky, which indicated that the pact was in place. Now if Percy did break that oath, then something bad would happen to him.

"Be careful alright Grover. Send an Iris message everyday to check in." Percy told his best friend. Grover nodded and followed Argus to the base of Half-Blood Hill, where there was a van waiting for Argus to drive Grover to the nearest bus station. Percy and Annabeth watched as their friend left on an extremely dangerous quest on his own. With a sigh, Percy began to walk towards Chaos' Cabin.

"So begins the hunt for the Golden Fleece. I could get it right now, but there's no fun in that. For now, I'll just hone the use of my powers here at Camp Half-Blood." Percy thought to himself. Zeus looked down at Percy from the miniature globe that was in the center of the Olympian Council.

"Perseus Jackson is going to be the death of us all. My sons, Ares and Dionysus and my daughter, Athena have already fell to his blade. How many more of us is he going to kill before he is fully satisfied?" Zeus thought to himself. Poseidon took immediate notice of the worry that clearly showed on his brother's face. After all, all of the Olympian Council had the same look of worry on their faces as well since Percy Jackson was first found. Not only was it worry on their faces, but also fear. The fear of being completely erased and killed like some common mortal. However, Poseidon had a few personal questions of his own regarding Percy Jackson. Yet the biggest question was: "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Percy Jackson. I've been wanting to talk to you." a voice called out in the darkness. Percy conjured a ball of flame to see where he was, and he could tell he was standing near the Pit of Tartarus.

"Kronos." Percy muttered out loud. Kronos was surprised that Percy knew who he was talking to, but he led it slide as he had more important things to worry about.

"Yes. It is I, Kronos, the Titan of Time. However, for the time being I am stuck in this accursed pit." Kronos told Percy.

"What do you want Kronos?" Percy asked the Titan Lord in irritation. This little conversation between them was cutting into a dream that he was having about himself and Annabeth, and boy was it a good dream.

"Perhaps you've heard of the Great Prophecy, Percy Jackson?" Kronos asked the young demigod.

"Yeah. What about it?" Percy asked Kronos.

"I'm to fight against the Son of Poseidon, but I have heard that you've made it your personal mission to destroy Olympus, Son of Chaos. How about we join alliances to destroy the Olympian Gods?" Kronos asked. Percy looked down at the Pit of Tartarus and began chuckling to himself.

"What is so funny demigod?" Kronos asked.

"You if you think I'd join forces with you. I want to destroy and rebuild the Olympian Council with myself ruling it. You want to destroy everything. There is no common goal for us Kronos." Percy explained to the Titan. The pit began to glow a bright red and the ground that Percy was standing on began to shake rather violently.

"YOU DARE REFUSE TO HELP ME MORTAL?!" Kronos yelled at Percy.

"You're damn straight I'm refusing to help you, Clock Head. You're on my list as soon as I'm finished with the Olympians. You and that traitor Luke Castellan. Now get the hell out of my head." Percy told Kronos threateningly. Wind seemed to suck into the Pit of Tartarus as if Kronos was trying to drag Percy into the pit for his insolence. Percy used his powers over the earth to dig his feet in the ground, and brought his arm over his eyes so no small rocks or dirt got in them.

The next thing that happened was Percy waking up in a pool of his own sweat. His breathing was ragged and he looked lost and confused. It seemed that somewhere in the back of his mind, he was afraid of Kronos still. Just like he was in the last timeline. He looked over to see that Annabeth was still resting soundly in his bed in his cabin. With a deep and shaky sigh, he got up out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Since he had to go through the living room to get to the kitchen, he also decided to check up on his little brother. He was surprised to see that he was sleeping with his arm around of the girls from the Aphrodite Cabin. He then paused and looked at the tv screen to see what movie they fell asleep watching, and saw that it was The Notebook. With a soft chuckle, he continued his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to grab a few slabs of ambrosia to help calm his nerves a bit. He looked at the clock on the oven and saw that it was almost 6 o'clock in the morning.

"That'd explain why the sky is becoming dark blue." Percy thought to himself. He took his time eating the ambrosia, since he was still thinking about his dream with Kronos.

"Something troubling you Percy?" Chaos asked his oldest son. Percy turned around to see his father leaning against the wall of the doorway.

"Just thinking about things." Percy told his dad quietly, since he didn't want to wake any of the others up.

"What kind of things?" Chaos asked.

"Kronos came and visited me in my dream tonight. Even though I still have the Curse of Achilles, it seems that he still somewhat scares me. He tried to drag me into the pit in my dream." Percy told his father. As he was explaining this, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Chaos covered the distance between he and his son in a blink of an eye, and hugged him since that was what Percy needed right now. Chaos sometimes forgot that Percy was still a young boy at heart, despite all of the training he had as a warrior.

"Listen Percy. You've got the advantage over Kronos now. You came from the future, so you know his every move. I just paid the remaining Fates another visit, and they will not interfere with anything else. I made sure of that. Everything will proceed as planned and when the time comes to complete your goal, you will do so. Other than that, try and live your life and have some fun." Chaos told Percy. Percy nodded as his father separated them after the hug.

"Remember. I'm always here if you need me." Chaos told Percy. With that, he disappeared in a black light with white dots in it. Percy went back to his bedroom and hesitantly went back to sleep. Four hours later, Percy found himself being woken up by Annabeth.

"Come on Percy. Time for breakfast." Annabeth told her groggy boyfriend. Instead of getting up, he just pulled the covers over his head. He wanted to get more sleep in, since his sleep was interrupted by Kronos: the Biggest Dick of All Time. Annabeth had different plans however. She ripped the covers off of Percy and pounced on him.

"OOFF!" Percy yelled as his girlfriend landed on him.

"Can't I sleep for another hour?" Percy asked her pleadingly.

"No. It's time to get up." Annabeth told him playfully. In order to lift his mood, she kissed him on the lips and got up off of him. Percy wiped the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to the bathroom promptly. Or at least that was the plan until he found out that the bathroom was preoccupied by his brother and his late night guest. This caused him to sigh since now all of the Aphrodite Cabin was going to find out about his own personal bathroom.

"Hurry it up in there Cyrus." Percy yelled through the locked door. In return, a very loud 'YES' came from out of the girl from Aphrodite Cabin's mouth.

"That's my little brother." Percy thought to himself with pride. He instead picked out his outfit for the day and waited in the living room with Annabeth until his brother and his special guest got out of the shower. He ended up waiting for about another 20 minutes though. As soon as Cyrus and his friend came out fully dressed, Percy punched his brother in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Cyrus asked Percy, while rubbing his shoulder.

"For using up all of the hot water." Percy told Cyrus.

"We didn't use up all of it. It was still hot when we got out." Cyrus told Percy.

"I bet it was." Percy muttered loud enough only for his brother to hear. This made Cyrus blush rather furiously. That in turn caused Percy to let a chuckle escape from his lips. He grabbed his clothes off of his bed and walked into the bathroom, slowly turning the shower handle to the right temperature.

"Looks like he did leave some hot water for me." Percy thought to himself as he stripped his pajamas off and stepped into the shower. The water as usual was the perfect temperature and the steam helped keep him in a state of relaxation. However, this only temporarily relieved Percy of some of his ever-growing stress. He still thought about his conversation with Kronos and how he made a bold claim to kill the Titan Lord.

"I might've screwed up big time with that threat. Can't take it back, so I have to make sure that I kill that overbearing dick." Percy thought to himself. He reached for the shampoo, but stopped when Grover's face popped up in the shower.

"WHOA! GROVER! I'M NAKED AND IN THE SHOWER HERE!" Percy yelled in surprise. He even began covering himself up as if to prove his point even further.

"I'm sorry about this Percy, but I found the fleece. You guys were right. Polyphemus really is guarding it and that's the good news." Grover told Percy through the Iris message in the shower. Percy already knew all of this, but for performance sake he had to feign ignorance.

"What's the bad news then?" Percy asked his best friend.

"There's two parts to that one. The first part is that he caught my scent and is currently chasing me down. He has me trapped in a freaking bridal shop. The second part is that his island is in the Sea of Monsters. Mortals call it the Bermuda Triangle." Grover told Percy in worry. At this time, Percy decided to cut his shower short and turned the water off. It was getting in his eyes anyway.

"I can come to you after I get dressed. Where are you right now Grover?" Percy asked him.

"Miami Florida. A shop called St. Augustine Bridal Boutique. Hurry Per-." Grover cut off before he could finish his sentence. The Iris message disappeared quickly, leaving Percy to worry about his friend. He quickly jumped out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes he picked out for today. He ran into the living room with the others and looked at them.

"Lacy, not to be rude but you have to go right now." Percy told the girl from the Aphrodite Cabin. Her face had a rather hurt look, but she did leave as she was asked.

"What the hell was that for Perce?" Cyrus asked his brother in irritation.

"You, me and Annabeth are going to Florida right now. Grover just sent me an Iris message and it seems like Polyphemus has him trapped in a bridal shop. We've got to save our friend." Percy explained to his little brother. Percy quickly created a portal that led to Grover's destination, and ran through it before the others. What he saw upon exiting the portal made his heart drop. It seemed like he was too late and Polyphemus had already taken Grover captive. He already knew that Grover would've disguised himself as a female Cyclops to keep Polyphemus at bay while looking for a way to escape with the Golden Fleece. However, that thought was removed from his head when Annabeth and Cyrus came through the portal as well.

"Oh my Gods." Annabeth muttered in shock. The level of destruction around them reminded her of the time herself, Thalia, Grover and Luke were first trying to get to Camp Half-Blood. That time, a bloodthirsty Cyclops had chased them to the border of Camp Half-Blood. If it hadn't been for Thalia's sacrifice, then they all would have been killed by the beast. She shivered as she tried to repress that memory.

"It looks like a tornado came through here." Cyrus noted.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought the Golden Fleece up. Then Grover wouldn't have gotten taken by Polyphemus." Percy said out loud for theatrics.

"You got here as quickly as you could brother. It's not your fault. If it's anybody's fault then it is Luke's for poisoning the tree that protects the camp." Cyrus told Percy comfortingly.

"We should go back to camp and report this to Chiron." Annabeth told her boyfriend. This time, it was Cyrus who made the portal to their destination. He walked through it first, then Annabeth took her stroll through it. Percy looked around at the massive amount of wreckage one last time, before walking through the portal himself. They arrived right outside of the Big House, where Chiron was reading the morning paper.

"Ah. What can I help you three with?" Chiron asked the trio.

"It's about Grover, Chiron. Polyphemus took him to his island. Grover told me via Iris message that the fleece was on the island, but he also told me that Polyphemus had him cornered. I tried to get to him as quickly as I could, but I was too late." Percy told Chiron with a hint of sadness in his voice. Chiron folded up his newspaper and placed it on a nearby table.

"Listen to me Percy. It is not your fault. Now we have to get Grover and the Golden Fleece. Did he happen to mention where Polyphemus' Island was?" Chiron asked. Percy scratched the back of his head since he knew this was going to get a bad reaction from the people around him.

"He said that Polyphemus' Island was right in the middle of the Sea of Monsters." Percy told Chiron hesitantly. Annabeth gasped in what Percy assumed was fear, while Cyrus raised an eyebrow in confusion. After all, he was still relatively new to all of this demigod stuff.

"Chiron. What is the Sea of Monsters?" Cyrus asked the old centaur. Chiron rubbed the bridge of his nose as that was the worse possible place for Grover to be. Just like Alaska, the Gods had no power in those cursed waters.

"The Sea of Monsters, young Cyrus, is a place extremely deadly to mortals and demigods alike. Due to its size, even the mortals have noticed it. However, they call it the Bermuda Triangle. Many dangers lie in those waters such as Scylla and Charybdis." Chiron explained to Cyrus. This time, Cyrus' eyebrows raised in a mixture of shock and fear since he knew who both of those monsters were. Scylla was a six-headed sea monster that ate sailors so fast that all they saw was a blur. Charybdis was, from his understanding, a huge mouth that swallowed water and debris whole.

"Pretty much what you're telling me is that if we go, then we're screwed?" Cyrus asked Chiron.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. It would seem so Cyrus. You cannot go however. I must address all of the camp and then we'll decide together who will lead the Quest." Chiron told Cyrus.

"Chiron. All due respect to the camp rules and all, but Grover is my best friend. I'm going regardless if I'm chosen or not." Percy told Chiron. Chiron chuckled at Percy and looked down at him.

"That is why you're my favorite student." Chiron told Percy in a whisper. Percy gave a little half smirk to the centaur and watched as he ran throughout the camp telling the campers to gather in the campfire amphitheater. Fifteen minutes later, every student in the camp was sitting in the amphitheater.

"Hear me, young demigods. Percy has just received word about the Golden Fleece from his best friend Grover via Iris message. Before the message was cut off, Grover let us know the location of this very important item: the Sea of Monsters." Chiron told them all. Percy and company heard all of the gasps in the stands. That place was seriously no joke.

"I am issuing a quest for a camper to go retrieve the Golden Fleece and rescue Grover. We shall nominate who will lead this quest and they in turn will pick one or two people to accompany them. However, the leader must consult the oracle first." Chiron told them all. All of the campers muttered amongst themselves, thinking that the strongest person in camp should be the one to go. That was when all Hades broke loose. Alaric stood up in front of all of the campers and turned towards them.

"I, Alaric James Burnett, Son of Poseidon, volunteer to go on this quest." he told everyone. That was when the uproar happened. Campers from all of the cabins began to shout their disagreement and a few choice swears in Ancient Greek. Percy stood up and the rest of the camp went quiet. He walked up to the podium next to Chiron, and addressed the campers of Camp Half-Blood.

"I understand your outrage well, fellow campers. I'd be angry as well if a new camper boldly volunteered for a quest without even proving himself in the slightest. By the sounds of your conversations just a few moments earlier, you sounded as though you were stuck between choosing myself or choosing Clarisse. Let me make something quite clear to all of you. Even if I am not officially chosen for this quest, I will still be going on it. Grover is, like Chiron said earlier, my best friend. Nothing is going to stop me from rescuing my best friend. That being said, I think that it should be Clarisse who is officially chosen for the quest. She has the raw strength, the conviction and the resources to lead this quest since it inevitably leads to the Sea of Monsters. The most dangerous waters known to demigods, immortal beings, monsters and the Gods and Goddesses of the Olympian Council….or what is left of it. That is all I have to say." Percy told all of the campers before going back to his seat.

Murmurs spread across the amphitheater like wildfire. Not only did Percy volunteer Clarisse for the quest, but he even willingly admitted that he was going to go regardless of the decision made. A bold move that nobody in the entire camp has seen before.

"Now that we have heard what Mr. Jackson had to say, who are we going to send on this quest to save the camp?" Chiron asked the campers. In no time at all, everybody besides Cyrus, Percy, Annabeth and Alaric began chanting Clarisse's name. Clarisse stood up proudly and gave a smile back to Percy for the first time since he had been at camp.

"Now that we have that settled, Clarisse must go consult the Oracle of Delphi. Meanwhile, stay alert and on guard for anymore threats and remember to keep up your training everyday." Chiron told the campers. With that, the campers dispersed from the amphitheater and Clarisse walked into the Big House to consult the Oracle. Percy, Cyrus and Annabeth also went towards the Big House to wait for Clarisse to come back down. Ten minutes went by before she did come out of the Big House.

"Ah Clarisse. What did the Oracle have to say?" Chiron asked the daughter of Ares?

"You shall sail an iron ship with warriors of bone, you shall find what you seek and make it your own, but despair for your life entombed within stone, and fail without friends, to fly home alone." Clarisse recited to Chiron.

"I see. Do you know who you want to bring with you on your quest?" Chiron asked Clarisse. Clarisse simply nodded her head while keeping her eyes trained on Percy.

"Who are you taking with you?" Chiron asked Clarisse.

"I'll be taking only one person: Alaric Burnett." Clarisse told Chiron. Chiron looked over to Percy, because he knew that the Son of Chaos would be displeased with that news.

"If I can ask why you want to take an inexperienced fighter on a dangerous quest such as this?" Percy asked Clarisse. You could hear the irritation rising in his voice.

"Because I have a feeling that I'm going to need his powers over the sea. Besides, I'm assuming that you, Annabeth and Cyrus are going to take a route different from ours." Clarisse answered bluntly. Percy sighed at her answer, clearly expressing how much he thought it was a bad idea.

"Alright. Fine. If we do happen to meet up, and he gets in my way then he is going to be in a world of hurt." Percy told Clarisse before walking to his cabin. Cyrus turned to Clarisse and sighed as well.

"I apologize for my older brother's remarks." Cyrus told her before following his brother back to their cabin. "

Good luck with your quest Clarisse." Annabeth told her before following her boyfriend and his brother. Chiron watched his three students walk away before bringing his attention back to Clarisse.

"I suggest that you let Alaric know of your decision, so that you two can be up bright and early for your quest. See you tomorrow morning Ms. La Rue." Chiron told her. She nodded at the centaur and went to find Alaric.

"This next week or so should prove to be interesting." Chiron thought to himself. In the Chaos Cabin, Percy and the others were packing their bags when there was a knock on the door.

"Cyrus can get the door please?" Percy asked from his room.

"Yeah Perce." Cyrus answered. Cyrus opened the door to stare directly into the Sea Green eyes of Alaric.

"Oh shit." Cyrus muttered out loud. Percy came out of his room to see who was at the door, and as Cyrus mentally predicted, he was pretty pissed off that the Son of Poseidon decided to show his face at his doorstep.

"You've got ten seconds to explain why you came to my cabin Alaric." Percy coldly told the new camper.

"Why do you hate me so much? As far as I'm aware, we haven't met each other before camp. So why?" Alaric asked Percy. His Sea Green eyes looked directly into the Golden eyes of Percy.

"Your ten seconds are up. Get out of my cabin." Percy told Alaric. His hand was reaching for his pocket while he spoke those words. Alaric raised his hands in surrender and looked towards Cyrus.

"I get when I'm not wanted. However, I wanted a word with Cyrus here." Alaric told Percy, keeping his eyes on Cyrus.

"No way in Hades. Get out. Come near me, my brother or my girlfriend again and you won't be leaving in one piece." Percy told Alaric. Alaric's Sea Green eyes shifted back over to Percy's Golden eyes.

"All due respect elder Son of Chaos, but I was talking to Cyrus." Alaric told Percy in the same cold tone he was using with him. Annabeth decided to see what was taking so long with seeing who was at the door, and was glad that she did. Percy nearly had his sword out and she stood in front of him.

"No Percy. Just let him say what he has to say to Cyrus, then he will leave. We do not need any more fighting between campers." she told her boyfriend calmly. Percy sighed and took a deep breath before following Annabeth back to his room. Before he closed his door though, he glared back at Alaric.

"You better be gone by the time I come back out here." he warned Alaric. With that, he slammed his bedroom door close leaving the two demigods to themselves for now.

"Thank the Gods for Annabeth's ability to calm my brother down." Cyrus thought to himself. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Alaric to start talking. If the boy took too long, then Percy would carry on with his promise of not letting him leave in one piece.

"That brother of yours has quite the temper, doesn't he?" Alaric asked Cyrus. He was just trying to get the conversation started, since he didn't know how to after a confrontation like that.

"I told you not to get on his bad side. Showing up at our cabin of all things when he doesn't want to see or hear you, that is definitely something to get on his bad side." Cyrus replied casually. Alaric shrugged nonchalantly and headed over to sit down on the sofa.

"Now you're really trying to get yourself killed. What did you want to talk about?" he asked Alaric.

"I've heard you, Percy and Annabeth went to see the Olympian Council on your Quest. Did you meet Poseidon? What did he seem like?" Alaric asked. Curiosity was heavily heard in his tone.

"He seemed….temperamental. He was scared at first, but then he was shockingly calm. Even while he was claiming you during Percy's speech to the Olympian Council. He's well deserving of being the God of the Sea. Calm on the surface, but reeking of chaos in the inside. Like a roiling sea, if you will. Now if that is all, I would ask that you leave since I don't want to be witness to another camper's murder." Cyrus told Alaric. Alaric got up from the sofa, thanked Cyrus and left the cabin quickly. Cyrus closed the door behind the male and let his head fall against it.

"Is he gone?" Percy asked through the room door.

"Yeah. He is." Cyrus answered loudly. Percy opened his room door and walked into the living room.

"Well we have another problem. It's going to be a major one as well, if I don't start assigning more Gods and Goddesses soon." Percy told his brother with worry. Cyrus raised his eyebrow in confusion at what Percy just said, and that was when Annabeth came to clear things up.

"It seems that after Percy killed Athena, Ares and Dionysus, all of their demigod children have been slowly losing their powers. For some of them, it is working really, really slowly. But for the others…." Annabeth began to explain.

"Are you trying to tell me that with every member of the Olympian Council, we are turning demigods into mortals?" Cyrus asked. Percy and Annabeth nodded solemnly at Cyrus, as they just brought up the possibility of the extinction of demigods.


	10. Chapter 10

"So on top of having to worry about rescuing Grover and retrieving the Golden Fleece, we now have to worry about making demigods mortal? Wait a minute. Does that mean that Annabeth is as well?" Cyrus asked his older brother in shock.

"Yes, it sure seems that way. However, I'm going to be the only one to worry about the demigod problem. You and Annabeth are going to head to Florida, find anybody willing to take you to the Sea of Monsters and rescue Grover. I'll catch up with you when I finish something else that is important. We leave in an hour." Percy told his little brother.

"HOLD UP PERCY!" Cyrus yelled at his older brother.

"Where are you going to be heading to by yourself?" Cyrus asked him. Percy gritted his teeth and looked up at the sky.

"You can't mean you're going to the Olympian Council by yourself?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend. Percy simply nodded to let her know that was exactly what he meant.

"Are you serious right now? Sure they're afraid to attack you outright because our father will retaliate, but the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus have ways of indirectly hurting people." Cyrus told his brother.

"They won't do anything. Want to know why? Because I am going to tell them the truth. As the Gods become closer to extinction, so will their half-human offspring. I will tell them what is happening, and if that isn't enough to make them change their ways, then only the Gods and Goddesses I spare are going to be left with any demigod children. Minus Artemis since she had taken an eternal vow of chastity millennia ago. So far, I am letting Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. None of them deserve death. Especially Hestia and Hades. They've helped me more than any of the others." Percy explained to them both. After thinking about it for awhile and realizing that there was no changing Percy's mind when he set it on something, both Cyrus and Annabeth got prepared to head out to Florida.

"You do realize that we'll have a seven-hour head start on Clarisse and….her partner?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"Yes I do Cyrus. Time is of the essence. If Grover is still alive, he won't be much longer since he was captured by a Cyclops." Percy told his little brother. An hour later, Percy created a portal and Cyrus created another one.

"Take care of Annabeth for me?" Percy asked his little brother.

"Of course I will Perce." Cyrus told Percy. The two brothers hugged each other for a brief period of time, before Percy separated the hug and turned to Annabeth.

"I can protect myself, you know?" Annabeth muttered to Percy. He chuckled and walked over to his girlfriend. He looked into her Gray eyes and slowly kissed her fully on the lips. After two or three minutes, Percy pulled away from Annabeth and smiled.

"I know you can protect yourself Annabeth. It is just a precaution." Percy told her warmly. Instead of answering, she just smiled, blushed and nodded at her boyfriend. Percy went into his room and grabbed his duffel bag full of supplies, which included: clothes, spare ambrosia and nectar, his credit card from his father and a few books that he thought he was going to need. Standing in front of the portal, he turned towards Cyrus and Annabeth and told them both with a half smile

"Wish me luck." He then disappeared into the portal with no second look back.

"We should get going too Annabeth. I have a feeling finding a boat isn't going to be so easy." Cyrus told Annabeth. She nodded and grabbed her bag, while Cyrus grabbed his own. After making sure they had everything, they both disappeared through the portal that Cyrus had made.

On Mount Olympus in the Olympian Council meeting room, the remaining Gods and Goddesses with seats on the council were chatting amongst themselves. That was, until Percy appeared in front of them by use of a portal.

"Hello remnants of the Olympian Council. I bring you urgent news." Percy told all of them.

"What news of import could be given to us by a mortal like you?" Zeus asked Percy.

"I'd ask that you listen to my son and listen to what he is trying to tell the last of you ignorant beings." a voice called out from the darkness. Chaos stepped from out of the darkness and took his place on the side of Percy.

"Lord Chaos. We weren't expecting you." Zeus said out loud in fear.

"I'd also ask that you show my son the same respect you show me. Or else." Chaos told Zeus coldly. Zeus gulped in fear and brought his Electric Blue eyes down to Percy.

"You have the floor Lord Jackson." Zeus told Percy with dissatisfaction in his tone.

"Thank you. As I said before I have an urgent matter to discuss: the extinction of all the Olympian and Roman demigods." Percy told the Gods and Goddesses. This grabbed the attention of all of the deities in attendance. Not only because it involved their demigod children, but somehow Percy knew about their Roman personalities.

"How will this extinction come about?" Poseidon asked Percy. Percy looked up at the man who used to be his father, and sighed since he was obviously worried about Alaric.

"Earlier this evening, I noticed that some of the demigods at camp were slowly losing their powers. The only ones affected….were the ones whose godly parent I have already slain." Percy told the council. The uproar that ensued was almost deafening and Percy had to cover his ears.

"SILENCE!" Chaos yelled a few moments later. The room fell into an immediate silence as they all paid attention to Chaos.

"As Percy had said, this is a threat to all Roman and Greek demigods. They shouldn't have to suffer the consequences because their godly parent didn't do their job properly." Chaos told them all coldly.

"My father is right. Your children shouldn't have to suffer the consequences because of your choices over the millennia. Therefore, I have a solution." Percy told them all.

"What is your solution Perseus?" Hermes asked the young demigod.

"My solution is to go ahead and bestow godhood upon those who are worthy enough. People who I know will do their jobs. So far, you need a new God or Goddess of Wine, a new God or Goddess of War and a new God or Goddess of Wisdom. I've got a few candidates, but they are all around my age." Percy told the council. Some grumbles formed throughout the entire council, but they soon passed as they didn't want to get yelled at by Chaos again.

"Who would you suggest and for which positions?" Zeus asked Percy after mulling it over for a little while.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, for Goddess of Wisdom. After she finishes her quest, Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, for Goddess of War. Finally, Pollux, Son of Dionysus, for God of Wine. Even though we really don't need a Wine God on the council." Percy told them all. The council talked amongst themselves for a considerable length of time, making sure they talked about the pros and the cons of the decision. While waiting for them to come to a decision, he walked over to the fountain outside of the council room and tossed a drachma into it.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Percy told the mist coming from the fountain.

"Who do you wish to contact?" a woman's voice materialized out of nowhere.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Percy answered. The mist showed where his brother and girlfriend were, and it looked like they were having trouble finding a ship to take them to the Sea of Monsters. By the buildings surrounding them, he could only assume they were in Palm Beach, Florida.

"Annabeth. Look over here." Percy told his girlfriend. The blonde looked around confused until she turned around to see her boyfriend's face looking at her.

"Hello Percy. How are things on your end?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Oh they're going good. One quick question though, how do you feel about being a Goddess?" Percy asked in a hypothetical tone. Annabeth's eyes narrowed at Percy and she crossed her arms across her chest in impatience.

"Percy, what did you do?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend dryly.

"I might have simply suggested that you become the new Goddess of Wisdom." Percy told her while rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU WHAT?!" Annabeth yelled at Percy. She was in utter disbelief that her boyfriend would ever do that. Not only was she in disbelief, but she was also hurt. Being a Goddess would mean that she would also be immortal, which only led to her seeing all of the people she cared about dying around her.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but you were the best choice I could come up with. You're responsible, you have an extreme eye for detail and not to mention I trust you completely." Percy told her in apologetic tone.

"Percy, the last thing I want to be is a Goddess. I'm sure that you can find someone else who would want that position. Someone that you can trust." Annabeth told him.

"I'll think of someone. I'll be sending you another Iris message when I'm done, so I can meet up with you guys alright?" Percy asked her. She simply nodded her head at Percy and the Iris message disconnected. Percy rubbed the crease between his eyebrows since he was going to have to go with plan B: Daedalus.

"Well Annabeth doesn't want to be a Goddess, so I have another suggestion: Daedalus." Percy told the Olympian Council. This made the council freeze in their thrones.

"What did you say Lord Perseus?" Zeus asked with his teeth clenched. "I said, I recommend Daedalus to be the new God of Wisdom." Percy repeated slowly to Zeus.

"No offense Perseus, but nobody has heard nor seen Daedalus for nearly two millennia. How are you sure he is alive?" Poseidon asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure because when I was in the Underworld, I did not see his soul. All dead souls must go to the Underworld correct? If it is not there, then that means he is still alive." Percy answered.

"Let us say for the sake of argument that he is alive, where would he be hiding?" Aphrodite asked timidly.

"One of the few places that even the Olympian Council cannot see: the Labyrinth." Percy answered. He was a bit hesitant at giving the Gods and Goddesses answers, since it would no doubt give them much more questions that Percy shouldn't have the answer to. As Hermes was about to ask Percy a question, Chaos intervened on his son's behalf.

"Listen here, members of the Olympian Council. Everything that Percy knows, I have told him myself. I like to keep close tabs on certain demigods, and I know for a fact that Daedalus is alive and well and hiding in his Labyrinth. I also told Percy the two ways that he could navigate through the Labyrinth without getting lost. I have even told him where to find such a rare mortal." Chaos told the Gods boredly and impatiently. This seemed to work as a cover-up since none of the Gods had any more questions.

"Now, I will find Daedalus and ask him whether or not he will become the God of Wisdom, then come back here. If I come back with him, he will have said yes. If I don't come back with him, then I suppose you already know what that means." Percy told the Gods in finality. With that, he made a portal to go to Rachel's house in Washington and walked through it. He appeared in front of a very familiar house, that he had seen via Iris message a few times. With a heavy sigh, he walked up to the door and knocked on it four times. Waiting for nearly five minutes, he was about to leave when Rachel opened up the front door.

"Do I know you?" she asked him suspiciously.

"No you don't. At least, you don't know me yet. The name is Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos." Percy told Rachel.

"Son of Chaos? What does that mean?" Rachel asked him.

"It means that I, like many others, am a demigod. Half-human and half-god. Or in my case, a half-primordial being." Percy explained to her.

"You are crazy." Rachel told him bluntly. She tried to shut the door on him, but Percy stopped it with his hand.

"No I am not crazy, Rachel. I am a demigod, and I am from a different timeline. In that timeline, I was a Son of Poseidon and you and I met at the Hoover Dam two years from now. I have unfortunately ran into a problem that I need your help with." Percy told her. Rachel eased up some of the pressure that she was putting into shutting the front door.

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean you're from a different timeline?" Rachel asked him suspiciously.

"It would be much more easier if I talked to you inside away from prying ears. May I come inside?" Percy asked her. After thinking about it for a few moments, Rachel decided to let Percy inside of her house and hear his story. She led him into the kitchen, since she absolutely didn't trust him to go inside of her bedroom. They had just only met after all. She pointed to a chair sitting on the side of the island in her kitchen, and Percy gladly took the seat and began his story in full. An hour and a half later, Percy had finished his story. Of course, he only started it from the moment they met each other. He'd still be in the middle of it if he had told her everything.

"So if I got this whole thing right, you and I were friends in the last timeline, and I became the host of the Oracle of Delphi?" Rachel asked him.

"And to think it all started with me accidentally attacking you." Percy said. His tone had a nervous chuckle in it, and he also rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"You also were a Son of Poseidon? Now you're a Son of Chaos? What is the difference?" Rachel asked Percy.

"Being a Son of Poseidon gives you powers over water, like: the ability to breathe underwater, the ability to choose whether or not your clothes get wet, forming weapons out of water and etc. Being a Son of Chaos, I can control and create all of the elements, control time, use portals to get everywhere and whatever other ability I was born with. I have to ask my Dad what those are." Percy explained to her.

"But earlier, you said that the Gods weren't allowed to have direct contact with their children. What makes your Dad so special?" Rachel asked in suspicion.

"My father created the Titans and by extension, he created the Olympian Gods. Those rules were made for the Titans and the Olympian Gods. Besides, my Dad has the most powerful being since the beginning of time. The Olympians, The Titans, and now the Fates, are afraid of my father. They wouldn't do anything to anger him and listen intently to everything he tells them." Percy explained to Rachel. She slumped in her chair since she was probably looking at the most powerful demigod on the planet.

"You also said you had the Curse of Achilles? What is that?" she asked him after awhile.

"Guessing they didn't have Greek Mythology as a lesson in your school huh? The Curse of Achilles is exactly that: a curse. With it, most of your body becomes immune to attack. However, if you are struck with a weapon of any kind in the one spot that isn't immune, then…." he stopped his explanation and used his thumb and made it go across his throat.

"You die? Just like that?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Percy simply nodded his head at Rachel and leaned back in the chair he was occupying.

"What would one have to do to get this curse?" she asked.

"You wouldn't want this curse for four reasons. Reason number one, the spot you choose that isn't invulnerable will kill you if it is even slightly damaged. Reason number 2, the stress on your body can cause you to die of over-exhaustion if you're not careful. Reason number 3, you'd have to both eat and sleep a lot. Finally, reason number 4, you can still die since you're not immortal. Poison, drowning, burning, diseases, dehydration and all the other ways a human can die, can and will kill you." Percy told Rachel.

"Doesn't stop one from wondering how to get the curse." Rachel told Percy in reply. Percy sighed then rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. You have to bathe in the River Styx. When you do that you must envision one thing that ties you to the living. You also have to imagine that one vulnerable spot on your body. Also, you must have your parents' blessing before you do all of this, because if you don't your body disintegrates and is forever lost in the River Styx." Percy explained bluntly.

"Everything that has to do with this curse has to deal with death." Rachel stated out loud. "Pretty much." Percy agreed.

"So you need my help with what again?" Rachel asked. This was after ten minutes of a rather uncomfortable silence.

"I need your help with navigating through the Labyrinth and getting to its center, where I will ask Daedalus if he will be the new God of Wisdom." Percy explained to her. Rachel frowned at this, since she had thought that Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom.

"What about Athena?" Rachel asked him. Percy blinked at the question that caught him off-guard.

"What about her?" Percy asked Rachel.

"What will happen to her if Daedalus accepts the offer of Godhood?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. Athena is dead, which is why I'm trying to find a new God or Goddess of Wisdom. I killed her." Percy told Rachel simply. Rachel blinked as Percy told her that as if it were everyday that somebody killed a God or a Goddess.

"How is that possible? Why is that possible?" Rachel asked herself out loud.

"To answer your first question, it is possible because my father has that power, so naturally my brother and I inherited that. To answer the second question, it is because my father wants me to purge Olympus and rebuild it. Keep the Gods and Goddesses who have been doing their jobs for all of these millennia, and get rid of the rest and replace them." Percy told her. Rachel slumped in her chair even more, not knowing how Percy was okay with all of this.

"So we can go to the Labyrinth now and be back in a few hours, then I'll bring you back here. Deal?" Percy asked her. He got up from his seat and placed his backpack on his shoulder, while holding his hand out to Rachel. To say Rachel was hesitant to go with Percy was a complete understatement. He had just showed up out of nowhere and told her all of this seemingly impossible stuff, but due to seeing some rather strange and unexplainable things in her life, she decided to go with him. Percy smiled and created a portal with his other hand, which shocked and awed her. Timidly following Percy through the portal and appeared outside right next to a pile of rocks shaped like a large fist.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked Percy.

"This is Zeus' Fist inside of the borders of Camp Half-Blood and the entrance of the Labyrinth." Percy told Rachel. Percy pressed something on the rocks and caused a hole to appear, then disappeared into the hole and Rachel quickly followed in fear of being left behind. They were both underground and it was dark as hell.

"I can't see anything. How am I supposed to navigate through this damned Labyrinth if I can't see where I'm walking?" Rachel asked Percy. Percy created a rather large ball of fire in his left hand and smirked at Rachel.

"Show off." Rachel muttered.

"In the last timeline, you said you saw a slight lighting in the floor and that led us to Daedalus' Workshop." Percy told Rachel. Rachel focused her attention on the ground and began walking in front of Percy, hoping to hell that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her down there. They were walking for a long time when Rachel stopped in front of him. Percy wasn't paying attention and accidentally ended up bumping into her. He brought up the ball flames to notice that a few stray monsters were in front of them. He walked in front of Rachel and took his pen out of his pocket with his right hand.

"A pen? What are you going to do with that? Write on them to death?" Rachel asked in fear. Percy smirked and clicked the button on the pen and watched as the pen transformed into his trusty black sword with red in the middle of the blade. Channeling his power, he made flames appear on the blade. He then swung the sword in the direction of the monsters and watched as a wide arc of flames flew towards them unmercifully. The monsters shrieked in agony since they didn't even smell them enter the room. Percy himself had forgotten that being a Son of Chaos meant he had no scent to monsters. He clicked the button on his sword and made it turn back into a pen, then motioned for Rachel to continue navigating.

"Awesome pen." Rachel muttered in surprise as she walked past the burning corpses of the bodies. She continued walking until she reached a door that was made out of hardened mud. She opened the door and was surprised to see an old man with horns and goat legs.

"Pan." Percy muttered. Yet another thing that he had forgotten about from the last timeline.

"Who is there?" Pan asked in a raspy voice.

"My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos. I'm with my friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Percy answered the Lord of the Wild. He was dying slowly, but Pan still had a year before he completely faded from existence.

"Why are you here, m'boy?" Pan asked Percy.

"We were heading towards Daedalus' Workshop, but your door came up first. Would you like me to open you a portal so you can go to either Olympus or Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked the god.

"I would rather much just stay here." Pan told Percy.

"You need to go to Camp Half-Blood to go see the Council of Cloven Elders. Everyday they send more and more Satyrs to look for you, and that means as long as you're alive they will continue to do so. My friend got his searcher's license last year and started as well. Just talk to the Council of Cloven Elders and stay there until I return. Please?" Percy asked Pan. Pan looked at Percy with curiosity twinkling in his slowly dying eyes.

"Fine young demigod. I shall do as you ask. Will I be able to return here afterwards?" Pan asked Percy.

"I honestly cannot guarantee that. The Labyrinth has a mind of its own and it is always changing. If I send you to the Council of Cloven Elders, then you might not ever come back to this exact spot." Percy told the Lord of the Wild honestly.

"I see. Well what are you waiting for? Make the portal." Pan told Percy with a smile. Percy returned a smile and opened a portal that led to the Council of Cloven Elders.

"Thank you Percy Jackson. Thank you." Pan told Percy before walking through the portal.

"Shall we continue?" Percy asked Rachel. She was still in a bit of a daze since she had just met a God, but still nodded her head and led the way. Another twenty minutes later they arrived at the familiar futuristic door and flooring that was Daedalus' Workshop. Percy extinguished the flame floating above his left hand and then opened the door to see Quintus a.k.a Daedalus laying down on a cot.

"Hello Daedalus. How are you this evening?" Percy asked Daedalus. The man turned over to see Percy and Rachel and got off of his cot.

"What do you mean evening? It was afternoon when we left my house." Rachel whispered into Percy's ear.

"Time moves differently in the Labyrinth. It might have been two and half hours that we've been in here, but in the real world it is nearly 5 o'clock in the evening." Percy told Rachel. Daedalus looked at Percy and squinted at him.

"What business does a demigod have with me?" Daedalus asked Percy suspiciously.

"I'm extending an offer to you Daedalus. An offer of Godhood." Percy told the male. Daedalus simply laughed at Percy since he thought this was an obvious joke. He laughed for the next ten minutes or so. He continued laughing until he saw the serious look on Percy's face.

"You're serious. Who are you?" Daedalus asked. "Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos." Percy answered.

"That is impossible. Chaos has no half-blood children." The room had gotten a bit colder since they stepped in and Chaos appeared in the room.

"It is not impossible Daedalus. Percy is my demigod son and he has a brother who is also my demigod progeny. Now would you like to be the new God of Wisdom?" Chaos asked the male.

"Of course Lord Chaos. If I may ask, what happened to my mother?" Daedalus asked Chaos.

"She was killed by my son Percy, on my orders. He is currently destroying and rebuilding the Olympian Council since most of those incompetent fools have been neglecting their duties for far too long." Chaos explained before disappearing.

"Just let me pack my things then." Daedalus said.

"There won't be any need for that. You're going to be a God. You won't have need for any of this." Percy told Daedalus. Daedalus looked around at all of his inventions sadly since he wanted to take them all, but deep down he knew that Percy was right. As a God, he'd no longer have any use for his inventions.

"I understand I may have no use for them, but I can't just leave them here to collect dust." Daedalus told Percy. Percy did have to admit that Daedalus was correct about that.

"Alright. Pack them up and I'll get them to the demigods in Athena's cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. Except for the laptop. I have a girlfriend who would like that as a gift." Percy told Daedalus. He nodded and began to quickly pack his things. Five minutes later, he had everything packed and he handed it to Percy. The laptop he kept in his hands while looking around at his room. Percy created a portal that led to Rachel's house.

"Thank you for your help Rachel. Unfortunately, this is the part where you go home." Percy told her. A smirk was on his face that showed her this wasn't their last meeting.

"When will I see you again?" Rachel asked Percy.

"Next year at the Hoover Dam." Percy answered honestly. She nodded and proceeded to walk through the portal that Percy had created, but stopped and gave Percy a hug first. This shocked Percy the most, since he was completely ready to close the portal behind Percy.

"See you around Percy." Rachel told him. Percy nodded at her and watched as she walked through the portal. After closing that portal, he opened another that opened in the Chamber of the Olympian Council.

"Are you ready for your new life Daedalus?" Percy asked the inventor.

"As ready as I ever will be, young demigod." Daedalus answered nervously. Percy walked through the portal first to give Daedalus a few moments to gather his nerves, then looked up at the remaining members of the Olympian Council.

"It seems that Daedalus isn't with you Lord Perseus, which means that you failed." Zeus told Percy. His voice was filled with pride and happiness. His dreams were shot a few seconds later when Daedalus came out of the portal. Zeus also felt irritation at seeing Percy's condescending smirk, directed at the God of Thunder himself.

"Esteemed members of the Olympian Council," Percy sarcastically said "I present to you Daedalus, your new God of Wisdom." With that, Daedalus' body began to form a golden glow and he ended up dropping the laptop. Due to Percy's quick reflexes though, he caught it before it fell to the ground and shattered. He took off his backpack and placed the laptop safely in it, before zipping it back up and putting it back on.

"Welcome to the Olympian Council, Daedalus, God of Wisdom." Percy told Daedalus with a smile. He then turned towards the rest of the Olympians.

"I expect you all to treat Daedalus with the same respect that you show my father. I will come back later with the decisions of the others. Goodbye." Percy told them with finality. With that, Percy walked back over to the fountain and fished another drachma out of his pocket. Tossing it into the fountain, he said the same words he had spoken earlier and once again found himself looking at Annabeth.

"Where are you guys?" Percy asked her. Annabeth was shocked to hear her boyfriend's voice, but turned around.

"According to Alaric, we are 30, 31 N and 75, 12 W. We found Clarisse and are traveling with her right now." Annabeth told him.

"I'll be there in a sec." Percy told her. With that, the Iris message closed and the portal Percy had made was opened. Without taking a second look back, he walked through the portal and came out right next to Annabeth.

"Have you guys passed Scylla or Charybdis yet?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No we haven't. We should be approaching them soon though." Annabeth answered. Her tone was filled with worry.

"I have a plan. Don't worry Anny." Percy whispered into her ear.

"Dad I'm going to need your help. I need to make it so when Scylla attacks the ship, she slows down. Giving us enough time to defend ourselves." Percy thought to his father.

"I know exactly what you are asking. You want me to give you a quick tutorial about how to cover the ship with your powers over time, so when Scylla's heads come to attack, they slow down when they enter a certain radius. Correct?" Chaos asked his son. That whole explanation confused Percy at first, but then he realized that was what he was referring to. Just the technical and more confusing way of saying it.

"Simply use your powers over time and imagine covering the ship in a perfect circle." Chaos answered.

"You never taught me how to use my powers over time. Remember? I only learned how to use Charmspeak." Percy told his dad in thought.

"Right. I had completely forgotten. It is pretty much like Charmspeak, but without using words. Feel the power within you and feel it coming out of yourself and covering the entire ship. Since you're not used to it, you might feel a bit worn out afterwards." Chaos told Percy. Percy simply nodded then blinked when he realized that Annabeth had been talking to him the entire time.

"What do you think Percy?" Annabeth asked him.

"About what?" Percy asked Annabeth. Confusion was swimming heavily in his Golden eyes.

"Who'd we have a better chance with? Scylla or Charybdis?" Clarisse had asked Percy with annoyance in her tone.

"Scylla. With my powers over time, I can slow her down so we can kill her. I'd prefer my brother to do it, since he has a weapon that can permanently kill her." Percy told them all. At that, Cyrus took his pen out of his pocket and popped off the lid. It grew into an 8-foot lance made out of Imperial Gold.

"Ready for action." Cyrus answered.

"Good, because we're at their strait." Clarisse told them. The area surrounding them went dark and Cyrus materialized a large ball of flame, so that they could see around of the ghost pirates yelled a few seconds after Cyrus made the ball of fire, and that caused everyone to get on alert.

"IT'S SCYLLA!" Clarisse yelled out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

"IT'S SCYLLA!" Clarisse yelled. Everyone scrambled into position to try to defend themselves from the multi-headed monster. Percy, however, stood in the same spot. He began concentrating on his powers over time, and he imagined his powers manifesting themselves around the entire ship. Everyone inside the barrier of sorts would still move at normal time, but those who entered from the outside would slow down to one-one hundredths of normal time. Instantly, he felt the strain that it was putting on his body. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Especially since the strain from using his powers was doubled with the strain from the Curse of Achilles.

"Cyrus. When that monster shows her head, pull her whole body on the ship. Then stab and kill her." Percy told Cyrus through clenched teeth.

"Got it." Cyrus told Percy in understanding. The next minute, one of Scylla's heads flew down to eat another person. Both the ghost pirates and the others were shocked when Scylla's head slowed down considerably.

"GO!" Percy yelled to his brother. Before Cyrus even moved, Clarisse ran towards Scylla's head and grabbed it. She was disgusted with grabbing the monster's head, but she was even more disgusted at the fact she did so without wearing any gloves.

"Oh I can't wait until you're dead." Clarisse told the head. Scylla's eyes looked at Clarisse in confusion before Clarisse yanked Scylla's body onto the ship with a simple tug of Scylla's head. The monster squealed loudly as her body was brought from its hiding place. Cyrus infused his lance with Chaos' essence and threw it at the monster's body with precision, but before it had the chance to impale the beast, Scylla's mouth stopped the weapon in normal time. Cyrus's eyes widened in surprise then turned to see his brother had passed out from using the power he was using.

"PERCY!" Cyrus yelled.

"NOT RIGHT NOW CYRUS! WE HAVE A MONSTER TO KILL!" Annabeth yelled at Cyrus. Cyrus looked around for Annabeth, but couldn't find her anywhere onboard. He then remembered that she had a special hat that could turn her invisible in the matter of seconds. He looked over to Percy one more time and saw that his pen was floating in midair.

"Smart girl." Cyrus thought to himself. Annabeth never seemed to stop him. Cyrus shook that thought from his head, since that was his brother's girlfriend that he was thinking. His attention was brought back to the battle at hand, when Clarisse tackled him and at the same time saved his life from Scylla.

"Get your head in the battle, rookie." Clarisse told Cyrus sternly. Cyrus simply nodded and stood up, looking at Scylla's body. In all honesty, he was struggling to keep his lunch down at the moment. Scylla was that ugly and having that reflected 6 separate times wasn't really helping.

Lightning began to crackle all around them, as Cyrus began focusing on that specific attack to use as a distraction for Annabeth. He was going to most likely use most of his energy in this one attack, because he was going to go out with a bang with this attack. He charged it up for a few seconds later, then made a huge lightning bolt go after Scylla. This distracted a few of her heads, but the other ones were watching Cyrus and Clarisse carefully. One of the heads went towards Clarisse, but stopped when a Chaos-infused black sword showed itself in the place Scylla just got stabbed. Annabeth took off her head and looked down at the crumbling body of Scylla and removed the sword from her stomach. She ran over to Percy's unconscious body and began to shake his shoulders furiously, after flipping him off of his stomach.

"Percy? PERCY?!" Annabeth yelled at her boyfriend in worry.

"Poseidon….my...father." Percy muttered quietly in his state of unconsciousness. Annabeth heard her boyfriend loud and clear, but the others didn't hear Percy. They were busy making sure they were headed in the right direction.

"Percy. Wake up. Please wake up." Annabeth told him. Her voice went up a few octaves, because she was wondering why Percy would say that. One of Percy's eyes opened to see Annabeth looking down at him, while his other eye remained shut.

"Did we do it?" Percy asked Annabeth weakly. She nodded her head at Percy and he closed his eye to go to sleep. He had just used way too much energy then he was used to using. Right now, rest was the one thing he needed the most.

"How is he?" Cyrus had asked Annabeth. He had walked over from the port of the ship to check on his older brother.

"He's resting. A few moments ago, he said something shocking." Annabeth told Cyrus. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at Annabeth and looked down at his brother.

"What did he say?" Cyrus asked. Annabeth sighed and looked up at Cyrus. Suspicion was in her gray eyes.

"He said that Poseidon was his father. Why would he say that?" Annabeth asked him. Cyrus was surprised that those words were what came out of his brother's mouth, but he had a bunch of practice in hiding his emotions and controlling his facial expressions.

"I don't know. You should ask him when he wakes up." Cyrus told Annabeth before walking away from her. Percy was in for some trouble when he woke up.

"Hello Percy. Seems like the strain caused you to pass out." Chaos told his son. Percy looked around in his dreams to notice he was back in his father's apartment.

"I guess so. Why did you bring me here Dad?" Percy asked Chaos. Chaos sat down the cup he was drinking out of, and pointed to a chair that was sitting in front of him. Percy took the hint and sat down on the chair without question.

"It seems that before Annabeth managed to wake you up, you told her that Poseidon was your father. She is now waiting for you to wake up so she can ask you about it." Chaos explained to Percy. Percy's jaw dropped as the one person he didn't want suspicious of him was now waiting to interrogate him.

"That's not the reason you brought me here though." Percy told his dad automatically.

"Correct you are. I'm taking this temporary state of unconsciousness of yours and putting it to good use. I'm going to teach you how to control your powers over time. Think of it as working your way to never overexerting yourself again, and not revealing deadly secrets while unconscious." Chaos told Percy with a smirk.

"Whatever." Percy muttered in embarrassment. The scene changed to what Percy assumed was Chicago in the 1920s. He looked down to see that he was wearing a black suit, just like his father was.

"Uh. What are we doing here?" Percy asked Chaos.

"This is the day of the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre in Chicago. I was there watching all of the chaos. This is where you will learn to use your powers to control time. More precisely, go back in time. We'll be here until you can do it without even trying, or until you wake up from your unconscious state." Chaos told his son. As if to confirm his father's answer, two sets of gangsters appeared on opposite sides of the street. Al Capone was leading his gang and the boss of the Irish American gang leading them.

"I'll give you one more chance, you putz. Let me take control or you and your gang are going to die." Capone told the leader of the Irish American gang.

"Forget about it. I'm taking control of organized crime Capone." the other leader told him. Both gangs began to pull out Tommy machine guns and Percy's right hand went up out of reflex, causing him to accidentally freeze time in the immediate area.

"They are serious over this organized crime stuff huh?" Percy asked his dad. Chaos nodded at his son, then unfroze time in the area. The first person to shoot was Al Capone himself. He put a bullet into the other gang leader's head, but didn't stop there. He continued to shoot until none of the opposition was breathing. That went for Capone's lackeys as well.

"Now. You remember how to tap into your powers of time, correct?" Chaos asked Percy. Percy simply nodded at his father, wondering where this was heading.

"Simply tap into those powers and make time go backwards. Do this by pretending that you're winding a clock backwards in your mind." Chaos told Percy.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Percy said out loud. Then he mentally slapped himself for being so naive about it. When he tried to make time rewind itself, the most he could achieve was just freezing time. It didn't go back or forward, but just stayed in a frozen state.

"What am I doing wrong?" Percy asked in irritation.

"You're thinking too much. Just let it come to you." Chaos told Percy. Percy raised an eyebrow at his dad since it was after all his dad that told him to use his imagination. Thinking was kind of intertwined with imagining anything. Taking a much needed breath, Percy focused on his powers over time and tried to imagine winding a clock backwards with his hands. He opened his eyes to see that Al Capone and the other gang leader were staring at each other.

"How in Hades?" Percy asked out loud.

"You felt it and didn't think about it. Then you actually turned back time. Good start. You'll get better with practice." Chaos told Percy. Before Percy could reply to his father, he woke up and was staring up at Annabeth.

"Back with us, are you?" Annabeth asked him. Her tone was filled with annoyance, and that annoyance also shone brightly in her Gray eyes. He could easily tell that he was in the doghouse right now.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy muttered weakly. Her eyes told him that he had a massive amount of explaining to do or there would be hell to pay.

"Hey Percy. Finally up huh? Good thing too. We're about to approach Polyphemus' Island in about ten minutes." Cyrus told his older brother. Percy quickly got up from the floor of the ship and walked over to the port of the ship, right next to Clarisse.

"What happened while I was out?" he asked her.

"We managed to kill Scylla, got tied up at Circe's Island and now we're closing in on Polyphemus and the Golden Fleece….and Grover. If he is still alive." Clarisse told Percy.

"He's still alive. I know it." Percy told Clarisse.

"Speaking of knowing things, how do you know so much? Ever since you've gotten to Camp Half-Blood you've known more than any other demigod in history just starting out. So how do you know so much?" Annabeth asked him suspiciously.

"Not now Annabeth. I need to concentrate." Percy told his girlfriend.

"No. We are doing this right now. Either you tell me right now or we're through." Annabeth told Percy coldly. Cyrus and Clarisse looked at Annabeth in shock, but that didn't amount to how shocked Percy was. Here was the girl that he fell in love with in the last timeline, that he saw die before his eyes, and she was threatening to break up with him over something that he couldn't tell her.

"Annabeth….you don't mean that." Percy told her.

"How can I not mean it? How can I trust you when you're keeping secrets from me?" Annabeth asked him. With that, she went below decks to one of the spare rooms. Leaving Percy, Clarisse and Cyrus in silence on the port. The next ten minutes passed by in an awkward silence. Percy was still thinking about Annabeth's ultimatum and Cyrus and Clarisse were both thinking of ways to stop Polyphemus, grab the Golden Fleece and save Grover while making it out alive.

"LAND HO!" one of the remaining ghost pirates yelled. Clarisse, Cyrus and Percy were brought out of their thoughts by this and looked at the island in question. It had an abandoned amusement park on it and you could hear multiple loud roars coming from it.

"There it is. Polyphemus' Island. What now Perce?" Cyrus asked his older brother.

"We get Grover and the Golden Fleece and get back to Camp Half-Blood via portal." Percy told Cyrus.

"Are we bringing Annabeth with?" Cyrus asked his brother carefully.

"No we're not. That might be a bit counterproductive." Percy told his brother quietly.

"I'm not going to leave Annabeth on this ship with just the ghost pirates. I'll stay and look after her. Just make sure to come back alive." Clarisse told them both. Cyrus nodded his head at Clarisse before creating a portal for he and his brother to use.

"Go with them Clarisse. It is your quest officially. I'm more than capable of watching over things here." a voice called out to Clarisse. It seemed as if both Percy and Cyrus had forgotten that Clarisse had asked Alaric to be the person to come on the quest with her.

"Are you sure Alaric?" Clarisse asked him. The Son of Poseidon simply nodded his head at Clarisse. Percy honestly didn't have the time nor the patience to argue with Alaric at the moment, so he simply allowed him to watch over his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. Percy was the first to walk through the portal, not even caring if Cyrus and Clarisse were following him or not. He came out of the portal to see the entrance of the amusement park. It was showing obvious signs of being abandoned by: the rust, the dead silence and the lack of warmth and joy that usually came with amusement parks. Without waiting for backup, Percy opened the locked gate with very little difficulty. The gate crashed down to the ground with no resistance whatsoever.

"Percy! Wait up!" Cyrus called out. Percy turned around to see his little brother and Clarisse running towards him.

"We haven't got a long time. We need to find Grover and the Fleece now." Percy told them. His voice was distant and none of his emotions were in his tone. Seemed as though what Annabeth told him struck a deeper nerve than he had let on.

"We will find them. However, there are plenty of places here that Polyphemus could hide. Where do we start looking?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"Look for a Cyclops-sized hole and we'll search from there." Percy told them both. They all set out in different directions looking for a hole that was big enough for a Cyclops to fit through. There weren't many holes like that, but Cyrus had found a fair few. The one he stopped at though was in a ride called 'The Plummet of Death'.

"PERCY! CLARISSE! I THINK I FOUND IT!" Cyrus yelled at the top of his lungs. Minutes later, both Percy and Clarisse ran to Cyrus' side and looked at the giant hole in the Plummet of Death.

"Well that is subtle." Percy muttered out loud. He created fire with his right hand and walked into the Plummet of Death with Cyrus and Clarisse following closely behind.

Back on the ship, Alaric knocked on the door of Annabeth's room three times.

"Go away Percy. Unless you want to give me some answers." Annabeth called out. Alaric opened the door and made his way into the room.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Annabeth yelled at Alaric. She turned around expecting to see her boyfriend, but instead was greeted with the sight of Alaric.

"Sorry Alaric. I thought you were Percy." Annabeth apologized. Alaric simply smirked and took a seat besides Annabeth.

"Percy, Clarisse and Cyrus are currently looking for Grover and the Golden Fleece. You and I, plus the ghost pirates, are the only ones on this ship." Alaric told Annabeth. Hurt filled Annabeth's gray eyes as she looked down at the ground. Alaric placed his finger under Annabeth's chin and brought her gaze back up to his own.

"You aren't suited to be looking at the ground. No. You're much more suited to hold your head up high. Like a princess or a queen." Alaric told Annabeth. He was trying to cheer her up in any way possible, but he couldn't help it if his words came out smoother than silk.

"I'd just like to be left alone Alaric." Annabeth told him. Her face was beginning to blush at the compliment that the Son of Poseidon just told her.

"I know that you want to be alone and I understand that, but you are going to drive yourself mad down here moping by yourself. I figured that we could pass the time by getting to know each other." Alaric told Annabeth with a smile. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Alaric since she couldn't tell what his motives were, but she decided against her better judgement to go along with his idea.

"Alright. Tell me about yourself then." Annabeth told Alaric.

"Until recently, I was an orphan. Had to move in with my cousin in the Upper West Side of New York. Pretty big change since I'm from California. Took four and a half days to get to New York by train. A few weeks ago, I was attacked by a monster at my cousin's place and been on the run ever since. At least, until my father led me to Camp Half-Blood the other day." Alaric told her. His Sea Green eyes were looking at the wall the entire time, as he remembered the series of unfortunate events that he had to live through.

"What about you?" he asked Annabeth.

"The oldest of my father's three kids. The disdain of my stepmother. Monsters attacked me and my stepmother would fight with me over something I couldn't control. I got to Camp Half-Blood when I was 7 years old. I was traveling with two other demigods: Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. Grover found us and led us to the camp. Before we could enter the camp though, a Cyclops attacked us right outside of the camp entrance. Thalia stayed behind and sacrificed herself so Luke, Grover and I would live. The tree that was poisoned? That is Thalia. Zeus took pity on her and turned her into the tree that acts as a magical border for the camp. A border that is now dying." Annabeth told Alaric. Sadness crept into her tone when she began talking about Luke and Thalia. Especially Luke. Alaric didn't know what to do in this type of situation. Normally, a person would put a hand on the other's shoulder or leg, but Annabeth was dating the one person who probably wanted Alaric dead.

"It'll get better Annabeth. There's no doubt in my mind that the others will find the Fleece so we can heal the tree back at camp." Alaric told her encouragingly. Annabeth gave a weak smirk then placed her head onto Alaric's shoulder. He winced without her noticing and looked up at the ceiling of the room. If she was still like this when Percy got back, then there was going to be a huge problem for Alaric. A problem that was going to end with somebody needing some serious medical attention.

"Oh Gods." Alaric thought to himself in worry.

Returning to the Plummet of Death, Cyrus, Percy and Clarisse just found the entrance to Polyphemus' Cave. The very old and very blind cyclops was yelling at Grover, who was wearing a very short bridal train.

"WHERE IS MY DINNER?!" Polyphemus yelled at Grover.

"It'll be done in a minute." Grover told Polyphemus in high-pitched voice.

"Pssst. Grover. Over here." Percy told Grover in a loud whisper. Grover looked over to his friends and ran over to them when Polyphemus wasn't paying any attention.

"Man am I glad to see you guys? Where's Annabeth?" Grover asked after noticing she wasn't a part of the rescue party.

"She's back on the ship. Where is the Golden Fleece?" Cyrus asked Grover.

"Unfortunately, it is stuck on the shoulder of Polyphemus." Grover told them all. Percy created two portals, one on his left and the other on his right. The portal on his left led back to the ship and the portal on his right was at Polyphemus' shoulder level. Without wasting a second, Percy grabbed the Golden Fleece by using the portal then handed it to Cyrus.

"Take that back to the ship, along with Grover and Clarisse." Percy told his little brother. Cyrus frowned at Percy for a few moments.

"What about you brother?" Cyrus asked Percy. Percy turned his back to Cyrus, while walking toward Polyphemus.

"What do you think? NOW GO!" Percy told them all. Polyphemus looked down to see the demigods then noticed that the Golden Fleece was missing from his shoulder.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FLEECE!" Polyphemus yelled at them all. Cyrus didn't have any time to argue with Percy, so he made sure that Clarisse and Grover got through the portal first before he went through it as well. The last he saw of his brother was Percy taking out his pen and transforming it into a sword. When the three got back onto the ship, Cyrus handed Grover the Golden Fleece.

"I'm going back to go give Percy some backup. If we're not back in ten minutes, leave without us." Cyrus told Clarisse and Grover. Without waiting for a reply, Cyrus created a portal back to Percy. Before he could walk through it though, Percy strolled through the portal. Something on the island made a slightly deafening noise and a crap ton of dust blew around in every direction.

"Time to go home." Percy said distantly. He walked to the other side of the ship and sat down, looking out at the water.

"Did I miss something?" Grover asked Cyrus worriedly.

"Just the fact Annabeth and Percy might be breaking up soon." Cyrus answered.

"Ah." Grover stated simply. Clarisse gave the crew orders to get them back to Palm Springs, Florida in one piece.

"Speaking of Annabeth, I'm going to go check on her. Want to come with?" Cyrus asked Grover.

"Sure. It's been awhile since I've seen Anny anyway." Grover answered. They both headed below deck where the rooms were, and Cyrus stopped outside of the door of the room that Annabeth was staying in. Cyrus opened the door and looked around inside for Annabeth, but froze to the spot when he found her.

"Hey. What did you stop for?" Grover had asked Cyrus. He brought his eyes to what was holding Cyrus' attention and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my Gods." Grover muttered weakly. They had just caught Annabeth and Alaric in the middle of making out. That was until they heard Grover's voice and broke apart from each other.

"This isn't what it looks like?" Alaric muttered weakly, when Cyrus and Grover caught him in the middle of making out with Annabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

Cyrus ran over to where Alaric was sitting and grabbed him off of the bed by the collar on his shirt.

"I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU AND YOU MAKE OUT WITH MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND?!" Cyrus asked Alaric in a yell. Annabeth just sat in silence since she knew that there wasn't anything she could say or do to justify her actions.

"Listen Cyrus. It just happened. There was no controlling it and we got caught up in the moment." Alaric tried to explain to Cyrus. Cyrus just pinned Alaric to the metal wall of the room with danger swimming in his eyes.

"I should've listened to my brother. I don't know why I even tried to befriend you. As of this moment, you are my enemy as well. Now get the hell out of here, before I change my mind." Cyrus told Alaric threateningly. He let go of the male's shirt collar and watched as the Son of Poseidon ran out of the room.

"How could you do this to Percy, Annabeth?" Grover asked his friend.

"I was just so angry at him for keeping secrets from me. Then Alaric came in trying to cheer me up and I just leaned in and kissed him." Annabeth explained. She had felt terrible for cheating on Percy, but the anger she still felt from her boyfriend hiding things from her outweighed the guilt that she had felt.

"I'm disappointed in you Annabeth." Cyrus told her. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving just Grover and Annabeth to talk about things.

"Seems like a lot happened after Polyphemus kidnapped me. Care to fill me in Anny?" Grover asked her. She nodded at her friend and began to tell him everything that had happened from the moment Grover contacted Percy.

"So Percy told you in a half-conscious state that Poseidon was his father? Anny. Anybody is liable to say things that aren't true when they're about to pass out." Grover told Annabeth. Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest in defense, after Grover had told her that well-known fact.

"He is hiding something from us Grover. Percy and Cyrus are hiding something from the rest of us. I want to know what it is." Annabeth told Grover.

"So you kiss Alaric and cheat on Percy to find out? That's pretty messed up." Grover told her sternly.

"It isn't like that Grover. We were just...getting to know each other and it just...happened. I didn't mean for it to happen and I am not going to try to make any excuses. I do feel bad about it, but my feelings towards Percy keeping secrets from us is kind of drowning the guilt out." Annabeth explained to Grover.

"So what are you going to do Annabeth? Cyrus is most likely going to tell Percy." Grover told her.

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes." Annabeth told Grover. Grover nodded then left his friend in the room to go see what was happening on the deck. Cyrus was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was absolutely pissed. Of course Percy didn't like Alaric for reasons known to him, Cyrus and Chaos but Cyrus still saw Alaric as a friend. He felt personally betrayed by both Annabeth and Alaric. Especially Annabeth. He had saw her as his sister, then he walked in on her kissing the guy he thought was his friend. He walked up the stairs that led to the deck, then made his way over to where Percy was sitting down and looking at the ocean. Without missing a beat, he sat down besides his brother and looked at the ocean as well.

"Do you ever miss it? Being a Son of Poseidon I mean?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"The only thing I miss about being a Son of Poseidon was being in the water. It always helped me calm down and think." Percy explained to his little brother. He then brought his Golden eyes up to see Cyrus' face and saw that he looked angry.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked Cyrus.

"You don't want to know." Cyrus told Percy. His tone was filled with anger mixed with a little bit of confusion and sadness. Percy sat straight up and continued to look at his younger brother.

"Tell me what's wrong Cyrus. We're family. That means I'm here to help and look out for you." Percy told him.

"It's me who is looking out for you when it comes to this." Cyrus returned. Percy raised an eyebrow at Cyrus.

"Tell me what's wrong Cyrus. I've never hidden anything from you. Never. Don't you hide anything from me." Percy told Cyrus. Cyrus gave a deep sigh and rubbed the crease between his eyebrows.

"It's Annabeth, Percy. Grover and I went to check on her and…" Cyrus began to explain. He stopped because he knew Percy was going to go off of the deep end if and when he found out.

"And what Cyrus?" Percy asked. Percy's tone was filled with fear and concern. Before Cyrus could answer Cyrus' question, Alaric walked in front of them both.

"He caught Annabeth and I making out. I am truly and sincerely sorry that it happened. I didn't mean for it to happen." Alaric told Percy. Percy's eyes widened in anger and the whole ship began to shake rather violently. He already didn't like Alaric because of the simple fact that he was a Son of Poseidon, but now Alaric wanted to make out with his girlfriend? He was now a dead demigod walking.

"Whoa Percy. Calm down." Cyrus told him. He was worried more about the safety of the others since Percy's powers were fluctuating due to his anger. Alaric took a few steps away from the Sons of Chaos in fear. That fear was brought about by two things. The first thing was the fact that he knew Percy was much more powerful than he was. The second thing was that he had no control over water in the Sea of Monsters. He was just a normal human in these waters that had dyslexia and ADHD. Percy stood up from the spot he was sitting at and began to slowly walk towards Alaric. Alaric continued to back away from the angry Son of Chaos until he felt the edge of the ship on his back.

"Look Percy we can talk about this. No need to resort to violence." Alaric told him.

"You should've thought about that before kissing my girlfriend." Percy told Alaric. With a few more steps, Percy was standing directly in front of Alaric. Fear shone brightly in Alaric's Sea Green eyes as he knew what was coming next. Without warning, Percy punched Alaric in the jaw. He put all of his anger and his power into the punch. A small smirk formed onto his face, when he heard the satisfying crunch of Alaric's jaw being broken. He wasn't going to stop there though. He was going to beat Alaric within an inch of his life. Since Alaric dropped to the ground after being hit in the jaw, he looked up at Percy.

"Did you get it all out of your system now?" Alaric asked him. It was tough for him to get the sentence out since his jaw was broken, but he still managed to get it out.

"Not even close." Percy told Alaric coldly. He was about to continue his assault when Cyrus stepped between him and Alaric.

"What are you doing Cyrus?" Percy asked him.

"Stopping you from becoming a monster. You've made your point Percy. If you continued, then you know you would've killed him. No use in trying to deny it. We both know it's true." Cyrus told Percy. Percy clenched his fist tightly then unclenched it.

"Just this once brother." Percy told Cyrus. He then looked around Cyrus, directly at Alaric's eyes.

"Don't think this is over, because it isn't. Not by a long shot." Percy told Alaric threateningly. Alaric simply nodded his head at Percy and watched as the elder Son of Chaos walked away from them both.

"Thanks for that." Alaric told Cyrus with difficulty.

"Don't thank me. I wasn't stopping him for your safety. I stopped him because I didn't want Grover, Clarisse and Annabeth to get caught in the middle." Cyrus told Alaric. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of nectar, then tossed it to Alaric before walking away from the male. Cyrus walked over to Percy, who was once again standing close to the edge of the ship and looking at the ocean.

"Thanks for stopping me Cyrus. I was going to kill him. I tolerated his existence simply because he hadn't personally done anything against me, but now….he's a dead person walking." Percy told Cyrus.

"You don't have to kill him Percy." Cyrus told his brother. "Look I know that you saw him as a friend Cyrus, but he is going to die by my hand." Percy told Cyrus.

"No he isn't." Cyrus told his brother stubbornly.

"And why in the name of Hades isn't he?" Percy asked Cyrus. Cyrus gave Percy a rather serious look that made Percy question what was about to come out of his brother's mouth.

"Because I'm going to kill him. He betrayed my trust and no one gets away with that. No one." Cyrus told Percy with a deadly tone to his voice. Percy smirked at his brother and patted his shoulder.

"He's all yours then Cyrus." Percy told his little brother. Cyrus nodded then went back to looking at the ocean. A few hours later, Clarisse had docked the ship at Palm Beach, Florida and Cyrus created a portal that led back to Camp Half-Blood. Alaric was the first one to go through the portal since he didn't want to be waiting alongside Percy. Clarisse, who was holding the Golden Fleece, went through it next with a smug and proud smile plastered across her face. Annabeth silently walked through the portal afterwards while giving Percy sad glances. He hadn't talked to her since he, Cyrus and Clarisse went to go retrieve the Golden Fleece.

"I'll close up the portal Cyrus. You go first." Percy told his brother.

"Are you sure Perce?" Cyrus asked. Percy nodded at him and pushed his brother through the portal.

"You have ten seconds to explain to me why you are here Aphrodite." Percy told the thin air around him. The Goddess of Love appeared out of nowhere behind Percy.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Annabeth. Believe I had nothing to do with it." Aphrodite told him. Percy turned around to face Aphrodite, keeping a close look on her face. As usual, her face was composed in a neutral way. Percy frowned angrily at the Goddess of Love.

"Why should I believe you? Give me one good reason that I should believe you. Also, why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Percy asked her angrily.

"To answer your first question, because you have already threatened to kill me. Back when we first met face-to-face. To answer your second question, because that will only bring more trouble to you." Aphrodite answered. Percy reached towards his pocket, but stopped since it would be an unbelievable pain to replace the Goddess of Love.

"I don't believe you, and I'm not going to kill you. Not yet. Just leave me alone." Percy told Aphrodite. She simply vanished, leaving behind a rosy pink light. Sighing, Percy turned towards the portal and walked through it. It closed as soon as he entered.

Silence. That's all there was throughout Camp Half-Blood. Unusual and maddening silence. Percy knew where everybody was at. They were in the eastern forest where Thalia's tree was and they had just put the Golden Fleece on the lowest branch that was reachable. It was right about this time that the fleece had brought Thalia back to life. Everyone was shocked at the prospect of another child of the Big Three was in play. He made his way over to the tree and pushed past everyone, including Annabeth. Most likely, he was going to break up with her for her betrayal and remove her blood from his cabin's recognition system. After he made his way to the front next to Chiron and Cyrus, he looked into the all-too familiar blue eyes of Thalia Grace.

"Welcome back Thalia." Percy told her. She raised an eyebrow at Percy in suspension. This was her first time meeting the male, yet he seemed to know her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Thalia asked Percy.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a Son of Chaos. I'm friends with Grover and a former friend of Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. They told me the story of your bravery and it inspires me each and every day." Percy told her sincerely.

"A Son of Chaos? As in the Primordial Being?" Thalia asked in surprise.

"The very same. My brother Cyrus is a Son of Chaos as well." Percy explained to her. Thalia looked over at the male that sort of looked like Percy and nodded at him.

"Now that you've returned to us Thalia, let's get you settled into your cabin shall we?" Chiron asked her. Thalia nodded at the centaur and followed him over to Cabin One. Cyrus looked back to see that Annabeth was deeply hurt by Percy's comment, but he shrugged it off. The way he saw it was she got off easy by being unfriended. The campers quickly dispersed from the area, going about their business as usual, but only Percy, Cyrus and Annabeth remained.

"Former friend huh?" Annabeth asked Percy sadly. Percy walked right past her, but stopped at the edge of the forest.

"You made that decision for me when you kissed Alaric. Goodbye Annabeth. Never bother me again." Percy told her rather coldly. After those harsh words, Percy made his way towards his cabin. Annabeth felt the cold, wet tears fall down her cheeks. In the matter of a few hours, everything had went wrong. At this point, all of her anger was drained only to be replaced with sadness. That made the guilt she also felt intensify even more.

"I'd give you advice, but my brother and I aren't the type to forgive easily. You should know this by now." Cyrus told Annabeth. He too made his way back to the cabin, leaving Annabeth alone and in tears in the forest. Grover couldn't attend with the others to put the Golden Fleece on Thalia's Tree, because the Council of Cloven Elders had called an emergency meeting to all Satyrs. He was wondering what was so important that he couldn't be with his friends, then his jaw dropped when he saw the Lord of the Wild was at Camp Half-Blood.

"What? How? Why?" Grover muttered out loud.

"You must be Grover Underwood. You're friends with Percy Jackson yes? He found me and sent me here." Pan told Grover with a smile.

"He was laying in the Labyrinth slowly dying." Silenus explained to Grover.

"The Labyrinth? I thought no one could find the Labyrinth entrance? How did Percy find it?" Grover asked the council.

"We do not know, Mr. Underwood. Perhaps you should ask him yourself?" Maron told Grover. Grover's face contorted into a frown. Annabeth had told him on the ship that Percy was hiding things from them, but at the time he thought she was just making an excuse for being caught with Alaric. Now that the Council of Cloven Elders had told him that they didn't know how Percy knew what he knew, it was just making Percy much more suspicious.

"I will ask him. Some things just aren't adding up." he told the elders worriedly. With that, he headed to Percy's cabin with determination replacing the frown on his face.

Upon arriving at Percy's cabin, Grover opened the door since Percy already added his blood to the recognition system. He saw Percy pouring something down the sink in the kitchen when he entered.

"Can I ask you something Percy?" Grover asked his friend. Percy turned around to look at Grover and nodded his head. Grover almost felt bad for what he was about to ask after he saw the look of sadness on Percy's face. The whole Alaric-Annabeth situation must've been bothering him more than he had thought it was.

"How did you find the entrance to the Labyrinth? Also, how did you manage to navigate it without getting lost?" Grover asked him. Percy went and took a seat on the leather couch right next to Cyrus, who was watching an action film called Blood and Bone with some actor named Michael Jai White.

"My father told me how to find it and how to navigate me. He told me that the entrance was at Zeus' Fist and to navigate it I would either need a clear-sighted mortal or Ariadne's string. He provided me with the address of a clear-sighted mortal and I went and asked for her help after explaining to her about how the Greek Gods and monsters were real." Percy explained to Grover. While Percy was giving his explanation, Grover was determining whether or not his friend was telling the truth. Satyrs could easily sense that kind of thing.

"Why did you even go to the Labyrinth in the first place?" Grover asked.

"To find Daedalus, so I could ask him if he would be the new God of Wisdom. He graciously accepted it and I found Pan along the way as well. He is slowly dying and I thought the best place for him to be was here at Camp Half-Blood with all of the other Satyrs. He came after I told him that I had a best friend who was a Satyr." Percy told Grover. All the while, Cyrus was too engrossed in the movie to hear the conversation. Grover, however, determined that Percy was telling the truth. Nobody in the world could calmly give out reasonable explanations while they were lying without giving themselves away. It was pretty much impossible to do. Especially for a demigod. Or in Percy and Cyrus' case, a demi-primordial being.

"Well I'm going to go check on Thalia. Are you going to be okay?" Grover asked Percy. Percy simply nodded, but there was no emotion behind it. Just plain and deep emptiness. Grover made his way toward the door, when someone started knocking on it. Since Grover was the closest to the door, he opened it to reveal Thalia standing outside of it. Closely behind her was Annabeth. Percy looked over to the door and saw Annabeth, then his face hardened and he clenched his jaw.

"Thalia can come in, but Annabeth isn't allowed in here anymore." Percy said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm not coming in without her then. She is my best friend after all." Thalia told Percy stubbornly. Percy groaned as Thalia just gave him a silent ultimatum.

"Fine. Make it quick though." Percy told them through clenched teeth. Thalia and Annabeth walked in and Grover just stayed next to the door. It was as if he sensed something bad was going to happen. Thalia and Annabeth sat on the other side of the couch, while looking at Percy.

"What do you want?" Percy asked them simply.

"I just came over to thank you for your part in my return. I also came over to ask something." Thalia told him.

"If you're going to ask me what Annabeth asked me, then you can save your breath. I have no need to tell her anything after what she pulled." Percy told Thalia. Thalia looked at Annabeth with a questioning glance, but Annabeth just looked down at the ground.

"What did she do?" Thalia asked.

"We used to date fairly recently. Until Grover and Cyrus walked in on her making out with the Son of Poseidon." Percy explained coldly. Thalia turned her head to Annabeth with a growing anger on her face.

"Is this true Annabeth?" Thalia asked her best friend. Annabeth couldn't manage to find her voice or make a head movement. Thalia took this as a silent yes and shook her head in disappointment. She had known Annabeth for a long time and that wasn't like her at all.

"We are going to talk about this later. You can trust and believe that." Thalia told Annabeth sternly.

"As for you, I will still expect an explanation." Thalia told Percy.

"Like I said. I have no need nor do I want to tell you anything. Now, if you two will take your leave. Annabeth has long outstayed her welcome." Percy told Thalia. Without waiting for a response, Percy got up from the couch and walked to his room. He closed the door behind him, leaving the four in the living room. He'd apologize for the way he treated Thalia sooner or later, but now he just wanted to be left alone. Alone and playing Call of Duty: Ghosts in his room. The perfect anger outlet by shooting down his enemies, while losing himself in a new environment. He picked up the controller from the entertainment system, turned on his Xbox One and flopped onto his bed. Using the remote on his nightstand, he turned the tv on. Afterwards, he just lost himself in his game.

Two hours later, someone was knocking on Percy's door. He growled because he was in the middle of finding a care package and racking up his kill streak. Pausing the game, he got up and opened the door to see Cyrus and Grover.

"What is it? Anything wrong?" he asked the two.

"Nothing is wrong Perce. We were just wondering if you wanted to go with us to dinner in an hour." Cyrus told Percy.

"It's better than staying in your room all day." Grover added with hope in his voice.

"If she is going to be there, then I'll pass. I don't want to be anywhere near her." Percy told them bluntly. Grover's head went down in defeat, as he walked back to the living room. Cyrus, however, walked into Percy's room and closed the door behind him. He wanted to talk to Percy about their mission to destroy and rebuild Olympus, but he knew for a fact that the rooms weren't soundproof.

"Sometime when we are both alone, we need to talk about the mission Dad gave us." Cyrus told Percy.

"What about it? You can talk about it. Almost everyone knows that I plan to raze Olympus and rebuild it. Even the Titans." Percy told Cyrus. Cyrus took a seat on the chair that was by Percy's desk.

"How do you know that the Titans know about our mission?" he asked his older brother. Percy had honestly forgotten that he hadn't told Cyrus about his dream conversation with Kronos. He then spent the next ten minutes telling Cyrus about how he told the Titan Time Lord that he had no interest in helping him.

"You're either really badass or you're finally starting to lose your mind. Telling Kronos that you're coming after him so boldly." Cyrus commented.

"Don't remind me. So how do you plan on killing Alaric? Painfully or mercifully?" Percy asked Cyrus.

"The next quest that he goes on, I'll simply follow him and cut his head off. I figure if Dad also teaches me how to control time, then I can do it so quickly that the Gods wouldn't be able to see it. Slow down time to 1/10,000th of a second and one swift stroke from my sword will result in one dead Alaric." Cyrus explained to Percy. Percy chuckled at the ingenuity of his little brother, before unpausing his game and continuing what he was doing.

"Be warned now Cyrus. Controlling time is not as easy as you think it is. I'm still struggling on turning back time. At the moment, I can only freeze and unfreeze it." Percy told him. Cyrus got up from his seat and walked over to the door. Before he opened it though, he turned towards Percy.

"Won't know until I try. See you at dinner. That's not optional for you." he told Percy. Percy couldn't even get a word in when Cyrus quickly walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Percy simply turned off his game and his tv, before laying down on the bed. He was lying on his back, so he could look up at the ceiling for the next hour of freedom that he had.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour quickly passed, much to Percy's disappointment. He was hoping that it would've went by much more slowly. He knew for a fact that if he went to dinner and saw Annabeth, then he would just break down and leave the Dining Pavilion. Mustering up whatever strength he had to go get something to eat, he got up from his bed and walked into the living room where Cyrus and Grover were getting ready to leave.

"There you are. Thought I was going to have to come drag you out of your room." Cyrus jokingly told Percy. '

"Don't expect me to enjoy this. Remember: I was dead set against this." Percy told them both.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Cyrus told Percy and Grover both. The trio walked out of their cabin and headed towards the Dining Pavilion. At least that was how it was until they had gotten halfway towards their destination. Percy saw Clarisse walking by herself and remembered he needed to ask her about becoming a Goddess.

"I need to talk to Clarisse for a bit. I'll be up there when I'm done talking with her." Percy told Cyrus and Grover. Cyrus simply shrugged at his brother and Grover nodded at him. They continued to the pavilion while Percy jogged towards Clarisse.

"I need to talk to you Clarisse." Percy told the Daughter of Ares.

"What do you want Jackson?" Clarisse asked him brusquely. Percy stepped right in front of Clarisse to get her to stop walking away from him. His Golden eyes looked deep into her Brown eyes.

"For one, I want you to stop walking so I can ask you something important." he answered as brusquely as she did. Clarisse stopped dead in her tracks then frowned at Percy.

"You have two minutes Jackson." she told him.

"I only need thirty seconds. Do you want to be the new Goddess of War? Take over the position that your dad previously had?" Percy asked her. For once in her life, Clarisse was at a loss for words. She had always wondered what it would be like to be a Goddess, but those thoughts left as quickly as they came since she thought there was no way it could be possible. Then again, ever since Percy had stepped into Camp Half-Blood everything that was impossible became possible. The number one thing she thought about was how he and his brother had the weaponry to permanently kill immortal beings, monsters and other deities.

"What if I did? Would I still be able to go on Quests?" Clarisse asked.

"You know as well as I do that immortal beings cannot do what demigods do." Percy told Clarisse. Clarisse's already deep frown became even deeper, since she already knew that Percy was right.

"Then I'm going to have to pass Jackson. I like it here too much. I can't give up my home." Clarisse answered. With that, she headed to the Dining Pavilion. Percy followed her since he knew Cyrus and Grover would come hunt him down if he didn't show up. Gritting his teeth, he walked past the Athena table since it was the first one in the pavilion. His eyes stayed focused on his table that Grover and Cyrus were sitting at. Keeping his mind and attention off of Annabeth was his top priority for next year or so. Or at least the next six months. That's if the remaining Fates weren't going to be some bitches. Well...the Fates and Aphrodite. He honestly didn't know if Aphrodite was the one who made Annabeth have feelings for Alaric, which made her kiss him.

Percy sat down and shook his head of the thoughts. That was what he was trying to avoid.

"So what did you ask Clarisse?" Cyrus asked Percy. Percy looked at his empty cup then muttered something about blue Pepsi Wild Cherry. The cup magically filled up with what Percy had said, and he took a hearty drink out of said cup.

"I asked her if she wanted to take her father's place as the War God. Or in her case, the War Goddess. I still need to find replacements for Dionysus and Ares. I would've had to replace Aphrodite too but my dumbass decided to give her a second chance." Percy told them both before taking another drink out of his cup. Cyrus looked over to the Athena table to see Annabeth throw a fleeting glance in their direction.

"So you think that Aphrodite had something to do with what happened?" Cyrus asked Percy. Percy put his cup down and looked up t the starry sky.

"At this point, I don't know what to think. Furthermore, I could care less. Right now, I'm just going to try to enjoy my life and train. I have a feeling the next year and a half are going to be quiet." Percy told his brother. Cyrus simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to the food on his plate.

The rest of dinner went by rather quickly and uneventfully. At least it did until the campers started going back to their cabins. Thalia walked over to Percy with Annabeth trailing behind her silently.

"How can I help old Lightning Beard's daughter?" Percy asked Thalia. The sky rumbled above them rather dangerously. As Percy already knew, none of the Olympians liked to be insulted. They had no choice in Percy's case, but they could still show their displeasure. Thalia raised an eyebrow at Percy's blatant disrespect for the Gods and was surprised that he was still alive.

"You and I still have some things to discuss." she told him. Percy groaned since he had forgotten just how stubborn Thalia was.

"I guess I have to repeat myself, but I do need to say something else first. I apologize for being so blunt with you. I'm sorry if I might have offended you or hurt your feelings. However, I do not have any need to tell you anything." Percy told Thalia once again.

"That wasn't what I was talking about, but if you ever feel the need to share then I'm available to listen." Thalia told Percy. Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose impatiently. Thalia was really starting to give him a migraine.

"What is it this time?" Percy asked her irritatedly.

"What is this I hear about you destroying and rebuilding Olympus? Are you actually naive enough to believe the Gods will allow it?" Thalia asked him seriously. Percy looked her dead in her blue eyes and frowned. Thalia's hand rose to her pocket instinctually.

"They are allowing it, because they know I have the power to kill them and because they're afraid of my father. You do remember who I told you my father is, don't you? You do know that without my father, the Pantheon of the Gods we have now would've been killed by the Titans?" Percy asked her.

"I've been a tree for the better part of seven years, so no I didn't know much about your dad.." Thalia answered.

"Chaos was the first ever primordial being and by far the most powerful. He makes the Giants, the Titans and the Olympians seem like babies. Especially since he has the power to wipe out everything in existence. You know what Tartarus is right? Well underneath that is also Chaos, or just complete nothingness. I'm assuming it is where all of the things I killed permanently go. Never to return again." Percy explained to Thalia. He began to walk away from both Thalia and the others, but Cyrus stopped him.

"Percy. Instead of going back to the cabin, let's go to Dad's. I'm sure that he has a lot more to teach us." Cyrus told him. As if to answer Cyrus' question, a portal opened in front of them.

"I guess Dad wants us to go with him. Let's go Cyrus." Percy told his little brother. Percy walked through the portal first so he wouldn't be subjected to any more questions from Thalia.

"I thought the Gods couldn't have direct contact with their children?" Thalia asked Cyrus.

"The rules don't apply to my and Percy's father. He was around long before the rules were made. Besides, he already killed one of the Fates. He can pretty much do whatever he wants." Cyrus answered. With that, he followed his brother into the portal and it closed behind him. He found himself in the familiar apartment of his father, who was reading a newspaper on his favorite recliner. The view outside was beautiful. Clear waters from the ocean and the stretch of sand by the water.

"You are right Cyrus. I do have much to teach you and your brother. Just as Percy expected, you do indeed have a year and a half of peace. Luke needs that amount of time to gain most of the followers he needs to resurrect Kronos. In that time, I'll teach you more about your powers over time and all of the other powers at your disposal. I dare say that you both have a lot. So much so, that you two are the most powerful beings on this Earth. Besides me of course." Chaos told his sons. He closed the newspaper he was reading and placed it on the table right next to him.

"Are you both ready?" Chaos asked them. Without making a sound, both Percy and Cyrus nodded at their father.

"Good. Let us begin." Chaos told them.


	14. Chapter 14

A year and a half quickly passed, but in the domain that Chaos had Percy and Cyrus training in, it felt like centuries to the two demigods. Both Percy and Cyrus had grown considerably in that time. Both in their skills and in their appearance. They had both grown a few inches and both of their facial features became much more defined. Percy had stubble growing alongside his jaw, while Cyrus was already sporting a full chin strap beard and mustache. The length of their hair grown considerably, so even if you knew them you wouldn't be able to tell it was them until you saw their eyes. Their eyes being the only thing that didn't change while they were training.

"It's about time for you two to return to Camp Half-Blood. You have both grown from this. Are you ready to leave?" Chaos asked them both. Cyrus nodded at Chaos, but Percy stayed silent. Chaos created a portal for his sons to go through, so they can get back to their home.

"You think you can do something about our hair first? It is too long." Cyrus told his father. Chaos chuckled at his youngest son and waved his hand at him. In a matter of seconds, Cyrus' hair went from a wild mane to the back and sides of his hair being cut and the front of his hair was hanging in bangs (watch the Next To You music video and look at Justin Bieber's hairstyle. That's what it looks like). Percy's hair became a modern pompadour.

"If that is all, I wish you luck for when you go get the di Angelo twins." Chaos told his sons with pride in his voice. Percy silently walked through the portal. His eyes held an intense focus that had started to form around his third month of training.

"Thank you Dad. From both of us." Cyrus told Chaos.

"You two look out for each other. Alright?" Chaos asked Cyrus. Cyrus nodded and walked through the portal. He was starting to get eager to see Camp Half-Blood after a year and a half.

Both of the Sons of Chaos had to cover their eyes, since they had forgotten how bright Camp Half-Blood was. The sun instantly greeted the two demigods, along with the sight of the entire camp. It seemed that Chaos had dropped them off on the hill where you could see the entire camp. It would take them another ten minutes to get to their cabin, but Percy didn't mind. He could use the walk.

"It's good to be home." Percy said out loud. Cyrus placed his hand on Percy's right shoulder, as if telling him they should start walking. They had to go through the woods, but neither was really worried since they were the most dangerous things in the camp.

"How much dust do you think has collected in our cabin?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm pretty sure none. Grover still has access to it remember?" Percy asked.

Cyrus had forgotten that Percy added Grover's blood to the recognition system. He also added Annabeth's, but Cyrus remembered watching Percy dumping it down the sink in the cabin.

"I wonder how everybody has been this past year and a half." Cyrus said out loud.

"Don't know. They're all at the amphitheater though. It is absolutely too quiet. Grover must've just found the di Angelo twins. Chiron is about to ask who wants to go on the Quest. Let's go." Percy told him. Cyrus nodded and they ran to the amphitheater, trying to get there before someone else got the Quest.

Five minutes later, they stopped at the top of the amphitheater and looked below at Chiron. It seemed as if the meeting had just started.

"Hello campers. The purpose of this meeting is a mission to help Mr. Underwood bring two newly discovered demigods back to the camp. He found them at Westover Hall in Maine. Would anybody like to volunteer themselves, before we put this to a vote" Chiron asked them all. The campers began to mutter amongst themselves, trying to figure out who was the best to go. Percy walked down the steps of the amphitheater quietly and stopped behind the campers furthest away from the amphitheater's stage.

"I'll go. Grover is my best friend after all." he called out loudly.

Everyone turned around to see that both of the Sons of Chaos had returned. There were some mixed reactions though. Some female campers who Percy had never seen before were talking about how hot he and his brother were, some campers were excited that Percy and Cyrus had returned, others were cheering since they knew the mission would probably be dangerous and the rest had angry glares on their faces. Percy could tell that the angry ones were all children of Ares and Dionysus. After all, Percy did kill their father which meant that they were either slowly losing their powers or they had already lost them. It had been a year and a half after all.

"Percy and Cyrus. Before I tell you to get ready for this mission, I must first say welcome back." Chiron told Percy with a smile.

Without replying to Chiron, Percy walked up onto the stage and looked out amongst all of the campers. He cleared his throat so he could speak loudly and clearly.

"It is good to be back, even though it is only for the moment. However, I noticed the way a few of you have looked at me when I spoke. Let me just say this. If any of you have a problem with me or my plans, then we can settle this in the sword arena or a one-on-one fight. Otherwise, lose the damn glares and go about your business." Percy told them all. This managed to get some….a lot of growls from the crowd.

"Sheesh. We've only been pack for ten minutes and already Percy picked a fight with a quarter of the camp." Cyrus thought to himself.

"Now, now Mr. Jackson. No need to rile everybody up. I'm assuming you heard everything? My full explanation I mean?" Chiron asked him. Percy nodded his head at the centaur. Cyrus walked up to the stage as well and stood next to his brother.

"Hello Chiron. Nice to see you again. Have you been well this past year and a half?" Cyrus asked him.

"Oh I've been rather bored. There's been absolutely no word on Luke and his army and everything fell into routine here." Chiron told him.

"I'm sure that things will begin to get lively again rather soon." Cyrus told Chiron.

Chiron smiled at Cyrus and began to head to the Big House. All of the other campers left the amphitheater with the exception of most of the Ares cabin. Those guys were even bigger hotheads than their father.

"So who wants to get beat down first? Or are all of you going to come at me?" Percy asked the males of the Ares cabin. Mark was the first to stand up and walk towards Percy.

"You killed our father." he told Percy angrily.

"Your father was trying to start a war on Olympus, then he tried to kill me. I just simply stopped him from doing so and killed him also. I have no use for a War God who focuses only on what he wants." Percy replied to Mark coldly.

Mark yelled angrily at Percy and rushed at the Son of Chaos.

"Stay back Cyrus. I got this. I got them all." Percy told his brother. Cyrus simply went to go sit down and watch the show. Percy turned his attention back to Mark and sidestepped him at the last possible second, while sticking his leg out to trip Mark. Mark stumbled to the ground hard. The momentum that he had going was pretty much used against him.

"You all should know that you have no chance to beat me. Or did you forget that I beat Luke on my first day of camp?" he asked Mark tauntingly.

"SHUT UP!" Mark yelled at Percy. Once again, he ran at Percy. His mind was set on beating Percy within an inch of his life. Percy got into a fighting stance, waiting for Mark to get close enough in his reach that he could end this fight with one punch.

Within a few seconds, Mark was within Percy's reach. Percy threw a right hook at Mark's jaw with accuracy and watched as the Son of Ares crumpled to the ground. Moving his golden gaze over to the other Sons of Ares, he frowned at them boredly.

"Anyone else want to take a mandatory nap?" he asked them all. They all got up from their seats and got onto the stage. From day one, Percy acted like he owned the damn camp since his father was Chaos. From day one, he acted as if everyone else was below him. They were sick of it. It was time for the camp veterans to show the Son of Chaos who ran things around here. They all rushed at him, knowing that he couldn't take on four people at once.

Percy smirked at the imbeciles who definitely took after their father. All brawn and pride, no brain. Without blinking, Percy slowed time down to 1/1ooth of a second and walked over to the Sons of Ares. He elbowed the one furthest to the left in the jaw, threw a left uppercut to the jaw of the one on the left of the first one, gave a right hook to the jaw to the third one and finally since he wanted to be petty, he kicked the last one in the family jewels. After he had finished, time went back to its normal speed and the Sons of Ares dropped like flies. Percy began to walk back to his cabin, while Cyrus was making sure none of them tried to retaliate. That and he was struggling to keep from laughing at how they all got owned by Percy.

"You guys should really stay off of his bad side. That was him being nice. If you can believe it." Cyrus told the Sons of Ares before following his brother.

"How long is this attitude of yours going to last Perce?" Cyrus asked his brother.

"What are you talking about Cyrus?" Percy asked in return. Cyrus walked in front of Percy and stopped, so he could get his brother to stop.

"I'm talking about this. Your heartless and somewhat volatile attitude. Look. It has been a year and a half Percy. You need to forgive Annabeth and move on." Cyrus told him.

"Forgive her? Are you forgetting she ripped my fucking heart out? That she kissed the one fucking person in this entire camp that I don't like?" Percy asked him angrily.

"No I didn't forget that. I forgave her and I focused my anger on the task of killing Alaric. I suggest you forgive her and focus your anger on something useful. Like us getting Bianca and Nico tomorrow, making sure they get here safe then going back on our purge of Olympus. Either that or stopping Luke and Kronos. Get out of your damn feelings already." Cyrus told him..

Percy felt like Cyrus had just slapped him across the face. The one person he expected to be by his side through everything, had just told him to get over what Annabeth had did. Some small part of Percy knew that Cyrus was right, but the rest of him was just too pissed off at the world to even care.

"Whatever Cyrus. If that's all you want to tell me, then I'm going to go get ready for the mission tomorrow. I suggest you do the same." Percy told his little brother. He continued walking, leaving Cyrus in the spot he seemed to be rooted to.

"This is going to take awhile." Cyrus thought to himself.

It was another ten minutes before Percy was in front of the door of his cabin.

"It's been far too long." Percy thought to himself. He reached for the knob on his door, but quickly took his hand back. Someone was behind him. Not just any someone. It was an Olympian.

"What do you want?" Percy asked out loud. No one answered Percy's question. He turned around in moderate irritation to see his old father, Poseidon.

"Can we talk?" Poseidon asked Percy calmly. Percy raised an eyebrow at Poseidon.

"I didn't think we had anything to talk about." Percy told Poseidon. Poseidon gave Percy the same warm smile he gave him during the Battle of Manhattan.

"Don't smile at me like you know me. What do you want?" Percy asked the God of the Sea.

"Who are you really? When I tried to….get with your mother, you were nowhere around. So why don't you tell me who you really are?" Poseidon asked him.

Percy placed his right hand in his pocket, gripping his pen tightly in it.

"I am your judge, your jury and your executioner if I think you aren't doing your job or if I feel like you're attempting to get on my bad side." Percy told Poseidon coldly. Poseidon put both of his hands in the air.

"I'm not here to fight or argue with you. I'm just trying to understand you. You're an enigma up on Olympus you know? The first day we all knew about you, you kept surprising us. You knew about your powers, you knew that a Fury was going to attack you, you seem to know what is going to happen before it does and you beat the best swordsman in camp and proved that you have the skills and experience of being a warrior. The perfect demigod." Poseidon told Percy. Percy took his hand out of his pocket, then crossed both of his arms across his chest.

"Did any of you so-called Gods ever think that it was because I was born this way. This is your first time seeing any demigod children of Chaos. You don't know what that entails. You have no idea about the powers at my and my brother's disposal. Yet, everyone is suspicious of me because I'm an unknown variable that you all never expected. Look where that got you all. Well. That and most of the blatant ignorance of being Gods. Millennia ago, when you took power from Kronos you all were doing your jobs. Now, all most of you ever seem to do is just sit on your thrones and do fuck all while the world goes to shit. No wonder the people no longer pray to the Gods. You stopped helping them a long time ago, and that is what leads us to this point in time." Percy told Poseidon angrily. He couldn't help but feel an intense rage towards Poseidon.

In the last timeline, Poseidon helped him out as many times as fingers he had on both of his hands. Chaos, however, has been by Percy's side every step of the way. Without saying anything, Poseidon disappeared into a column of water. He could tell that this conversation was over and that Percy was hellbent on sending them all into the nothingness that was below Tartarus. Percy's entire body was shivering out of anger and he had to fight back the angry tears that were stinging his eyeballs.

"What did Poseidon want?" Cyrus asked Percy a few moments later. Percy used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his eyes.

"To find out who I was. Like almost everyone else who doesn't know my secret." Percy told Cyrus quietly. He turned around and opened the door to his cabin, disappearing behind the opened door. Cyrus gave a deep sigh at his older brother. He could tell that Percy had a lot of unresolved issues with Poseidon from the last timeline.

Poseidon appeared in the chamber of Mount Olympus and sat down in his throne. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. It seemed that in the time since Percy came to Olympus and now, the young demigod had managed to become even stronger. It was the aura that Poseidon sensed from the young male that made him tire so quickly. Well. That and keeping himself calm enough to hold a conversation and keeping Percy from getting angry at him.

"How was your meeting with the Son of Chaos brother." Zeus asked him. His voice echoed across the chamber, but he was not in the chamber. At least he wasn't, until he appeared in a bright flash of lightning.

"Worse than I would've hoped. The boy has a lot of anger in him. An unhealthy and almost inexhaustible amount of anger in him. Most of it was at me for some reason." Poseidon told Zeus tiredly. Zeus took his seat on his throne as well, looking over to Poseidon.

"Did you find out who he was?" Zeus asked. Poseidon shook his head at the King of the Gods.

"The only things I have found out have led to me having more questions. For instance, he pointed out the fact that he and his brother are the first demigod children of Chaos. All of us do not know what that entails. We only know a few of the powers, but not all of them. We don't know if they have the power to see the future. That only begs us to ask what else we don't know about the demigod Sons of Chaos. Our great-grandfather has chosen quite the time to have us destroyed, hasn't he? Why would he choose for our deaths to be so near to the time of Kronos' rising? Does he intend for both Percy and Cyrus to kill Kronos?" Poseidon asked Zeus.

"When I want you to know that information, you will know it." a cold voice called out from the darkness. Chaos stepped into the light with a glare that could kill focused on Poseidon.

"Lord Chaos. We weren't expecting you. How may we help you?" Poseidon asked him respectfully. Chaos looked at Poseidon and the God of the Sea lost the ability to speak...literally.

"I am going to tell you both this one time and one time only. The seal on Typhon's prison is damn near broken through and that is the only reason you are still alive. I've told Percy to hold off on killing you because when Typhon returns, and he will return, I'll need you to get my son Cyrus close enough so he can permanently kill the monster." Chaos told them both threateningly.

"Of course Lord Chaos. We understand." Zeus answered in fear-shakened voice. Chaos disappeared from the chamber of Mount Olympus, leaving Poseidon able to talk again.

"I do know one thing brother. Our days as being Gods are numbered." Poseidon told Zeus. Zeus simply nodded in agreement.

The next afternoon Percy and Cyrus were fully packed, well rested and waiting for Chiron outside of the Big House.

"What's Westover Hall like Percy?" Cyrus asked his brother out of curiosity.

"It's like a school, but a school made to be somewhat of a prison/military academy. We shouldn't have any problems since it is just us." Percy explained. Chiron showed up to the Big House with Annabeth and Thalia trailing behind him. Cyrus saw this and his eyes went wide. He already knew what Percy's reaction was going to be.

"There's going to be trouble." Cyrus told Percy. Percy looked at Cyrus with an eyebrow raised questioningly and saw that Cyrus' gaze was focused on something behind him. He turned around to see Chiron approaching with both Thalia and Annabeth.

The ground beneath to shake underneath them all as Percy's face contorted in anger. Cyrus would've fell over but he used his powers to keep himself steady. Unfortunately for Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia, they didn't have the same powers. They each began to stumble this way and that. Especially Chiron since he had four legs instead of two.

"Percy. Calm down before you accidentally hurt Chiron and Thalia." Cyrus told his brother. The look on Percy's face didn't go away, but the ground did stop shaking violently.

"They aren't coming with us Chiron." Percy told the centaur through gritted teeth.

"I must insist that they go with you Percy. Thalia needs more experience fighting and she wasn't going anywhere without Annabeth." Chiron calmly explained to Percy. Percy growled at Chiron and flared his nose at Thalia and Annabeth.

"Is it me or is he even more pissed at me than he was a year and a half ago?" Annabeth whispered into Thalia's ear.

"It is not just you." Thalia whispered back.

Cyrus pulled Percy to the side to at least try to get him to calm down long enough to get this mission over with.

"Percy. The longer we stay, the later we are going to be at getting Bianca and Nico. Didn't you tell me that one of Atlas' cohorts try to take Bianca and Nico somewhere? If that is true, then we need to leave now regardless if we have an extra two people or not." Cyrus whispered to Percy. Percy turned towards the others and sighed. Once again, he knew Cyrus was right but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Without saying a word, he opened a portal and walked through it with his bag.

"Let's go you two." Cyrus told Thalia and Annabeth before disappearing into the portal. The two females looked at each other before going through the portal after the boys.

The first thought that Cyrus had was that he should've brought a coat. It was freezing at their destination. Snow covered everything within their sight and it helped give Percy an accurate description of the fortress in front of them: a school built like a prison/military fortress. The ramparts and the roof were blanketed with snow, but Cyrus noticed that Percy seemed unbothered by the cold. Percy's golden eyes held a cold intense focus as if what were to happen next was absolutely crucial.

"What haven't you told me yet Percy?" Cyrus asked his older brother.

"This is where I met Artemis for the first time. Where Bianca became one of her hunters. Where Annabeth was kidnapped by Luke and taken to free Atlas from his curse." Percy explained to Cyrus.

Thalia and Annabeth chose the most opportune moment to come out of the portal, since neither of them had heard what Percy had just told Cyrus.

"Now that everybody is here, we've got two demigods and Grover to safely get back to camp." Percy told the others. He headed towards the huge oak doors of the building without waiting for a reply.

"Cyrus can I talk to you?" Annabeth asked him. Cyrus frowned at this but fell back to walk and talk with Annabeth, while Thalia went ahead with Percy.

"What is it Annabeth?" Cyrus asked suspiciously.

"Has Percy talked about me me at all during this entire time? I mean, we haven't heard anything from you guys in a year and a half. Most of us assumed you both had died. I just wanted to know if he was thinking about me in that time." Annabeth rambled.

Cyrus sighed as he unknowingly got caught in the middle of his brother's post-break up drama.

"Listen Annabeth. This is me being a friend and being as blunt as humanly possible. Percy wants nothing to do with you and he has no intentions of getting back with you. You burned that bridge yourself. I'm sorry if that sounds mean and quite possibly cruel, but it is the truth. You've hurt him in a way that changed him. You've noticed that he is much more colder than he used to be right? That's what happened from the heartbreak that you caused. Honestly, you have much more of a chance becoming Sea Boy's girlfriend than getting back into Percy's good graces." Cyrus told her calmly. Annabeth's gray eyes immediately filled up with sadness and guilt. She could also feel her heart sinking.

"Oh. I see. Thank you for telling me." Annabeth told him sadly. She quickly walked ahead of him to get back to Thalia. Cyrus didn't need to see her face to see that she was about to start crying. He hated seeing his friends cry, but she did bring this upon herself.

They got into the corridor of the main hall of Westover Hall and Cyrus was somewhat impressed at all of the weapons and suits of armor in the corridor. They had: broadswords, rapiers, katanas, scimitars, longswords, bows and arrows, cannons and a rather extensive assortment of firearms.

"Who are you four?" an older male asked the grip. Percy snapped his fingers to control the Mist like his father taught him. However, he did a much more powerful manipulation than the one Thalia did in the last timeline.

"We are students sir. We were making our way to the gymnasium for the school dance." Percy told the manticore in disguise.

"Well be on your way. Don't let us catch you out of the gymnasium again." the woman with the male told them. Percy nodded then lead the others towards the gym. It wasn't hard since he remembered where to go. Plus the loud music was somewhat of an indicator as well.

"How did you know how to manipulate the Mist like that?" Thalia asked Percy suspiciously.

"I just spent 18 months away from civilization with my brother and my father in a different dimension where time goes faster than it does in the real world. I didn't waste my time there. It's called training." Percy coldly told Thalia. She frowned at his attitude, but deep down she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. A lot of other female demigods had the same feeling about both him and Cyrus. They had arrived outside of the gym doors where Grover was waiting for them anxiously.

"Hey Grover. Long time no see old friend." Percy told Grover with a smile. Grover was one of the few people he missed when he was away from Percy.

"I'd like to hug you right now, but we have a problem. Nico and Bianca di Angelo, the two demigods that I found, they're being constantly watched by Dr. Thorn. He's a monster. I don't know what kind though." Grover explained to the rest.

"Split up and search the entire gym. Cyrus and I will take the area by the bleachers, Grover you take the area by the DJ, Thalia and Annabeth just take the furthest place from me." Percy told them all. Both Annabeth and Thalia crossed their arms at Percy, but they didn't argue since time was of the absolute essence. Percy and Cyrus headed to the bleachers, while the others went in separate directions.

"Why did you want us to check the bleachers?" Cyrus asked Percy loudly over the music.

"That's where they're going to be at. I need to tell them the plan." Percy yelled back to Cyrus. Cyrus nodded and looked across the bleachers, looking for the twins in question.

"I don't see them anywhere. Where are they?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"DAMN IT!" Percy yelled in frustration. He turned to see the gym door that lead to outside was starting to close. Percy ran towards it with Cyrus quickly in tow. Percy burst through the door with a look on his face that was mixed with determination and anger. A whole lot of anger.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy busted through the door out of the gymnasium and found himself temporarily blinded by the light reflecting off all of the snow around him. Cyrus found himself temporarily blinded as well. When Percy got his bearings, he saw the tail of Dr. Thorn coming at him at amazing speed. He barely dodged it but when he did, he brought his pen out of his pocket and changed it into his trusty sword.

"I'm not going to let you and your friends take Bianca and Nico." Percy told Dr. Thorn.

"You act as if you have a choice in this matter." Dr. Thorn told Percy. Using his tail, he threw several poisonous spikes at both Percy and Cyrus. Percy deflected all of the spikes coming at him with his sword, while Cyrus deftly sidestepped all of the ones that came his way.

Snapping his fingers, Percy made lightning come down on the manticore at amazing speed. Thorn yelled out in pain, as he felt the lightning pierce his skin. Not wanting to risk Thorne getting away again, he ran towards the manticore and raised his sword to strike him. However, he was distracted when a helicopter came into view. That gave Thorn enough time to knock Percy away from him with his tail. Percy flew back into a tree and hit it hard.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. She, Thalia and Grover just made their way outside in time to see Percy get sent flying.

Thorn growled since the other demigods and the satyr decided to show up. He knew he was clearly surrounded and Percy was closer to the di Angelo twins than he was. He would have to improvise. He was going to have to use one of the other demigods instead. With blinding speed, Thorn ran towards Annabeth and grabbed her before running towards the cliff and jumping off of it.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia yelled. She ran towards the cliff's edge and looked below. There was a river below but none of the water had been broken through. The helicopter however, was flying away and she had a feeling that Thorn and Annabeth were on it.

Percy groaned as he felt the impact of hitting the tree, but he shrugged it off quite quickly. That was one thing that the Curse of Achilles was good for. He walked over to Bianca and Nico who were both still in shock.

"You can't let Annabeth, Thalia and Grover know that you know about anything about any of this. Especially me and Cyrus." Percy whispered to the twins. They both nodded at what Percy had told them.

"The twins are okay." Percy told the others.

"Annabeth isn't. She got kidnapped by Thorn." Thalia told Percy. Percy stood up and faced Thalia.

"Okay? And?" Percy asked her. Thalia's facial expression turned into one of anger.

"What do you mean and? We have to find out where she is and go rescue her." Thalia told him. Percy began laughing which confused Thalia, Grover, Nico, Bianca and Cyrus. He was laughing for a good ten minutes before he stopped.

"If you think I'm going to go rescue her, then you are out of your damn mind. I didn't want her on this mission, but no Chiron decided to send the both of you with me and Cyrus. The way I see, she got what was coming to her." Percy told Thalia. Thalia ran over to Percy and slapped him in the face hard. He didn't feel it of course due to the Curse of Achilles.

"No matter how badly she treated you, that doesn't give you the right to treat her like this. So what she made one mistake? Are you really just going to let this happen to her?" Thalia asked him angrily.

"Annabeth was dead to me as soon as I found out about her little tryst with the Son of Poseidon. She can go rot in Tartarus for all I care." Percy told Thalia coldly. Thalia looked as if it were Percy who slapped her instead. Not only did he not care for her best friend's well being, but he also said that as calmly as possible. He meant the words that came rolling out of his mouth and that hurt her more than anything.

"Cyrus. Make a portal for Thalia and Grover to get back to the camp. They can tell Chiron that the di Angelo twins are safely with me. I'm going to explain to them about our world." Percy told his little brother. Cyrus sighed. Seemed that Percy had no intention of forgiving Annabeth anytime soon. It had literally been 18 months since this had happened. Yet, Percy was acting as if Annabeth had killed his entire family. A portal appeared out of nowhere, but it wasn't purple this time. It was multi-colored now with: a light blue, some traces of a light purple and a dark blue.

Before Thalia and Grover could walk through it though, a woman's voice called out.

"That won't be necessary. I must talk to you all." she had said. Everyone besides Percy and Cyrus looked for the owner of the voice. They were disappointed when they couldn't find her though. A silver deer appeared out of the forest from the left of them. Thalia and Grover was mesmerized by the serenity and gracefulness of the animal. Until the silver deer turned into a twelve-year old girl.

"That is not okay." Grover said out loud. The twelve-year old girl chuckled at Grover, but instantly went on the defensive when Percy pointed his sword at her throat.

"That is ill-advised, young demigod." she told Percy.

"Want to know what else is ill-advised? A goddess boldly appearing before me. What are you doing here Artemis?" Percy asked her threateningly. Ten huntresses came out of the forest as well with their bows drawn and aimed at Percy.

"Tell your hunters to drop their weapons before you and them end up dead." Percy told Artemis. Artemis glared at the mortal who dared tell her what to do. She didn't care if he was the scion of Chaos, he needed to learn his place. She slid a hidden dagger out of her sleeve and swiped it at Percy, aiming for his jugular vein. Much to everyone's surprise, the blade simply bounced off of his skin.

"How is that possible?" Artemis whispered in fear.

Percy angrily looked at everyone around himself, except Cyrus and Grover.

"The reason that blade just bounced off of my skin is because I have the Curse of Achilles. I should kill you for trying to kill me, but I'm not going to. You had a purpose for approaching us. I suggest you say it before I change my mind." Percy said loud enough for everyone to hear. He couldn't tell who was more surprised to hear that between Artemis and her Hunters or Thalia and Grover.

Artemis made a hand gesture to her Hunters that Percy assumed meant lower your weapons. Now that she knew that he had the Curse of Achilles, then he really could kill them all in mere moments.

"I want to help you get your friend back. We tracked down the Manticore all the way here and were getting ready to shoot it down until I saw that you and your brother came outside after him. I told my Hunters to stand down until we were truly needed." Artemis explained to Percy. Percy moved his sword from Artemis' throat and turned it back into a pen.

"She's no friend of mine. I could care less what happens to her. If you want to go after her, then go ahead. I won't try to stop you. However, I am going to take the twins to Camp Half-Blood." Percy told Artemis.

"Actually. I was hoping to have a word with the girl as well." Artemis told Percy. Percy shook his head at the Goddess of the Hunt.

"No way in Tartarus are you talking to Bianca. I refuse." Percy told her bluntly.

"Let's leave that decision up to her, shall we?" Artemis told Percy. He growled since Artemis actually pulled that card with him. He looked at Bianca and imagined her in the Huntress uniform again, but then shook his head. He had already explained to her what had happened, so he highly doubted that she would've accepted the offer.

"I'll listen to what you have to say, but you're going to have to say it here. I'm not leaving my brother's side." Bianca told Artemis.

"As you wish. I would like you to join my group of Hunters. You'd gain immortality and be able to hunt by my side for eternity." Artemis told Bianca sweetly. Bianca folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at her. Percy already told her the consequences of becoming a Hunter of Artemis, so she knew that wasn't all there was to that deal.

"At what cost? What do I have to give up to become one of your Hunters?" Bianca asked her. Artemis sighed since she had hoped that Bianca wouldn't have picked up that she was leaving out a major detail.

"You'd have to forsake men for the rest of your life. Remain an eternal maiden. You'd have to leave your brother's side and will never be able to see each other again. That is the price you'd have to pay to never grow old at my side." Artemis told her.

"If that is the price that I have to pay, then I refuse. I'm not leaving my brother's side. He's the only family I've got left." Bianca told Artemis. She then looked over to Percy with those warm chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Can you take us to this Camp Half-Blood you've been speaking about now?" she asked him. Percy nodded and opened his portal, which also took on new colors. The colors his portal took were: black with a reddish-orange tint around it.

"Take my Hunters to the camp with you. I'll need to go find Annabeth myself as to not raise any alarms." Artemis told Percy. He growled at the goddess, but made a hand gesture that told her huntresses to go through the portal before he changed his mind. The huntresses walked through the portal before the others, only to temporarily get away from the male company. Thalia and Grover went in after them, which left Percy, Cyrus, Artemis and the twins.

"Cyrus. Take Bianca and Nico straight to our cabin. Don't stop for anything." Percy whispered to him. Cyrus nodded and escorted Bianca and Nico through the porta, leaving Percy alone with Artemis.

"Out of all the demigods in the world, why go after the one who was just recently discovered?" Percy asked Artemis without turning around. Artemis folded her arms and stayed silent. She felt no need to answer the Son of Chaos. Percy turned around and looked Artemis straight in the eye. With a new tone of voice, he asked her the question once again.

"To spite you and because she seems powerful." Artemis told him unwillingly. Her eyes went wide. Never in her long immortal life had a mortal forced her to tell the truth.

"How did you do that?" Artemis asked him suspiciously. Percy held a finger up to his mouth and Artemis temporarily lost the ability to speak.

"You wanted to spite me? Understandable since I am your death on two legs, along with my father and my brother. You might be wondering how I was able to silence you so easily. My brother and I were trained by our father for the past year and a half. We learned a lot. What I used to get the truth out of you was Charmspeak. You might find out what that is from Aphrodite." Percy told Artemis.

He snapped his fingers and Artemis could talk again.

"Now here is what is going to happen. You are going to leave Bianca and Nico alone from now on. You are also going to go find Annabeth like you said you were going to do. You are also going to try your absolute best not to get caught. Also, just know the only reason some of you Gods are alive right now is because I will need your help in the near future when Typhon escapes from his prison. That's all. Now be on your way, Goddess of the Hunt." Percy told her. Without waiting for her response, he created another portal and walked through it.

A few moments later, Percy was facing his bed in his room. He was half tempted to immediately fall on it and drift off to sleep, but there were some much more important matters to attend to. He opened his door and walked into the living room, where Cyrus was talking to both Bianca and Nico.

"We'll make arrangements for the both of you to stay here in our cabin. That way it'll be more difficult for people to find out who your godly parent is. The last thing we need is all of camp trying to deliver you two to Mount Olympus." Cyrus told them.

"Why would they want to take us to Mount Olympus?" Bianca asked. It was then that Percy made his presence known to the other three.

"Back after World War 2, the Big Three, otherwise known as Zeus, Poseidon and your father Hades, swore to never have anymore demigod children on account of them being too powerful. Now your father didn't break the oath since you two were born before World War 2, but Zeus didn't see it that way. He tried to kill you two, but Hades managed to stop that from happening. Unfortunately, he couldn't save your mother. After that, he wiped both of your memories in the River Lethe and sent you to the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. 70 years later and here we are." Percy explained to the twins.

"Zeus tried to kill us? We didn't even do anything." Bianca exclaimed. Percy held a hand up and Bianca stopped speaking. It wasn't due to Percy's power however. She thought he had something he wanted to say and her assumption was right.

"I know that Bianca, but you're still going to be on his Most Wanted list. I'm not going to let that happen though. Neither will Cyrus." Percy told her. She frowned but she also nodded at Percy. She hated feeling weak enough to need to be protected.

"Percy is right Bianca. They will not let that happen and neither will I." a voice called out. Hades appeared from out of nowhere, which almost scared the di Angelo twins.

"Lord Hades. Pleased that you could join us. Would you like some time alone with Bianca and Nico?" Cyrus asked the Lord of the Underworld. Hades shook his head at Cyrus.

"Persephone would be too suspicious if I were gone for too long. I just came to put some extra security on my children. A 'just in case something goes horribly wrong-type of deal'. They'll immediately transport to my office in the Underworld." Hades told both Cyrus and Percy. Hades waved his hand at both Bianca and Nico and watched as a dull gray light covered them both.

With that, Hades smiled and disappeared as quickly as he had entered. Both Bianca and Nico's jaws had dropped the moment that their father decided to make an appearance. Percy wanted to give it a moment to sink in just how dangerous it was being a child of Hades, but he got a different reaction from what he was expecting.

"Our dad….IS SO COOL!" Nico yelled in excitement. Bianca couldn't seem to find her voice at the moment, so she just simply nodded in agreement. Before Percy could remind them of the constant danger that they were in, there was a knock on the door. From how loudly the knocking was, it was someone who was angry. Percy pointed at the door and watched it open itself. The person in question was Zoe Nightshade. In the last timeline, they managed to find some friendship in the form of Percy's old sword, Riptide, which used to belong to Zoe before she gave it to Hercules.

"Can I help you with something?" Percy asked Zoe irritatedly. Zoe rushed towards Percy and threw a right hook at his jaw. She knew it wasn't going to actually hurt him in any way, but she still wanted to punch him. She watched and felt as her fist bounced off of his jaw and was pissed to see that his facial expression didn't even change in the slightest.

"Got it all out of your system?" Percy asked her boredly. Zoe was seething in rage at his bored tone.

"The next time you dare threaten Lady Artemis in front of me, I swear to the Gods that I'll find a way to kill you." Zoe told him through clenched teeth. Percy waved off the warning nonchalantly, which only increased Zoe's hatred of him.

In the last timeline Zoe hated him as well, but they did manage to make a basis of friendship before her father killed her. That bond of friendship was made through Riptide, Zoe's old hairclip-turned-pen which turned into a sword.

"If that is all, you can show yourself out." Percy told her dismissively. Zoe yelled in rage and walked out of the cabin. She made sure to slam the door as hard as she could to try to get her point across.

"Seems like you're making more and more enemies by the day brother. Do you even care anymore?" Cyrus asked Percy. Percy looked at Cyrus and shook his head at him. It was pretty much hard for him to care about anything these days. Cyrus sighed at his brother and sat down on the couch to watch some tv with Bianca and Nico.

"That will have to wait Cyrus. The tv show, I mean. We need to take these two to the Big House to see Chiron and make it clear that they will be staying in our cabin." Percy told him. Cyrus groaned since he wasn't trying to miss any of the new Arrow episode.

"I hate it when you are right." Cyrus told Percy. Bianca and Nico got up and stood behind Percy.

"You two will be going to the Big House with Cyrus. I'll be far behind you. Some of the campers might attack me on sight and I don't want you two getting caught in the middle." Percy told the di Angelo twins. Cyrus held the door open and motioned for Bianca and Nico to follow him. They all walked out of the door and the door closed softly behind them. Percy threw a full-strength punch at the wall on his right and watched as it magically repaired itself.

"I take it that you have had a long day." Chaos asked Percy out of nowhere. Percy turned around to see his father. He was wearing his usual black Armani suit complete with a red tie and vest also made by Armani.

"It has been a year and a half Dad. Why am I still so angry?" Percy asked Chaos. Chaos motioned towards the couch as if silently asking Percy to take a seat. Percy complied with the silent request and looked up at his father. Chaos himself took a seat opposite of Percy on the recliner. Percy noticed that his father was rather impartial to recliners.

"How can you expect your anger to subside if most of it is directed at yourself?" Chaos asked Percy. Percy raised an eyebrow at his father, wondering how in Hades he came to that conclusion.

"Maybe I should explain how I've noticed that. When I was training you and Cyrus, I've noticed that you pushed yourself way more than you should. You didn't care if you died in the process. Since you did almost die a lot from overexertion, I thought maybe that you were mainly angry at yourself for leaving Annabeth alone on that ship with Alaric. You blame yourself for how events turned out. You just haven't noticed until now because you were busy cutting yourself off from everybody." Chaos explained to Percy.

Percy sat back with wide eyes since he realized that his father was right. More importantly, Cyrus was right as well. Before they went to retrieve Bianca and Nico, Cyrus told him about his anger issues.

"How do I forgive myself? That's the first step right?" Percy asked Chaos. Chaos smiled since his son was finally asking the right questions.

"You forgive yourself by realizing that it wasn't your fault for what happened. Only then will you be able to forgive Annabeth and let her and Thalia in on your secret." Chaos told Percy.

"Thank you Dad. For everything." Percy told Chaos with a long forgotten smile. Chaos nodded and disappeared in a swirl of black light with white stars in it. Percy got up from his couch and headed out of the cabin. For once, he was ready to do what he should have done 18 months ago: forgive.


	16. Chapter 16

"Before I say anything else, I would first like to welcome you both to Camp Half-Blood, Mr. and Ms. di Angelo. I'm sure you two will be a wonderful addition to the camp. Now Mr. Powers, will you please give me a full debriefing on how the mission went?" Chiron asked Cyrus. Bianca and Nico simply nodded at Chiron. Cyrus guessed that they were still trying to get over the fact that Chiron was half-man and half-horse. Cyrus spent the next ten minutes informing Chiron of what happened at Westover Hall.

"I see. Seeing as how Lady Artemis is tracking down Annabeth, I am afraid that I will not allow a rescue mission for Ms. Chase. As for Mr. and Ms. di Angelo, we will need to get them situated in the Hermes Cabin." Chiron told Cyrus.

Cyrus was about to argue against that when Percy walked into the office.

"About that Chiron. I am placing Bianca and Nico under my wing. I would like for them to stay at my cabin." Percy told Chiron. Chiron looked between Percy and the di Angelos and sighed. It was against the camp rules for that to happen, but he already knew that Percy was fully prepared to fight him on the matter. That was why Percy was Chiron's favorite camper/student.

"Okay. I will grant it. I assume that the Hunters of Artemis are fully situated in Artemis' cabin?" Chiron asked Percy. Percy simply nodded at him. He was not going to tell Chiron about how Zoe wanted him dead.

"Before I forget, will either of you be participating in Capture The Flag tomorrow?" Chiron asked the Sons of Chaos. Cyrus nodded his head while Percy shook his head.

"I'm not participating this time. All of the Ares cabin will be coming after me instead of the flag." Percy explained to Chiron.

"Seeing as how you challenged them all to a fight, that would be understandable." Chiron told Percy. A chuckle accompanied the sentence that Chiron had spoken. Percy turned towards Cyrus and the di Angelo siblings.

"I must ask you to take them back to the cabin. I have something I need to do." Percy told Cyrus. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at Percy until Percy mouthed the name 'Thalia'. Cyrus simply nodded and ushered the twins out of the office with Percy trailing behind them.

When they reached the cabin area, they went their different ways. Cyrus, Bianca and Nico to the Chaos cabin and Percy to Zeus' cabin. Before knocking on the door, Percy prepared himself for the loudness that was most likely to happen. Thalia opened the door only to see that it was Percy, then tried to slam the door in his face. Instinctively, Percy's hand stopped the door from closing.

"I've come to apologize and to explain some things. I plan to do the same when we go and rescue Annabeth in a few days time." Percy told Thalia. Thalia eased up on the pressure she was putting on the door and let Percy come into the cabin. Even in the last timeline Percy had never been inside of the Zeus cabin and he was mildly impressed. The ceiling was in the shape of a dome and decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. The alcoves inside of it had golden eagle statues and one statue of Zeus himself. He assumed that they must've gotten furniture in here after Thalia was revived.

Thalia sat on the edge of her white four-poster bed and looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised at him as well.

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting for the past year and a half. My father managed to talk some sense into me and brought some things into clarity. Things like the fact I was mostly angry at myself for what happened between Annabeth and Alaric. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on both you and her." Percy told Thalia sincerely. Thalia couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not, so she folded her arms across her chest.

"In a sign of good faith, I'll tell you everything about me. Before that, I'll need you to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anybody outside of this room what I am about to tell you." Percy told Thalia. Thalia's arms unfolded after he told her that. Not many people used the River Styx oath when they were trying to tell somebody something, which meant that what Percy was about to tell her was serious.

"I, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, promise on the River Styx to never reveal anything that Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, is about to tell me." Thalia recited.

The sky above them rumbled which signaled the pact being in full effect. Percy sat on the ground in preparation for his explanation.

"To begin with, I am not from this timeline. I'm from a different one. In the timeline I'm from, I was born a Son of Poseidon. Everyone who survived was fighting the war against Kronos and his army, but I'm guessing we lost since I died. Annabeth died a little while before me, right in front of me. Before I could get sent to the Elysium Fields, Chaos offered to send me back in time to do things over. That and destroy and rebuild Olympus as his son. I have to admit, I like the powers I have as a Son of Chaos. So far I can: control the elements, control time, control gravity which surprised even me, Charmspeak, control others to some extent and whatever else powers I have." Percy explained to Thalia. Thalia's jaw dropped in shock since she was most likely standing next to the strongest demigod on the planet.

"I get that you're from a different timeline, but wouldn't the Fates make things much more difficult for you so things wouldn't happen exactly the same?" Thalia asked him.

Percy stood up to stretch his legs and nodded at Thalia.

"They actually did make things more difficult until my Dad made them stop. Of course, they only stopped after he killed one of them." Percy told her.

"He killed one of the Fates? Aren't there rules against that?" Thalia asked Percy. Once again Percy nodded at her.

"Yes there are rules against it, but only the Titans and the Olympians are subjected to those rules. My dad being the first primordial being in all of creation isn't held down by those rules. That and being the most powerful being in existence means he can do whatever he wants." Percy explained to Thalia.

"Everything became so much clearer after your explanation. Thank you for that. So you know where Annabeth is? Why not get her now?" Thalia asked Percy.

"I'm not getting her now because we have to let events play out like they did in the last timeline. First, Artemis gets captured looking for the bane of Olympus and takes over carrying the sky for Annabeth. You, Zoe, Bianca and Grover get sent on a Quest to go rescue her, then you run into the guy who kidnapped Annabeth at the Smithsonian who is meeting up with Atlas, then Atlas summons skeleton warriors to kill you all, I save you all from the Nemean Lion and we get away using the train system, end up in the Junkyard of the Gods and et cetera." Percy told Thalia. Thalia slumped into her bed. After the sudden influx of information, she didn't have the strength to sit up.

"It is a lot to hear, I know. Cyrus, Bianca and Nico were all surprised as well." Percy told Thalia. Thalia once again folded her arms across her chest.

"They were in on it the whole time? Were you ever going to tell the rest of us?" Thalia asked Percy. Her tone was one filled with sadness and irritation.

"I was going to tell you all when the time was right." Percy told Thalia with a smile. Thalia raised an eyebrow at Percy but simply shrugged off the sentence he had just said.

"So when does all this start? Annabeth's rescue I mean." Thalia asked. Percy walked to the door and opened it so he could leave.

"After the game of Capture The Flag. The Hunters are supposed to win, but since Cyrus is participating I highly doubt that they will win this time. The Oracle of Delphi walks over to Zoe. That is when everything begins." Percy told Thalia before walking out of the door.

The next few days seemed to pass without any incidents and finally, it was the night of Capture The Flag. Percy wasn't participating but that wasn't going to stop him from watching on the sidelines.

"If this is Capture The Flag, why are people picking out weapons and armor?" Bianca asked Percy.

"This is a camp to train demigods so we don't end up killed by what's out in the real world. So they train us to fight and keep our instincts and reflexes sharp. Hence the weaponry and armor for a game of Capture The Flag." Percy explained to her and Nico. Nico's jaw had dropped and stayed that way ever since they had taken their seats.

"Awesome." Nico muttered in wonder. Percy chuckled since Nico was only saying that since he wasn't participating. It was anything but awesome since people could get really hurt.

"Just continue watching and you'll see why it isn't awesome Nico." Percy told the youngest di Angelo child. Nico nodded at Percy's words and watched a bit too intensely. Percy shook his head at Nico and chuckled as well. The horn soon sounded to signal the start of the game and instantly the violence began. One of the Sons of Ares charged a Son of Athena and tackled him so hard that he flipped in the air twice before crumpling to the ground. Percy couldn't see Cyrus anywhere which meant that he probably went to go look for the flag in the forest. No doubt that is where the Hunters of Artemis were keeping their flag. Percy sighed since the members of Camp Half-Blood were on the same team, but they were busy looking for the flag and fighting each other.

"Maybe I should've participated. I know where the flag is and I could've used my powers to get to the flag and get across the river. Cyrus got this though. Even if they lose, he could easily rewind time to win it all." Percy thought to himself boredly. He was starting to rethink skipping out of Capture The Flag, even though he wanted to keep Bianca and Nico company and at the same time keep from sending most of the Ares cabin to the medical tent.

"Something on your mind Percy?" Bianca asked him curiously. Percy shook his head at the eldest di Angelo child.

"Just bored." he answered with a smile. She nodded at him and brought her attention back to the game of Capture The Flag.

Another ten minutes passed before Cyrus' team came back with the Huntresses flag. The whole camp cheered while the Hunters of Artemis came out of the forest with a frown on all of their faces. Percy could understand why they were upset at the turn of events. Before he and Cyrus came to camp, the Hunters of Artemis always beat the campers of Camp Half-Blood in a game of Capture The Flag. No doubt this was a huge stain upon their pride.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BE PLAYING! HE IS THE SPAWN OF CHAOS! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE WORLD!" Zoë yelled at Chiron. Before Chiron could answer Zoë, the most unusual and most creepy thing had happened: the Oracle of Delphi was walking towards everyone. She stopped in front of Zoë and looked down at her.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's Curse one must withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand." the Oracle told Zoë. The Oracle then became still and everyone in attendance stood in silence.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Bianca asked Percy in a whisper.

"The Oracle never leaves the attic. That's why." Percy whispered back. Percy got up from his seat and walked over to Chiron, the Oracle and Zoë.

"I'll leave you two to talk. My brother and I are going to take the Oracle back to the attic." Percy told Chiron. Chiron simply nodded at Percy and walked towards the Big House with Zoë.

The crowd (both spectators and participants of Capture The Flag) dispersed in every direction of the camp. Except for Thalia, Bianca, Nico, Grover and Cyrus along with Percy and the Oracle.

"The quicker we get the Oracle to the attic, the quicker we can go back to our cabin until dinnertime Oh Winner Of Capture The Flag." Percy told Cyrus jokingly. Cyrus chuckled and nodded at his brother. He was happy to see that Percy was back to his old self.

"Bianca and Nico, feel free to hang out with Thalia or Grover for the rest of the night. Just be sure to be back at our cabin after dinner." he told the di Angelo siblings. With that, Bianca, Nico and Thalia went over to the Zeus Cabin to hang out. Grover decided to stay with Percy and Cyrus.

"Can I ask you a question Percy?" Grover asked Percy. Percy nodded at his best friend while lifting one side of the Oracle up.

"Why weren't you surprised when the Oracle came here? I didn't sense shock coming from you when she did, but instead I sensed anticipation." Grover asked. Cyrus lifted up the other side of the Oracle and they made their way to the Big House.

"I'll answer that question when we get to the attic Grover. I promise." Percy told Grover through clenched teeth. Percy was surprised that after all of the training he had gone through, the Oracle was still as heavy as she was in the last timeline.

Once they reached the attic and safely placed the Oracle back onto her chair, Percy turned towards Grover. Cyrus closed the attic door and waved his hand at it. The attic door glowed a light blue color and Cyrus nodded at Percy.

"Before I begin Grover, I need you to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anybody what I am about to tell you." Percy told Grover. Grover raised his eyebrow at Percy, but complied to the weird and unusual request.

"I, Grover Underwood, Satyr of Pan, promise on the River Styx that I will not reveal to anyone what Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, is about to tell me." Grover recited. The sky rumbled signaling that the pact was in play. Percy smiled then looked at Grover.

"I'm not from this timeline Grover. I'm from an alternate timeline." Percy explained to his best friend. Grover's jaw dropped as he was struggling to process the information.

"You're what?" Grover asked in shock.


	17. Chapter 17

"I said that I am from an alternate timeline. One where I have been through everything that has happened up until now. I was killed by Kronos who had taken over Luke's body starting next year. Annabeth died shortly before I did, right in front of me. When I was being judged, Chaos offered me a chance to go back in time to the day I found out I was a demigod. The only things he wanted in return was to be my father and for me to destroy and rebuild the Olympian Council." Percy explained to Grover. He figured he'd give the young Satyr the cliffnotes version instead of everything that happened in detail.

"Were you going to tell any of us this very important detail?" Grover asked after a few moments of silence. Percy nodded at Grover.

"I was going to tell everyone at some point in time, but then that whole thing with the dead fish happened and I pushed everyone away. Or I tried to push everyone away." Percy told Grover. Grover's eyebrow raised in confusion as he was trying to figure out what dead fish he was talking about. Cyrus moved over to Grover and whispered 'Alaric' in his ear.

"Oh. Wait a minute. He isn't dead." Grover told Percy.

"I know that Grover. He soon will be though." Percy told Grover with a smile. Grover groaned as it seemed that his best friend was going to kill the only demigod Son of Poseidon.

"Listen Percy. There's no point in killing Alaric." Grover told his best friend.

"Oh Percy isn't going to kill Alaric. I am. He betrayed my trust and no one gets away with that. I shouldn't have even stopped Percy from doing it." Cyrus told Grover. Grover actually cowered in fear a little after Cyrus had told him that. He could also see in the young demigod's eyes that there was no way in Hades that he was going to be talked out of it. Grover sighed at the two Sons of Chaos in the attic with him.

"You two are far too much alike. Shall we go now?" Grover asked them.

Both Percy and Cyrus nodded at Grover and followed him out of the attic, then out of the Big House towards the strawberry fields.

"Grover. Why are we going to the strawberry fields?" Cyrus asked the satyr.

"To eat some of the ripe strawberries of course." Grover answered with a smile. Percy also smiled since he remembered how delicious Camp Half-Blood's strawberries were. They were almost as good as nectar and ambrosia, but on a mortal scale. The trio spent half an hour plucking and eating ripe strawberries, but Grover was the one who ate the most. Being a Satyr, he could smell which ones were ripe so he had a sensory advantage with picking them out.

"Say Percy?" Grover asked when they were done pigging out on strawberries. Percy hummed in response to Grover's question.

"Since you know everything that is going to happen, then you already know what the prophecy means right?" Grover asked. Percy nodded at Grover, while placing both of his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to tell me?" Grover asked him. Percy looked over at Cyrus and Cyrus returned a look to Percy that pretty much said why not. Percy sighed and stretched for a little bit.

"The goddess in chains is Artemis. The only reason I let her go is because she will take over the titan's curse of holding the sky, therefore saving Annabeth's life. The one who is supposed to be lost in the land without rain is Bianca, but I'm not going to let that happen this time. The bane of Olympus is me, but in the prophecy's case it is the creature, the Ophiotaurus. Campers and Hunters have to work together. It'll be you, Thalia, Zoë, me after one of the Hunters who was supposed to go gets pranked by the Stoll brothers and Bianca who was a Hunter in the last timeline, but when we were in Vegas, I explained to her and Nico about what happens and who their father is. I must stand the Titan's Curse by taking it from Artemis, but I might just leave that duty up to her for the rest of eternity and kill Atlas. Zoë is the one who is to die by a parent's hand. Her father is no other than the Titan, Atlas. Also known as the General." Percy explained to Grover with a smile.

"So everything you've done and known up until now is because of your deal with Chaos?" Grover asked Percy in disbelief. Percy placed a hand on the Satyr's shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be in Elysium Fields right now Grover. This discussion we're having shouldn't even be happening. Yeah. The deal might've started out why I'm doing what I'm doing, but not anymore. I've seen more demigods die because of the Gods than you can imagine. I've seen demigods beg their godly parents for help while they were on the verge of dying, and I have seen the sadness and the light leave their eyes when that help that they begged for never came. Now I'm doing this because if the Gods don't change, then we will need new Gods and Goddesses who do care about their children. The rules will be changed by my father, my brother and I. There will be no more of this senseless demigod-on-demigod violence. I'm also going to end Kronos and the Titans and the beings that came before them." Percy told Grover.

After hearing that, Grover couldn't help but sympathize with Percy's cause. The Gods know how much pain and suffering he had witnessed in his life as a guide for demigods.

"I understand why you are doing this Percy, but I don't think you should go about it in this way. It isn't right. However, whatever decisions you go with, I will be there to support you." Grover told Percy. It took about five minutes for Grover to think of that so he could tell it to Percy.

"Tomorrow, we're leaving to go rescue Annabeth. After we successfully do that and return to camp, I will tell her my secret. Just as I told it to Thalia, Nico, Bianca, you and Rachel. We're going to have to make a few pit stops though, so things will play out exactly how they did in the last timeline. Minus Bianca's death of course." Percy told Grover in confidence. Grover nodded while Cyrus chuckled and went to grab a few more strawberries. He stopped chuckling when he looked to his right and saw the Son of Poseidon looking directly at him. With both hands, Cyrus lifted Alaric off of the ground and glared into the Son of Poseidon's eyes.

"You've got exactly ten seconds to tell us why you even approached us, before I hurt you in ways you haven't thought were possible." Cyrus told Alaric threateningly. Alaric shifted his Sea Green gaze over to Percy and his jaw started to hurt. That had been happening ever since Percy broke it over a year and a half ago. After taking in the immediate surrounding, Alaric removed Cyrus' hands off of his shirt quite slowly and indifferently.

"If you keep acting like that, I'm not going to tell you anything." Alaric told Cyrus. Cyrus frowned at Alaric and looked back at Percy. Percy simply nodded his head at Cyrus, as if he was giving his brother permission to do whatever it was that he was going to do. Cyrus cracked the knuckles on his right hand and threw a right hook at Alaric's temple. Before it could connect though, Cyrus stopped his fist a few centimeters away from Alaric's temple.

"Now if I would've hit you full force in your temple, you most likely would've either had some rather intensive brain damage or died. Tell me what I want to know or I will kill you right here and right now. Regardless of the consequences." Cyrus told Alaric with a wicked smile.

Alaric was unafraid of Cyrus' threat. Percy was his main concern at the moment.

"Chiron wishes to have a word with you three." Alaric told Percy unflinchingly. With that, he walked away from the trio and headed down the stairs, away from the attic. Cyrus looked over at Percy and his frown grew deeper.

"Now isn't the right time Cyrus. Let's go see what Chiron wants." Percy told his little brother. He, Cyrus and Grover headed from the field of strawberries to the Big House, so they could get to Chiron's Office.

Another ten minutes later and the trio entered Chiron's office to see: Chiron, Zoe, Thalia and the di Angelo siblings.

"You wanted to see us Chiron?" Percy asked the old centaur. Chiron motioned towards three empty seats and Grover happily accepted one of the three. Percy and Cyrus stayed standing by the doorframe. Percy even folded his arms across his chest with a raised eyebrow. Chiron sighed since he got the heavy hint that neither of the Sons of Chaos were going to take a seat.

"The reason I wanted you three to come here is because everyone in this room, besides myself, will be going on the quest." Chiron told Percy. Percy looked over at Bianca and Nico and took in their facial expressions. Nico had a dreamlike and almost excited expression on his face, while Bianca feigned a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure you want to send two new demigods on a Quest? Besides didn't the prophecy say that five shall go west?" Percy asked Chiron. Once again, Chiron sighed since Percy was right. The prophecy indeed say five shall go west, but the number of the people in the office excluding himself was seven. That meant that two people would have to stay behind.

"Nico and I will stay here at camp. I don't feel confident going on a Quest just yet. Especially since we haven't been claimed by a godly parent yet." Bianca told Chiron smoothly. This time it was Cyrus who had an objection.

"Are you sure about that Bianca?" he asked her in a worried tone. Bianca looked over at Cyrus and nodded at him with a warm smile. Percy was the only one who noticed that his brother seemed to melt when Bianca smiled at him.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow then. Zoe, Thalia, Cyrus, Grover and I will head out to rescue Annabeth." Percy said out loud.

"And Lady Artemis too, Scion of Chaos." Zoe remarked angrily. Percy simply shrugged at Zoe, since he hadn't decided whether he'd kill Artemis or let her hold the sky for the rest of eternity yet. He'd figure all of that out during their little trip. Zoe growled at Percy's blatant disrespect and his nonchalant attitude towards the Olympian Gods. It was bad enough that he had the gall to go against them and he was still breathing, but now he was personally insulting her patron goddess and acting as if she was something to easily be forgotten.

"I have had enough of his attitude. Does he have to come on this Quest with us?" Zoe asked Chiron angrily. By this time, she was seething in rage. To make matters worse, all Percy could do was smile. He had forgotten how easy it was to make Zoe angry. Every little thing set her off. Especially when it came to Artemis.

"Look Zoe. Obviously your patron goddess didn't tell any of her Hunters who the hell I am, so let me spell it out for you before we go on this quest tomorrow. My name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, Son of Chaos and the person who is going to reform the Olympian Council. For far too long, they have been neglecting their duties and I have tried to give certain Olympians a second chance to redeem themselves, but Aphrodite has been the only one to heed that warning. Artemis should be dead since she dared to attack me, but I was feeling slightly merciful at that moment. Know that if she raises a weapon against me again, then she will be the next one on my list to die." Percy explained to Zoe. Zoe felt as if Percy slapped her in the face, therefore causing her to rush out of Chiron's office in a fit of rage.

"Pretty harsh there Percy." Cyrus told his older brother. Once again, Percy shrugged his shoulders. She wasn't going to get the point if he wasn't harsh. She acted as if Artemis was the most pure being in the world, but he knew for a fact that Artemis was extremely cold-hearted and selfish. During his and Cyrus' training with their father, he overheard his father telling Cyrus stories of all of the Olympians. One of the stories that caught his attention was Artemis' Hunters. Over the millennia, Artemis repeatedly forced her Hunters to bathe in the River Lethe whenever they began to develop feelings for a male. He had no doubt that some of the Hunters that Artemis had now went through the same thing in their long lives.

"We'll go and get ready Chiron. Sorry for that little episode a few moments ago." Percy told Chiron apologetically. With that, everyone left Chiron's office and headed towards the cabins.

"That could've went slightly smoother. Did you have to do that to Zoe?" Thalia asked Percy. Percy chuckled at Thalia's reaction until he saw that she was completely serious.

"Zoe isn't the type to get her feelings hurt that easily. It'll take a lot more. Something I'm sure you'll see before she dies by the hands of her father when we get to Mount Othrys." Percy told Thalia. That managed to make Thalia stop dead in her tracks.

"Who's her father and why is he going to kill Zoe?" Thalia asked him. The entire group ended up stopping and Percy turned towards Thalia with a questioning gaze. Why did she care so much? Also, didn't he already tell her about this? He then remembered he only told everything that had to do with her.

"Her father is Atlas. He wants to kill her because she helped Hercules trick him a very long time ago." Percy explained to Thalia. He then made a motion with his arms that asked Thalia 'can we go now'? Thalia frowned and nodded at Percy. Of course, the last time that she and Zoe saw each other before now, they had gotten in a heated argument over Thalia's refusal to become a Hunter of Artemis. That didn't mean she wanted Zoe to die. Especially by the hands of her own father.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I'm going to go pack and go to sleep." Thalia told them.

"Thalia, hold up." Grover told her. Thalia stopped only because Grover was her friend.

"We have this tradition before we go on Quests. Annabeth, Percy, Cyrus and I, I mean. We pack then go to Percy's cabin to watch movies until we fall asleep. Join us please?" Grover asked her. He even gave her the puppy dog pout for emphasis.

"If you stop making that face then I will." Thalia relented. Grover did a celebratory fist pump in the air after his success. Percy, Grover, Cyrus and the di Angelo siblings went into Chaos' Cabin, only to be stopped by an ancient being.

"Hello Lord Hades." Percy greeted with a smile. Hades turned around to look at the group, but his eyes stopped at Bianca and Nico.

"I've come to take my children to the Underworld to train them." Hades told Percy. Both Percy and Cyrus' jaws dropped since neither of them saw that coming.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lord Hades, are you sure that is a wise decision? Lady Persephone is on the side of the Olympians and if she were to tell Lightning Beard about Nico and Bianca, they could be targeted again." Percy told Hades.

"You needn't worry about that, Mr. Jackson. I have a contingency plan in case that happens." Hades explained to Percy.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this contingency plan?" Percy asked Hades. A faint tone of worry was lingering in his voice.

"If Persephone or any other Olympian sympathizer find out about Nico and Bianca, then I will force them into the River Lethe. If that doesn't work, then I'll just send them back to where you are at at the time. I trust you wholeheartedly to protect my children. Especially from my older pain-in-the-ass brother Zeus. He needs to get knocked off of his high horse." Hades explained to Percy.

With that, Hades placed a hand on one of both Bianca and Nico's shoulders and they disappeared in a flash of black light. The light had formed itself in the shape of a human skull.

"Still sure you want to get with Bianca?" Percy asked Cyrus after a few moments of silence.

All Cyrus could do was silently nod his head at the question his brother had asked. Of course he'd have to break up with the girl from Aphrodite Cabin, but it all seemed worth it. Percy simply laughed at his little brother and headed back to his room. He did need to prepare to leave tomorrow, so he was going to leave Cyrus alone with his thoughts until he remembered that he was going with them tomorrow.

Percy was about to open his room door until he heard sounds coming from the inside. Withdrawing his pen from his pocket, he clicked the top of it and it transformed into his trusty sword. After taking a deep breath, he quickly opened the door and pointed the tip of his sword at the person who somehow managed to get into his cabin. Much to his surprise, it was Apollo wearing the headset for Percy's Xbox One. Percy looked at the tv to see what game Apollo was playing, since the god was completely engrossed in the game. Percy frowned to see that Apollo was literally destroying his killstreak record on Call of Duty: Ghosts.

"Can I help you with something Apollo?" Percy asked with irritation in his voice.

Apollo finally noticed that Percy had entered the room and had paused the game. His face broke into a wide grin at seeing Percy's reaction to having his killstreak record destroyed.

"Hey there Percy. How's tricks?" Apollo asked the young demigod.

Percy folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at the Olympian before him. He was more surprised at the fact that Apollo was brave enough to have a conversation with him after he destroyed his personal killstreak record. There are things you just don't do in the world and Apollo did just one of those things.

"Sheesh. Lighten up a bit kid. I actually had a quick question for you, but I didn't know when you'd be back so I entertained myself a bit." Apollo explained to Percy.

"Be quick about it. I have a Quest to get ready for." Percy told Apollo. He changed his sword back into a pen and sat in the chair by his desk, which was littered with various papers such as: notes from his father, the strengths and weaknesses of many types of creatures and a drawing that he had long forgotten about.

"Alright then. I've been meaning to ask you this Percy. You're no doubt the most powerful demigod in the history of the world. I was just wondering how far your power goes. What are the extent of your powers? " Apollo asked Percy with seriousness in his eyes. Percy raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Apollo before shrugging his shoulders at the Olympian God.

"Couldn't answer that even if I wanted to. Even I don't know the extent of my powers. Only my father does." Percy told Apollo in honesty. He leaned back in his desk chair and waited for the god's response. He imagined that Apollo's reaction would be pretty laid-back. Apollo shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing Call of Duty: Ghosts. Percy sighed since he pretty much called Apollo's reaction in his head.

"If that was all you wanted, then can you leave? I have a Quest to get ready for." Percy told Apollo tiredly. Apollo turned Percy's Xbox off and smirked at Percy. Percy's left eyebrow twitched in irritation at Apollo's smirk and his right hand began to move towards his pen. Before his hand reached the pen though, Apollo disappeared in a bright orange flash of light.

"I can't stand Gods." Percy thought to himself. He quickly busied himself by packing everything he knew he was going to need on this quest: spare clothes, his credit card, a few books for when they were driving and he got bored and that was about it. Since he still felt a bit irritated after Apollo came for an unexpected visit, he went ahead and started playing God of War on his PS4. It was quite easy for him to get motivated in that game, seeing as how he and Kratos were practically the same.

There was a slight knock on the door nearly two hours later. In that amount of time, Percy flew through the first God of War game and was already on God of War II. He paused it and opened the door for his brother Cyrus.

"It is almost time for dinner at the pavilion. Are you coming with or shall I leave you and Kratos to kill Zeus?" Cyrus asked with laughter in his tone.

"I suppose I could use a bite to eat. You all packed for tomorrow?" Percy asked Cyrus.

Cyrus nodded his head and walked out of the room with Percy close behind him. They quickly made their way towards the dining pavilion, but stopped outside of Zeus' Cabin to wait for Thalia. It didn't seem right to just leave her behind. Especially since Bianca and Nico were no longer on camp grounds.

"Still can't believe Hades came and took Bianca and Nico. It's going to be quiet around here for a little while." Cyrus told Percy in a whisper.

"You and me both. Never saw that coming." Percy answered back.

"Never saw what coming?" Thalia asked. She had just came out of her father's cabin and happened to overhear that one sentence.

"Hades came and got Bianca and Nico to train them in the Underworld." Cyrus whispered to Thalia.

Thalia's jaw dropped upon learning that new information. Her eyes were clearly asking Percy all of the questions that he asked Hades.

"It's fine Thalia. They'll be alright. Hades has a plan and a contingency plan in case the plan doesn't work. Besides, they need to learn how to use their powers. That's the way we won the war last time." Percy told Thalia quietly. Thalia nodded at Percy, but the look on her face was still filled with worry. Cyrus patted her shoulder and gave her a look that assured that everything was going to be alright. With that, Thalia managed to calm down a bit more and the group continued to head towards the Dining Pavilion.

It took them a few minutes to finish the journey and they all sat at Chaos' table. This got a few weird looks from the other campers. They understood why Percy and Cyrus were there since Chaos was their father, but they were having difficulty grasping the concept of why Thalia was sitting there. She was a Daughter of Zeus and everyone knew for a fact that Zeus hated and feared Chaos. Cyrus was the first to notice the looks that Thalia was getting and he stood up from the table.

"Do you all have a problem with Thalia sitting here?" he asked them with annoyance in his tone. This caused the campers who were giving Thalia weird looks to turn their heads in another direction. They were being cautious of Cyrus since they all didn't know what he was capable of. They all knew that Percy was the most powerful demigod in existence and that Cyrus being Percy's younger brother meant he was most likely the second most powerful demigod. However, they couldn't be sure since Cyrus never fought anybody while he was in camp. He was more of an enigma than Percy was. Cyrus sat back down at the table and watched as his plate filled itself with Barbequed Chicken and Ribs. He licked his lips and began to dig in. Percy stopped him though.

"What's up Perce?" Cyrus asked his older brother. Percy pointed the thumb on his right hand towards the bronze brazier with a huge fire burning in it. Cyrus nodded his head in understanding and got up to give a portion of his food to the fire. Even though he and Percy were the inevitable end for most of the Olympian Gods, they still paid respect for the ones that did no wrong in the long history of the world. After they all did that, they dug into their food with smiles on their faces.

Grover showed up to the table yawning after they began eating. After getting over the shock of Hades getting Bianca and Nico, he went to his bedroom in the Chaos Cabin for a nap, after he packed all of his things for the Quest.. He was surprised to wake up and find that he was in the cabin all by himself.

"Oh my gods, I am sorry Grover. I forgot that you came with us back to our cabin." Percy told his best friend. He was now feeling ten different types of guilty.

"It's alright Perce. I wasn't even planning on going to sleep. Guess that whole thing with Lord Hades took a lot out of me." Grover told Percy with a smile. The satyr sat down with the rest of the group, and they all enjoyed a nice conversation for the rest of dinner.

The hour quickly passed and the campers made their way back to their respective cabins. Percy, Cyrus and Grover waited out of Zeus' Cabin so Thalia could get her pack for the Quest. Then they all headed to Percy and Cyrus' cabin to watch a few movies before passing out on the huge couch they had.

"So what are we watching first?" Thalia asked out of curiosity. Percy picked up a DVD case with Michael Jai White on it. His fist was wrapped in fighting wraps and had the word 'Bone' tattooed on it.

"Might as well start off with an action movie. Blood and Bone is the perfect one." Percy told them all with a smile. He put the DVD into the Blu-Ray player and watched the movie with his friends. They were all surprised at the beginning, since neither of them had seen the movie before.

An hour and a half later, they were picking the next movie they were going to watch before going to sleep. So far it was a rather heated debate between Fast and Furious 7 and The Labyrinth. Grover and Cyrus wanted to watch the Labyrinth while Percy and Thalia were all for keeping the action going. It took them a further half an hour before Percy relented and put the Labyrinth. Thalia folded her arms across her chest and had a frown on her face.

"It's only fair Thalia. We watched a movie we wanted to watch, now it is their turn." Percy told her with a warm smile.

"Correction: you wanted to watch the first movie. You roped me in when you said it had violence in it." Thalia muttered under her breath. Percy gently nudged her ribs with his elbow as if to tell her to cheer up a little bit. A small smile formed on her face, but she made sure that no one could notice by feigning a blank look on her face. Grover barely noticed the smile that crept onto Thalia's face, but kept it to himself. After all, he wasn't going to assume that Thalia was falling for Percy. At least, not when they were heading out on a Quest tomorrow.

Nonetheless, movie night was a success. They all even ended up singing along to the song Magic Dance. Grover and Cyrus even danced to it, which was heavily entertaining to watch since neither of them could dance for anything. When the movie ended, they all ended up falling asleep on the large couch in the living room.

"Hang on Annabeth. We're coming for you tomorrow." Percy though to himself before slipping into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Percy was the first to wake up the following morning. The only reason that happened was due to his right arm feeling sore for some reason. He looked over to his right to see Thalia was sleeping on it and that she was also facing in his direction. His eyes went wide and very slowly he tried to get his arm from under her. He had to stop about four times because Thalia kept moving in her sleep. After about fifteen minutes, he managed to free his arm from under her head.

He was still a bit shocked that Thalia fell asleep on him like that and he hoped to Hades that she wasn't falling for him. The last thing he needed at the moment was another relationship. Especially when all of his attention was going to be soon focused on skeletal warriors created by Atlas himself. At least one thing was looking up for him though, he had already killed Dionysus so that fat lazy Olympian wouldn't be trying to stop him this time.

Percy headed to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before they all headed out. He also figured that he would send an Iris message to Annabeth to let her know that they were coming to rescue her. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he locked it behind him and turned the faucet onto its hottest setting. It was going to take awhile for it to get steamy enough for a rainbow to be seen for an Iris message to be possible. Taking advantage of the amount of time it was going to take to get steamy enough, he went ahead and did what he originally came in the bathroom for.

Ten minutes after he turned the faucet on, it was like a sauna in his bathroom. Fishing a drachma out of his pocket, he tossed it into his pseudo-mist and recited the words needed to call the goddess.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Connect me to Annabeth Chase." he said out loud. His pseudo-mist showed an image of Annabeth holding up the sky. Athena was right next to her, but she was chained to a pillar and looking really weak. However, Annabeth was much more worse for wear.

"Do not say anything Annabeth. Just nod your head to let me know that you can hear me." Percy told her. Annabeth weakly lifted her head up to see where the voice was coming from. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Percy via Iris message. She nodded her head at him and waited for what he had to say. She knew that if he was talking to her, then it had to be important.

"We're coming to rescue you Annabeth. Still haven't decided if I'm going to save Athena yet, but we are on our way. We should be there in 3 or 4 days. Stay strong until then." Percy told her calmly. Annabeth simply nodded at Percy's words and her head dropped, due to being in a weakened state. Percy waved his hand through the steam and the Iris message disappeared.

With a sigh, he turned off the sink faucet and left the bathroom to go through what he was taking with him one last time. Upon leaving the bathroom, Percy found that Cyrus was leaning against the door frame.

"No matter how much you try to hide it, I know that you still love her brother. Are you thinking about getting with her again?" Cyrus asked him curiously. Percy shook his head at his little brother. He did admit that Cyrus was a lot more intuitive than anyone he had ever knew, but still he wasn't always right about the feeling his intuition gave him.

"That ship has sailed Cyrus. Annabeth and I will never be together again. Yes, I still have some feelings for her but I will never be able to love her like I used to." Percy explained to Cyrus. Cyrus simply shrugged and decided to leave Percy with his own thoughts. That and because he still hadn't packed for the Quest. He figured he could finish packing everything in half an hour or less. Percy watched his little brother leave and sighed. He looked over to his duffle bag which was filled to the brim and then looked over at the door once again. After that short conversation with Cyrus, he honestly didn't feel like doing a double check of his bag.

Up on Olympus, Aphrodite was watching Percy with worried eyes. Since she was the Goddess of Love, she could easily tell the emotions that humans and demigods alike felt. Right now, Percy's emotions were everywhere. The only thing she thought at the moment was how lost he was. He still loved the Daughter of Athena after her betrayal during their last Quest together, but he also felt a small amount of contempt towards her as well. There was also the matter of the small amount of fear he held towards the Daughter of Zeus. That was a new emotion though. When she had checked on him the day before, the only emotions he had towards Thalia were that of friendship and happiness.

"What could have brought about this change?" Aphrodite thought to herself.

Aphrodite heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned to see who they belonged to. It was none other than Poseidon, God of the Seas. He approached with a smile on his face, but curiosity swimming in his eyes. At that moment, Aphrodite wished she could tell what the others on the Olympian Council felt. It would help in a situation such as this. Poseidon stood next to her and looked down at Percy as well. His mind still swam with many questions about the boy, since he was still mostly an enigma. Even after Apollo's report yesterday.

"Seems like I am not the only one wondering about Lord Jackson at this moment." Aphrodite told Poseidon in a light polite tone. Poseidon looked her in her eyes with his Sea-Green eyes and nodded at her.

"I was just thinking that I would have been proud to have him as a son. If he wasn't trying to kill all of us, I mean. I tried to seduce his mother, but apparently by then her heart had been captured by Lord Chaos." Poseidon explained to Aphrodite. Aphrodite nodded slightly at that information and went back to watching Percy.

"What will your next move be Lord Jackson?" Aphrodite asked herself in thought.

Back at Camp Half-Blood, the group that was heading out on the Quest were walking up to Chiron. Percy wasn't surprised that Zoe was the first person to get to Chiron. No doubt she was still trying to get him kicked off of the Quest. Her arms were folded across her chest as usual and the look in her eyes turned murderous when she saw Percy coming towards him. Chiron rubbed the bridge of his nose, since he knew this was probably the most volatile group to ever head out on a Quest.

"Are you all ready to go?" Chiron asked the approaching demigods and satyr. Percy nodded his head while a smile formed on his face. Chiron handed the usual bag he gave campers going on Quests to Zoe and nodded at them. After that, he headed back into his office. He knew since both of the Sons of Chaos were going on this Quest that the group wouldn't need that much assistance from the camp. Cyrus opened up a portal and walked through it.

"All aboard." Percy jokingly told the group. This got a chuckle out of Grover, a giggle (which terrified him) out of Thalia and an expected silence from Zoe. Zoe walked through the portal, but only to temporarily get away from Percy. Thalia followed suit after Zoe, Grover entered after Thalia and that left Percy to go through the portal last. He took one last look at his home with a smile then went through the portal. From that point forward, he was focused entirely on the Quest.

He exited the portal to instantly hear one of Zoe's tirade of complaints.

"Why the hell did you bring us here? What could possibly be at the Smithsonian that could interest us huh? Do you even have any idea what you are doing?" she asked Cyrus in a yell. Cyrus was about to answer every single one of Zoe's questions until he saw Percy shake his head.

"Since you don't know about our powers, then let me enlighten you Zoe. My brother and I have the power to see into the future. However, it comes much more naturally to him. So much so that he could see a few days in advance. Besides, it was he who had the visions this time." Percy told her quite quickly.

He wasn't trying to spend the next half an hour to an hour trying to answer all of Zoe's angry questions. Not when Annabeth was struggling under the weight of the sky. Even though he knew that Artemis was going to take over the curse some time tomorrow, he still wanted to get to their destination as soon as possible. Zoe was so pissed off at Percy, that he could've sworn that he heard her give him an angry growl. Shrugging his shoulders, he lead the group into the Smithsonian. At this point, he could care less if Zoe came with them or not.

Upon entering the Smithsonian, they were instantly greeted with models of airplanes and shuttles from rockets. It was a good thing that they were going to rescue Annabeth, because if she were here then she would've been to distracted by being in the Smithsonian. Looking around, he had forgotten how big the entire museum was. However, he knew exactly where Atlas and Luke were meeting Dr. Thorn. The only thing was that the meeting wasn't happening for a few hours.

"Cyrus. Did you happen to see the time that they were supposed to be here?" Percy asked his younger brother. Cyrus blinked at Percy in confusion, but quickly caught onto what he was trying to get at.

"In our haste, I had forgotten all about that. We still have a few hours until they show up. Shall we go to a nearby hotel and check in and get some breakfast while we're at it?" Cyrus asked the group. Zoe facepalmed at the way Cyrus nonchalantly said that. It seemed the older brother was arrogant to the core and the younger brother was an imbecile to the core.

"Let's head to a nearby hotel then. I hear that the Mandarin Oriental Hotel is really nice. It's a few blocks away from here." Percy told the group. Zoe muttered something under her breath, then shoved past Percy towards the entrance of the Smithsonian Museum. Thalia frowned at Zoe and immediately followed after her. Grover was about to follow suit, but Percy put his arm in front of the satyr to keep him from going forward.

"What's up Percy?" Grover asked with confusion in his tone and in his eyes.

"We're going to let them get a bit ahead of us. Something tells me Thalia is going to try to have a bit of girl talk with Zoe." Percy explained to Grover. A look of realization dawned on Grover's face as he understood. Cyrus chuckled to himself and looked around at the exhibits around them, since they were going to be waiting for a little while longer. He found himself being interested in the rocket shuttle and immediately wondered if the inventor was a demigod.

After Thalia caught up to Zoe, she grabbed her shoulder. Out of reflex, Zoe had a knife to Thalia's throat in seconds. When she realized who she had drawn a weapon upon, Zoe placed her knife back to where she had it.

"What do you want Thalia?" Zoe asked her coldly. Thalia stepped in front of Zoe to get her to stop walking. This, however, seemed to irritate her even more.

"He's not that bad, you know. Why do you have such a problem with Percy?" Thalia asked Zoe. Zoe stiffened at the sound of Percy's name. She also saw in Thalia's eyes how she was struggling to understand Zoe.

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my way Thalia." Zoe told her in response, pushing past her while doing so. Thalia was about to ask her how she intended to pay for the hotel room, until she remembered that Chiron handed Zoe the mandatory quest bag. Sighing, she waited for the boys to get out of the museum.

"Come on Cyrus. Time to go." Percy told his younger brother. He had noticed that Cyrus was rather engrossed in the rocket shuttle. Of course he wondered why, but he wasn't going to ask. If Cyrus wanted to tell him why, then that was an entirely different matter. Cyrus turned around and nodded at Percy, following him and Grover out of the museum.

It took the group a good 6 and a half minutes to reach the hotel, another 4 minutes to check-in and get their suites and yet another 6 minutes to get to their suites. They decided it would be better for the girls and boys to have separate rooms.

"I've seen some ritzy hotels, but this one definitely takes the cake." Cyrus said out loud. Grover simply nodded in agreement since he was at a loss for words. The suite looked as if it were meant for Spanish royalty and then some. The concierge said it was called the Barcelona Suite and now they could all see why.

"Well we've got a few hours to kill. Let's go get some lunch. There's a sandwich shop around the corner or we can stay in the hotel. Your choice." Percy told Cyrus and Grover.

They both seemed to be deep in thought about where to eat, especially Grover since he was a vegetarian.

"Shouldn't we ask Thalia and Zoe too?" Cyrus asked Percy. Percy nodded at his brother and went to Thalia and Zoe's room to go ask their opinion. Walking down the hall, he stopped outside of a pair of double-oak doors and knocked twice. He'd just walk in, but he didn't have the door key and he didn't want to be rude by using a portal to come in. After a few moments of waiting, Thalia opened the door and Percy's eyes went wide.

"Um….Thalia." Percy muttered weakly while averting his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Umm….Thalia?" Thalia had opened the door in nothing but a towel, which completely caught him off guard.

"What is it Percy?" Thalia asked him. She was looking directly in his Golden eyes with her Electric Blue eyes. Percy was doing everything in his power to look anywhere but at Thalia.

"Cyrus, Grover and I were wondering if you guys wanted to grab a bite to eat with us. We haven't decided where to go yet though." Percy told her. To keep himself from looking at Thalia, he turned his back to her.

"Well then. I'll let you get back to your shower. Sorry for interrupting." Percy told her before heading back to his room. Thalia watched him leave with a smile on her face. For some reason, seeing Percy all embarrassed like that over her made her happy.

Cyrus and Percy both watched Percy come back into the suite with a furious blush on his face.

"How's tricks Perce?" Cyrus asked with a grin on his face. Percy didn't even reply. He was still trying to figure out how in the hell he managed to time seeing Thalia like that. His heart was beating slightly faster and harder than usual too.

"No, no, no, NO!" he thought to himself. He was hoping that this didn't mean what he thought it meant.

Up on Olympus, Aphrodite was also trying to figure out what happened. When she checked on the demigods last night, all she got from them were feelings camaraderie and fun. Now it seems as if Percy and Thalia were slowly falling in love with each other. Not even she would've thought of such a union. Especially because of who their fathers were.

"What would come out of a union with the Scion of Chaos and the Scion of Zeus?" Aphrodite thought to herself.

"What is it about that brat that draws your attention Aphrodite?" a voice called out from the shadows. Aphrodite's body stiffened at the sound of the voice. It was none other than Zeus himself and from his tone, he was extremely irritated. Quite possible because of his daughter being friends with the destruction of the Olympians.

"Just trying to figure out what it is that is making Lord Jackson and Lady Grace fall for each other, because it isn't my doing." Aphrodite explained to Zeus. After she spoke, she gritted her teeth since Zeus was no doubt about to be absolutely livid at the information.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he yelled at Aphrodite in anger. Aphrodite cowered slightly then regained her usual graceful composure.

"Your daughter and Lord Jackson are slowly falling in love. However, that's what I don't get. I can tell Lord Jackson has feelings for a certain Ogygian. That makes this most curious." Aphrodite explained even further. They both looked down at the boy who was to be either their salvation or their damnation.

Back on Earth, the Quest group had finally decided where to go eat and were enjoying a nice relaxing lunch on the outside terrace of the restaurant. At least, the Camp Half-Blood part of the group was. Zoe had secluded herself to the other side of the restaurant. Seemed like she wanted nothing to do with Percy and his friends until it was time to fight their enemies and rescue Artemis and Annabeth.

"So Thalia, being the blunt person that I am, what was it that had Percy so flustered after he went to talk to you and Zoe?" Cyrus asked with a smirk on his face. Percy nearly choked on his drink and Thalia blinked in surprise. Thalia looked over at Percy's face and noticed that it was as red as when he left back to his hotel suite.

"Percy was just a bit….surprised when I answered the door in nothing but a towel." Thalia explained to Cyrus.

This time it was Cyrus and Grover who choked on what they were drinking. Cyrus looked at Percy then at Thalia then back to Percy. His face then grew a wide wicked smirk as his eyes fell back on Percy.

"You sly dog." Cyrus told Percy. Percy choked down the remaining liquid that was in his mouth and frowned at Cyrus.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Percy yelled out defensively. Grover began laughing at Percy's reaction and everyone could tell that Cyrus was struggling to keep a straight face. Even Thalia was having a bit of difficulty of keeping a straight face.

Almost all of the customers who had heard Percy yelling looked over to his table to see what the problem was. Zoe was sipping on her drink, effectively ignoring the whole lot from Camp Half-Blood and acting like she didn't know them. Percy looked around at all of the onlookers and slightly sank into his comfortable seat. His face still had a furious blush on it that seemed like it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

It was at that moment that the waitress came to the table with their food and Cyrus had no choice but to drop the subject so he could fully enjoy his food. Every so often his would lift his face up to look at a distracted Percy and a distracted Thalia just to see their reactions. He was kind of disappointed to see that they were acting as if they were nothing more than friends.

"Maybe I'm looking too deep into this. I'll ask Thalia about it later though. That's for sure." Cyrus thought to himself.

About an hour passed since they got their food and they were just waiting for Zoe to handle her bill so they all could go back to the hotel and get ready. Zoe waved them off, clearly showing them that she had no desire whatsoever to even travel from the restaurant with them. With a shrug of his shoulders, everyone followed Percy back to the hotel. The walk that they had back to the hotel was filled with conversations about what was going to happen next on the Quest.

"I stopped Atlas from giving a scrap of Thalia's clothing to his skeletal warriors, but they got a scrap of my clothing instead. Then he sent the Nemean Lion after us, but Zoe and I quickly dispatched of it with the use of space food and her arrows. After that we end up taking a bunch of trains until we end up on the Sun West line where we share fire with Apollo who is disguised as a homeless person. We end up on another train where I actually talk to Apollo and he suggested heavily that I seek out Nereus. Since we don't have to worry about Grover passing out from feeling Pan's presence or Bianca getting killed in the land without rain, we should reach Annabeth's location in about 2 or 3 days." Percy explained to them all in detail.

That managed to stop Grover in his tracks.

"What do you mean we don't have to worry about me passing out? What happened?" Grover asked Percy. He had only heard the first half of the sentence and not the whole sentence.

"When we were running from the skeletal warriors, you passed out from feeling Pan's presence. That was in Santa Fe and we don't have to worry about that now because Pan is safely back at Camp Half-Blood." Percy explained to Grover with a smile. Grover sighed in relief and a smile was back on his face. At least he didn't pass out from hunger or from getting injured.

Zoe was walking about ten or fifteen feet away from the demigods and caught bits and pieces of their conversation. Since she wasn't near enough to them, she couldn't make sense of the conversation and that was beginning to piss her off immensely. She managed to catch: 'Nemean Lion', 'Pan', and 'Sun West line'. Unconsciously, Zoe sped up her pace a bit to try to listen in more. Unfortunately, by the time she was in a suitable place to eavesdrop, the conversation had ended. This caused her to growl softly in frustration.

It took them ten minutes to get back to the hotel and another five minutes to get on the elevator and get to their floor. Percy instantly went back to his room with no word of goodbye to any of the others. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at his brother's reaction, but he was going to make this an opportunity to figure out more about how Thalia felt for Percy.

"Hey Grover. I'll walk Thalia to her room. Can you make sure Percy is alright?" Cyrus asked Grover.

Grover nodded at Cyrus and ran after Percy. If you were listening closely enough then you could hear the clip-clops coming from Grover's fake magical legs. Cyrus followed Thalia to the door of her suite but stopped her from going inside it. Thalia raised a questioning eyebrow at Cyrus in response to his actions.

"Are you falling in love with my brother?" Cyrus asked Thalia bluntly. He preferred to get straight to the point. It usually kept wrong impressions from ever happening.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It is really none of your business either way." Thalia told Cyrus. A frown replaced the questioning look on her face.

"You know I can make you tell me the truth whether you want to or not." Cyrus told Thalia with a wicked smirk on his face. Instantly, Thalia defensively tensed up at Cyrus' words. She kept wondering if he would really go that far just to see if she were developing feelings for his older brother.

With a loud chuckle, Cyrus began walking back towards his hotel suite.

"Learn how to take a joke Thalia. I mean, I could make you tell me the truth, but you should know by now that I don't roll that way. Besides, your expression told me everything I wanted to know." Cyrus explained to her. Thalia had stood rooted to the spot, dumbstruck. In her mind, Percy might've been the powerful one, but Cyrus was the dangerous one. He had just manipulated her into telling him the truth without her even saying it.

Zoe walked past the dumbstruck Thalia and headed into the room, closing the door without a second thought or a hint of guilt.

"How in Hades does he do that?" Thalia asked herself in thought. She was still shocked over the ordeal and it took her a good ten minutes before she was unfazed enough to go into the hotel suite she was sharing with Zoe. Cyrus did have a point though. She had found herself having feelings for Percy that was more than what a friend should be feeling for another friend. Even a small part of her felt guilty since Annabeth was her best friend and she knew that Percy and Annabeth still had feelings for one another. All of the thinking that Thalia was doing was giving her a slight migraine. She figured a short nap should set her straight. Laying down on the couch, she closed her eyes and drifted off into the realm of sleep.

She had been asleep for nearly four hours and had awoken when she heard a loud banging on their door. Since she was still groggy from having just been rudely interrupted from her nap, Thalia couldn't answer the door which left Zoe to do the unwanted honors. Zoe scoffed and moved away from the door so that Thalia could see their visitors. It was Percy, Cyrus and Grover and they were all packed and prepared for combat.

"It's time. Let's go." Percy told Thalia and Zoe. His Golden eyes shone with a sort of look that only true leaders had, as he waited for Thalia and Zoe to get their things so they could head back to the Air and Space Museum at the Smithsonian Museum.


	21. Chapter 21

That had managed to wake Thalia up entirely. They were finally going to go face Atlas and from what Percy told them all, Luke would be there as well. She had a few select words for his traitorous ass. After making sure she had packed everything, she joined the others who were standing by the door. She had noticed that Percy was trying his hardest to not look in her direction. She figured he either was focused on the mission at hand or he knew about her feelings for him.

"All ready to go." Thalia told them.

With that, the group took the elevator down to the lobby so that they could check out. Though the mood was kind of awkward in the elevator, especially since Thalia and Percy were next to each other and the cheesy elevator music was playing in the background. There was the occasional throat clearing as well, which added to the apparent and intense awkwardness. Percy felt like that was the longest three minutes of his entire life. He was sure that everyone else, besides Thalia, felt the same way.

When the elevator finally stopped on the ground floor, the moment that the doors opened, Percy was the first one out for two reasons. The first reason was because he had to check them out since he paid for one of the suites. The second reason was to get away from Thalia. It seemed to him that she was trying to get closer and closer to him with each passing second and it was starting to slightly creep him out. It didn't help that Cyrus seemed to be enjoying this a lot more than he should have been.

A man walked up behind Percy wearing a blue business suit with white stripes on it. He also had a fedora and a trench coat on as well. The concierge looked up at the man with a warm smile.

"I'll be with you in just a moment sir." the concierge told the man. The man held up a hand and the woman's mouth snapped shut. Percy instantly became tense, along with Cyrus who already had his weapon out. Turning around, Percy got a good look at the older male and glared at him.

"Well, well, well. What has gotten the so-called King of the Gods out of his throne?" Percy spat at Zeus.

Lightning crackled in Zeus' eyes at Percy's blatant disrespect for the gods. If it wasn't for who his father was, then Percy would've been smitted the moment he first insulted them.

"I'm here to figure out why my daughter has betrayed me." Zeus told Percy coldly. All eyes shifted from Zeus to Thalia as if they were trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Even Thalia was surprised at the sentence her father had just spoken.

"I have no idea in Hades what you are talking about." Thalia told Zeus in a defiant tone. Zeus snapped his fingers and they all transported to the Throne Room in Mount Olympus. As if it wasn't bad enough that he showed up out of nowhere to talk to Thalia, but now he brought them to Mount Olympus for reasons unknown. After Zeus had brought the demigods to Mount Olympus, he had taken a seat on his throne.

"What I was talking about, dear daughter, was your feelings for Lord Jackson. Aphrodite informed me that you were falling in love with him. That, my dearest daughter, was the betrayal that I was talking about. Falling in love with the one who is to become the extinction of Mount Olympus and the Olympian Gods." Zeus explained to Thalia calmly. Percy looked at Zeus questioningly, because he could've sworn he had heard the sadness and disappointment in Zeus' voice.

Once again, all eyes were on Thalia. She had seemed rooted to the spot since her father had just basically called her out in front of her friends. She opened her mouth and closed it almost as quickly. She repeated this action for what seemed like hours since she wasn't expecting the truth to come out like this.

"Look Zeus, I already know how she feels about me. In fact, I've known since yesterday. To be honest, it kind of creeps me out since I only see her as a friend. She knows this already." Percy told Zeus.

Zeus angrily looked at Percy and once again his eyes crackled with lightning. The audacity of Percy for even lying to him in the sacred place that they were in. He kept himself composed though since Chaos' warning still rang through his mind every second of every day.

"Aphrodite says differently, Lord Jackson." Zeus stopped his speaking for a moment to take in Percy's reaction of shock and denial.

"You two are slowly falling in love with each other. You want to know the kicker? Aphrodite has absolutely nothing to do with it." Zeus told Percy with a chuckle in his tone. Zeus was immensely enjoying the look of shock on Percy's face and Cyrus began to have a look of equal shock on his face.

A cold wind flowed through the room that they were in and Zeus' look of enjoyment disappeared promptly. His eyes directed themselves to the dark space behind the demigods like a dowsing rod finding a fault line in the ground. The soft sound of steps coming towards them grew gradually louder and louder until Percy and Cyrus' father came into the light.

"It would seem Aphrodite is losing her touch. Sensible, since it has been millennia since she last did her job right. Percy isn't falling in love with Thalia. I can assure you of that….little king." Chaos told Zeus with coldness in his tone. His crimson irises darted from Cyrus to Percy then to Thalia before he disappeared in a black light filled with white dots. Percy instantly felt relief at his father's words but he still couldn't find his voice. Neither could the others. If anything, Thalia was in shock. She had just heard from her father that Aphrodite said they were falling for each other but then Chaos came and destroyed that statement effectively in a matter of seconds. Between the temporary happiness and the temporary mind-numbing, she couldn't feel the immense sadness coming up.

Before anyone could try to make sure Thalia was alright, they ended up in the same hotel they were in the middle of checking out of. The concierge was talking to two police officers, but they weren't believing anything that she was saying. The group took that time to run out of the hotel and toward the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Or at least that was the plan. They stopped a few feet from outside the entrance to the hotel, before everybody looked over at Thalia who was still in shock.

Grover waved his hand in front of Thalia's face, but wasn't getting any reaction from her. The look in his eyes turned fearful as he suspected that Thalia stopped breathing since that whole thing with Chaos and Zeus.

"Uh….Thalia. Say something please?" Grover asked in a trembling voice. Percy walked in front of Thalia and snapped his fingers in front of her face. This seemed to bring her out of her shock. She looked directly at Percy and then she shoved past him as if she intended to walk to the Smithsonian by herself. Zoe smirked at the reaction Percy had gotten from Thalia and decided to use this as an opportunity to recruit Thalia into the Hunters of Artemis. Maybe this helped change her mind. Cyrus, Grover and Percy watched the two females of the group leave as they stood rooted to the spot.

"Did that just really happen? During our quest?" Cyrus asked after a few moments of the awkward silence. Percy nodded silently at his younger brother and slowly began walking towards the Smithsonian. Sure he was still shaken from the events that transpired, but that wasn't going to stop him from focusing when it was time to focus. Grover followed after Percy, not wanting to get left behind and Cyrus followed suit as soon as the rest of the shock left his system. He didn't trust himself in combat when his mind wasn't on the fight. That was how most demigods ended up dead.

Ten minutes later, the Camp Half-Blood group were all searching different areas of the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Percy, however, was sitting on the second floor in a dark corner where he would be able to spy on Luke's meeting with Atlas and Dr. Thorn. He could feel the rage building up as he waited to see Luke again. Honestly, he wanted to end Luke the very next time he saw him but he knew that he needed to wait until Kronos was using Luke's body so he could kill two birds with one stone. Or in his case, with one sword.

He was starting to get impatient waiting for his three enemies, until he saw Atlas appear with Dr. Thorn behind him. Luke came from out of one of the doors that led to a different building in the Smithsonian.

"Neither of you were followed right?" Luke asked both Thorn and Atlas. Atlas gave a toothy grin and Thorn politely nodded his head. Luke handed Atlas a piece of clothing that had Thalia's scent on it. Atlas snatched the piece of clothing from Luke and used a ritual with the Sybaris' Teeth to summon the Skeletal Warriors that relentlessly chased Percy and his friends. It was at that moment that Percy decided to intervene.

He created a portal behind him that was going to end up behind Atlas. After walking through the portal, Percy tapped Atlas' shoulder twice. The giant titan turned around to see Percy behind him and gave an angry growl. With his left hand, Percy snatched the cloth out of Atlas' hand and with his right hand, he socked the titan in his jaw. Atlas stumbled back in shock from being punched and that was when everything went into place. Luke ran away from the fight and Dr. Thorn snarled in anger.

"Now where is the Nemean Lion?" Percy thought to himself. He heard the growls in the distance and no doubt knew that the others heard it as well. If they didn't hear that, then he was going to be in a fight by himself. Not that he was the same as he was when he was Poseidon's son. He could easily take the Nemean Lion by himself. He'd just have to either use Charmspeak or stop time to do it. Whichever happened first he guessed.

Atlas put his fingers up to his mouth and gave out a loud whistle. A few seconds later, the Nemean Lion appeared in front of Percy and swiped at him with his paw. Percy stood still since he still had the Curse of Achilles. Percy was trying to keep a straight face when he imagined the reaction on Atlas and the Nemean Lion's faces when they saw he got away completely unharmed. Unfortunately, Percy forgot that he would still get flung across the room from the force of the lion's paw. Shock and pain filled his facial expression as he crashed into a nearby space shuttle exhibit.

"That hurt….a lot." Percy thought to himself. He got up and saw that the Nemean Lion was running towards him. Percy smirked and decided to play around with the ancient lion.

"STOP!" Percy yelled at the lion in a commanding voice. Atlas laughed at Percy's attempt to get the lion to stop. Or at least he was laughing until he saw that it actually worked.

"What in Tartarus?" Atlas said out loud. Percy walked towards the lion and opened its mouth with his left hand. The lion was confused as to why it was listening to Percy's command and even more confused when the demigod opened its mouth. With his right hand, Percy materialized lightning out of nothing and threw it into the waiting mouth of the Nemean Lion.

"NOOOO!" Atlas yelled in anger as the lion began to turn into dust. Its pelt stayed behind though and Percy took it as his spoils of war.

With a smirk, Percy turned towards Atlas petting the pelt that was now resting atop his right shoulder. The others in the Camp Half-Blood group decided to show up with their weapons drawn. However, things went downhill since Percy had forgotten about the Skeletal Warriors surrounding himself and Atlas.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ATTACK THE HALF-BLOODS!" Atlas bellowed to the skeletons.

This time it was Cyrus who took affirmative action. He created a portal behind him that led to the train station.

"PERCY LET'S GO!" Cyrus yelled to his older brother. Thalia, Zoe and Grover ran through the portal while Cyrus waited for his brother. Percy ran for the portal but he had to stop when one of the skeletal warriors appeared in front of him. He growled to himself as the warrior ripped a piece of Percy's shirt off of the young demigod.

"DAMN IT!" Percy thought to himself in irritation. He used his powers over the elements to make a gust of wind blow the warrior out of his way. Atlas attempted to grab Percy by the scruff of his neck, but the demigod was a little too fast for him. Percy made his way through the portal, knowing that Cyrus was going to be right behind him. However, he had to shield his eyes from the sun.

"That was too close." Cyrus told Percy. Percy nodded at his brother in agreement. They looked around for their friends at the train station that Cyrus had brought them to. They weren't anywhere within sight, which was strange since they had only gotten here a few seconds earlier than Percy and Cyrus did.

"Where in the hell did they go?" Cyrus asked Percy.

Percy simply shrugged since he didn't know where their friends disappeared to. At least he didn't until he heard Grover's bleating. They walked around the corner and saw Thalia, Grover and Zoe eating some food while waiting for the two Sons of Chaos. Cyrus stood rooted to the spot dumbfounded since they neglected to get him or Percy some food.

"I'll go get the train tickets. We have to get out of here now." Percy told the group with urgency in his tone. Both Grover and Thalia gave Percy a questioning look, to which he already knew why they did so.

"When Percy was coming towards the portal, one of the skeletal warriors that Atlas created snatched piece of his clothing. They can use Percy's scent, which they weren't able to do before, to track us. So….we have to run." Cyrus told them both.

By the time Cyrus was done with the explanation, Percy had went and gotten the tickets for train.

"Let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us." Percy told the group as he gave each group member a ticket. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that the skeletal warriors weren't right behind them before getting on the train they were taking.

"Long journey indeed." Percy thought to himself before settling into one of the train seats.


	22. Chapter 22

He didn't know when it happened, but he fell asleep. When he woke up, he looked outside to see the sun setting beyond the horizon. After seeing that temporary beautiful imagery, he looked over to his right to see that his older brother was sleeping and that his head was resting comfortably on the train window. Cyrus guessed that some time after both he and Percy fell asleep, Thalia moved over to the seat right next to Percy. It seemed she had fully gotten over the shock of getting her hopes crushed.

Cyrus smirked at the how peaceful both Thalia and Percy looked, even though Percy had no idea that Thalia was resting her head on his shoulder. He could imagine Percy's reaction when he woke up to find Thalia laying on him. It would be a mixture of shock, some slight uncomfortableness and acceptance as he should have realized that that was going to happen the moment he fell asleep.

Grover was sitting in the seat in front of him and Zoe was two seats ahead of Grover. It seemed that she was dead set on keeping away from the rest of the group until it was time to cooperate with each other. Cyrus sighed since she didn't know why Zoe didn't just drop her hatred for Percy. Of course he understood why she hated his older brother, Percy's mouth and attitude had that effect on some people, but his ambition and drive was coming from a good place.

Cyrus couldn't imagine what the timeline Percy came from was like. Mostly because he didn't exist in that timeline. From Percy's descriptions though, it seemed like it was a living Hell. Or at least it was by the time Percy died in the last timeline. Cyrus closed his eyes for a bit and was surprised to see his father sitting in his favorite recliner and reading the newspaper.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chaos asked Cyrus without looking away from his paper. An armchair appeared in front of Cyrus facing towards his father and he didn't hesitate to take a seat. Chaos folded his newspaper and placed it on a table that appeared out of nowhere on his right hand side.

"Just wondering what Percy's timeline was like. I don't know much about it since I didn't exist in it, so I'd like to see what my brother was like before you brought him back as your son." Cyrus admitted to Chaos.

Chaos smiled gently at his son and snapped his fingers on his right hand. Cyrus couldn't explain what had happened next. Well he could, but it would be difficult to put into words. The closest thing he could relate it to was having visions, but he knew for a fact that these events didn't happen in the timeline that he was currently in. Almost as if he was getting information downloaded into his brain….and it hurt immensely when it finished. He felt as if he had a migraine from Hades, but he saw everything that Percy went through in the last timeline. Up until his death that is.

"I guess I see why Percy changed so much after I told him about Annabeth and Alaric kissing each other. I had no idea that she really died right in front of him. I always thought he said that for dramatic effect." Cyrus muttered to himself out loud. Chaos nodded at his second son and laid back in his recliner.

"I will have to admit, Percy isn't like other demigods. Not only was he a child of one of the Big Three, but he was prophesied to either save or destroy Olympus. No other demigod in the history of the universe can say that." Chaos explained to Cyrus.

"I'm guessing he was trying to save Olympus in his timeline. Why?" Cyrus asked his father.

"That is simple really. He didn't want his home to get destroyed and he's pure-hearted. Camp Half-Blood is his home and he wanted to protect everyone. Friends and family alike. Plus, he felt obligated to save Olympus due to the Great Prophecy. Don't tell him I told you that though." Chaos told Cyrus with a smile. Cyrus smirked and nodded at his father.

Cyrus' eyes popped open when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Turned out it was Grover. He also had a half-eaten soda can in his right hand. Cyrus looked around and noticed that Percy, Thalia and Zoe were nowhere in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Cyrus asked Grover. Grover finished chewing the piece of soda can in his mouth before answering Cyrus.

"We've reached the end of the line. The train doesn't go any further than this." Grover told Cyrus. Cyrus stretched his muscles in his seat before getting up and following Grover off of the train. He was wondering where everyone went until he saw them huddling around a fire in a trash can with a homeless person. It was a bit chilly wherever they were, so he decided to join them around the fire.

"About time sleepy head." Percy quipped to his little brother with a smirk.

"I wasn't asleep. I was talking to Dad." Cyrus explained to Percy. Percy nodded in understanding then brought his eyes back towards the homeless man that he knew was Apollo in disguise.

"As I was saying to you youngins before the other youngins showed up, a train that will be here in a bit will take you to the West. Here it comes now." the homeless man told the group of demigods and Zoe. As soon as he finished that second sentence, a train that looked as if it had came out of the New York subsystem showed up. It was plastered with various graffiti artists signatures and looked as if it was a bit unsafe to even be traveling in.

Cyrus looked over at Percy and had a questioning look in his eyes. Percy looked over at Cyrus and let him know without speaking that everything was going to be fine.

"Thanks." Cyrus told the homeless man. The old male nodded at Cyrus and gave him a toothy grin. That creeped Cyrus out a bit since he was missing quite a few teeth in his mouth and that just hastened Cyrus to get into the train.

That step onto the train was a bit hesitant due to the train's appearance. When Cyrus stepped on the train, his breath was almost taken away at the sight of the inside. It looked like a normal luggage car of a regular train, but it was wider and much more nicer looking. Add the few sets of expensive cars in the part they were on and you'd be in absolute heaven.

Without missing a beat, Cyrus claimed the Lamborghini Veneno that was in the very front of the car. Percy and Thalia both had gotten inside of the Bugatti Veyron two cars away from Cyrus'. Grover, being the Satyr that he was, had gotten inside of the BMW i8, while Zoe kept her distance in the far back with the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4. Cyrus wondered what in the world Percy did to be born under the lucky star that led to this moment. He also wondered if Percy and Thalia were going to work through their feelings. Those thoughts melted away into nothingness when he looked at the scenery outside of the train's windows.

"Listen Thalia, I know you have certain feelings for me. Trust me, I've known longer than when Zeus told us all. I think you are a pretty amazing friend and all, but I see you as more of a sister though. I'm flattered that you do have feelings and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't see us as ever being together." Percy told Thalia in a sad tone. Delivering bad news wasn't in his forte. Doing it in person? He was surprised he didn't die right then and there.

Thalia looked down at her feet for what seemed like forever, but in all actuality, it was ten minutes at the most. When she brought her gaze back to Percy's face, she gave him a friendly smile. Even though it had hurt her that he didn't share the affection she had for him, she was glad that he was upfront and honest with it. She knew for a fact that that couldn't have been easy. Especially since it was her he had to be upfront with. Whenever she didn't like something, she was known to either attack it or throw lightning at it.

"Can we at least talk for however long we're on this train? I'd like to hear more about the timeline you're from." Thalia told Percy curiously. Percy nodded at Thalia and thought about his original timeline. It had been a year and a half or two years since he had came back to life as a Son of Chaos, but it felt like all of that happened only mere moments ago.

"My timeline was just like this one. I was raised in New York by my mother. Always wondering who my father was and why he had left me and her by ourselves. Wondering why she married the fat sack of stink named Gabe Ugliano and put up with his crap. Then I went on a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and got attacked by a Fury who kept asking me about a lightning bolt. That Fury has been wiped from existence by the way." Percy told Thalia with a chuckle in his tone.

Thalia was totally engrossed in hearing about Percy's timeline. Even in demigod standards, there weren't many demigods who actually traveled through time. In fact, she thought that Percy was the first demigod to do so. She blinked however when he described Gabe.

"Why was he a fat sack of stink?" Thalia asked him.

"Because he was fat and smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts." Percy explained to Thalia.

Thalia gagged at the vividness of how she imagined what that smelled like. She even shuddered at how disgusting it was. Percy chuckled at her reaction before continuing the tale of his past.

"I got most of the answers that I was looking for the day I found out I was a demigod. I realized why things happened to me that I couldn't explain. Why those things got me kicked out of almost every school I've ever attended. Why my mom put up with that fat jerk. Why my dad had to leave us when I was a baby. Looking back on it, Poseidon never did wrong by me. This whole rebuilding Olympus thing has put a lot of things into perspective for me. At first, I was just doing this because I was angry. Angry at myself for having the Curse of Achilles and not being able to protect the one person I loved that died right in front of me. Angry at what I found out about the Gods and what they were doing for millennia and angry that they can't even have a face-to-face conversation with their own children." Percy told Thalia.

He was staring absentmindedly out of the Bugatti's window. He didn't realize he was rambling until Thalia put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to continue, I understand." Thalia told him with a smile on her face. Percy shook his head to get his mind on track and smiled back at her.

"Anyway, my mom told me about my dad after the Fury attacked me at the museum. We stole Smelly Gabe's Camaro and drove towards Camp Half-Blood. The Minotaur stopped us by throwing cows at us." Percy told Thalia. Her eyes widened in disbelief at that statement.

The next few hours passed by quickly with Percy telling Thalia everything about the timeline that he was from. Both Grover and Zoe had fell asleep in their respective cars and Percy and Thalia were too engrossed with their talk to notice that Cyrus had gotten out of his car and moved towards the back. He was talking to Apollo, who had showed up out of nowhere.

"What is it that you want Apollo?" Cyrus asked the God of Poetry. He was a bit irritable since Apollo had woken him out of his sleep to have this conversation. Apollo folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at Cyrus. Out of irritation, Cyrus moved his hand closer to the pocket where his weapon was. Apollo raised both of his hands as a sign of surrender with a smile growing on his face.

"I'm worried about my sister. I can't use my powers of premonition to find her, so I'm helping you guys get away from the skeletons chasing you." Apollo told Cyrus. Cyrus moved his hand away from his pocket after getting a straight answer from the Olympian.

"Is that all?" Cyrus asked Apollo. A soft yawn escaped from the lips of the demigod, indicating he was ready to go back to sleep.

Apollo shook his head. The next bit was important for the group to know.

"Seek out Old Man Nereus. Last I heard, he is somewhere in San Francisco." Apollo told Cyrus. Cyrus nodded at the Olympian and headed back into his car. He was hoping to be back in deep sleep before the sun rose up completely in a few hours. He looked back to see if Apollo was still there, but he disappeared into thin air. Not that Cyrus was complaining. After all….the jackass interrupted his sleep. Slipping back into the Lamborghini that he had personally claimed for the remainder of the train. Cyrus made himself comfortable once again, before slipping off to sleep.

On Mount Othrys (Mount Tamalpais in San Francisco), Atlas was talking to Luke who was standing in front of the golden coffin that housed the reforming body of Kronos himself.

"Soon my warriors will catch up to those damned half-bloods." Atlas told Luke angrily. He was still angry at finding that the Son of Chaos had the Curse of Achilles. Luke was surprised at the information as well and Kronos was absolutely livid after finding out about Percy's curse.

"THAT MISERABLE LITTLE HALF-BLOOD HAS THE CURSE OF ACHILLES?! WHEN DID HE DO THAT?!" Kronos had yelled at both Luke and Atlas in anger. Luke's eyes were looking down at his feet and Atlas was looking everywhere but at the golden sarcophagus that housed the body and spirit of the angry Titan of Time. Neither of them knew when Percy had trekked to the Underworld to take a dip in the River Styx. No demigod in history had even thought about getting the Curse of Achilles after what had happened to Achilles himself. It just wasn't worth it to them.

Kronos had planned and continued to plan having Luke dip into the River Styx, so his body would be prepared for when he decides to take over it.

"This changes everything. Now that that brat has the Curse of Achilles, it'll be much harder to kill him. Even with my powers over time." Kronos thought to himself. A weak chuckle came over from their right and Luke and Atlas brought their attention to their two prisoners.

Annabeth was the one who chuckled at them. She appeared to be struggling under the weight of something extremely heavy. There were even grey streaks starting to appear in her curly blonde hair. Even her tanned skin seemed to be fading away. Atlas walked over to Annabeth and backhanded her face.

"What's so funny half-blood?" he asked her in anger.

Annabeth weakly lifted her head and looked Atlas dead in his eyes. Her Stormy Grey irises still showed trace amounts of defiance as she struggled to keep up the appearance. That and whatever she was holding was really taking a toll on her.

"The panic and fear...you are both feeling. That's what's so funny. So scared...of my ex-boyfriend." Annabeth muttered to Atlas weakly. Atlas growled at Annabeth in anger, but didn't strike her again. He knew they needed her and Artemis as hostages and she was already close to Death's Door. He simply turned and walked away from the weakened demigod.

"What is your next move Percy?" Luke thought to himself in curiosity.


	23. Chapter 23

The Camp Half-Blood group had arrived at a small town in New Mexico. Percy was feeling a bit nostalgic since it was here that Grover felt Pan's presence and where Pan had sent an Erymanthian boar to help them out with the skeletal warriors. Speaking of the skeletal warriors, they should be catching up any minute. To this day, Percy still didn't know how they had managed to catch up to them so fast. It was a complete and utter mystery to him. While he was pondering what made the skeletal warriors so fast, they had managed to sneak up on and surround them.

"Damn it all to Hades. Don't we ever get a break?!" Thalia yelled as everyone got into their battle positions. Percy chuckled at Thalia's reaction but then sighed because he remembered only a Child of Hades could actually kill these things. He was starting to regret not having Bianca come along. Then he remembered that they could also destroy the skeletons by having them destroy themselves. After the numerous realizations he had already had, he had one more when he realized he destroyed a ton of these things after bathing in the River Styx.

Withdrawing his pen from his right jean pocket, he clicked the button on it and watched as it transformed into the sword he had come to quickly love. A three-foot Stygian Iron blade with a red oval in the middle of the blade now faced the group of skeletons surrounding them.

"Alright. If none of you want to go to oblivion, I suggest you take your creepy asses back to the Underworld." Percy warned the skeletons. He could've sworn that one of the skeletons was laughing at him.

He sighed at how ignorant the skeletons were of his reputation. Apparently they knew nothing about the demigod that had single-handedly permanently killed: 2 Furies, 3 Olympian Gods and some other creatures. It was almost a little insulting. Pressing the button on the bottom of his sword's hilt, the Stygian Iron blade had covered itself in Chaos' purple essence. The one thing in the history of the universe that could kill any being in existence. Cyrus took a lesson out of his brother's notebook and withdrew his weapon and covered it in his father's essence as well.

The skeleton that was laughing at Percy's threat stopped and blinked at the now glowing weapons that were pointing at him and his brethren. In the blink of an eye, Cyrus appeared right in front of the skeleton in question and swiped his spear at it and two more skeletons on its left. Imagine the look of surprise on the skeletons' faces when three of their brethren turned to dust after being enveloped by the purple energy surrounding both Percy and Cyrus' weapons. Now imagine the look of surprise on the group's face when more skeletons appeared out of nowhere.

"This is bad. If it was just the ones in front of us, we could have finished this fight in moments, but more are just coming out of the woodwork. This did not happen in the last timeline." Percy thought to himself as he started attacking more of the skeletons.

Chaos was watching over his sons and their group going on their quest, and after seeing skeletons appear out of nowhere after three were just killed, made him absolutely livid. Since he was the first primordial being, he knew about everything that had happened in the world. In Percy's original timeline, this never happened and he knew that it had to be one of the two remaining Fates that were still living.

"Seems as if my warning wasn't enough to get those meddlesome old bags to listen. Now I'm going to have to make an example of them." Chaos thought to himself. Before he disappeared from the spot he was standing in, he took a moment to send the Erymanthian Boar to help the group out. He wasn't going to allow no harm to come to them on his watch.

Percy and the group were getting exhausted fairly quickly, but Percy even more so since he had the Curse of Achilles. Both Nico and Chiron had warned him that he couldn't participate in battles for long, because he would literally overwork his body to death and now he knew what they had meant. Even though he went through the same fatigue during his 18 months of training. These freaking skeletons were almost like Hydra heads: you kill a few and more appeared to take their place. They were all close to getting overwhelmed until they felt the ground rumble beneath their feet.

Cyrus looked to his left and his eyes widened when a thirty-foot boar with tusks as big as canoes was rushing towards them at an incredible speed.

"We've got another problem guys." Cyrus told the others in the group. They all directed their attention towards the speeding boar, eliciting a shocked response from everyone except Percy. Percy was smiling and for once in his life, Cyrus thought that his brother had gone completely mental.

"That's not a problem guys. That's our ride out of here." Percy told them. Once again, Cyrus (and this time everyone else in the group) thought that Percy had gone completely mental.

At least they thought that until the boar used its overly large tusks to attack the skeletons that were attacking them. Cyrus, Thalia and Zoe's jaws dropped while Grover seemed to be in awe of the tall creature. Percy smirked when the Erymanthian Boar quickly, yet temporarily disposed of the skeletons and kneeled in front of him. Wasting no time at all, Percy climbed on top of the boar by jumping onto its tusks and then jumping on top of it. He looked down to see that the members of his group were still in shock and awe.

"Well come on. Obviously my dad sent this to help us out. Or you can stay here and continue fighting." Percy told them.

That seemed to grab their attention as they rushed to get on top of their so-called transportation. As soon as the last person got on (which was Zoe, if you hadn't already guessed it), the boar wasted no time in running away from the group of skeletons that were attacking his riders. Percy and Cyrus knew exactly where they were going, but Cyrus was still in shock at the boar being on their side.

"I'm guessing none of this happened in your original timeline?" Cyrus asked Percy in a whisper.

"The boar happened, but it was sent by Pan. More skeletons showing up after one of them got killed? Not so much." Percy whispered back. Cyrus frowned since that tiny tidbit was highly disturbing.

The two remaining Fates, Clotho and Lachesis, were looking down at the world of the mortals from their very own dimension when they felt the room get unbelievably colder. Turning to see what was behind them, fear was swimming in their eyes when they saw that it was Chaos himself.

"L-L-Lord Chaos. Please let us -." Lachesis began to beg, but she couldn't finish her sentence since Chaos tightly grabbed her by her throat and easily lifted her up into the air. Looking over at Clotho with death showing in his eyes, he began to ask her a question.

"Which of you didn't take my warning seriously?" Chaos asked Clotho coldly.

Clotho looked at her sister, then back to Chaos in fear. It was herself that decided to make things harder for Percy, even after she had watched Atropos get killed by Chaos. However, she was not above self-preservation and decided to keep herself alive regardless of the consequences.

"It was Lachesis, Lord Chaos." Clotho told him with her head hung low. She was afraid that if Chaos saw the look in her eyes, then he would know that she was lying. Chaos let Lachesis go, since he knew it wasn't her.

"Only liars and cowards try to blame their own family. BEGONE!" he yelled to Clotho. Her eyes went wide in fear as Chaos snapped his fingers. The last thing she had seen was the purple energy consuming her being and the sadness and shock in Lachesis' eyes.

After Clotho was no more, Chaos turned towards Lachesis and glared at her angrily.

"Know this Lachesis. If anything else changes and my sons face danger for it, I will kill you and create new Fates who will actually listen. Am I understood?" he asked her. It wasn't a rhetorical question or a question that needed an answer. Lachesis heard it for what it was: a promise. She nodded at Chaos and watched as he had disappeared from the dimension that she was in. After he left, she fell to her knees and began sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Her sister might have tried to get her killed to protect herself, but she was still her sister.

Now we move to the Underworld, where Bianca and Nico were undergoing some quite rigorous training. Bianca was using the skeletons that Nico was learning to summon at will to practice her archery. She had already finished placing an arrow in the middle of one of the skeleton's skulls when she felt a shiver down her spine. Recently, she had learned that that meant she could sense death. Something she wished she never would've inherited from her father. Being a demigod that could sense death was the worst. Especially since demigods were the favorite targets of monsters and gods.

"BIANCA LOOK OUT!" Nico yelled in urgency. One of the skeletons that he had summoned had taken the liberty of removing one of his arm bones and throwing it at Bianca's head. With the reflexes that she was born with, Bianca easily dodged the bone and nocked an arrow on her bow before sending it flying to that skeleton's skull. Bianca raised an eyebrow at her little brother and Nico gave her a sheepish shrug. She let out a loud sigh at her brother's lack of seriousness.

This reaction only lasted a moment before her thoughts switched over to her friends that were currently on a Quest. Specifically, she had her mind on both Percy and Cyrus. They both had caught her immediate interest when she met them at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Some small part of her had a small crush on Percy, but a large part of her fell for Cyrus and the way he was protective over her. She didn't know that the reason why he was protective over her was because he, himself, had a huge crush on her.

Bianca was brought out of her thoughts when she heard fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Hello? Bianca. Can you hear me?" Nico asked his older sister. Bianca had shaken her head to clear it of the thoughts that seemed to be occurring much more frequently than she would've liked.

"What is it Nico?" Bianca asked him. Without saying a thing, he pointed his thumb towards their father's manor. It seemed that they were being summoned by the Lord of the Underworld. Wondering what their father wanted, the siblings walked towards the manor hoping to the powers that be that they weren't in any sort of trouble. Seeing as how they were demigods, trouble was a natural occurrence for them.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and Percy could tell exactly where they were. The Erymanthian Boar had dropped them off at the Junkyard of the Gods in Gila Claw, Arizona. His eyes took in the familiar sights all around him: the Talos prototype that tried to kill the group in the last timeline, the variety of weaponry and shields, smashed chariots, cars and broken heads of bronze horse amongst some of them. Taking in the scent of the somewhat clean air, Percy turned to his group.

"Alright. The boar brought us here so there must be something here that we need. Let's all have a look around, shall we?" Percy asked the group. Everyone except Zoe nodded in agreement. They had all turned to look at the various amounts of junk when a pink flash of light appeared behind them. Now. Thalia and Cyrus immediately got into their battle stances. Knowing who it was, Percy didn't even bother turning around.

"If it isn't Aphrodite. What brings you to this dump?" Percy asked the Goddess of Love.

"Just to ask you a question, Lord Jackson. How is it that you have feelings for a person you've never met before?" Aphrodite asked him in front of everyone. Percy's eyes went wide in shock. He had never expected Aphrodite to personally come and ask him that. Sure he was expecting her to come in like she did in the last timeline and telling him that she was going to make his love life interesting, but fully risking Zoe finding out about his secret was out of his expectations.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Percy told Aphrodite through gritted teeth. Obviously his actions didn't match up with his words, which was making Zoe even more suspicious of Percy. She was even starting to get suspicious of Cyrus, Grover and Thalia since they were just as shocked as Percy was. The look of anger in Percy's golden eyes was enough to make Aphrodite step back in fear.

"I must be mistaken then. Good luck on your quest, Lord Jackson." Aphrodite told him in fear. In a flash of pink light, Aphrodite disappeared back to Olympus.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT JACKSON?!" Zoe yelled at him in anger. For a little extra emphasis on her anger, Zoe ran up to Percy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Percy gently removed Zoe's hand from his shirt and looked behind Zoe at his friends. They all nodded their heads at him, which caused him to sigh.

"Zoe...we need to talk." Percy told her after a few moments of silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Percy could feel the rage building inside of Zoe's body. Yet, he honestly didn't care about it. Folding his arms across his chest, he gave Zoe a look that told her he wasn't saying anything else further until she calmed down. This only seemed to anger her further.

"We can keep this up all day and night Zoe. I'm patient. I will not say anything else until you calm down." Percy vocalized. Zoe's hand crept towards her waist where her silver dagger was sitting, but retracted her hand when it was near the hilt. Two things caused her to do this. The first was she saw Cyrus and Thalia go on the defensive and the second was that she remembered Percy had the Curse of Achilles. It wouldn't have even worked if she had tried.

It had taken about six minutes, but Zoe finally managed to calm herself down enough to not want to strangle Percy. Taking a seat on the ground, Percy looked up to Zoe.

"The big secret of mine that only a select few people know is that I'm not from this timeline. In fact, this timeline we're in right now shouldn't even exist." Percy told Zoe truthfully. For the first time since he had known her, he had heard Zoe laugh. It was the scoff that she usually gave, but a laugh. Quite honestly it had creeped him out a bit. "I can prove it, but only if you swear on the River Styx not to reveal this information to anyone that is not in this junkyard with us." he told her.

This seemed to grab her attention and stop her laughing altogether. "How?" she asked disbelievingly. Percy folded his arms across his chest as he waited for Zoe to make the oath. Otherwise, he had no intention of proving it to her. Zoe growled angrily as Percy was being adamant about it.

"FINE! I, Zoe Nightshade, Huntress of Artemis, promise to never reveal what Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos, tells me to anyone outside of this junkyard." Zoe recited in irritation. The sky rumbled as the pact was made between Zoe and Percy.

With that, Percy stood up and placed the index and middle finger of his right hand onto her forehead.

"I'll show you the memories I have from the timeline I am actually from." he answered. Closing his eyes, he began concentrating on the last timeline. The timeline where he and Annabeth died in the war. Zoe's breathing began to become ragged and uneven as various and copious amounts of scenes popped into her head. She was seeing everything from the time Percy was born and the point she was at now was the day he found out he was a demigod.

While Percy and Zoe were in the middle of that, Cyrus and the others were exploring around the mystical garbage dump of the gods. Thalia was looking at the old and broken shields strewn about everywhere, Cyrus was looking at the weapons that had been discarded and Grover was sniffing around the area of the yard where grass was surrounded by various items. They had spent ten minutes in their respective areas before a bright black flash of light grabbed their attention. Grover bleated as he had literally smelled death and both Cyrus and Thalia had withdrew their weapons to defend themselves in case they were dealing with any enemies.

Cyrus' heart skipped a beat when he saw Bianca, completely forgetting about Nico who was on her left-hand side. In the twenty-four hours that they had last seen each other, the di Angelos changed a bit. Nico was slightly taller, his olive-colored skin seemed to show the cheekbones in his face more and his shaggy hair seemed even shaggier than before. Bianca, on the other hand, had gotten even more beautiful, despite being in the Underworld for a full day. Her silky dark hair was even longer and silkier, her olive skin showed the freckles on her face proudly and her black eyes seemed to radiate warmth.

"Hey Bianca and Nico. I thought you were training with your father?" Thalia asked them.

"They were. Hades had it so that if Nico and Bianca were on the verge of being discovered by an Olympian, they were to teleport to wherever Percy was. However, that means that he failed to place whoever almost caught them in the River Lethe." Cyrus answered for the twins. The tone of his voice changed when Bianca showed up. It was now alert and almost overly protective. He was even looking around to make sure that there wasn't any chance of them being ambushed by any monsters. Thalia and Grover took notice of that and silently laughed to themselves. It was quite obvious to everybody that he had a huge crush on Bianca. It was also quite obvious that he wasn't the least bit concerned with who her father was.

"Dad's wife almost walked in on dad teaching us how to control our powers. Good thing the door was locked long enough for us to get sent here." Nico spoke out loud. Cyrus, Thalia and Grover noticed that he seemed to be coming out of that shy shell that they found him in. Cyrus whistled when he noticed the weaponry that Nico had on him.

"A Stygian Iron sword. Nice." he complimented to Nico. A red blush crept onto Nico's olive skin at Cyrus' compliment. If he liked it, then he knew Percy would like it as well. That action failed to go unnoticed by Cyrus who was now wondering if Nico played for the other team.

Percy and Zoe, however, were still oblivious to the fact that Bianca and Nico suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Right about now, they were at the point in Percy's life where they were at now: the Junkyard of the Gods. Zoe growled lightly as she witnessed Percy's meeting with Aphrodite and Ares.

"What are they doing?" Bianca asked Thalia when she finally noticed Percy and Zoe. Thalia looked over at the demigod and the Huntress and sighed as it seemed Percy was showing her all of his memories.

"Aphrodite came and kind of unintentionally sold Percy out to Zoe. So now Percy is showing her his memories from the timeline he actually is from, so she knows that he is telling the truth." Thalia explained to Bianca. Bianca nodded in understanding and looked around the area they were in. She noticed a small figurine in a small patch of grass next to what she understood to be an automaton. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years, so she assumed that it was defective or permanently turned off.

Taking no precaution, Bianca proceeded to the small patch of grass and picked up the figurine. That was went everything went wrong all at once. The seemingly defunct automaton started up and began to attack Bianca. To Percy and Zoe though, nothing at all was happening since Zoe was still witnessing Percy's memories. Being the second most powerful demigod in the history of demigods, Cyrus took immediate action and frozen time around the automaton. It took a considerable amount of concentration on his part.

The technique he was going to use in a moment was one that Percy couldn't learn in time for them to return to Camp Half-Blood. It was manipulating time in more than just stopping it and rewinding it. He could even go forward in time. Concentrating on the area around the automaton that he had frozen in time, Cyrus slowly began moving time forward in order to make the automaton rust and crumble in itself. At least that was the plan until he remembered that Celestial Bronze was a magical metal and that it couldn't be destroyed by normal means.

"It could be melted however." he remembered instantaneously. Instead of trying to speed time up around the automaton, he instead concentrated on heating the entire automaton to its melting point. It would be much more easier and less of a strain on his mind if Percy was helping him, but he knew how important it was that Zoe was their ally and friend. Especially since only Percy was the only one with the Curse of Achilles and thus the only one that couldn't be killed from physical injury.

"Come on already. How hot does this thing need to be to start melting?" Cyrus thought to himself. He could feel that it was getting harder to do the task he set out for himself. In fact, he had one more minute left in him before he had to stop and rest. Using one of his godly powers wasn't tiring at all, but using two at once for a while was as tiring as wrestling a drakon was. Or at least that was what Percy told him. Thalia and Grover, along with Bianca and Nico, noticed that they were all going to have to do something soon. It was obvious to them all that Cyrus was rapidly reaching his limits.

As soon as Cyrus had to forcibly stop freezing time and heating up the automaton, he felt a warm hand on his left shoulder. He looked up to see that Percy had finally finished showing Zoe his memories and it looked like she was taking it a bit harder than she should've. The reason for this was because Zoe saw the truth, yet Cyrus didn't know that. She saw everything that Percy saw, which included the way the Olympians treated all of the demigods.

Percy walked in front of his little brother and gave everyone a look that clearly said to get as far back as Zoe was. Knowing that Percy was the most powerful demigod in existence, the others took that look seriously and got back quickly. Opening his right palm, a beach ball-sized green flame floated a few inches in the air above his palm. Greek fire was indeed hot enough to melt through Celestial Bronze and it was safe enough for demigods to contain and use it without injuring or burning themselves.

With a simple flick of the wrist, he tossed the ball of Greek fire at the automaton and watched as the overly tall Talos prototype began to melt quickly. He aimed at the automaton's legs, so that it would fall backwards into the power lines. This time, without Bianca inside of it. The smoke from the electricity coursing through the automaton rose into the sky, blackening it slightly. However, it wasn't that noticeable since the sky was slowly turning dark anyway.

Percy turned towards the others with a smile on his face. Add that to the sunset reflecting in his golden irises and you get three equally flustered demigods who all wanted Percy there and then. Cyrus' heart sunk slightly when Bianca did so, but he forced a smile to keep from coming on his face as he saw that Nico also gave the same reaction. Thalia even went so far as to forget the talk that she and Percy had on the Sun West Line.

Percy's gaze landed on both Nico and Bianca, who changed their reactions instantly, and frowned slightly. His best guess was that Persephone almost caught the two demigods with Hades in the Underworld. That would've been bad for the two di Angelos, since Zeus wanted them as dead as their mother was.

"First things first. Bianca, Nico. I'm going to open a portal back to my and Cyrus' cabin. Everyone already thinks you're both there and it's best since there is only supposed to be five of us on this quest. Make sure that if you leave the cabin to not use your powers or let slip who your godly parent is." he told them both.

Nico looked disappointed by Percy's choice, but Bianca couldn't be more happier to leave. For her, it was weird being in a place that she died at, but hadn't really died at since that was a different timeline. Just thinking about it was starting to give her a colossal migraine. The all-too familiar portal which made the demigods' lives 100 times easier than it should've been appeared right in front of Bianca.

At the moment, she wanted a nice warm bath and some food. She and Nico didn't want to risk being trapped in the Underworld for eternity eating some of the food from there. She curtly waved goodbye to everyone before walking into the portal with no hesitation. Nico had all of the hesitation in the world, since he didn't want to leave Percy's side. This ended however when Bianca walked right back through the portal and grabbed her little brother's arm to force him to go with her. Nico grumbled something unintelligible while he was being dragged.

After the portal closed, Cyrus fell onto the ground in laughter. This action caused him to get a confused look from all of his comrades, except for Zoe who thought that the demigod had finally lost it. The laughter rang inside of the empty junkyard for another five minutes before Cyrus stood up and held his side after laughing too much.

"Cyrus, you're my brother and I love you, but why in Hades were you laughing?" Percy asked his little brother. Wiping a tear from his eye, Cyrus pointed at the spot where the portal used to be.

"Don't you get it Percy? Not only did you have Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth fawning over you, you had Nico fawning over you too." Cyrus explained before rolling on the ground again in another fit of laughter. A furious blush showed on Percy's highly embarrassed face as the others finally caught on and began to laugh too. Even Zoe was struggling to hold her laugh in, and by struggling I mean that she was the first to laugh after Cyrus. Percy wanted to speak up, but it seems that in his embarrassment, he had lost the ability to use his voice.

Instead, he just walked over to the truck near the end of the junkyard and just hopped inside. The laughter seemed to stop abruptly when the others heard the sound of an engine turning over. It even caused them all to run to the truck before they could be left behind. Thalia and Grover took the other two available seats, while Zoe and Cyrus got in the pickup. Rolling down the window, Percy gave a small chuckle.

"Now if we're all done laughing at me, then the next destination is Hoover Dam. Can we continue the quest now?" he asked the others with him. After hearing nothing but silence, Percy began to drive on the open road.

An hour quickly passed after they began driving in the truck. Cyrus was beginning to feel highly awkward sitting just a few feet from Zoe. She was no longer glaring at any of them, which was a good thing, but she just looked like everything she had ever known was a lie. Being the man and the friend he was, Cyrus tried his best to initiate a conversation with Zoe.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her in a cautious tone. His body even tensed up as if he were expecting her to lash out at him at any given moment. It wouldn't have been hard since they were in the back of a pickup going 75 miles an hour. Instead, Zoe didn't answer him at all. She was too lost in her thoughts to even hear what Cyrus had asked her. He was about to touch her shoulder to get her attention, but Percy beat him to the punch when he pulled over by a river and got out before the others.

"We're here. Now it's really time to head to the Hoover Dam." Percy told them with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

"How is a river going to get us to Hoover Dam?" Grover asked Percy.

"Simple Grover. I will talk to the Naiads in the river and they'll provide boats to take us. The boats should already be there however." Percy answered plainly.

The group looked over to the river and saw that two boats suddenly materialized out of nowhere. Sitting next to the boats were a group of the most beautiful women that Cyrus had ever seen. Despite the fact that he only wanted to be with Bianca, he still was in awe of their beauty.

Walking over to the river, Percy stopped a few feet away from the Naiads and bowed out of respect. This surprised the Naiads as well as Percy's friends. The only time Percy ever showed any type of respect was when it was earned or well deserved.

"Greetings. I assume you know why we are here?" Percy asked the Naiads. One by one, they each nodded their head at the young demigod. Chaos had let them know in advance that his two sons and their friends would be coming that day.

"We've prepared two boats to take you to your destination, Lord Jackson." one of the Naiads spoke. Percy automatically assumed that it was the oldest naiad who had spoken to him. It was hard to tell with immortals, especially naiads. They'd look like they were in their teenage years or low twenties and could be well over 1,000 years old.

"Thank you for assisting us. We greatly appreciate it." Percy told them in reply.

"The pleasure is ours, Lord Jackson. May you have the best of luck on your quest." the naiad spoke gracefully.

Wasting no time, the group got into the two boats. Percy and Cyrus got into the first one, while the others occupied the second one. Thalia was about to ask how they were supposed to take the canoes upstream without any oars until the canoes began moving by themselves.

Percy noticed Thalia's surprise and correctly assumed what had caused it.

"The naiads are steering us to Hoover Dam. There, we can get some rest and some food." Percy yelled to her. She nodded and looked at their surroundings. It was a beautiful sight truth be told. The river was somehow easy to see through and she could easily see all of the aquatic wildlife swimming about every which way. Grover sat nervously between Thalia and Zoe, wondering what the best way to initiate a conversation between the three of them. Percy and Cyrus, however, were well into the middle of a conversation of their own.

"Why didn't you tell me that we could summon and control Greek Fire as well? That would've been mighty useful when that automaton attacked us." Cyrus told Percy.

"I assumed you would've already known Cy. We can control the elements right? Greek Fire is, at it's core, an element. A highly destructive one at that." Percy explained to his younger brother. Cyrus opened his mouth to say something back, but then closed it promptly after feeling stupid for not thinking of how simple it was. Percy gave a light chuckle to his little brother, much to Cyrus' annoyance.

"How'd going down memory lane with Zoe fare?" Cyrus asked after getting over his slight embarrassment and annoyance.

"As you can see, she didn't take it well. She just found out that almost everything she ever knew was a lie. She's going to need time to wrap her mind around it. Maybe by the time we get to Hoover Dam, she'll be ready to talk again. I feel sorry for her though. She worshipped, and possibly still does, worship Artemis." Percy answered sadly.

Cyrus looked down at the water in the river with sadness and understanding gleaming in his golden irises. He knew that feeling all too well. Hell. All demigods knew that feeling well when their powers started to begin manifesting themselves. It was the scariest thing ever. Not knowing what is true and what is fiction.

"We're going to prevent her death right?" Cyrus asked Percy. Without saying a word, Percy just nodded his head at his little brother. He had enough of his friends dying in front of him and would be damned to let it happen again while he had the power to stop it. What was the point of having all of these powers if he couldn't save a friend that was right in front of him.

A half an hour quickly went past, yet they were still a ways away from reaching Hoover Dam. Percy looked back at the canoe with Thalia, Grover and Zoe and noticed that they all drifted off to sleep. Zoe's head was on Grover's left shoulder, Grover's head was on Thalia's left shoulder and Thalia's head was on top of Grover's head. He was surprised that Thalia managed to go to sleep on Grover's horns. That seemed like it would hurt a lot.

"Now that the others are asleep, let's talk about this crush you have on Bianca." Percy told Cyrus out of nowhere. Cyrus jerked upright and looked around as if Hades had somehow placed some type of magical bug everywhere they were to hear what they were talking about.

"Let's talk about what now?" Cyrus asked. Pretending to play dumb was not Cyrus' forte. Especially since his actions always gave him away.

"Guess he never heard of this thing called a 'poker face'." Percy thought to himself.

"Come on Cyrus. It is obvious to almost everyone who has seen you around her. I'm pretty sure that even Hades knows since you were the most concerned for her safety when he came to get both her and Nico. Did it start when you first met her?" Percy asked in curiosity.

"It's that obvious huh? Yeah. I looked into those black eyes of hers and ever since then I had a crush on her. It's like….it feels what I assume home would feel like." Cyrus admitted. Percy frowned upon hearing this small bit of information.

"What do you mean 'what you assume home would feel like'?" he asked Cyrus. Cyrus looked up and then nodded to himself.

"I forgot that Dad never told you my backstory. I've been an orphan since I was 4. Mom died in a car accident and my Dad, or who I thought was my dad, died a few months before I was born. Mom told me he was in the army and that the Jeep his squadron was in drove over a mine. She was devastated. Ever since Mom died, I was bounced around from foster home to foster home, but due to my powers I always ended up getting kicked out. I was always treated differently because I was, well….different." Cyrus explained to Percy.

Percy's mouth opened out of surprise as his brother explained his history. He had no clue what he would've done if his mom had died. She was all he had left in the world. The normal world at least. He didn't know where his grandparents lived, so that would've been a dead end.

"Well if you decide not to stay at Camp Half-Blood full-time, then you can come live with me and my mom. She'd be excited to know I have a sibling." Percy told Cyrus before patting him on the shoulder.

Cyrus gave a small smile in acknowledgement of Percy's offer. It certainly was a great one, yet he felt like he'd be intruding on them. In the end, he silently promised himself that he would have a decision by the end of their quest. That should be more than enough time to think it over.

On Olympus, the Olympians were having yet another meeting. Apollo, who didn't care at all about said meeting, was listening to something with his headphones on. Zeus, who seemed to be on the verge of killing somebody, was brooding in his throne. Aphrodite was sitting gracefully in her throne, seemingly unbothered by the happenings in the mortal world. Hera kept a watchful gaze on her husband, as if he could go down to the mortal world and bear another demigod progeny at any moment. Hephaestus was tinkering with something and completely ignoring the meeting as well. Which left Hermes and Poseidon the only living Olympians, besides the captured Artemis and Persephone, to actually be paying attention.

"Father, will you explain to us why you have summoned us here?" Hermes asked out loud, gathering the attention of everyone except Apollo and Hephaestus.

Lightning crackled in the God of the Skies' Electric Blue eyes, as if he were threatening to smite Hermes for questioning his orders. Hermes got the message quite clear and made himself silent. The little show did nothing but increase the already heavy amount of tension in the room.

It was another half an hour before Zeus finally spoke to those around him.

"We've got to do something about Cyrus and Percy. No demigod in history has ever had it this….easy." Zeus spoke out.

To say the others were shocked was a complete understatement. Apollo took out his earphones and Hephaestus stopped tinkering with his invention. Aphrodite's body went rigid, Hera looked as if her husband had a death wish and Poseidon simply sighed at his brother's statement.

"So you wish to destroy Olympus with your very own hands brother?" Poseidon asked Zeus calmly.

Everyone in the chamber got the exact same warning that Zeus had gotten from Lord Chaos. Touch either of his sons and all of their lives were forfeit. No coming back this time.

"What else should we do? We're the most powerful beings in existence and we're scared of two demigods? It is disgraceful for beings of our stature." Zeus argued.

"No one is scared of Percy and Cyrus. It is their father who we are afraid of. With just a snap of his fingers, he could permanently kill us and create new gods to take our place. Is that what you want?" Poseidon asked using a logical state of mind.

Zeus scoffed in answer. Poseidon knew that Zeus' pride was being gravely injured, at having to let two demigods who openly disrespected them, live. However, if his judgement was being clouded due to his pride being hurt, then someone else was going to have to rationally lead the Olympians. He would've chosen Athena, but she ignored Chaos' warning and went to confront Percy under the guise of wanting to talk to him.

"This is a grave state for us. May Chaos have mercy on our souls." Poseidon thought to himself.

Back at the river our heroes were currently riding canoes in, they had finally managed to get to their destination: Hoover Dam. Being careful in getting out of the canoes, Percy thanked the Naiads when they were all safely out of the rocking forms of transportation. They made their way to the top of the dam where the food vendors were. Percy knew that after so many hours on a boat, everyone was bound to be hungry.

Grover, Thalia, Cyrus and Zoe all looked over the edge of the dam as Percy ordered the food. In Cyrus, Grover and Thalia's mind, they were all remembering the facts about Hoover Dam that Annabeth had told them all multiple times.

"It's 726.4 feet tall." Thalia stated.

"Weighs more than 6,600,000 tons altogether." Grover announced.

"Can also hold 5 million cubic acres of water." Cyrus finished.

"How do you all know that?" Zoe asked in surprise.

"Annabeth." they answered in unison. This was one of the places that Annabeth wanted to visit the most. Besides the original Parthenon.

"Don't worry. We'll get Annabeth and Artemis back soon. For now, let's eat these dam fries and burgers." Percy joked. Catching on quickly, Cyrus added on to his brother's joke.

"Hope you didn't forget the dam milkshakes." Cyrus quipped. He struggled to hold in his laughter.

"It's about dam time. I'm starving." Thalia said in laughter.

Once again, Zoe was looking at the group as if there were multiple things wrong with them. Meanwhile, it looked to Annabeth as if her body was beginning to give out from the immense weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Please get here soon guys. I don't think I can last for much longer." Annabeth thought to herself before blacking out mercifully.


	26. Chapter 26

Percy and his friends were finishing up their meals when the skeleton warriors caught up to them. Percy knew this was coming since he lived through it before, Zoe knew it was coming since she had a front row ticket to see Percy's memories, but the others didn't know and began to panic. Or at least Grover was panicking. Thalia and Cyrus simply gotten their weapons out and prepared to fight.

"Guys. Split up and run. Only Cyrus and I can fight them and there's too many for us two to fight at once." Percy told them calmly. He was in the middle of throwing his trash away while he was telling them that, which only served to heighten Grover's panicking.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM RIGHT NOW PERCY?!" Grover yelled. It almost looked like the young poor Satyr was on the verge of hyperventilating. Percy just placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and sighed.

"I've lived through this before remember? I know what's going to happen." Percy explained calmly.

Grover blinked twice and nodded his head slightly. He had forgotten that small detail after that whole thing with the defective automaton and the long uncomfortable ride in the pickup truck.

The group decided to split up and meet back at the food court in an hour to head to their next destination. Percy headed to where he first "met" Rachel in the last timeline. Where he sliced through her with Riptide.

Five minutes later, he stood outside of a service door waiting for the red-headed female. She came a few seconds later, looking a bit down, but that mood was lifted when she saw Percy waiting for her.

"Hey Rachel. It's been awhile." he told her with a smile on her face.

"That is has Percy." Rachel said with happiness in her tone. No wasting any time, Percy hid inside of the storage closet while Rachel did her part to mislead the skeleton warriors. Percy came out of the storage closet after he heard the skeletons running in the opposite direction.

"I'm surprised that you remembered what I told you over a year ago. Most people would've forgotten after a few months." Percy commented. A small frown appeared on Rachel's face, since she just felt like she was being insulted without really being insulted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him in irritation. She even folded her arms across her chest for emphasis on her current mood. Percy had to use every bit of self-control that he had to keep himself from laughing at Rachel's reaction. It just made her even cuter than she already was.

"Relax Rachel. A lot of people don't remember things from last year or the year before that. I wasn't trying to insult you." he consoled her quickly. She almost didn't believe him since a small smirk appeared on his face while he was talking to her.

"Better not be." she muttered under her breath. Her arms were still folded across her chest and Percy was still struggling to keep from laughing at the act she was putting on.

Footsteps echoed in the opposite end of the hall that they were in and Percy (correctly) assumed that it was the skeleton that ran by a few minutes earlier. Both he and Rachel looked down the hall, then back at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. After a very brief moment, Rachel nodded and Percy smiled before taking off towards the food court. He was planning to wait and talk to Rachel for an hour, but obviously the skeleton ruined that.

There were a few places that he could hide in the food court without being seen. It was a good thing that both he and Cyrus were Sons of Chaos. Neither of them gave off a scent that monsters could use to track them, until the skeletons had a scrap of his shirt that they were using as a basis for his scent. It was a good thing that the food court could confuse the skeletons' sense of smell. As far as the monsters were concerned, both Cyrus and Percy were normal human beings. At least the ones who didn't know that they were demigods did.

He made a straight beeline towards the vendor he and the others got their food from earlier. Ducking behind the vendor's shop, he went to catch his breath for the next fifty minutes. The vendor looked down at Percy in confusion and frustration.

"Excuse me sir. You cannot be behind here. I must insist that you leave." the vendor told Percy sternly. Percy looked up at the vendor and gave him a warm smile.

"If you'll allow me to sit here for the next fifty minutes, I will buy a lot of food from you for my and my friend's journey. Do we have a deal?" Percy asked the vendor. The female nodded at him rather exuberantly and continued flipping burger patties and dunking frozen fries into the fryer. Percy could hear the skeleton coming into the food court of Hoover Dam and looking around. The only reason he could hear it is because the skeletons made this weird low growling sound, along with the sound of rattling bones.

"This is going to be a long wait." Percy thought to himself.

"THALIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cyrus yelled as he and the Daughter of Zeus were running from four skeletal warriors who had caught Thalia's scent. She had taken to running with both of her eyes closed with her hands grasped together. Six times. That was the amount of times that Cyrus had to stop Thalia from blindly running into a wall or another person.

"I'm desperate. I'm praying to my father." Thalia answered calmly. Cyrus gave a nervous chuckle as he momentarily looked up at the sky. He and his brother, Percy, weren't exactly on Zeus' good side as it was and now Thalia was praying for the Lord of the Skies to help them out right now. Something told Cyrus that that wasn't going to go so well for two reasons. The first was the reason that was painfully obvious: himself and Percy. The second reason was that he heard that the Gods couldn't help their children on Quests.

Up on Olympus, the remaining Olympians were watching the plight of Percy and the others. Internally, Zeus was enjoying watching both Percy and Cyrus struggle, but he also didn't want to see his little girl get hurt for merely being associated with the Sons of Chaos.

"What are you going to do brother? She would never ask for your help unless she truly needed it." Poseidon boldly stated. A small amount of electricity crackled in Zeus' eyes as he directed his gaze towards the Lord of the Seas. That was enough to silence (and get an irritated sigh from) Poseidon.

"Let them face this themselves or give them a hand?" Zeus thought to himself. Hera noticed her husband musing it over and gave a small sneer.

"You may as well help them. As much as I want that Thalia girl obliterated, she is your daughter." Hera commented. It was no secret to anyone that Hera was sick and tired of her husband's indiscretions over the past few millennia. There was the whole thing with: Echo, Alcmene, Leto, Semele and Lamia. Echo was forced to repeat the words of other people, Alcmene's legs were turned into knots, Semele was tricked into seeing Zeus' true form and Lamia killed her own children after she saw Hera transformed into a monster. Zeus frowned at his wife's choice of words and looked back to his daughter and her companion.

Meanwhile, poor Grover and Zoe were running from six of the skeletons. Grover was nearly on the verge of tears and Zoe was angry at the fact that she didn't have the ability to defeat the skeletons like Percy, Cyrus and the di Angelo siblings had. As a Huntress of Artemis, this was a huge blow to her pride but so was the fact that Percy was right about most of the Olympians.

"We all need to regroup and fight. Let's head back to the food court." Zoe suggested. Instead of forming coherent words, Grover mumbled gibberish and nodded his head at her. She sighed at how the Satyr lacked a spine in these types of situations. Taking a left at the first possible chance, the two headed back to the food court.

Cyrus and Thalia had came to the same conclusion that Zoe and Grover did, but it was easier for them. Two of the skeletons managed to get in front of them and Cyrus used his weapon encoated with his father's essence to effortlessly destroy the two. Thalia kept the two behind them at bay with simultaneous lightning strikes, while Cyrus destroyed the two in front of them.

Percy, however, was enjoying a nice specially made Double Bacon Cheeseburger and a medium Chocolate Shake. It wasn't on the menu, but since he was going to be paying for a lot of food anyway he decided to get a few specially made meals.

"I'll need about sixteen more of these burgers and five more chocolate shakes and five orders of fries to go please. I'll need that as soon as possible. My friends are on the way and we're about to leave really soon." Percy told the female vendor. Rolling up her sleeves, the vendor got to work and surprisingly managed to finish the order by the time the others got back to the food court. She was just bagging it up when Percy heard his friends' voices. Handing his credit card to the woman, he smiled at his friends.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to show up. Your father's gift should be here any moment and I got food for us to go." Percy told Thalia. A small smile appeared on Thalia's face at the good news that Percy just told her. Grabbing his credit card and the massive bag of food from the woman, Percy had the others grab the milkshakes and ran back towards the dam.

"Umm….where the hell is this gift?" Zoe asked Percy as she looked around in worry. There was nothing around them and all of the remaining skeleton warriors were converging upon their location. As the last warrior arrived, two giant metal angel statues appeared out of nowhere between Percy's group and the skeletons.

"Hop on everyone, that's our ride to San Francisco." Percy told them before hopping onto the right shoulder of the second angel. Cyrus followed his brother's lead and hopped onto the left shoulder of the same angel. Cyrus had the look of a kid in a candy store when it came to the metallic angels they were soon to be riding.

"This...is...so….AWESOME!" Cyrus muttered out loud in adoration. The angels had taken off quickly when their passengers had gotten on safely. A small smile appeared on Percy's face as he looked on at the horizon in front of him. The first time he went through this, he didn't have much time to appreciate the scenery since he was worried mostly about catching Nereus and rescuing Annabeth. He was starting to figure out that it really was the little things in life.

"Where are we going next?" Thalia asked Percy as the angels took to the skies. He couldn't hear her however since the sound of rushing wind blocked out most noise. He did see her lips move and noticed that she was talking to him though.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back so she could hear him over the wind. She repeated herself again and raised her voice to help, but he still couldn't hear her. It was a good thing that Cyrus was paying attention to the both of them. He was a master when it came to reading people's lips.

"She wanted to know our next destination." Cyrus translated. Since he was literally sitting a few feet away from his brother, it was easier for him to act as a relay. Percy nodded his head in understanding at his little brother.

"SAN FRANCISCO!" he yelled back to Thalia. She smiled as she thought that they were finally going to rescue her best friend. However, they still had a few things that they needed to do. The first was capture Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea, then make sure the Ophiotaurus was safely taken to Camp Half-Blood, then go see Annabeth's father. After they did all of that, it was finally time to go rescue his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't worry Annabeth. We're on our way." Percy thought to himself as he looked on at the horizon.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of their trip went relatively smoothly, since they were literally riding on the shoulders of angels. The sun was sitting majestically at the top of the sky, not showing any signs of wanting to set. Cyrus and Percy decided to pass the time by exchanging more stories of their lives, while Zoe, Grover and Thalia remained silent on their angel. It was mainly for Zoe's sake, since she still wasn't talking that much after finding out about Artemis.

"There I was, standing toe-to-toe with Kronos in the middle of the battlefield, which just happened to be outside of the Empire State Building. Kronos tried to use his Time Manipulation on me, but was surprised to find out that I had accepted the Curse of Achilles, so it didn't work at all. That's when we started fighting each other. We were evenly matched until he was about to hit my weak spot. Annabeth instinctively jumped in front of me and died right in front of me. Traumatized me so badly that it gave Kronos the time he needed to kill me right then and there. One trip to the Underworld later and my journey started again." Percy told Cyrus with a small chuckle.

Any ordinary person would've thought Percy was mad for multiple reasons. The big ones being that everything involved with Greek Mythology was real and that he could easily laugh and make a joke out of his own death. Hell. Even the fact that he died and came back to life thanks to a primordial being named Chaos would've gotten him a one way ticket to an insane asylum.

"I got nothing as epic as that. The biggest battle I've ever been in was with a Cyclops outside of the Parthenon in Nashville. I told you how I was practically homeless from a young age right? Well I moved from place to place trying to find somewhere to sleep. I approached the Parthenon, intending to hide out in the bathrooms until it closed, but I ended up running into a Cyclops who was about to eat a group of kids. He couldn't tell I was a demigod since you and I don't give off a scent, but he realized what I was when I turned my pen into a spear made out of Celestial Bronze. He almost killed me of course, but Dad stepped in and erased the Cyclops from existence." Cyrus exchanged with a smile.

Yeah. They were definitely related. Not many demigods could talk about their death with a smile. They either didn't get a second chance at life or they had to many regrets about things left unfinished in the world of the living. That and other demigods weren't as fortunate to have the oldest and most powerful being in all of existence as their father.

Moving to Mount Othrys (or Mount Tamalpais), Luke was kneeling in front of the golden sarcophagus that housed the still regenerating body of Kronos, the Titan of Time. Annabeth was now lying against one of the stone columns asleep, while it was now Artemis who was dealing with the burden of holding the sky. You could tell it was taking a toll on her, but not as much of a toll that it had taken on Annabeth. If she held it any longer than she had already did, then she would be in the Underworld facing judgement right about now.

"Due to your incompetence, it will take even longer for me to regenerate than it should. Why are demigods in this day and age so useless?" Kronos spoke out loud in anger. Luke flinched as he was scolded by the Titan. However, Atlas seemed to find it all too amusing, as a crooked smile formed on his ugly visage.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER ATLAS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU FAILING TO KILL JACKSON AND THE OTHERS, THEN THEY WOULDN'T BE ON THEIR WAY HERE!" Kronos yelled at the Titan of Strength and Endurance. If a statue could look terrified, then that is pretty much what Atlas looked like. After all, he did look like a living statue. The smile quickly faded from his face, as his miniscule mind tried to find the words that he could say to appease the Titan Lord.

"L-L-Lord Kronos. That couldn't even be helped. The whelp is the Son of Chaos." Atlas stuttered in fear. This caused Kronos to be silent for the span of five or six minutes. He had known that Percy was a Son of Chaos since the whelp was claimed at Camp Half-Blood. That was nothing new to him.

"Is there anything else you wish to add to that before I move on?" Kronos asked Atlas in an all-too calm tone. Atlas, being the simple-minded Titan that he was, took this as a good sign and was all too happy to deliver the next spot of bad news.

"It turns out he also has a brother. That chump named Cyrus that's always around him. Guess what? He's also a Son of Chaos." Atlas told to his master happily. A record in Kronos' head scratched when he heard that. The room, if possible, got even colder than what it was before, and red light began to flash off of the golden sarcophagus.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THERE EXISTS NOT ONE, BUT TWO HALF-BLOODS THAT HAVE THE MEANS TO PERMANENTLY DESTROY ME?! AND THEY ARE BOTH ON THERE WAY HERE?! YOU IDIIIOOTTTTTTTSSSSSS!" Kronos yelled at both Luke and Atlas. The other creatures in the room at the time decided it was the most excellent time to get out before all of their lives were forfeit to the Titan Lord's wrath.

Artemis saw the Titan Lord's anger and gave a weak chuckle as one mere half-blood and his friends were managing to unravel the plans of the Titan Lord. She did this despite the fact that Percy, in all honesty and most likely, wanted her dead for her past misdeeds over the millennia.

"I hate to admit it to myself, but Lord Jackson is the only one capable of taking down Kronos and his army." Artemis thought to herself. The last thought she had before she closed her eyes to focus on holding the sky with her rapidly dropping strength.

Percy and his friends had just landed near the tree where they were going to find Nereus. It took them awhile to land, since even the Mist couldn't cover a good enough excuse as to why five teens suddenly appeared out of the sky. Yes, the Mist was strongest in San Francisco, but it wasn't that strong. There'd be news reporters there in a matter of minutes to cover 'The Mysterious Flying Teens'.

"How long do we have to wait until he gets here?" Thalia asked Percy. The tone of her voice held a fair amount of impatience, as did the expression on her face. With a snap of his fingers, Percy froze time in the immediate area around him and his friends. Without uttering a word, he pointed to the homeless man sleeping against an Oak tree and smiled.

"You're kidding me? That homeless person is the Old Man of the Sea?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"I wish I was kidding you Thalia. That is Nereus in the flesh. Took me, Annabeth and Grover by surprise too." Percy explained to her. They all had taken the time to make sure that Nereus was fully surrounded before Percy let time flow normally, as it should have been. With a snap of his fingers, Percy released the hold he had over time and looked down at Nereus.

"Hello Nereus. We'd like to have a little chat." Cyrus spoke up. Nereus, who appeared to be sleeping, opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded. This confused him heavily. No matter who a demigod's godly parent was, they shouldn't have the power to conceal their presence and sneak up on him.

"What do you little half-blooded whelps want?" Nereus asked out of irritation. He was going to try to escape, but he had no chance of doing so. Especially since one of Artemis' Huntresses was standing right by him. For now, he was just going to give them what they wanted.

"Where's the Ophiotaurus?" Cyrus asked him. Nereus began to blink his eyes before pointing his finger near the docks by the sea. Cyrus, Thalia, Grover and Zoe turned around to see a creature that was half-cow and half-serpent. It also appeared as if the creature was looking directly at Percy, whose attention was still focused on Nereus.

Before Nereus could walk away, a stray lightning bolt struck near him and captured him in a cage of lightning. What followed next would surprise even Percy. Zeus, King of the Gods, appeared right next to the cage that he manifested. Ignoring the demigods that were around him, he kept his eyes trained solely on Nereus.

"Answer my question and you are free to go Nereus. Why does Percy Jackson know everything that he knows?" Zeus asked the Old Man of the Sea. Percy's eyes went wide as it seemed as if his secret was about to be found out. He couldn't exactly just kill Zeus for asking a question, but the answer might make his mission a lot more complicated. Cyrus seemed to be thinking the same thing, since he was getting ready to fight Zeus. Thalia was just standing there silently in shock since it was widely known that her father rarely left Olympus.

"That's a simple answer. It's obvious that he's from another timeline. What I don't understand is how they managed to surround me. After all, he's a Son of Poseidon." Nereus answered truthfully. With a snap of his fingers, Zeus released Nereus from his cage and watch as the deity ran away and dove into the water. Turning around, he then brought his attention to Percy, who was glaring at the spot where Nereus dove.

"So that's how you knew when you were going to get attacked and where you needed to go on your quests. You're not from this timeline." Zeus said out loud.

"What's it to you Zeus? My brother and I fully intend to reform the Olympian Council and destroy Kronos and his army. I suggest that you go back to Olympus while you still can." Percy told the God of the Sky. Zeus had half of a mind to obliterate both Percy and Cyrus then and there, but Chaos' warning was still ringing in his mind. With a chuckle, Zeus disappeared with a strike of lightning.

"Looks like the rest of the Olympians are going to find out about that. Why didn't you kill him Percy?" Cyrus asked his elder brother. Without saying a word, Percy's gaze went from Thalia back to Cyrus. She didn't notice however since she was still in shock. Cyrus nodded in understanding. He didn't want to kill Zeus in front of his own daughter. Percy had no doubt in his mind that Annabeth was still a bit traumatized from when he killed Athena in front of her. He didn't want to do the same thing to Thalia.

"Well look at that. You brats managed to survive an encounter with Zeus. He has no backbone at all." Dr. Thorn called out. Percy turned around completely unsurprised by the manticore in disguise showing up. At this point, none of them were surprised anymore. Especially since Cyrus and Percy were the most powerful demigods in the history of the universe.

"I'm going to give you this one chance to go back to your master and live just a little while longer, before I end your miserable existence once and for all Thorn." Percy called out. Thorn began to laugh at the group of demigods. Them defeat him? In his mind, there was a higher chance of all of the dead being brought back to life before they could ever defeat him. This went especially for the last time that they had last crossed paths.

By the time that he had finished his sentence, he noticed that Cyrus was directly in front of him with his weapon drawn and encased in that strange purple energy from before. Before he could get a single word out, Cyrus impaled Thorn right where his heart was with his spear. As he was beginning to crumble into a fine golden dust, Cyrus looked down at him in disdain.

"Don't underestimate the children of Chaos. Mull that over in oblivion, because you're not coming back again." Cyrus muttered to Thorn. The young demigod felt as if the manticore was talking too much for his own good. So he slowed time down to 1/1000th of a second and walked towards Thorn while getting his weapon ready. It might have seemed as if time was moving normally for Thorn, but that's due to the amount of control that Cyrus had over time manipulation. Sometimes it crossed Percy's mind that it was Cyrus who should've been the older brother since he had incredible and unnatural control over his powers. Moreso than any of the Gods have.

As soon as Thorn was finished turning into dust, Cyrus looked at the monsters that he had brought with him as if to ask them who was next. Instead of sacrificing themselves for their leader, the monsters attempted to run away. The word 'attempted' was included because Percy took the chance of making a portal and appearing right behind them. With a swipe of his hands, he managed to light all of them on fire with Greek Fire. If it wasn't so deserted where they were at, then passerby would've been instantly attracted by the dying screams of the monsters.

Percy walked over to the Ophiotaurus and pet its head with a warm smile. The creature looked up at Percy with its big, brown eyes and gave out a sound that was reminiscent of a 'moo' and a hiss.

"I'm going to create a portal and Grover is going to escort you to the Olympian Council. They'll protect you from harm alright?" Percy told the Ophiotaurus. The Ophiotaurus nodded its head and looked at Grover.

"Grover. Can you take the Ophiotaurus to Mount Olympus and give them a quick explanation on what happened?" Percy asked his best friend. Grover raised an eyebrow but nodded his head at Percy. Percy created a portal that both Grover and the Ophiotaurus went through. It was about two minutes later when Grover came back out of the portal.

"All good to go. They fully understood the situation as well." Grover told Percy. Percy nodded and turned towards the rest of the group.

"Come on guys. It is time to go to Annabeth's dad's house. After that, we are going to go rescue my ex-girlfriend." Percy told them. This seemed to drag Thalia out of her stunned state, but it also dragged her into her confused state.

"Why are there dead monsters here and what happened to Nereus?" she had asked out loud. Percy gave her a look as if to say he would explain it to her later, before he made a portal that would take them straight to Dr. Chase's house.

"Just a little while longer Annabeth." Percy thought to himself as he walked through the portal first.


	28. Chapter 28

Dr. Chase was in the middle of some very important research when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't pay it any mind, since he wasn't expecting any of his colleagues to come over today. Besides, his wife and two sons were downstairs and one of them can get the door. He had to admit to himself that he was rather irritated when she called up to him. However, all of that irritation vanished when she mentioned that they were some friends of Annabeth. Wondering if his little girl was okay, he rushed downstairs to the front door where a teenage boy of slightly average height and jet black hair was standing in front of two other boys and two other girls.

"Dr. Chase, is it alright if we come inside?" the boy with jet black hair asked. Dr. Chase nodded his head and held the door open so all of them could come inside. He led them towards the living room and sat down in his favorite recliner and watched as four out of the five teenagers took a seat on the couch. The girl in all white hunting clothes preferred to stay standing and she was always keeping a lookout.

"What is this about? Is my daughter alright?" he asked the one who knocked on the door. Percy held his hand up at Dr. Chase which elicited a confused look from the elder male.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am Annabeth's ex-boyfriend and right now, my friends and I are on a mission to rescue her. She was kidnapped by some very dangerous people and now we have to get her back." Percy explained to him.

He slumped in his recliner out of shock and sadness. His little girl had been kidnapped by who in Hades knows and here only form of a rescue party was just five teenagers.

"If they're dangerous, then why aren't the Gods rescuing her? Why isn't her mother rescuing her?" Dr. Chase asked Percy. Percy let out a long exhale, since the next words he spoke were most likely going to make Dr. Chase hate him for the rest of his life.

"Athena cannot rescue her because she is dead. I killed her. Even if I didn't, the Gods aren't allowed to directly be involved in their children's lives. I thought Athena or Annabeth would've told you that. Anyway, she is already in safe hands. My brother and I are Sons of Chaos, making us the most powerful demigods in the world. My friend Thalia here is a Daughter of Zeus. My friend Grover is a Satyr of Pan and Zoe over there is a Huntress of Artemis. She's been alive for two millennia now and is one of the best fighters in the world." Percy further explained to Annabeth's father. No one noticed but a small smile appeared on Zoe's face when Percy complimented her fighting skills.

Dr. Chase was livid to say the least. Not only was this boy his daughter's ex-boyfriend, but he had also killed the mother of his child at that. No way in Hades was he going to allow this ruffian to go rescue his daughter.

"No one else was available for this task? Why would I entrust the life of my daughter to the one who killed her mother?" he asked Percy. His folded his arms across his chest as he waited for an answer from the male.

"Annabeth understood why I killed her mother. After all, she was with me when it happened. She has had over two years to grieve for her. As for why you should allow me to rescue her, it is because I still care for her. I have no intention of getting back with her, but I also have no intention of leaving her in harm's way in the enemy's fortress." Percy explained to Dr. Chase even further.

"Excuse me sir, if I may say something?" the boy with the dark brown hair spoke up. Frederick was wondering what this one had to say. He seemed honest and less violent than Percy. With a simple head nod, he acknowledged Cyrus' request.

"What my brother means to say is, there is no one else but us. If it were any other camper that was chosen, they would've been incapacitated by now. Every one of us in this group care about Annabeth's safety and wellbeing more than anyone. Except her parents of course. We just wanted to keep you in the loop and we were wondering if you wanted us to pass on a message when we go and rescue here." Cyrus explained calmly. Percy didn't know how he did it, but his brother was one of the smoothest talkers on the planet. Even before he learned to use Charmspeak.

"I see. It means a lot to me that Annabeth has friends such as you. Even if a certain person seems rough around the edges." Frederick commented. His brown eyes flickered towards Percy before refocusing on Cyrus' form.

"Time is of the essence then, is it? Can you tell her that she will always have a home here? Please?" he asked Cyrus solemnly. Mrs. Chase walked over to her husband and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, almost as if she were agreeing with him. Cyrus nodded his head at Annabeth's father and followed Percy's lead when he stood up.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Chase. We promise that we will get Annabeth back to Camp Half-Blood safe and sound. I swear it on the River Styx." Percy told the elder man. Thunder rumbled in the sky as the pact was signaled to be in effect. It kind of felt weird to Percy, since he was always making others swear on the River Styx. This was the first time in this timeline that he actually made the pact himself.

"Now you really have nothing to worry about. If Percy breaks that oath now, something 'worse than death' will happen to him. It's always been like that when people made oaths on the River Styx." Grover chimed in. This brought a smile to Dr. Chase's face. Now if Percy didn't fulfill his promise, then something bad was going to happen to him. He'd consider that divine retribution for what happened to Athena.

"If that is all, then you may be on your way. I want my daughter rescued as soon as possible." Dr. Chase told them. He stood up from his recliner and moved towards the door, opening it for the Camp Half-Blood group. They didn't need a pep talk at all. They knew what was at stake and weren't prepared to pay the price for failure. Before Dr. Chase closed the door, he saw Percy create a portal that was black with a reddish-orange tint surrounding the edges. His eyes widened in awe, since he knew of no demigod that had the power to create portals used for teleportation. Something inside of his being told him that despite Percy killing Athena, that boy was going to do wondrous things. He slowly closed the door as the one known as Grover was the last to go through the portal.

Up on Olympus, the remaining members of the current Olympian Council were all in mandatory attendance of a meeting that Zeus had called suddenly. Quite frankly, they were getting kind of tired of Zeus summoning them, since it usually just ended with nothing happening.

"What is this about brother?" Poseidon asked Zeus rather boredly. Zeus looked over at his brother with a smugness all over his face. To make matters more creepy, Zeus had a huge smile on his face. The only person not paying attention to this was Apollo as usual. He had earphones in and the music was cranked up to its loudest setting.

"I've figured out the boy's secret. The reason he knows so much. The reason he can control his powers so well. Everything." Zeus told them all in triumph. This seemed to garner everyone's attention. Even Apollo's. He took the earphones out of his ears and everything.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Pops. What is Lord Jackson's secret?" Apollo asked Zeus expectantly. All Zeus did was chuckle like a little schoolgirl, which not only crept out the others but it also kept them in suspense.

"He's from an alternative timeline. He's not even supposed to be in this timeline. Not only that, but in this alternate timeline, he was your son Poseidon." Zeus told them all. This caught the attention of every single deity in attendance. Especially Poseidon.

"So that is why he holds more animosity towards me than any of the others. Well, it partially explains it. It wasn't only him being my son that has him angry with me." Poseidon mused to himself. A full-blown conversation erupted with Percy as the center of it. It was ten minutes after the conversation started, that the room grew many degrees colder than it was. They all knew what this meant.

"You idiots couldn't just leave it alone, could you? You had to go snoop and snoop until you finally found a reason to the supposed 'madness' that is my demigod heirs. Well guess what? I cannot allow you to have this knowledge." a cold voice echoed throughout the chamber. A few moments later and Chaos appeared out of the shadows. His Crimson irises were glowing dangerously as he came closer and closer to the Olympians. Some attempted to flash out of the chamber, but found themselves unable to do so.

"Don't even bother. I've sealed your movements so this would be much easier for me." Chaos told them all with a tone of anger in his voice. With a snap of his fingers, the memories of all of the Olympians were altered effortlessly. Chaos knew for a fact that the idiots of Olympus were going to use Percy's secret to their advantage. He couldn't have that happening. With a look around the hopelessness that was the Gods, he disappeared in a flash of black light with white stars. Later on, he planned on letting Percy know that Nereus' mistake was rectified.

On Mount Othrys, Percy's group managed to successfully infiltrate Kronos' fortress. It was starting to get much more difficult since there was no doubt in Percy's mind that monsters were going to smell Thalia, Grover and Zoe sooner or later. Unfortunately for him, sooner was the option as three drakons appeared as they turned around the corner.

"For the love of Hades." Percy thought to himself. Without missing a beat, he had his sword out and encased in his father's essence. Cyrus did the same since drakons were some of the most durable sons of bitches when it came to monsters. Since you never knew whether one spit fire or acidic venom, that made them even more dangerous. To be surrounded by three would've been fatal to any normal demigod, but those three drakons were up against the Sons of Chaos. Ones that were trained by their father at that. Both Percy and Cyrus looked at each other with an anxious smile on their faces.

"I go this way and you go that way?" Cyrus asked Percy. All Percy did was nod as the two brother each chose their target. Percy went towards the drakon in the middle, while Cyrus went towards the drakon on the right. Cyrus got to his target quicker though since the range of his lance was longer than the range of Percy's sword. Since he knew that both he and his brother both had previous experience with drakons, Cyrus knew that it wasn't going to take long at all. They both aimed at the weak spots on the drakon's body and struck them with the tips of their weapons. After that, their father's essence would take care of the rest.

For once in his entire life, Percy actually managed to see a confused drakon. The drakon that was left over looked at the two huge piles of dust that were its brethren in confusion. At the same time, Percy and Cyrus both struck the last drakon, ending the immediate threat.

"We're almost close to the main room. Everybody ready for a fight?" Percy asked his friends. In answer: Grover got his cans out of his backpack, Zoe nocked the first arrow that she planned on using on one of the monsters that they were going to encounter and Thalia encased her spear in lightning with a wicked smile on his face. Percy opened a portal that would lead to the main room, but he made sure that it was closer to where Annabeth and Artemis were. More specifically, behind the very columns that Annabeth was chained to. That way none of Kronos' soldiers would see the portal or them coming out of it.

"As soon as we enter, we're going to fight like hell to rescue both Artemis and Annabeth. Somewhere along the fight though, I'll freeze time around the sky and somehow force Atlas back under it. For now, just manage on freeing Annabeth and taking out as many monsters as possible before it is time to leave. Alright?" he asked them all. They each nodded at Percy with a smile on their faces as they walked through the portal to rescue their best friend and the goddess in chains.


	29. Chapter 29

Coming out of the portal first, Percy got a good look to what they were up against. Since he and his brother had taken care of three drakons not even five minutes ago, that should've dwindled Kronos' fighting power a little bit. There were about 8 empousai, 4 giants, 5 karpois, 2 telekhines and 7 demigods. That was including Luke, who was standing next to the golden sarcophagus.

"What's the plan Percy?" Cyrus asked his older brother. Without muttering a sound, Percy pointed to the chains that were keeping Annabeth shackled. With a nod, Cyrus went to work on breaking the chains. It was a simple feat since he used his powers over time to do it quick enough so that their enemies wouldn't hear the chains hit the floor.

"Nice to see you again Annabeth. When we get back to Camp Half-Blood, Percy is going to tell you the truth. For now, hide somewhere safe. You're in no condition to fight right now." Cyrus whispered to her. A weak smile appeared on Annabeth's face as she slowly nodded at Cyrus. After making sure that Annabeth was completely safe, both Percy and Cyrus made their way to the middle of the expansive room.

"Well look what we have here. A traitor, a reforming Titan and the bunch of dumbasses who joined them both. Shouldn't take too long to defeat all of you." Percy called out loudly. All of the enemies in attendance turned around in surprise to Percy's voice.

"I HAD MONSTERS PATROLLING THIS ENTIRE AREA! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO SNEAK IN HERE?!" Luke yelled in a tone of fear and anger. It was a long time coming, so Percy created a portal and walked through it, to appear right next to Luke and punch him in his face with a fierce right hook. He placed all of his anger towards Luke into that one punch.

"Does that answer your question, you traitor?" Percy asked as Luke picked himself up off of the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ATTACK THEM!" Luke yelled to his allies. Coming out of their state of shock, the empousai were the first ones to attack. They were closest to Cyrus though, so they surrounded him in an effort to at least get rid of Percy's backup. However, they realized their mistake far too late. Up until that point, they had forgotten that Cyrus was a Son of Chaos as well.

"You guys really are some dumbasses." Cyrus muttered to himself out loud. With a snap of his fingers, he made the gravity around the empousai intensified and they all found themselves falling to the floor in seconds. Cyrus reached into his pocket and took out his pen that turned into a lance. He was taking his sweet time turning it into a lance and took even more time encasing it in his father's energy. He needn't worry about any of the other monsters rushing forward to attack him. As soon as they entered the range of the gravitational field, they too would be subjected to the intense amount of gravity.

Seeing that his brother was doing fine, Percy focused his attention solely on Luke. The Son of Hermes had finally gotten out his sword, Backbiter. It was a double-edged sword that was half-Celestial Bronze and half-tempered steel. It also stood at four-feet long, just managing to be a foot longer than Percy's old sword Riptide.

"We've been down this road before Luke. You cannot beat me when it comes to swordsmanship. I proved that when I was just starting out at Camp Half-Blood. Or did you forget?" Percy asked in a taunt. As expected, the taunt worked like a charm. Luke angrily swung his sword in a diagonal slash towards Percy's neck. Percy smirked as he wasn't even going to deflect the attack. He knew that the Curse of Achilles was going to protect him and he was also prepared for the small amount of pain that he was going to feel when the blade bounced off of his skin.

Luke was wondering why Percy wasn't trying to defend himself, but then found the answer when he saw his sword bounce off of his skin. He shook his head in denial as he took a few fearful steps back. Percy chuckled at how much of a coward Luke was when things didn't go according to plan. He had forgotten that one trait about Luke.

"When did you…?" Luke began to ask. With every step that Luke took back, Percy took one step forward.

"Take a dip in the River Styx? It was two years ago. When I went to go rescue my mother from the Underworld. Despite the drawbacks, the Curse of Achilles is definitely helpful." Percy told Luke. Luke continued to step back into he bumped into the golden sarcophagus.

"I heard that you had the Curse of Achilles. So you actually were brave enough to soak in those cursed waters, Jackson?" a cold voice asked. Percy already knew where the voice was coming from, but that didn't seem to stop him from shivering when the voice echoed throughout the chamber of the room they were in. Kronos must've just been listening to everything that was happening around him.

"So you're finally brave enough to speak to me face-to-face Kronos?" Percy asked in retort. The golden sarcophagus began to glow as the ground shook violently. No doubt Thalia, Zoe and Grover were having trouble standing up, along with all of Kronos' lackeys. That mere sentence was enough to thoroughly piss off the Titan of Time.

"Who do you think you are?" Kronos asked Percy angrily.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Son of Chaos. Maybe you've heard of me?" Percy asked in a chuckle. Cyrus groaned after his brother taunted Kronos. He had the time to listen in on the conversation since he had quickly dispatched of the empousai that were crushed by gravity. So far, nobody noticed that Annabeth was missing and that both Zoe and Thalia were in hiding.

"You are treading on very thin ice Jackson. Might want to watch your tone." Kronos told Percy.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. How about you hurry up and regenerate so I can finish you off for good?" Percy asked the sarcophagus. For once, Kronos was silent since Percy did indeed have the power to permanently kill him. Percy smirked as he won the verbal encounter. That was when Atlas decided to get involved.

He began to throw a left hook at Percy's head, but was interrupted when Zoe fired multiple arrows into her father's arm, thus revealing her presence to all of her enemies. Atlas growled in pain as he turned around to see who dared to attack him. Imagine the surprise on his face when he saw that it was his own daughter.

"I should've known your traitorous ass would've sided with Jackson. Now to do what I should've done centuries ago." Atlas told Zoe angrily. Zoe hopped from behind her hiding spot and nocked an arrow in her bow, before aiming it at her father's skull. After what she had seen from Percy's memories, she wasn't going to let his taunts get to her. As soon as she allowed that to happen, she was as good as dead.

"Hello….father." Zoe spoke aloud. This just seemed to further infuriate Atlas, causing him to walk towards her slowly. It seemed as if a growl escaped his mouth every second that passed.

"You lost the right to call me that a long time ago. Now you die." Atlas told Zoe. Without uttering so much as a response, Zoe let go of the nocked arrow and watched it speed towards her father's head. Her plan was to attack and keep moving, so he couldn't build any momentum to charge at her.

"You're not getting away from me this time Zoe." Atlas growled in anger. He sped up and moved to where he thought Zoe was going to be next. Both Percy and Zoe had forgotten how much of a strategist Atlas was. Then again, it wasn't that hard to forget since Atlas did much rather prefer to use brawn over his brain. It was a good thing that Percy was no longer a Son of Poseidon and that he had a brother who could use the same abilities that he could. Now he could just focus all of his attention on Luke, who was still pathetically cowering by Kronos' sarcophagus.

"You know….I was expecting much more of a fight Luke. Did my progress frighten you?" Percy asked the Son of Hermes in a taunt. It seemed as if Luke had lost the will to speak, much less fight. He knew that it was utterly pointless to try to defeat the Son of Chaos as he was now. That would just end up hastening his death. Percy actually thought for a fraction of a moment that Luke was going to soil himself and the mere idea of it almost made him double over in laughter.

"In the future, remember this moment. The moment you had the chance to fight me and possibly win, but instead chose to cower. The moment you let your master's destruction walk away without so much as an effort to stop me. If you'll excuse me, I need to put Atlas back where he belongs." Percy told Luke with a smirk. Cyrus overheard everything that Percy had said and decided now was the time to release his powers over gravity to help both his brother and Zoe out.

"ZOE! TAG OUT!" Cyrus yelled as he ran towards her. As much as she wanted to do just that, her father was just a few steps away from her. Using the agility that she had spent millennia honing, she ran towards her father and slid under his legs. While doing so, she managed to unsheathe her knife and swipe at the back of his knees. That act managed to do two things. The first was it elicited a roar of pain from Atlas and it temporarily made the Titan of Endurance and Strength fall to his knees. That was the one opportunity both Percy and Cyrus needed to proceed with their counterattack.

Using the flat part of the tip of his spear, Cyrus swung at the Titan's jaw while Percy did the same thing to the Titan's chest. By the time Atlas registered what was going on, Cyrus had scrambled his brain with his spear while Percy knocked the breath out of him. Not relenting with their attack, the brothers both kicked Atlas down to the ground to incapacitate him further.

"CYRUS MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Percy yelled. He pressed the button on the bottom of his hilt and watched as the sword that his father gave him turned back into a pen. Quickly stuffing the pen back in his jeans, he drew his fist back. Cyrus was wondering why Percy told him to get out of the way until he saw the stance that Percy took. He quickly jumped out of the way and went to go take care of the monsters that were foolish enough to try to protect their general. When they were training with their father, Percy decided to go even further than he had when it came to his control over the elements.

Taking a deep breath, Percy threw a right straight punch at Atlas and watched as a huge fist made out of wind flew towards the Titan. Atlas had just managed to get back onto his feet only to get blasted away with yet another attack. To say that he was angry was a complete understatement. He was fucking pissed as pissed could be. Not only was he losing in a battle, but he was also losing to 2 demigod brats.

"ENOOOUUUGGGHHH!" Atlas yelled as he picked himself up again. His body was seething in rage and it was then and there that he developed tunnel vision with only Percy in his sights. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned his sword. It was much like the sword that Ares used against Percy, except this sword was 3 feet wide instead of 4 feet like Ares' sword was. Percy was just walking up to Atlas, stopping only a mere two inches from the Titan's range of attack. In his anger, Atlas didn't realize that Percy knocked him directly in front of Artemis, who was still holding the sky.

"You're quite right Atlas. This is the end of our little skirmish." Percy told the Titan quietly. Atlas charged at Percy with death showing in his grey eyes.

"YOU FOOOOOL! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WAS WAITING FOR!" Kronos yelled out to Atlas. However, Atlas couldn't hear the words of his master. He was too blinded by his rage to think rationally or listen to anyone else. With a smirk, Percy increased the gravity around Atlas and watched as the Titan effortlessly crashed to the ground. Atlas' sword clattered to the ground as well, disarming the enraged Atlas as well. Two birds with one stone so to speak.

Percy crouched down with a smirk directed at Atlas. The battle with him was over and it seemed the entire battle in general was over. He had taken a short moment to check on Cyrus progress and he was finishing up the last monster that was dumb enough to not take the chance to escape. In the span of fifteen minutes, both of them had managed to reduce the numbers of Kronos' so-called army.

"You were supposed to be a master strategist Atlas. Why did you give in to your anger? Why did you not give up? You did know that you nor your master can beat my brother and I right?" Percy asked the Titan. Obviously Atlas wanted to answer Percy with a yell, but the intense gravity keeping him on the ground had kept him from doing so. Cyrus was whistling and walking towards his brother after dispatching of the last monster in his range of sight.

"Ready to put this guy back where he belongs?" Cyrus asked his brother.

"Of course Cyrus. Take over for me." Percy answered without looking up at his brother.

Cyrus waved his hand at Atlas, which cancelled out Percy's powers over gravity and replaced it with his own. He knew from recent personal experience that using two godly powers at once was enough to quickly make a demigod run out of strength. That went especially for Percy since he had the Curse of Achilles.

Percy directed both of his hands at the area above Artemis and closed his eyes in concentration. He didn't exactly know if this was going to work or not, but if he didn't try then he knew he was going to regret it. One thing he did know was that after this feat that he was attempting, he was going to be really, really tired. With a long exhale, Percy attempted to freeze time around the sky and instantly he felt the strain of doing so.

"Cyrus….quickly." he muttered to his brother. Cyrus looked down at Atlas and decided that Charmspeak was the best option if he didn't want to risk Atlas attacking him. That was when he remembered his father's warning. His mind flashed back to his second month of training, even though at the time it felt like 20 years had passed by.

"You and your brother must both remember that Charmspeak isn't omnipotent. Yes it is indeed powerful, but it does have its weaknesses. For instance, if you use it on a person of the same sex, they will have a resistance to it. Gold is another weakness of Charmspeak, as well as strong-willed beings. The stronger the will, the higher the resistance. This is why I must stress that if you use it on a God or a Titan, you must have a stronger will than theirs. That and it also depends on your tone and emotion." Chaos had told them. Cyrus had shaken his head and brought himself out of that flashback. He hated what he was going to have to do to successfully use Charmspeak on Atlas, but it needed to be done: he was going to have to believe he was the strongest being in this world.

"When I lift my power over gravity, YOU WILL go back to carrying the sky. YOU WILL obey me and YOU WILL NOT EVER accept the offer to have someone else hold it. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" he asked the Titan coldly. Power seemed to radiate from his voice alone as wanted to shake his head in opposition, but instead he found that his body wasn't listening to him. His body wanted to do exactly what Cyrus wanted him to do. Cyrus snapped his fingers and the level of gravity went back to normal.

Atlas got up and walked over to where Artemis was. He wondered if she was breathing, since her body was apparently frozen when Percy had frozen time around the sky. Ever so carefully, he moved the goddess out of the way and took her place under the sky. He growled as he was unwillingly forced to re-accept his curse. Cyrus shot Percy a thumbs up and a smile and Percy stopped his manipulation of time. If he had kept that up any longer than he had, then he had no doubt that he would be right back in the Underworld facing judgement….again.

"So Jackson. You and your brother can manipulate time as well? That was far beyond my calculations." Kronos spoke up. His tone was cold, but it wasn't filled with malice. No. It was filled with intrigue mixed with a little disbelief. The intrigue stemmed from being in the presence of two demigods who had a better grasp of Temporal Manipulation than he, the Titan Lord of Time, did. The disbelief also stemmed from that realization. Both Percy and Cyrus were variables that kept ruining his plans, everywhere he turned.

"I thought you were going to kill him as soon as we got here?" Cyrus asked Percy out loud. The room rumbled a bit after Kronos had angrily heard what Cyrus had said.

"Can't kill him if he doesn't have a body. Pretty sure our father's essence doesn't work on souls. Interesting idea to try out, but not going to waste time over a theory. Anyway, we got what we came here for. Let's go home. Our quest is finished." Percy answered back. He even shrugged while speaking that first sentence. Cyrus opened a portal back to Camp Half-Blood, but before he could tell the others to walk through it, Thalia ran over to Luke and slapped him in the face.

To say the Son of Hermes was surprised would be an understatement. Total shock just showed on his face as he was once again staring at Thalia, who was on two legs instead of being a tree.

"T-Thalia? How?" Luke asked her in shock.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Thalia told Luke. Confusion replaced the look of shock on Luke's face before Thalia threw a fierce right hook at his face. Luke ended up falling backwards onto Kronos' sarcophagus from the impact of the punch. Kronos merely made the room rumble once again, which caused Luke to fall off of the sarcophagus. It was bad enough that he had shown cowardice to Percy, but know he was refusing to deal with a simple female. Kronos' shame was showing no signs of going down anytime soon.

"How could you do any of this Luke? How could you betray Camp Half-Blood? How could you betray Annabeth? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME TWICE?!" she yelled in anger. Angry tears began to stream out of Thalia's electric blue eyes. So many different emotions towards Luke that she had bottled up were threatening to escape. Percy placed his left hand on her right shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"He's already lost Thalia. Let's go home (You've got to love double meanings)." Percy told her in a whisper. As much as he would've liked to stand here and watch Thalia beat Luke until she was too tired to do so, they really needed to get Artemis and Annabeth some medical attention as soon as possible. Percy turned around to see that Cyrus was walking through the portal while carrying Annabeth, while Zoe was helping her patron goddess so she could get through the portal. All that was left for Percy and Thalia to follow. Thalia turned around and slapped Luke one more time for good measure, trying her best to put all of her feelings into it.

She turned around and headed towards the portal, doing her best to not let neither Percy or Luke see the tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't be weak right now in the middle of enemy territory. Percy watched her leave through the portal and turned his attention back on Luke. He couldn't believe that he had ever trusted this demigod again. He thought after besting Luke in combat would keep the Son of Hermes from falling down this path again, but as usual, he was wrong.

"Think about the look on her face as this so-called "war" continues Luke. Think about how much pain you've caused for your friends." Percy told the Son of Hermes before heading towards his brother's portal. Each step echoed in the empty halls of the enemy's stronghold, just proving how much of a threat both Percy and Cyrus were to Kronos and his plans. Most of his followers ran away after seeing their comrades getting slain one after another with no chance of reforming again. Luke growled at his own uselessness when it came to Percy. The room shook dangerously, clearly expressing the amount of rage Kronos felt from Percy's infiltration and his underlings' uselessness.


	30. Chapter 30

He had to cover his eyes from the sudden influx of light that came when he once again entered the borders of Camp Half-Blood. Even though it was approaching sunset, it was still a bit too bright for Percy, whose eyes had gotten completely used to the low lighting at Mount Tamalpais. A smile appeared on his face as he was once again home. Scanning around the vast valley that was Camp Half-Blood, Percy failed to locate his friends.

"They must already be at the infirmary." he thought to himself. Taking a huge sigh, he made his way over to the Big House where the infirmary was located. He was halfway expecting for some of the campers from the Ares cabin to attack him on sight. It didn't happen however, which he found very strange. For an instance, he thought that maybe they had learned their lesson and wouldn't mess with him anymore. With a shrug, he walked inside of the Big House where he found Cyrus leaning against the closed infirmary door.

"How is she?" he asked Cyrus. Cyrus looked up at Percy and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Chiron said she'll be fine, but she hasn't regained consciousness yet." he answered tiredly.

"Well holding up the sky will do that to a demigod." Percy replied truthfully.

"The sky? As in what Artemis was holding? As in what we forced Atlas to resume doing?" Cyrus asked him. Percy just nodded his head at his younger brother.

"The very same. It sucks in more ways then the heaviness of it. That's coming from personal experience." Percy spoke out loud.

"Care to elaborate?" Cyrus asked.

"You saw the streak of gray in her hair right? That's from the stress of having to hold up the sky." Percy told Cyrus.

"So that's how she got that." Cyrus muttered to himself. Percy chuckled and playfully shoved past Cyrus to get into the infirmary. It was time to give Chiron the after quest report. Upon entering the infirmary, Percy's attention immediately focused on Thalia, who was sitting silently in a chair next to Annabeth's bedside. No doubt she was trying to sort out her emotions regarding Luke. He knew for a fact that that wasn't an easy thing to do. Especially when you didn't want to believe that your friend betrayed you.

"How you holding up Thalia?" Percy asked her gingerly. Thalia looked up at him and merely shrugged her shoulders. Even she couldn't explain how she felt. There was sadness, anger, confusion and betrayal all mixed up into one. Percy patted Thalia on the shoulder sympathetically, before turning his attention to Chiron.

"As you can see, the Quest was successful Chiron." Percy told the centaur.

"I would expect nothing less from the Sons of Chaos and their friends. Ready to give me the full report?" Chiron asked Percy with a smile. Percy nodded and spent the next forty-five minutes telling Chiron what happened during the Quest, leaving out the part where Nico and Bianca were involved. He also left out the parts that concerned the whole drama that was Thalia falling in love with him, as that might lead the centaur to get the wrong idea.

"Ah. So you've had a temporary run-in with my father. I see." Chiron noted at the end of Percy's report. The room, if possible, got even more quiet than it already was. He could understand why though. Very few people, immortal beings and creatures knew that Chiron's father was Kronos. Most would overreact. Especially seeing as how he was forced to accept the position as camp director, all while still being the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. This wouldn't sit well with most, if not, all mortal parents of the campers.

"Yes I did. As I just told you, he is still in the process of reforming his body. Until he finishes that task, neither I nor my brother can kill him. Even that is beyond our power at the moment." Percy explained to Chiron quickly. The silence was starting to drive him mad and he felt as if he needed to speak further on the situation. A classic two birds with one stone scenario. Chiron let out a deep sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. If his father managed to regain his body, then the next thing on his list would be to start a war with the Olympians. Something that would drag the innocent lives of the mortals into it, as well as bring back creatures that haven't been seen in millennia.

"Thank you for the report Percy. Now I'm sure you are just as worried about Annabeth's condition as Thalia is, so I won't hold you up any longer." Chiron told the elder Son of Chaos with a smile. Percy turned around to see Annabeth's sleeping face and shook his head at Chiron.

"That ship has long past sailed Chiron. Besides, I'm sure she wants nothing more to do with me." Percy replied before walking out of the infirmary. He stopped when the infirmary door closed though. Cyrus had heard everything that Percy had said, seeing as how he hadn't left where he was standing. A feat that was quite incredible since demigods couldn't sit or stand in one spot for very long due to their ADHD.

"You know that isn't true Percy. I'm sure that she wants you as much as you want her." Cyrus told his brother with a smirk on his face. Percy sighed and continued walking towards Chaos Cabin. Cyrus was right however. He did want Annabeth. He felt empty whenever she wasn't around and he felt pain when he saw her suffering under the curse of the sky. However, he couldn't get back with her. Just because he was forgiving her didn't mean that he trusted her again. It would be a long time before he trusted her again.

It felt like the longest walk back to the cabin that Percy ever had. It was, of course, due to the thoughts racing around in his head. Mostly thoughts of love and whether or not he was going to find it again. That was when he remembered what he was going to have to do to meet Calypso again. His other thoughts ranged from: the anger he had carried for well over a year, how Cyrus pretty much called him a 'living contradiction' and the whole purge of Olympus thing. So far he had taken out: three Olympians and a lot of monsters. He sighed as he walked through his cabin door.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chaos asked Percy as soon as he walked through the door. Percy closed the door behind him then focused his attention on his father.

"Just feeling like a bit of a hypocrite, amongst some other things." Percy muttered as he took a seat on his sofa. Chaos raised an eyebrow at his eldest demigod son and sat down on the recliner as usual.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Chaos asked him. Percy sat up on the sofa and moved closer to the edge of it.

"Ever since I came back, it's like I'm on a vendetta like Luke. It's obvious that I'm not the same as I used to be. I get angrier much more easily, I hate people that I shouldn't hate and to top it all off, I am killing off members of my family. Yes, I've always been a 'some bonds are stronger than blood' kind of guy, but whether I like it or not, the Olympians are my family. The deaths of Ares, Dionysus and Athena are on me, even though they made the decision to cross me. I just want to go back to who I used to be, while remaining a Son of Chaos. I guess that's the simpler way of saying it." Percy explained to his father.

Chaos leaned back into the recliner and really looked at his son. He might've been 14 years old in body, but he was 19 years old in mind. It was right around the time where teenagers were trying to figure out their purpose in life, especially when it came to demigods. Not many demigods even lived to see the age of 19 which was an achievement in itself.

"I understand Percy. When I brought you back, I thought you would be the same as you were in the last timeline. A miscalculation on my part, I assure you. I began to notice these changes and did nothing, because I thought who you were deep down inside would be stronger than the change. It seems that when the Fates changed a few things around, they were thorough. I didn't notice that they changed pieces of your personality as well. I apologize for failing to notice this as your father. Now I can change it back, but it does come with a risks." Chaos replied to Percy.

"What the risks?" Percy asked his father. He was eager to go back to who he was, because he hated what he was becoming.

"The risks? You could lose your Curse of Achilles and you can also lose your powers as my Son and revert back to going back to a Son of Poseidon." Chaos answered honestly.

"So pretty much either stay as I am and try to change myself or go with your method and face the possibility that I would have to quit the mission that you gave me?" Percy asked his father. Chaos half-nodded and half-shook his head at Percy and looked over at the door as if Cyrus was going to come through it at any moment. No doubt he would be hurt when Percy told him about the situation, but Cyrus was wise and much more mature than any others that were his age. He would understand once he was given the full story.

"What is it going to be? You might lose your powers, but you will still have the power to erase any immortal being in the form of your sword. I would rather you try to do it without my suggestion, but it is your choice though." Chaos told Percy warmly.

"Also, you don't need to give an immediate answer. Let's make the deadline when you and Cyrus go to orientation at Goode High School. I've spoken to your mother and she is more than willing to accept Cyrus' offer to move in, should he ever decide to do so." Chaos added.

Percy nodded at his father and closed his eyes for a few moments. He had a lot of things to think about in the next six months. When he opened his eyes again, his father had disappeared from his spot on the recliner. Percy sighed at how well his dad recognized when he wanted to be alone. A few seconds after Chaos had left, Cyrus entered the cabin with Grover and the di Angelo siblings.

"Nice to see you guys are safe." Percy told both Bianca and Nico. Bianca gave Percy a warm smile, while Nico just stood in awe of Percy.

"Grover told us that you had a conversation with Kronos. That's...so….AWESOME! He has infinite attack and defense power." Nico stated. Percy chuckled as he quickly forgotten that Nico (and Cyrus) played Mythomagic.

"It was anything but awesome, but one day, I am going to make sure that he'll never be able to regenerate again. It would be better for the entire world that way too." Percy told Nico. He got up and playfully ruffled up Nico's already shaggy hair. This got a chuckle out of Nico which made Percy stopped that action. He had nearly forgotten that Nico had a crush on him as well.

"As you've no doubt forgotten Percy, today is the winter solstice. In honor of an occasion such as this, the feast at dinner will be bigger and better than before. Please tell me you are not bailing on such a dinner?" Cyrus asked Percy with a smile. Percy groaned at Cyrus' choice of words. He also figured that he should tell Cyrus what happened just moments before.

"I won't bail on it on the condition that you and I have a private chat….in my room….right now." Percy told his brother. He was hoping that Cyrus would get the message without any of the others getting how urgent it was.

"Go ahead Cyrus. Bianca, Nico and I will just watch a movie in here for the time being." Grover told the Son of Chaos. As a Satyr, he could sense that Percy was heavily worrying about something. He trusted Percy completely and knew that he would inform the rest of them of what was going on sooner or later. Cyrus shrugged and followed Percy to his room. When Percy closed the door and made the room soundproof, he focused his attention on his brother.

"I had a talk with Dad. A very serious talk. It was a few moments before you came into the cabin with the others." Percy told Cyrus.

"What did you guys talk about?" Cyrus asked in mild curiosity.

"Me. We talked about me and the personal issues I've had since coming to this timeline. He figures one, if not all, of the Fates messed with more than what I was going to face. They messed with my actual being. Ever since I've gotten here, I've been much more easy to set off, much more cruel, much more indifferent and filled with much more hatred than I was in my original timeline. I started realizing that after you called me out on my issues after our training with father finished six days ago. He proposed a solution, but it does come with a few risks." Percy explained to Cyrus. Cyrus frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"What risks?" Cyrus asked Percy. Percy let out a long sigh before opening his mouth to speak again.

"The possibility that I may revert back to being a Son of Poseidon and losing my Curse of Achilles." Percy answered truthfully. Cyrus' jaw dropped at the all-too sudden declaration. It wasn't everyday that you found something like this happening.

"What is this solution? Is it the only solution that you have?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know Cy. Dad saw that I wanted to be left alone for a bit and left before explaining what it was. And no it isn't the only solution. The other only solution would be to face it head-on and try to keep myself in check 24/7. Or to put it simply: just change my personality back to what it was through sheer willpower." Percy answered.

Silence filled Percy's room after he had finished speaking. He could tell that Cyrus was trying to grasp and rationalize what was happening to his older brother, but it was much harder to do that since it was his brother it was happening to. Things always became much more difficult to do when it involved family.

"What about our purge of Olympus? What will happen to that if you lose your powers as a Son of Chaos? What will happen then?" Cyrus asked. He was trying to focus on something that didn't hurt as much as losing the only brother that he ever had.

"We might just have to stop. Even though I'll still be able to kill them with my sword, it's pointless to try without the powers I have now. Besides, whether we like it or not Cyrus, the Olympians are our family. We're killing our family Cyrus. Ares should technically being the only one dead since he tried to kill me and cause a massive war between the Gods, but both Dionysus and Athena are dead also. Why is that? Because I let this power and the corruption of the Fates get to my head. I should've just approached them all from the beginning and tried to reason with them as family, but it is too late for that now." Percy stated.

Cyrus was the one that was always used to being right, but he now found himself in the position that Percy was usually in: the one that is wrong. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked down at his brother, who had taken to sitting on his bed.

"I'm always going to support whatever decision you make. I told myself that the moment I met you. Hell even before that. I made the same promise when I found out I had a brother. What's the plan Percy?" Cyrus asked his older brother. Percy looked out of the window and watched as the wind blew through the grass and the leaves of the trees.

"We try to convince the remaining Olympians that weren't doing their jobs correctly to start doing so. If they refuse, we won't kill them. We will just have our father strip them of their powers and render them as mortals. I'll worry about finding suitable replacements for them if it should come to that. We only use violence as a last resort and that brings up another thing I need to talk to you about." Percy told Cyrus.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Cyrus asked.

"We've got to forgive Alaric and let him live. He did nothing wrong, besides kiss Annabeth, and neither did Poseidon. I'll let him keep his seat on the Olympian Council." Percy told Cyrus.

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Cyrus asked as his temper was beginning to rise.

 **A/N: A lot of you have been asking why I had Annabeth and Percy making out in the first few chapters, so I decided to answer that question right here. I was trying to incorporate some elements of real life into it, if you could believe it. Since 2011 or 2012, there has been an influx of preteens who were dating and/or having sex with each other. I personally went to school with a guy who had a daughter when he himself was just a freshman in high school. That is my reasoning for adding that part, so you can take it how you want to. As always, I always appreciate the constructive criticism I receive from you all and I hope that you will continue to keep reading my stories.**


	31. Chapter 31

"I said that we will have to let Alaric live Cyrus. I understand that you want to kill him for betraying your trust, but we are better than that, aren't we?" Percy asked Cyrus. To say that Cyrus was pissed was an understatement. His hands both clenched into fists as he attempted to keep his temper under control.

"I thought you wanted him dead as much as I did, if not more?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"I did Cyrus, but then I realized something a few minutes ago. That part of me that wanted him dead was not who I was in my original timeline. This is me trying to return to how I was. Plus, you're the most forgiving person that I've ever met in my life. You're going to throw that away for something that was beyond either of our control?" Percy asked him.

Cyrus was at a loss for words. What Percy had just stated was true. He was always the type to forgive somebody who had done wrong to him. That wasn't the case this time. Not only did Alaric betray him, but he also betrayed Percy. No one, be it a god or goddess, an immortal or a creature would get away with betraying his family. That was entirely different discussion altogether.

"Can we table this discussion for a later time?" Cyrus asked Percy. With a sigh, Percy nodded and head and stood up from his bed.

"Just remember that we need to change the way we do things Cyrus. We're supposed to be the good guys, but we've been running around without a care in the world while acting like Luke. That makes us no different from him. We have to change, little brother." Percy told Cyrus. With that stellar piece of advice, Percy left Cyrus by himself in the room. It was obvious that he needed a bit of time to cool off and possibly talk to their father.

"I expected that to go better than it actually did." Chaos' voice echoed through the room. In a swirl of black light filled with tiny stars, Chaos appeared near the door to the bathroom. Both of his arms were folded across his chest.

"Hey Dad." Cyrus muttered in irritation. Chaos made a motion to the chair at Percy's desk, indicating that Cyrus should take a seat. Cyrus shook his head at the motion, which caused Chaos to shrug his shoulders lightly.

"There's a lot of things people would do for family Cyrus. That was made quite clear when you proclaimed that you were going to be the one to kill the Son of Poseidon. Do you know what a Fatal Flaw is?" Chaos asked Cyrus. Cyrus shook his head since that was his first time hearing about such a thing.

"Ah. I see. Well, a Fatal Flaw is a physical or mental weaknesses that demigods, humans and immortals possess. They're especially dangerous for demigods since they can cause your downfall. The flaw differs from demigods, due to their godly parent. For example: the children of Athena often show hubris, Thalia's flaw is ambition, the children of Hades often show holding grudges and the children of Aphrodite often show vanity. Percy's Fatal Flaw is excessive personal loyalty. Even though in this timeline Percy has shown a lesser extent of his flaw. You would risk everything for your friends and your family. That is why you are having difficulty with letting Alaric live. You, unfortunately, have two Fatal Flaws. Excessive personal loyalty like Percy and holding grudges like Nico and Bianca. In your case though, you only hold grudges when it comes to someone doing wrong to your family." Chaos explained to his youngest demigod heir.

"That's why I can't let go of this burning desire to put Alaric's head on a silver platter? Because of both of my Fatal Flaws?" Cyrus asked his father. Chaos simply nodded his head at his youngest son. Cyrus rubbed the bridge of his nose and punched the wall to his immediate left. The fist-shaped hole magically disappeared in a matter of seconds. Taking a long deep breath, Cyrus exhaled and got his rage under control.

"Am I right to assume that you are alright with the way that Percy intends to restructure the Olympian Council from now on?" Cyrus asked Chaos after a long silence.

"Of course I am alright with it. I've left those decisions up to him. I am merely here to support the growth of you two and offer advice whenever you should need it. That is what a father's job is and I intend to do just that impeccably." Chaos answered with a smile.

"Thanks Dad. You and Percy just saved me from doing something really stupid. Before you leave though, can I ask you something?" Cyrus asked.

"You were wondering what my solution was to Percy's personality problem correct? It was to take his personality and mentality from his original timeline and merge them with his current personality and mentality. This poses the risk of him once again becoming a Son of Poseidon and losing the Curse of Achilles because of the fact that I will have to manipulate his genes. If he doesn't correctly balance out what he needs to balance out, then his genes will revert back to what they were before he even accepted the Curse of Achilles. Back when he was a simple Son of Poseidon." Chaos explained.

"Thank you for that information Dad, but that wasn't the question I intended to ask. As I understand it, you must have the blessing of one of my parents to even attempt to get the Curse of Achilles. Seeing as how my mother died when I was younger, may I have your blessing to do so?" Cyrus asked him. It wasn't some spur of the moment decision that Cyrus just made because of what was happening to Percy. He had been thinking about it ever since he found out that Percy even had the Curse of Achilles. He fully understood the risks of the curse, but it seemed that since a lot more ancient monsters were about to come into play, then he needed to be on the same level playing field as his brother.

"I don't need to tell you how dangerous that curse is Cyrus. You've seen it for yourself when I was training both you and Percy. You saw how quickly his stamina dropped compared to other demigods'. You saw how much he had to sleep and how much he has to eat. With that being said, I hereby give you my blessing to accept the Curse of Achilles. However, I do hope that you change your mind before actually doing it. Whatever you decide to do, I will support it to the best of my ability." Chaos answered. Cyrus smiled as he watched his father disappear from sight. Wasting no time, he opened a portal that would take him straight to the Underworld.

 **Big House: The Infirmary**

Thalia was still struggling with coming to terms about how she was going to have to cut off her friendship with Luke. She had seen for herself how twisted he had become. Ever since she had become a human again after being a tree for so long, she had hoped to see that Luke was there with Annabeth and a smile on his face. Yet she had been informed that it was Luke who poisoned her tree and that he was raising an army for Kronos of all people. She didn't want to believe it at all, but she was forced to after Annabeth had gotten kidnapped.

She ran her hand through Annabeth's hair. It was now sporting a gray streak in it and it was darker than it should have been. She couldn't imagine what Annabeth had been through when she was forced to accept Atlas' curse. If Luke hadn't switched Annabeth's place with Artemis when he did, there was no doubt that Annabeth would've been just another dead demigod right now. Chiron did all he could to heal the damage that was present, but Annabeth was still unconscious. There was nothing he could do for the mental toll that it had taken on her.

"Annabeth. Why did this have to happen?" Thalia asked her friend out loud in a soft voice. It was beginning to get a lot harder for Thalia to keep the tears from falling. After all, she had been holding in her emotions for the better part of two years since she had been back. Seeing Luke like that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Ever so gently, she squeezed Annabeth's hand almost as if she needed Annabeth to squeeze it back to assure her that everything was going to be alright.

 **Underworld: River Styx**

Cyrus was surprised at the state of the river that was a mere few feet away from him. He fully expected the water to be pitch black, but that wasn't the case at all. It was completely filled with a ton of things: broken toys and ripped up diplomas were among the plethora of items in the river.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" Cyrus asked himself out loud.

"This is the scrapheap of human miseries. For millennia, you humans have been throwing these things in the river when it was your time to cross - hopes, dreams and wishes that never came true. That is why this river looks like this." Hades' voice rang out from out of nowhere. Cyrus turned around to find the Lord of the Underworld looking down at the River Styx.

"To what do I owe this unexpected surprise, Lord Hades?" Cyrus asked Hades respectfully.

"I sensed that a certain Son of Chaos had made his way here. I was wondering why Percy would come here again, so I came here to ask him myself. Imagine my surprise when it was you I stumbled across and not your brother. Thinking of taking a dip are we?" Hades asked Cyrus. Cyrus nodded his head at Hades and looked back down at the river.

"Did your father tell you what you must to do gain the Curse of Achilles?" Hades asked Cyrus. A hint of sympathy rang in the tone of his voice. Cyrus shook his head, keeping his gaze focused on the river.

"You must envision the one thing that will tie you to the living. At the same time, you must also imagine a spot on your body that will be roped to the mortal plane. Of course you will need your parents' blessing of course." Hades instructed.

"I've already got the blessing from my father. All that's left is to just jump in." Cyrus stated. Hades motioned for Cyrus to do so since it looked liked like the young demigod was frozen to the spot. Hades was half hoping that Cyrus was reconsidering taking on the Curse of Achilles. After all, it was quite the dangerous curse for a demigod who was literally born for battle.

Cyrus looked up at Hades and took a step back. Hades was thankful that the boy had some semblance of common sense, but that internal thankfulness quickly went away when Cyrus ran and jumped into the River Styx.

"It's all up to you now, young demigod." Hades thought to himself as he kept his eyes on the water.

Cyrus felt as if his skin was on fire and the pain was amplified every second that he was in the water. He had almost succumbed to the pain, but he remembered that he needed to focus or his body and soul was going to disintegrate. No coming back from that. He imagined that a rope connecting him to the mortal world from his navel. After all, who was going to aim at somebody's belly button in a battle. Nobody, that is who.

His lungs were struggling for air as well and he knew that he didn't have much time left. He now needed to think of something that would tie him to the living, but that was a bit difficult since his memories were slipping away and he could literally feel his soul being ripped from his body. That was when the hallucinations started. The strange thing was that they were faces of people he knew. First it was his mother, then it was his real father and then it was Percy. However, they faded as quickly as it came. He was just about to give up on the futile mission until he heard a soft voice calling out to him.

"You can beat this. After all, you don't seem to scared of my father when it comes to me. Come back to me Cyrus." the voice called out to him. He opened his eyes and saw Bianca's form above the water and everything was coming back to him. Who he was, his reason for staying alive, his sense of being. Using the remaining strength that he had in his body, he began to swim back to the shore. When his head broke the water, he took the largest inhaling of oxygen that he had ever taken in his life. He also pretty much had to military crawl back to the shore as well.

"Congratulations Cyrus. You now have acquired the Curse of Achilles. May I ask what it was you envisioned?" Hades asked Cyrus curiously. Cyrus must have been a bit delirious after coming out of the water, because the next words that came out of his mouth should have never came out to Hades.

"Bianca. It was Bianca." Cyrus answered tiredly. Hades' curious facial expression turned into one of extreme irritation.

"You envisioned my daughter?" Hades asked Cyrus, as if trying to confirm if he heard the demigod correctly the first time. Cyrus gulped as he realized too late what he had just told the Lord of the Underworld. Slowly, he stood up and looked into Hades' eyes.

"All due respect Lord Hades, I have strong feelings for your daughter. Obviously those feelings are the only reason that I am alive right now. Now that we're on the subject, I would like your permission, no, your blessing, to date your daughter sir." Cyrus told Hades sincerely. He figured he might as well own up to it like a man and face the potential consequences later.

"You have my blessing Cyrus. If something should happen to her while she is dating you though, just know that I can make your afterlife very miserable if you should die anytime soon." Hades told Cyrus with a smile. Cyrus nodded his head rather vehemently in understanding. Hades patted Cyrus' shoulder in a 'good talk' kind of way and headed back to his palace, leaving Cyrus to wonder how in Hades he was lucky enough not to be dead right now.

 **Camp Half-Blood: Chaos Cabin**

Percy was beginning to worry about Cyrus. It had been well over an hour and he still hadn't come out of the room. He was going to go check up on him until Cyrus walked in through the front door with drenched clothes. He was about to ask why Cyrus clothes were soaked, but the answer dawned on him almost immediately.

"You didn't. Did you?" he asked Cyrus. Cyrus just nodded at Percy and pressed the wall that the tv was mounted on. The wall pushed out and showed the stairs that led to the spare bedrooms in the cabin. Without another word, he disappeared up the stairs, hearing the wall move back into place. Bianca, Nico and Grover were left dumbstruck at what just happened, looking at the wall and then back to Percy.

"What exactly is it that he 'did' Percy?" Grover asked.

"He bathed in the River Styx and now has the Curse of Achilles. Most likely because of me." Percy told them. Before any of the others could ask him what he meant, Thalia burst through the door clutching her side.

"ANNABETH HAS WOKEN UP!" she yelled before straightening herself up and running back out of the door. Grover was the next one out of the door and Nico and Bianca were quickly following behind him. They felt kind of bad since the person who kidnapped Annabeth was after them to begin with. They wanted to make sure that she was alright with their own eyes. This left Percy in the living room by himself and struggling to decide what to do. On one hand he wanted to go make sure that she was alright, but on the other hand he wasn't sure he wanted to see her reaction when she saw his face again. He wasn't left with much time to think about it, since Cyrus had come back downstairs in a change of clothes and slapped him upside of his head.

"What are you waiting for? We need to go see Annabeth." Cyrus told Percy with a smile. Percy frowned at his brother and rubbed his head, before following Cyrus out of the cabin and closing the door. Once again, Percy felt as if it was one of the longest walks he had ever taken in Camp Half-Blood. Every step he took seemed to just keep filling his being with anxiety.

 **Big House: The Infirmary**

Annabeth hadn't been awake for long, but she still felt like crap after having to hold up the sky for as long as she did. Her head felt like some tiny person was living in her head and playing a set of timpani drums as loud as they could. The lights also seemed like they were way too bright, but she was happy to see that Thalia was sitting by her bedside. She squeezed the Daughter of Zeus' hand and weakly smiled when Thalia gave her a big smile. Confusion quickly replaced that smile when Thalia ran out of the room without uttering so much as a word.

Six minutes later, she was surprised when Thalia came back with Grover, Bianca and Nico. She slightly saddened that Percy and Cyrus weren't with them, until they came into the room two minutes after the others did. The first thing she did was look into Percy's golden irises and felt the emotions that she felt for him come flooding with a vengeance. In that moment, she had forgotten everything that happened between them and fell in love with him all over again. All because the color of his eyes.

To say that the same thing didn't happen to Percy was a lie, as he took a seat at the chair on the left hand side of Annabeth's bed. All of the emotions he had for Annabeth that he had repressed had came back, but he knew that he was never going to be able to act on those feelings ever again. He just couldn't put himself in the position to where she had the power to hurt him again like she did before, even though it was his own fault that that incident had happened.

"How are you feeling Annabeth?" Percy asked her.

"Better now that you're here." Annabeth answered softly. It seemed as if she had forgotten that everyone else was in the room as soon as she had seen Percy.

"That's good to hear. I have something I need to tell you." Percy told her in reply.

"What's that?" she asked in curiosity. Half of her was hoping that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend again, while the other half of her had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"The truth. I'm going to tell you the truth about me." Percy answered quietly.

 **A/N: As you can see, I am beginning to add where the story is taking place. I am going to be doing this from now on to help make the transitions easier for the readers. Hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this story.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Big House: The Infirmary**

"You're going to tell me the truth?" Annabeth asked him. Percy nodded his head at her, keeping his eyes trained on her face. He wanted to look into her eyes once again, but that would have made him lose the ability to speak.

"Truth is Annabeth, I shouldn't exist right now. Neither should anything that has happened to us thus far. I was brought here from another timeline by my father, Chaos. However, I wasn't Chaos' son in the timeline that I am originally from. I was a Son of Poseidon. The reason I knew what was going to happen and when it was going to happen was because of the simple fact that I have already lived through it." Percy explained to Annabeth gingerly. He had no doubt that her mind was still trying to recover from the stress of holding up the sky, so he was going to ease her into the information. Allow her to ask any questions that she might have, so she wouldn't get confused.

"How is that possible?" Annabeth asked him curiously. Percy could tell that Annabeth was trying her hardest to think about every logical reason that it was possible, but she was still coming up with a blank.

"I died in the fight against Kronos. You, or the you from my timeline, died a few moments before I did. Before I had the chance to be sent to Elysium, Chaos gave me a proposition: go back in time to destroy and rebuild Olympus as his son and to prevent the war from happening again. As you can see, it was something that I accepted quite easily." Percy told her.

"Were we, I mean, did you and your timeline's Annabeth…?" Annabeth began to ask.

"Date? Unofficially we did. We had planned to make it official after the war, but we both died. Most likely, our side lost the war after I fell in battle." Percy stated to her.

"I'm beginning to understand now." Annabeth replied to him.

"Understand what?" Percy asked in confusion. He hadn't told her even a fraction of the truth, yet here she was talking about that she was starting to understand something.

"Why you were so angry after you found out about my and Alaric's kiss. Your timeline's Annabeth died in front of you and here you are with another chance to be with me, then all of that drama happened. I really am sorry about all of it." Annabeth apologized sadly.

"It's all water under the bridge Annabeth. I must stress upon you though that we will never be getting back together again. No matter how much we both want to." Percy boldly told her in sadness. He could actually feel the tears stinging his eyes as he finalized it vocally.

"I figured as much. We'll still be friends though." Annabeth commented. She held open her left hand and held it up to him for as long as she could before it dropped back down to the bed. It seemed as if most of her strength still hadn't returned to her body. A byproduct of being under a curse meant for an immortal being. With a touch of reluctance, Percy placed his right hand into her awaiting left hand.

"Of course we will. That was a given, wasn't it?" Percy asked her with a chuckle in his tone. Everyone else that was in attendance gave the two a warm smile, but they still had different reactions showing in their eyes. Cyrus' irises showed pride at Percy being the forgiving person that he was in his original timeline, Thalia was on the verge of crying tears of joy, Grover and Bianca both had happiness showing in their eyes and Nico had a look of hope. Now that Percy and Annabeth were no longer an item, the young demigod took this to mean that he had a chance of getting with Percy himself.

"While we're in the middle of giving out happy news, I'd like to say something." Cyrus told the others. Almost instantly, all of the attention was on him. For once, he wondered how Percy was able to keep calm since he almost always had the attention of everyone that they crossed paths with. It was a bit nerve-wrecking to say the least. He walked over to Bianca and took her hands into his. This elicited a soft blush on her olive-colored skin.

"Ever since I met you Bianca, ever since I looked into your eyes, I was immediately attracted to you. Moreso than I have with any other female I've met. On more than one occasion, Percy reminded me that it was painfully obvious that I was head over heels for you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Cyrus asked Bianca with his signature half-smile. Percy's eyes went wide about half a second before Bianca's did. He had also reminded his little brother that if he pursued Bianca, Hades would more than likely strangle him on the spot.

"What about my…?" Bianca began to ask.

"I've already got permission from your father Bianca. Fifteen minutes ago actually, when I went to bathe in the River Styx." Cyrus admitted. This caught the attention of both Thalia and Annabeth, who were only just finding out about that piece of information.

"About that. Why did you take a dip in the River Styx?" Percy asked his brother before anyone else could. Cyrus sighed since he knew that that question was going to be brought up again sooner or later.

"There's two reasons for that Percy. I'll let you explain the first reason, since it is about you. My second reason was because from now on, all types of powerful creatures that haven't been seen for centuries are going to be coming after us all. Dad already told the Olympians that he intends for me to permanently destroy Typhon. From what I saw from Percy's timeline, that is going to be a tad bit difficult to do if I don't have the Curse of Achilles, even with my powers." Cyrus told them all. That was when all eyes shifted back to Percy.

"What does he mean Percy?" Thalia and Grover asked at the same time. Now it was Percy's turn to take a sigh. Cyrus should've known that there was an unspoken rule that brothers were never supposed to throw each other under the bus for whatever reason. Yet, here he was getting thrown under the bus.

"The Fates changed my being when I was brought back. That was why I got angry quickly, was easily able to cut off my ties with Annabeth and why I was arrogant and overconfident since I have came to Camp Half-Blood. I only found out myself a little over an hour ago and my father had a solution, but that solution came with the risk that I would lose my Curse of Achilles and go back to being a Son of Poseidon." Percy admitted to them all.

"How is that even possible?" Annabeth asked him. Percy imagined that the gears in Annabeth's head were working extreme overtime, since this was her first time ever hearing of such a procedure.

"I can answer that since Dad told me. He would take Percy's original personality and mentality and merge it with his current one. If either of those personalities take over too much, then he's just going to automatically revert back to being a Son of Poseidon. In other words, he's going to have to balance them both perfectly if he hopes to regain his old personality and stay a Son of Chaos. Quite complex, I know." Cyrus explained to them all. He just quickly waved that problem to the side for now, as he turned his attention back to Bianca.

"So how about it Bianca? Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Cyrus repeated to the Daughter of Hades. Instead of answering his question vocally, she gave him a full kiss on his lips. Everyone else in the room went quiet and kept their eyes trained on both Cyrus and Bianca. Percy couldn't help but smile in pride of his little brother. In the back of his mind though, he was slightly confused though.

"If he wasn't dating the girl he brought over from the Aphrodite Cabin, does that mean that they were just temporary friends with benefits?" Percy thought to himself. He then mentally shook his head as that was now in the past and really wasn't any of his business.

Five minutes went by before Bianca and Cyrus had broken away from each other for air. Cyrus gave Bianca a warm smile with an intense infatuation swimming in his golden irises. More than that, the desire to protect Bianca from everything that bore her ill will showed as well. Percy realized that that was what he must have looked like two years ago whenever he looked at Annabeth. He was glad that after all of the loss that Cyrus experienced in his life, that he was finally able to attain some happiness.

 **Mount Olympus: Throne Room**

All of the Olympians who were in attendance when Zeus told them about Percy's secret found themselves wondering what it was that Zeus had them all meet for. The only reason for this was the simple fact that even Zeus himself had forgotten why he had summoned all of the remaining Olympians for, with the exception of Hades. All that they remembered was being summoned and then it went blank. After the momentary blank period, they remembered seeing Chaos disappearing from the throne room.

"There is no other answer brother. Lord Chaos must've wiped all of our memories. Whatever you wanted us here for must have interfered with his son's plans for Olympus." Poseidon finally spoke up. He knew he was at risk for earning Chaos' frightful wrath, but it had to be said.

"If that is the case Poseidon, then we have no choice but to accept it. We are powerless against Lord Chaos and both of his demigod heirs." Zeus answered in reply. This seemed to get a nod from every other Olympian in attendance. That was when the room got colder and they all knew that could only mean one thing: Chaos was about to enter into the room.

"Lord Chaos. To what do we owe this honor?" Poseidon asked in a respectful tone. Chaos snapped his fingers and Poseidon's mouth snapped shut, leaving the God of the Seas effectively mute.

"You were right of course Poseidon. I did wipe your memories. You can blame Zeus for that one. He went snooping around when he wasn't supposed to and found out some information that he wasn't supposed to receive yet. Earlier today, I had spoken with Percy and he has decided to change things around a bit." Chaos told them in a neutral tone.

"What did Lord Jackson say, Lord Chaos?" Hermes spoke up.

"He is changing tactics when it comes to restructuring this council. He is attempting to change his ways and plans to approach each and every one of you as family, since he is technically related to you all by blood. No doubt he might even tell you the truth about his upbringing. Now let's get to the reason that I am here. When he comes to do this, and he will come, you are to listen with an open-minded mentality. Am I understood?" he asked them all rhetorically. After the silence remained for quite a long while, Chaos disappeared without a trace and Poseidon found himself able to speak again.

"What are you going to do brother? You do realize that he specifically meant you when he mentioned being open-minded?" Poseidon asked Zeus. Zeus leaned back in his throne and pressed the crease between his brow with the forefinger and the thumb of his right hand. They found themselves in quite the predicament again. If he refused to take Chaos' advice, then he would no doubt be the next person to be erased from existence. If he did heed Chaos' advice, then he would have to lower himself to take orders from a mortal. His pride was being tested at this very moment.

"We shall hear out what Lord Jackson has to say. From there, we will collectively form a plan and execute it." Zeus answered with finality.

 **Camp Half-Blood: Artemis Cabin**

Zoe and her comrades were doing their absolute best to heal Artemis as efficiently as they could. The maiden goddess didn't want to be in debt to more than Percy and Cyrus, since she rarely, if she even ever, accepted help from males. She felt her irritation rise as she had no choice but to be saved by the male scions of Chaos. Furthermore, it seemed as if her lieutenant had taken a liking to both of the males.

"Zoe, get everyone ready to leave as soon as possible. We no longer have any purpose in being here." Artemis commanded. A small frown appeared on Zoe's face for two reasons. The first would be the most obvious: Artemis never thanked her for her part of the rescue. The second reason being that she thought that Artemis' time under Atlas' curse would've changed the goddess, but she was wrong. Artemis was her patron goddess though, so she nodded before issuing the order to the other Huntresses.

"We leave in twenty minutes. That is all." Zoe told them all. The other Huntresses were slightly confused as to why they needed twenty minutes to leave, but even moreso that Zoe didn't say as soon as possible like she normally did. They, along with Artemis, could tell that Zoe changed after her quest with the Camp Half-Blood crew.

 **Camp Half-Blood: Chaos Cabin**

Both Percy and Thalia helped Annabeth get to the Chaos Cabin. Percy did his part by creating the portal so they wouldn't have to walk far and Thalia did her part by helping Annabeth ease herself onto the couch. Just getting up and taking the few steps she had taken was still too much for Annabeth to do.

"What would you like to watch Annabeth?" Thalia asked her best friend.

"What have you guys been watching? It's been awhile since I last been in here remember?" Annabeth asked Thalia with a chuckle.

"We've been watching Arrow, the Vampire Diaries and the Originals, the Flash and whatever else was on that seemed good." Cyrus answered in Thalia's place.

"So I've got quite a lot to catch up on then?" Annabeth asked rhetorically. Cyrus just gave her a half smile and sat himself on the recliner. Bianca took a quick seat on his lap, while Percy went to his room and Nico sat on the floor by the living room table. Cyrus wondered what Percy needed to do in his room, but waved the thought from his mind as he logically figured that Percy would tell him if the time came.

Percy, however, just needed a nap or ten. Cyrus would need to start doing that also now that he had the Curse of Achilles as well. Every moment he used his powers, Percy could feel his stamina draining. The funny thing was he couldn't feel that drain until after he and Cyrus finished training with their father in that other dimension.

 **Memory: Flashback**

Percy couldn't believe where his father had brought him and Cyrus to train. It looked like something straight out of a comic book. As far as the eye could see, the room was constant bright iridescent white aurora and the gravity was heavy. He looked over to see that Cyrus was struggling with the gravity as much as he was. Not only that, but the air pressure was dense and it felt like they were in the middle of a heat wave.

"Dad. What is this place?" Cyrus asked.

"This place? I got the idea from a Japanese cartoon series called 'Dragon Ball Z'. If I recall correctly, the place was called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and looked and felt exactly how it feels now. Also, in the series, in this room, for every day that passes in the real world, one year will pass by in here. Since you both are going to be training with me for a year and a half, I figured that this would be the ideal place. Get almost five and half centuries of training done in that time range." Chaos explained to them.

"Why is the gravity like this?" Cyrus asked.

"It is ten times higher than the gravity in the real world. It would help with some of the physical aspects of training. For instance, you two were born with the power to control gravity. This could be a double-edged sword though because of the fact that you will also be affected by it. Therefore, once you get used to certain levels of gravity, I will increase it further so you two will build a tolerance for it. Any more questions?" Chaos asked Cyrus. Cyrus shook his head and placed both of his hands on both of his knees. They wouldn't stop shaking since he wasn't used to the gravity.

"Good. Let's begin." Chaos said with a smile.

 **Camp Half-Blood: Chaos Cabin**

Percy shook his head to bring himself out of the flashback, He would rather forget about how he used to act after the breakup with Annabeth. He didn't like remembering times where he was acting exactly like Luke, if not worse than Luke. Before he could let his head touch the pillow on his bed, someone was knocking on his bedroom door. Walking over to it, he opened the door halfway expecting it to be Annabeth. Instead, it was Grover.

"Come on in Grover. How may I help you?" Percy asked his best friend.

"I need your help man." Grover answered in a worried tone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chaos Cabin: Percy's Bedroom**

"What exactly do you need my help with?" Percy asked in confusion. As far as he was concerned, Grover shouldn't need any help with anything since most of his problems stemmed from Pan dying before coming to see the Council of Cloven Elders. Now that Pan was living with the Council of Cloven Elders, there really shouldn't be any problem.

"I, and a lot of other Satyrs, just finished a meeting with the Council of Cloven Elders." Grover told Percy as if that magically answered the demigod's question. Percy just continued looking at Grover in confusion.

"It's Pan, Percy. He just...uh….named me as his successor." Grover answered in clarity. This got Percy's full undivided attention.

"He what?" Percy asked in shock. Grover shook his head at his best friend, since it was pretty obvious what he just said.

"He named me as his successor. You know? The next Lord of the Wild." Grover repeated slowly. This slightly irritated Percy, since Grover was acting as if he were a mentally handicapped person.

"Is he close to death?" Percy asked worriedly. Grover shook his head at Percy.

"Lord Pan still has close to 6 or 7 months left until he dies. Or at least that is what he told the entire Council." Grover answered sadly.

"So when he dies, you'll become the next God of the Wild?" Percy asked Grover. He was trying to wrap his head around seeing Grover as the God of all of nature. He imagined Grover with a much larger set of panpipes and horns. He also imagined him never hiding his lower body in a pair of fake legs.

"Apparently I will be. Obviously the Cloven Elders didn't agree with him, but they cannot do anything against Pan's wishes. That would be like literally going against their nature." Grover explained. Percy got up and placed his right hand on Grover's left shoulder.

"Whatever happens Grover, I will always be your best friend and I will always support you whenever you need it." Percy told him with a smile.

"Thanks Perce. This whole thing had Juniper and I on edge." Grover explained. Percy knew that both Grover and Juniper dated in the last timeline, but he was wondering when it started. He guessed it happened after they returned from finishing the Quest to rescue Annabeth.

"Don't mention Grover. Although we're best friends, I do see you more as a brother. I'm sure that Cyrus does as well. I was about to take a nap though, so…." Percy began to say. He could feel the drowsiness starting to set in and knew that it was a matter of seconds before he was going to pass out.

"Yeah. I'll let you get back to your nap. Thanks again Perce." Grover told Percy before leaving the room. With a sigh, Percy dropped onto his bed and drifted off to sleep. In the back of his mind, he was wondering what type of dream he was going to have.

 **Chaos' Dimension**

Chaos was sitting at a desk with a bunch of papers sprawled on it. Most of these papers had biographies of the creatures that he had observed over the eons that he had been alive. Right now, he was looking at the one he made specifically for Typhon. There was no doubt that he could've finished Typhon with a snap of his fingers, but for Cyrus' powers to progress even further, he would have to let his son handle the monster. That in itself was not going to be an easy task. After all, it had taken most of the Olympians to seal Typhon the first time. Add that to the fact that Cyrus now had the Curse of Achilles, using his powers were going to drain his life force quickly just like it does with Percy.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sat back in the chair that he was in. It was going to take more than Cyrus' weapon infused with Chaos' own essence to take down Typhon. Typhon could easily use the Empire State Building as a baseball bat, which only barely described how tall the monster was. For the Chaos-infused weapon to work, Cyrus would have to stab Typhon in his heart, but there wasn't a weapon long or strong enough to penetrate that far into Typhon's body. Add on the fact that no one knows what Typhon's real form looked like due to the Mist, this was going to be Cyrus' most challenging fight yet.

"Maybe I should have both Percy and Cyrus working together to defeat Typhon." Chaos thought to himself.

"That won't work. Percy is due to be reading the Great Prophecy at that time. He will be far too busy to even help Cyrus out." he thought to himself immediately after the first thought. After internally musing to himself for ten minutes straight, the only solution he could come up with was to help Cyrus out himself.

"That would be killing two birds with one stone. I can help Cyrus' power progress to even further heights while helping him permanently destroy Typhon." he said out loud. With that, he snapped his fingers and all of the papers on his desk promptly disappeared. Of course, now he had to think about how he was going to do the same for Percy.

"Both Percy and Cyrus are strong enough to be gods, but the only problems that lie with them now are: the Curse of Achilles and the fact that their bodies aren't suited to hold that much power. I've physically trained them so that they could handle more of their abilities without too much strain, but even that can only do so much. Looks like I'll have to give them the harshest physical training that they've ever had. They will need it in the coming battles. Especially Cyrus. Forgive me my sons. I would rather not have to do this, but it must be done. I'm going to have to train you both in Tartarus." Chaos said out loud.

Chaos thought about the desolate place that was Tartarus. It was even further down than the Underworld, but it was above the abyss that the people called 'Chaos'. The abyss that would wipe away the essence of any who dared to touch it. Tartarus, on the other hand, was especially deadly to demigods. They weren't suited for a place as harsh at that, but if Cyrus and Percy were to somehow survive the training there with his help, then nothing would be able to stand in his way. Not even the Curse of Achilles.

"My sons are either going to thank me for this or curse me for it until the day they die." Chaos thought to himself before closing his eyes.

 **Chaos Cabin**

Everyone, besides Cyrus, had fell asleep watching episodes of Arrow. Cyrus was just spending his time looking at his girlfriend's face. That was probably one of the few things that he would never get tired of doing. A small smile appeared on his face and lasted a few seconds before it disappeared, only to have the same thing happen again after a few seconds.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Cyrus thought to himself. About two seconds after he had the thought, Bianca stirred around in her sleep for a bit. This caused Cyrus to try to reposition himself so that she remained comfortable. After all, that's what good boyfriends do for their girlfriends. Or so he noticed by observing all of the couples he came across in his younger years.

Diverting his eyes off of Bianca for a small amount of time, he looked over at the clock to see what time it was. It was almost ten o'clock at night. He had assumed that Percy went to sleep hours ago, but didn't go check since that meant that Bianca would've had to get up as well. That, he wasn't going to let happen.

"Looks like we all missed dinner. Good thing our refrigerator always restocks itself." Cyrus thought to himself. He was planning on making a big meal for everyone once they woke up. All the years he had spent with his mother, when she was alive, he had helped her cook and learned a few things that helped out since he was always homeless. Not long after making that plan, he could feel his eyes beginning to droop. As always, humans could never fight against such a basic instinct as sleep. Taking one last look at Bianca, he closed his eyes and drifted away into slumber.

 **Percy's Dream**

Percy found himself walking alongside the coast of a beach. He also found himself wearing all-white clothing: long-sleeved button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, pants, socks, shoes and belt. He was wondering where he was since he couldn't help but feel as though he had been here before. He turned around and was greeted by a beautiful garden which was next to a small hut. It was then he remembered where he was when he saw a beautiful woman standing right on the door frame of the hut.

"Calypso." Percy muttered out loud in shock. She looked up at Percy and smiled at him, like almost as if they had known each other forever.

"Welcome back Percy. It's been a long time." Calypso told him happily.

"This is a different timeline. How….?" he began to ask her. He didn't know when it happened, but he found himself walking towards Calypso. A deep longing for the trapped Ogygian began to form in his heart. He had ended up falling in love with her, even though he had loved Annabeth. Now those feelings were coming back with a vengeance.

"Do I remember something that hasn't even happened yet? This is your dream Percy. Deep in your subconscious you must want me to remember you." Calypso logically responded. Confusion spread across Percy's face for a few moments before his expression returned to normal. That did make sense after he thought about it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back and rescue you from this island." Percy told her sadly.

"Percy, I was prepared for the possibility that that was going to happen. After all 'no man can find this island twice' remember?" she asked him with a playful tone.

"I took care of that moonlace that you gave me. Or my mom did and it bloomed like crazy." Percy rambled in embarrassment.

"Come on Percy. I know that the last thing you want to do is tell me about the flower bud that I gave you. This is your dream. Take advantage of it." Calypso instructed. With no further motivation needed after those words, Percy took Calypso into his arms and kissed her, trying to convey all of the emotions that he felt for her in that single kiss. A small smile appeared on her face and she pulled away from him. Her mouth moved but words weren't coming out.

"What?" Percy asked her. Once again, her mouth moved but words didn't come out of it. That was when he woke up, disappointed to find himself in his bed. Looking over to his desk, the digital clock on it read '10:25 pm'. With a sigh, he got up out of his bed and went to go check on the others. Normally they would've woken him up when it was time for dinner, but since that didn't happen, then he suspected that something had happened to them. Not that he was worried though. They would've had Cyrus with them and he was more than capable of protecting them all.

A smirk appeared on his face as he saw that the tv was still on, but everyone else was asleep. It must have been one hell of a long Arrow catch up for them all. Especially Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth, Percy took a curious glance in her direction and noticed that her face was contorted in discomfort in her sleep. He took that as a sign that her body was still reeling from the effects of forcibly undertaking Atlas' burden of holding the sky. Grabbing quite a few blankets from the hall closet, Percy proceeded to make sure that everyone was well covered and decided to go on a walk.

"It's better than staying here awake by my lonesome." Percy thought to himself with a chuckle. However, the plan didn't go as smoothly as he hoped it would. The moment he opened his door and took a step past the threshold, he found himself falling in a seemingly endless blackness.

"What am I in store for now?" Percy thought to himself, as he hurtled downward towards who knows where.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tartarus**

Darkness. That's all that Percy saw around him during his descent. He honestly didn't know how long he had been falling, but if he had to guess then he'd think it was about an hour at the most. After he had that thought, he felt his body hit something that was hard and the sensation of falling abruptly stopped.

"OOOOMMMMPPPPHHHH!" Percy yelled out in pain. He could feel it shooting through every facet of his body. That wasn't the only thing that he felt though. He also felt quite hot and it was harder to breathe, just like his father's adaptation of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or whatever it was called. Looking around at his surroundings, Percy noticed a ton of peculiar things. For instance: the ground was made out of pure black stones, there was a nearby river of fire and he could've sworn that he had seen the spirits of monsters roaming around.

"Where the hell am I?" Percy asked himself out loud.

"You're in actual Hell, Percy. Mortals and the history books call it 'Tartarus' however." a familiar voice answered. Turning around, Percy was not so surprised to see that it was his father. He always did have a flair for doing something at a moment's notice. Although, Percy quickly caught on to what his father just told him.

"Tartarus? This is Tartarus? A lot warmer than I originally thought it would be. Why is it so hard to breathe here?" Percy asked.

"Tartarus is the home of monsters and the prison of immortal beings Percy. For a demigod, this is the absolute worse place to be. As I'm sure you are in the middle of figuring out." Chaos explained to Percy. The entire time that Chaos was talking, Percy found many stinging sensations on both of his arms. He looked down at his arms, which was a bit difficult given the dim light of Tartarus, and noticed that many different blisters appeared from out of nowhere. Not only that, but he could feel it was getting harder to breathe.

"Luckily for you, I've chosen to help both you and Cyrus ascend even further. Unfortunately that includes bringing you here for the training necessary. For now, I'm using my powers to speed things up, so to speak. For instance, the drop you took down here felt like an hour right?" Chaos asked Percy. Percy slowly nodded at his father, wondering what point he was trying to reach. It was difficult though since Percy could feel his vision and breathing failing him quickly.

"That drop, Percy, normally would take 9 days to make. I am speeding up things through Time Manipulation. Oh yeah, before I forget…" Chaos began to say. He then snapped his fingers and a canteen appeared in front of Percy. Before he could ask his father what was in the canteen, his knees buckled under him and he was met with a face full of the black gravel. He found out the hard way that this gravel was sharper than glass, as it cut Percy's face up.

"That, my son, is water from the River Phlegethon. It will heal you as well as it heals the souls that must endure the Fields of Punishment." Chaos told Percy calmly. With a shaking hand, Percy reached over for the canteen and slowly unscrewed the cap off of it before taking a long drink of the water. In almost no time at all, Percy was standing up and feeling more like his old self.

"Okay. That tasted spicy, but very disgusting." Percy commented out loud.

"Well it is a river of fire. What did you expect?" Chaos asked in a chuckle. Percy's eyes widened as he looked back down at the canister. He had just drank fire and his father was laughing. A frown formed on Percy's face as he glared at his father.

"Now now Percy. We've got work to do." Chaos told the young demigod.

 _ **10 HOURS LATER….**_

 **Chaos Cabin**

Bianca was the first one to wake up in the Chaos Cabin. She was surprised, to say the least, that she and everyone else had gotten a blanket on them. What woke her up wasn't the source of warmth she had gotten from the blanket, but the lack of warmth that she felt. Her eyes trailed over to the door and she noticed it was open. From this, she could theorize two things. The first was that Percy was walking around Camp Half-Blood and had forgotten to close the door and the second was that something happened to Percy.

It was normal for a half-blood to assume the worst since the worst was all that seemed to happen to them. With a sigh, she got up and began to shake Cyrus out of his sleep. Before she did that, she did show a bit of reluctance towards that. To her, he looked completely adorable and completely vulnerable. She did, however, have to stifle a laugh as she saw a bit of drool on the side of his mouth.

"Cyrus? CYRUS!" she yelled at him in a whisper while she was shaking his shoulder. Cyrus' left eye popped open as his body shifted in the recliner groggily. With a stretch and a yawn, his other eye opened and focused on his beautiful girlfriend.

"I could get used to waking up to see your beautiful face everyday." Cyrus thought to himself. A small smile formed on his visage, before he noticed how cold it was in the room. In New York, the mornings were colder than the mornings in northern California. His gaze drifted over to the ajar door before refocusing back on Bianca. As far as he could tell, everyone else was present for….except for Percy.

"I'll be right back." he told Bianca warmly. She nodded and watched as Cyrus disappeared down the hallway towards Percy's room. Cyrus found himself standing in front of Percy's door while trying to keep himself awake. One of the consequences of being woken up early. Lifting up his right hand, he rapped on the door four times, waiting for a response from the other side of the room. A small frown crept onto his face when the response never came. Taking his pen out of his pocket, he clicked the button and felt it transform into his trusty lance.

Using his left hand, he opened up the room door to see that Percy wasn't in his bed or in his bathroom. That was never a good sign when demigods are concerned. Especially a Son of Chaos that had the power to destroy the world with a snap of his fingers. Noting that there was nothing that there was nothing in this room that would help him find his brother, he made his way back into the living room and shook his head at Bianca. That was when they took the time to wake everyone else up and inform them of the situation.

"Why are we up right now?" Thalia asked tiredly.

"Yeah Cyrus. What gives?" Nico asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey guys, Cyrus wouldn't wake us up without a reason. Especially me." Annabeth verbally noted with a yawn.

"Percy's gone. He wasn't in his room and the front door was wide open. Tell me. Does that sound like my brother to you?" Cyrus asked them all. This managed to wake everyone up, but the only one who wasn't surprised was Annabeth. Cyrus found that slightly suspicious.

"Annabeth. Is there something you want to tell us?" Cyrus asked with more than a touch of suspicion to his voice.

"If you think rationally about it Cyrus, we don't have anything to worry about." Annabeth responded. She ignored the suspicion in the male's voice, since she would've done the same thing in his position.

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked in confusion.

"There's three things that could have possibly happened Cyrus. The first is the worst case scenario you are thinking of: Percy was kidnapped right outside of his own cabin. The second one would be that he didn't close the door all of the way and the wind blew the door open. The third and final possibility would be that he is with your father. Did that even cross your mind?" Annabeth asked him. Cyrus opened his mouth and closed it just as quickly.

"Not really. I just woke up and my mind is running at full capacity right now. Leave it to a child of Athena to calmly rationalize any situation." Cyrus answered. He then closed his mouth since Athena was more than likely still a touchy subject for Annabeth. Her eyes showed a hint of sadness, but she wasn't going to dwell on it any longer than necessary.

"You should call your father to check." Annabeth responded after shaking her head.

"That's not necessary Ms. Chase for I am already here. I figured right about now would be the time you all would wake up and notice that my eldest demigod heir is missing." Chaos answered, his form coming out of the shadows.

"Dad. Where is Percy?" Cyrus asked calmly. Now that he knew his father had something to do with Percy's disappearance, he could now relax since there was no place that wasn't safe for Percy now. Clicking the button on the hilt of his lance, he felt the weapon shrink back into a pen and placed it into his right pocket.

"That answer you are not going to like. Percy is training….in Tartarus." Chaos answered simply. The way he answered was similar to the way one might say that the sky was blue.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGOD IN THE WORLD, YOUR SON, AND YOU HAVE HIM TRAINING IN TARTARUS?! THE HOME OF THE MONSTERS THAT WANT TO KILL US?!" Cyrus asked in an angry yell.

"You'll be going one day too Cyrus. To control your powers without any strain on your mind or your body, you and Percy must have the body of a God. Now I could simply just erase both of your curses and make you Gods, but I know that neither of you want that. At least, you don't yet. You both have a reason to live a mortal life. Anyway, to get a body of a God without becoming a God is the training that you both need. It is rigorous and more than likely would fail if I just left it to the both of you. That is why I am helping out with the training and healing him." Chaos explained to Cyrus calmly. He knew that his youngest demigod heir would lose his temper if he just outright told him where Percy was and he still did it anyway.

"What do you mean 'healing him'? Is he being constantly attacked?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes and no. Percy is the one doing the attacking and in the last 10 hours, he managed to do quite a lot in that amount of time. I guess that has to do in part with using some elements I used to train you both months ago." Chaos explained even further.

"Okay, if he is doing the attacking, then he shouldn't even be hurt whatsoever due to his Curse of Achilles. How is he getting hurt Dad?" Cyrus asked. It had taken him a moment to find the right way to word that.

"It's Tartarus itself Cyrus. The place is unfit for demigods to be in. Just being in the environment is killing him. However, like I said earlier, I am helping him and he is doing a great job. Soon it will be your turn. You especially will need this training if you are going to stand any remote chance at killing Typhon." Chaos told Cyrus sternly. Cyrus sighed since what Percy was most likely going through would've been enough to describe as 'actual hell'. He couldn't fathom the pain that his older brother was going through and he couldn't even imagine how that pain would affect him when it was his turn to go through the training.

"Just make sure that he comes back Dad. That's all I ask." Cyrus told his father. Chaos nodded at his youngest demigod heir and disappeared from the room. He figured that it was around the time for Percy to be too weak to move right about now. Despite his body slowly gaining resistance to his environment, it wasn't enough. At least it wasn't enough yet. Cyrus watched in a frown, as his father disappeared from the cabin. Bianca didn't think Cyrus was in a well-enough mood for a conversation in private, so she just placed her hand on his shoulder in solace.

Everyone else just looked on in helplessness as Percy was literally in a place that they could not go. Even with Cyrus and his powers, the risk was just too great to even consider getting Percy from the depths of Tartarus. Cyrus clenched his jaw and both of his hands, trying to keep his anger from bursting forth once again.

 **Tartarus**

Percy once again found himself lying face down in the glass-like gravel of Tartarus. He had lost track of how much time had passed a little while after he and his father started the training. He could feel the blisters forming on his body and he could feel both of his lungs begging for the sweet feeling of oxygen to enter Percy's body. He knew that he didn't have long left by this point, but he couldn't move a single muscle. By now, his dad would've given him the fire from the Phlegethon River to heal his wounds, but his dad disappeared a few moments ago. Letting his eyes close, he just waited for the hands of death to claim him.

However, that moment never came. The familiar spicy yet disgusting taste that he hated filled up his mouth and his eyes snapped open to find his father with the canteen in his hand. Swallowing the load of fire, Percy stood up once his body was fully healed.

"That was a close one." Percy muttered.

"Tell me about it. If I arrived just one second later, you'd most likely be dead right now." Chaos commented nonchalantly.

"Speaking of, where did you go?" Percy asked with mild irritation in his tone of voice.

"I went to go speak with Cyrus and the others. No doubt they would be worried when they woke up and you no longer were there. Turns out I was right to do so. When I arrived at your cabin, they were discussing all of the possibilities of what could have happened to you. That ex-girlfriend of yours is quite sharp. Even for a Daughter of Athena." Chaos explained to Percy. Percy frowned at the mention of Annabeth.

"If you don't mind Dad, I'd appreciate it if you would stop bringing up Annabeth. It's a lot easier for me to let go when people aren't constantly reminding me about her." Percy answered in a stale tone. Chaos simply nodded at his son and the two went back to training. In the back of Percy's mind, he was thinking about one person: Calypso.

"I promise this to myself. From this moment on, I will keep in mind that I am taking Calypso with me when I leave the island." Percy thought to himself before returning to the training.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Camp Half-Blood: Chaos Cabin**_

For the remainder of the morning, Cyrus sat frowning in the recliner that he and Bianca were sleeping on earlier. In his mind, all he saw was Percy surrounded by monsters that haven't been seen since the beginning of time. That was the only image that seemed to stick in his mind. That and his father watching silently from the shadows. Every few moments, a small growl escaped from his mouth, the more he thought about it. Bianca tried her best to get Cyrus in a good mood, but it was all for naught. When it came to his family, Cyrus was all in.

"Listen Cyrus, worrying isn't going to help us none. Let us go get some breakfast and try to think about something else." Thalia told Cyrus. She had decided to give it a shot after Bianca's surprising failure. Everyone remaining in the cabin thought she would've been easily able to convince Cyrus to let it go, but obviously that didn't happen at all.

"Getting breakfast isn't going to get my brother out of Tartarus, now is it?" Cyrus bitterly muttered in reply. His golden irises began to show a soft glow as his temper rose by the second. If anything could be taught about angry demigods, it was the fact that the more powerful that they were, then the more dangerous it was to be around them. That went quadruple for the Sons of Chaos, since their power was great enough (or in this case, had the potential to be great enough) to destroy the world with a snap of their fingers.

Bianca placed her fingers under Cyrus' chin and forcibly lifted his face up so that her gaze would meet his. When she did this, she couldn't believe the intensity of Cyrus' anger that showed in his eyes. A small part of her was afraid of this side of her boyfriend, but the rest of her just wanted to help him take his mind off of things.

Cyrus looked into Bianca's eyes and instantly felt calm. Something about her black irises just seemed to suck the emotion out of him and have him standing there in awe of Bianca. Everything that wasn't clear before became clear when he looked into her eyes. Sitting back in the recliner, Cyrus closed his eyes and calmed himself down. His father had warned him of how dangerous it was having two Fatal Flaws and here he was showing exactly why his father was right.

"Feeling better now?" Bianca asked carefully. With his eyes still firmly shut, Cyrus nodded his head at Bianca. Instead of thinking about his brother, he shifted his thoughts toward Bianca. The first thought (as usual) was how he was lucky enough to meet Bianca. The second thought was him wishing that he knew her and fell in love with her just a little longer. The third thought was more focused on the dream he had before he had woken up earlier. He was watching his own wedding take place from a distance. Both he and his bride were standing barefoot in the sand in Brazil. Everyone that he ever knew was in attendance and standing by his side as his best men was: Percy.

Percy looked much different however. He was supporting a full clean-cut beard and his hair was reaching his shoulders. Seeing as his dad was standing right by Percy, you could see that he was looking an awful lot like him at the moment. You wouldn't even believe that over two years ago, Percy was a Son of Poseidon.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" Chaos jokingly asked Percy. Percy simply nodded and stretched the muscles in his body. It was taking much longer for the environment in Tartarus to affect him than it did when he first got there. For now, his limit was around twenty minutes at the most, but he could feel himself getting stronger physically.

"How'd things go with Cyrus and the others?" Percy asked his father tiredly.

"As expected. Cyrus got really angry and everyone else tried to calm him down. I also explained to him that you were perfectly fine since I am here training you and that soon would be his turn to endure this training. I must say though, you are progressing a lot quicker than I expected." Chaos explained to Percy.

"What can I say? I'm stubborn and I've got an excellent teacher." Percy commented. Chaos smirked at that assessment and nodded his head. Snapping his fingers, a horde of monsters that called Tartarus home surrounded both Percy and Chaos.

"Here's your test Percy. If you can complete it without showing any signs of fatigue, then you can go back to Chaos Cabin. Your training will be complete and you can go get breakfast or return to sleep. Whichever sounds more appealing to you. The one handicap though is to incapacitate without killing." Chaos told Percy. With a nod, Percy looked around at the monsters that had him and his father "surrounded". There were a few Empousai, a few Telekhines and about 3 or 4 Laistrygonian Giants. Something that would've been impossible for him to get out of if he were still a Son of Poseidon.

Focusing on the monsters around him, he closed his eyes and activated his ability to manipulate gravity. He didn't even use his hands, which showed that the training he went through wasn't for nothing. Another prime example of how well the training was, was that he felt no strain from using his powers whatsoever. Even though he had the Curse of Achilles. When he opened his eyes, he seen that all of the monsters around him were struggling under the pressure of an invisible force. This caused Percy to give a small smirk. Chaos raised an eyebrow, as he was impressed by Percy's growth. It seemed that he was continuously being surprised by it. With a snap of his fingers, Chaos made all of the monsters disappear.

"Seems like your training is complete, my son. Tell me. How do you feel?" Chaos asked Percy. Percy blinked and canceled his manipulation over gravity. Turning his body halfway, he looked at the source of his revitalization for the past 10 or so hours: the River Phlegethon.

"Never better. I've never felt better." Percy answered automatically. Earlier when his father told him that his training was complete, he couldn't help but notice that it wasn't true. The training wouldn't truly be complete until the environment of Tartarus didn't negatively affect him anymore, but Percy silently rationalized that that was his father not trying to push him too hard. No doubt Cyrus would have it much harder, since he was to be tasked with killing Typhon. A feat that proved impossible for the Olympians themselves.

"Good. Let's head back to Camp Half-Blood, shall we?" Chaos asked. Instead of answering his father directly, Percy created a portal to his immediate left and walked through it. Chaos, as always, was closely behind his son and was the last to exit the depths of Tartarus.

 _ **Camp Half-Blood: Dining Pavilion**_

The group that had spent the night at Chaos Cabin decided that it was best to get some breakfast while awaiting Percy's return. After all, they didn't know when he would be back. It could be sometime later today or it could be sometime later in the year. After burning a portion of their breakfast in tribute to the Olympians, which Cyrus was starting to find very tragic since he and his brother were killing Olympians left and right, they ate their food in peace, only stopping a few times to have a conversation.

"The worst part has definitely got to be the waiting." Cyrus muttered after finishing his breakfast.

"Yeah man. I can agree with that." Grover answered.

"Come on guys. Percy will be fine. He is with Chaos after all." Annabeth stated simply.

"Or he's wondering who saved him a plate of food for breakfast." Percy answered from out of nowhere. Both Grover and Nico laughed at this statement, before putting their eating utensils down.

"Seems like you do that a lot Percy." Grover answered. After a few moments of silence after that sentence, everybody looked over at Percy, who was also accompanied by Chaos.

"PERCY?! When did you get back here?" Cyrus asked incredulously.

"Just now little brother." Percy answered with a chuckle. Bianca, Annabeth and Thalia were having trouble saying anything, since they were noticing just how much Percy changed in just one night. He was noticeably more muscular, he gained another 6 inches in height, his hair was reaching his shoulders and he was now sporting a full clean-cut beard. They wouldn't have even noticed it was him if it weren't for his golden irises.

"Oh my…." Thalia began to say.

"Gods." Annabeth finished for Thalia. Once again, the emotions she felt for Percy were coming back in full force as Percy took a seat by his brother. Even Nico was showing signs of his infatuation for Percy. Cyrus silently handed Percy a plate while wondering what kind of training could cause Percy to change this much. It had to be unlike any training both he and his brother have ever had before.

"Thanks Cyrus." Percy answered in politeness. Losing to his basic impulse of impatience, Cyrus turned towards his brother with a heavy intensity in his golden irises.

"What was it like? Tartarus I mean?" Cyrus asked Percy. Chaos' brow furrowed up in surprise as he wasn't expecting Cyrus to ask that question. He also noticed that the remainder of the campers and Chiron were all looking in his direction. With a sigh, Chaos disappeared from sight. This garnered a few groans and gasps from the other campers.

"Tartarus eh? I'll show you." Percy told Cyrus. Using the same technique he used at the Junkyard of the Gods, Percy placed the fore and middle finger of his right hand onto Cyrus' forehead, while focusing on his time in Tartarus. Cyrus felt a major migraine coming on as the vivid images seemed to download into his brain. How Percy fell into Tartarus, how Chaos explained what was happening, how Percy went through decades of training in the matter of 10 or 11 hours and how Chaos had lied to Percy about the final test.

"What the Hades?" Cyrus muttered out loud. He expected Tartarus to be dark, but not this dark. It definitely put the Fields of Punishment to shame. The glass-like black gravel under Percy's feet, the river of fire that also served as a means of healing himself, the wide variety of monsters that were still alive. Everything about it just screamed danger. The most dangerous thing of all though was what Chaos told Cyrus was the most fatal part of Tartarus for demigods: the environment. As if it were on replay, Cyrus had to watch Percy's skin get covered in blisters and how he quickly lost the ability to breathe normally. After showing his brother more than enough of his time in Tartarus, Percy removed his fingers from Cyrus' forehead.

"I'm going to have to go through all of that?" Cyrus asked Percy quietly.

"No. You're going to have it worse. You have to kill Typhon remember? Dad is most likely not going to allow you to leave until that environment doesn't affect you anymore. If I had to take a guess, then you'll most likely need 5 or 6 months of the accelerated training. You've seen what just 10 hours did to me. If you complete that, you'll be the most powerful demigod in existence. Not me." Percy explained to Cyrus.

That sentence managed to capture the attention of everyone at the table. They had all gotten used to Percy being the strongest demigod in existence and now here Percy was telling Cyrus that he was going to be the strongest. All due to having to train months longer than Percy.

"You're joking right?" Cyrus asked in a chuckle. Percy shook his head at Cyrus solemnly.

"You should know better than anyone that I don't joke about matters like these Cyrus. Besides, you've always been the one with talent. What took me years to find out, you managed to find out sooner and you've managed to manipulate your powers in ways I would never have thought of." Percy told Cyrus with a smile. He thought that he was encouraging his younger brother, but he couldn't see that Cyrus was having much difficulty with wrapping his head around it. To a younger brother, they always thought that their older brother was going to be strongest. They looked up to their older brothers and now Cyrus was faced with the possibility that the roles would be reversed.

Thalia looked between the two brothers with worry flooding her electric blue eyes. On one hand, there was Percy, who was entirely too optimistic about his intentions being clear. On the other hand, there was Cyrus, who looked as if his very mind was being shattered. Hoping to catch Percy's attention, Thalia cleared her throat twice. Everyone looked at her but she kept her gaze on Percy and gave him a knowing look. This confused him heavily to say the least. She then jerked her head towards Cyrus and repeated the look. Percy stole a look over towards his brother and just noticed the sadness on his face. Now fully understanding Thalia's look, Percy stood up from the table and stretched.

"Come on Cyrus." Percy told his younger brother.

"Where are we going?" Cyrus answered dejectedly.

"To take a walk. Let's go." Percy responded heartily. He placed extra emphasis on the word 'walk' to let Cyrus know that he had next to little choice in the matter. With a sigh, Cyrus stood up and followed his brother quietly. Percy appeared to be heading in the direction of the forest.

"Are they going to be alright?" Nico asked worriedly. He seemed to be the only one capable of expressing the question that they were all thinking.

"Only time will tell." Grover answered after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I hope that everything goes smoothly. After all, they are the hope of the future of Olympus." Annabeth stated before pushing her plate to the side. It seemed that her appetite hadn't returned after that whole ordeal of having to accept Atlas' Curse.

 _ **Camp Half-Blood: Camp Half-Blood Forest**_

"Now that you've dragged me all of the way out here, can you please tell me what we are doing here?" Cyrus asked Percy impatiently. The entire walk here Percy had not spoken one word to Cyrus at all and was acting completely carefree.

Percy turned around to his brother and folded both of his arms across his chest. His left eyebrow was raised out of curiosity, as he observed his younger brother.

"Why does being stronger than me scare you so much?" Percy asked Cyrus bluntly. Cyrus was startled at the question that was just directed towards him.

"It doesn't scare me. It just makes me highly….uncomfortable." Cyrus answered in relent.

"It shouldn't. What I spoke at the table wasn't words to just pressure you. Those were words of encouragement Cyrus. With you being the most powerful demigod in history, you could do a lot of good for a lot of people in your life. Hell. After this whole thing with Kronos is over, you can have a normal life if you so choose. I'm going to be your older brother regardless. Besides, you're forgetting that I'm meant to lead the new Olympian Council as its ruler. So it's only temporary." Percy explained to his little brother. He couldn't help the spot of laughter that came out of his throat during his last sentence.

"I resent that. I could take you on in a fight." Cyrus muttered loudly.

"I know that Cyrus. You are my brother after all. That's the least you should be able to do." Percy answered sarcastically. Cyrus walked over to Percy and gave him a hearty punch on the arm before laughing himself.

"Let's go. The others are more than likely worried about us." Cyrus told Percy.

"That would all be your fault. Just saying." Percy commented.

"Shove off." Cyrus retorted in laughter.

 _ **Mount Olympus: Throne Room**_

The Ophiotaurus was happily swimming in a tank personally made for her by Poseidon. Right now she was darting in and out of the miniature castle that Poseidon had placed in for her.

"First he wants to kill us, then he wants to work with us and then he had us babysit this beast. Lord Jackson needs to make up his mind on where our connection stands." Zeus muttered angrily to Poseidon.

"Easy brother. We should be grateful that Lord Jackson has presented us with such a gift. After all, you know full well what this creature is capable of." Poseidon calmly commented in return.

"Of course. Yet another thing that could kill us all. Why did our troubles become so numerous the moment that Lord Jackson stepped in the picture?" Zeus asked nobody in particular.

"You tried figuring that out already father. Remember? Chaos wiped our minds of the matter and warned us to leave it alone. I don't know about you, but I am against being erased from the world." Hermes told Zeus. For years now, all Zeus seemed to be concerned with was Percy Jackson's every move and the background that he comes from. All are mysterious of course, but now worth being erased for. Zeus growled out of irritation and that resumed the silence of the throne room.

 _ **Chaos' Dimension**_

Watching the Olympians from a globe sitting on his dining room table, Chaos took another sip of his drink: Chateau Lafite made in 1787. This was the 2nd bottle he had taken from the creators. The one he saved for when he would finally be able to put his long plan into motion. Needless to say, Percy was the entire key to the plan based on his heart and his convictions. Chaos waited for eons for Percy to be born and even further for the day of his death. He honestly hoped that the day of his death would come in his old age, but it wasn't fated to be.

"That's right Olympians. Wonder how long it is going for my son to decide if you are worthy of being a god or not. According to his wishes, you may all get to live. For now though, stay on your toes." Chaos thought to himself before disappearing from his dimension.

 **A/N: Apologies for yet another late posting, I've recently gotten an Xbox One and I have been devoting my attention to my actual job and that these days. A mistake on my part as an author. From now on, I am not going to go more than three days without posting a chapter to this story. It's almost finished and ready for the sequel, which will just be the Heroes of Olympus series. I will make sure to put a preview of the 1st chapter before I post the last chapter. Once again, thank you all for the support you've given this story. It means a lot to me.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Camp Half Blood: Sword Arena**

All you could hear coming from the direction of the sword arena was metal clashing upon another metal. Almost as if there were some campers using the sword arena as a base for a forge. However, there wasn't any smoke coming from out of the arena. No. Instead, there were two young men who have come to be known as the strongest demigods that history had ever known. The brothers that were the spawn of Chaos: Percy and Cyrus. Cyrus was the one who suggested that they head to the sword arena.

So far, the two were evenly matched. One of the many benefits of having a primordial parent that doesn't have to follow the 'no contact with your children' rule. They had both spent a year and a half training with their father after their whole trip to the Sea of Monsters. Not only were they taught about how to use most of their powers in depth, but they were also taught various sword techniques. Most of these techniques were lost in the early ages of recorded history, but to a being that never grows old or dies, they stuck in Chaos' memory for a long time.

"Can we end this already Cyrus? I already know that you can take me on in a fight. Is this really necessary?" Percy asked his younger brother.

"Of course it is. We have to keep our skills up. We are due for about another 6 or 7 months of peace until Luke and Kronos make their next move. Even though we have the powers that we have, we must stay in peak condition just in case." Cyrus told his brother. After speaking, Percy had to parry one of Cyrus' strikes to his midsection.

"Just in case? You suspect that the remaining Fate would try altering something after watching both of her sisters die in front of her?" Percy asked Cyrus.

"I don't know. If anything, she may back off but there's no way of being certain of that. Even fear fails when it comes to doing the right thing." Cyrus responded.

"Point taken. We've been at this for ten minutes though, we do deserve to rest. After all, we both bare the Curse of Achilles. Since I was training in Tartarus, it doesn't sap as much of my stamina. However, that is not the case with you. Don't push yourself too far." Percy told his younger brother. Clicking the button on the bottom of his sword hilt, Percy watched as it reverted back to its pen form. With a reluctant sigh, Cyrus did the same with his own weapon.

"Keeping busy does keep one occupied enough to not think about his future training in Tartarus." Cyrus answered. Percy patted Cyrus' shoulder and went to go sit down on a nearby seat. Cyrus closely followed suit and took a seat on his brother's left hand side.

"How's this for a change of pace? Did you give any further thought about moving in with my mom and I?" Percy asked him. Cyrus slowly nodded his head as his gaze was directed at the sky.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. How about it?" Percy asked him.

"I'd love to move in with you guys. I really would, but I still would feel like I'm intruding even though I was invited to stay by your mother." Cyrus answered him.

"I'm not going to force you to change your mind Cyrus. Just now that the offer will remain open until you decide that you will accept it. You may not know my mother but she already considers you family." Percy told Cyrus happily. He even patted Cyrus' shoulder for extra effect.

"I'll remember that Percy. Now let's get back to sword training." Cyrus answered in response. Percy chuckled and got out of his seat, getting his sword ready while Cyrus did the same. The two rushed at each other and all you heard coming from the sword arena was the continuous clashing of metal.

 **Camp Half-Blood: Chaos Cabin**

"It has been awhile. Maybe we should go and check up on them." Bianca said worriedly.

"Take a deep breath sis. This is Percy and Cyrus we're talking about. They'll be fine. They're most likely having a long conversation in the forest." Nico answered. Hope was ringing in his tone of voice.

"I've got to agree with Nico. I've got an empathy link with Percy and right now he's feeling….happy-ish." Grover stated.

"Happy-ish?" Thalia, Annabeth and Nico asked at the same time.

"There's definitely some happiness, but he's also feeling pressured. Why would he feel like that with Cyrus in the forest?" Grover asked them.

"Unless they're not in the forest anymore?" Annabeth guessed.

"Looks like we're searching for my boyfriend and his brother." Bianca surmised. Everyone else nodded and got up from the couch that they were on. Bianca was the first one out of the door, followed quickly by her brother. Grover decided to be the one to close the door and waited for Annabeth and Thalia to leave before him. It was the gentlemanly thing to do after all.

"If I were 2 all-powerful demigods, where would I be?" Nico muttered to himself out loud. Grover looked around and closed his eyes in concentration. If there was one thing he depended on the most, after Percy and his friends of course, it was his sense of smell. He took a deep whiff of the air to try to surmise their location.

"There's a strong smell of sweat coming from the sword arena. Shall we check there first?" Grover asked the others.

"It's the best lead we've got. Why not?" Thalia answered in response. Nico, Annabeth and Bianca nodded in agreement before they all took the short walk from the cabin area to the sword arena. The closer they got to the arena, the louder the sound of metal clashing with metal got. Whoever was down there sounded as if they were trying to kill each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the two demigods who seem to never stop training: the Chaos brothers." Annabeth answered in a low chuckle. In the time since they had last seen both Percy and Cyrus, both of the brothers had discarded their sweat-drenched shirts and were practicing with only their pants and shoes on. Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were secretly admiring Percy's lean form, while Bianca was admiring her boyfriend's own abs.

For the next ten minutes, they took seats at the very top of the sword arena and watched the two demigods below continue their training. Nico was paying close attention for two reasons. The first was because of his crush on Percy and the second was because he also used a sword. During the short 24 hours that his father trained him, he was given a Stygian Iron sword. Without Chaos' essence, it could still absorb the essence of immortals and monsters. A gift truly fitting for a child of Hades.

Cyrus and Percy finally stopped after another twenty minutes of going at it. Up to this point, neither of them noticed that they drew a crowd. Clicking the button on the bottom of his hilt, Percy placed his sword-turned-pen into his pocket. Cyrus followed the same action with his own weapon.

"How's that for a workout Perce?" Cyrus asked his older brother. A chuckle escaped his lips as he bended down so he could reach his sweaty shirt.

"We wouldn't happen to have a laundry room hidden in the cabin would we?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"No we don't. We have something even better." Percy answered in response. Cyrus skeptically raised an eyebrow at Percy's statement.

"Okay, I'll bite. How is it better?" Cyrus asked out of curiosity.

"You see, it is a bottle of liquid. However, all you have to do is run some water in the tub, pour the contents of the bottle into the tub, put your dirty clothes in the water, wait ten or twenty minutes and you will have clean and odor-free clothes. It washes, rinses and dries all by itself. I'm sure Dad stocked some under the kitchen sink." Percy explained to Cyrus.

"There's no way in Hades something like that exists. It's too perfect." Cyrus commented. Percy chuckled and held Cyrus' right shoulder with his left hand.

"Little brother, Greeks Gods, monsters and demigods aren't supposed to exist. Yet, here we are." Percy answered simply. Cyrus opened his mouth to rebuttal, but found that he couldn't.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'touché'." Percy teased. Seeing how there was no other word he could use, Cyrus relented to his older brother's teasing.

"Touché, Percy. Touché." Cyrus said all dramatically.

"Bravo boys. You've managed to impress every single one of us yet again." Thalia loudly called out from the top of the arena.

"How many sword forms do you guys know?" Nico asked out of curiosity. Much to Nico's disappointment, both Percy and Cyrus shrugged their shoulders.

"Our father taught us a lot of sword forms from over the millennia. I'm absolutely sure that we haven't even begun to scratch the surface when it comes to swordsmanship." Cyrus answered honestly.

"Let's just leave it at 'a lot' for now. Shall we?" Percy asked his friends. Reluctantly, Annabeth and the others nodded at Percy.

"Quick question though. Why were you and Cyrus swordfighting in the first place?" Grover asked his best friend.

"I made a joke in the forest about how Cyrus here would temporarily be stronger than me and he suggested this bit of practice. Even though I already knew that he could easily keep up with me." Percy answered quickly.

"Temporarily? Why temporarily?" Bianca asked.

"When this whole war with Kronos ends, Percy intends to take over as the one who leads the Olympians. To do that, he'd have to become…." Cyrus began to explain.

"A God. He's going to become a God." Annabeth stated as she finished Cyrus' train of thought. All eyes directed themselves towards Percy, who had both of his hands in his pockets and a look of total relaxation on his face. Almost as if he had made peace with the fact that Godhood was waiting for him.

"Is this true Percy?" Thalia asked him incredulously.

"Yeah it's true. I can't just force the Olympians to take me seriously with help from my father all of the time. To lead them, I will have to be one of them. I'll still be there whenever any of you need me. That's the promise of a lifetime. My lifetime." Percy told them all.

"I already said that I'd support you even if I didn't like the decision you made. You're my best friend Perce." Grover told Percy. Grover went for a high five, and lucky enough for him, Percy was perceptive enough to anticipate it coming. The two clapped hands with smiles on their faces.

"I was prepared for the possibility of this happening since the first time I actually talked to our father. Besides, someone needs to knock some humanity into those deities. Who better to do so than you brother?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"Remember Cyrus, I'm trying to do this peacefully from now on. There's more than likely going to be zero slapping." Percy joked in response. Cyrus instead responded with a playful, yet lively punch to Percy's left shoulder.

"No need to hit me Cyrus." Percy chided while rubbing his now sore arm.

"Someone has got to do it to keep your ego from inflating." Cyrus joked.

"Yeah. Definitely wouldn't want that to happen." Percy jokingly agreed.

"If you two are done…." Annabeth began to say.

"We can all go back to the cabin." Thalia finished happily. She was starting to get rather bored and her legs were beginning to feel like pins and needles. She stood (or tried to stand) up but she had lost the feeling of her legs and tumbled towards Annabeth. Both Grover and Nico were trying their hardest not to laugh at what had just happened, but the looks on both their faces gave it straight away.

"Damn it." Thalia muttered angrily under her breath, as Annabeth helped her friend up.

"Come on guys. We're due for movies back at the cabin." Percy said with a wide smile on his face. With that, everyone made their way back to Chaos Cabin.

 _ **Later That Night**_

 **Camp Half-Blood: Chaos Cabin**

Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Bianca were all passed out from a grueling day of having a movie marathon. Cyrus and Percy were in Percy's room with the door tightly shut and soundproofed. Percy was sitting on the edge of his bed, while Cyrus was sitting at the desk. His head was placed on his hand as he was staring out of the window in thought.

"Did Dad say when he was going to get here?" Cyrus asked after staring out of the window for nearly ten minutes.

"He's waiting for everyone else to be fully asleep before he comes and gets you Cyrus. He doesn't want to cause any problems by starting your training earlier than expected. Especially from Bianca." Percy explained to Cyrus.

"I don't want to wake up Bianca. No matter how much I want to say goodbye." Cyrus said.

"Dream Manipulation?" Percy suggested.

"We don't have that power Perce." Cyrus argued.

"I can grant you the power temporarily. I know how much Miss di Angelo means to you Cyrus." Chaos volunteered out of thin air. A few seconds later, his body appeared in the room. As per usual, Chaos was dressed in the finest suit that money could buy. A perk of being the oldest being in the history of history.

"You can do that Dad?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyrus, my son. I can make all of the Olympians human with a snap of my fingers. Granting powers is equally as simple to me." Chaos answered. Cyrus didn't need any time to think about it as he nodded his head in agreement. Chaos snapped his finger and Cyrus' form glowed light blue for a few seconds.

"I've rigged it to pull you out of her dreams after ten minutes, so I suggest that you make every moment count Cyrus. After that, we're heading to Tartarus to begin your training." Chaos told Cyrus.

"I get it Dad. Ten minutes and then it's off to half a year of intensive training." Cyrus replied. Closing his eyes in concentration, Cyrus focused on Bianca so it would be easier to access her dreams.

 **Dream World: Bianca's Dream**

Bianca was sitting on a couch watching her favorite movie with a bowl of popcorn. The popcorn itself was extra buttery, lightly salted and sprinkled with a little bit of hot sauce here and there. She was entirely alone and just enjoying the silence.

"I'm surprised that this dream doesn't have me in it." Cyrus commented out loud. Of course, doing that scared the hell out of Bianca.

"Where did you come from? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Bianca asked hysterically. Cyrus placed both of his hands up in surrender as he walked towards his girlfriend.

"Listen Bianca, I don't have too much time. Right now, this is your dream. So your dream version of myself is who is at work. I just came here to deliver you a message." Cyrus explained to her.

"You can manipulate dreams?" Bianca asked incredulously.

"Just this one time. Dad is allowing it so I wouldn't have to wake you up. You look absolutely adorable when you're sleeping, you know?" Cyrus jokingly asked his girlfriend. Bianca playfully punched her boyfriend in the arm before hugging him tightly.

"Where are you going?" she asked him sadly.

"To Tartarus. Dad is starting my training early. As much as it pains me to say it, you guys were right. He really is looking out for Percy and I. I had trouble believing so after he took Percy to Tartarus, but I believe it now." Cyrus admitted.

"Why the change of heart?" Bianca asked out of curiosity.

"Somehow my dad knew that I would've been miserable the longer I would've had to wait for my own training to begin. He wants to hurry up and get it out of the way, so that I wouldn't be plagued with stress about it though." Cyrus surmised with a smile.

"When will you be back?" Bianca asked reluctantly.

"In about six or seven months. When I return, I will have changed a lot. Just know that my love for you will never change Bianca." Cyrus told her passionately. Taking the chance of the moment that he had just started, Cyrus lifted up Bianca's chin with his thumb and forefinger and planted a sole, lingering kiss on her lips. That, obviously, wasn't enough as Bianca initiated it even further by going even further into the kiss. Cyrus didn't want to leave, but he could feel the power weakening quickly, so he separated himself from Bianca.

"Remember Bianca. I love you and I will always love you. I will also miss you more than words can describe. However, I've got to go now." Cyrus told her sadly. She nodded and kissed him deeply one last time before Cyrus' venture into her dream ended.

 **Chaos Cabin: Percy's Room**

Cyrus opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was sadness. The second thing he felt was a single teardrop cascading down his cheek. Quickly using his right sleeve to wipe away the tear, Cyrus turned around towards his father and his brother.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Cyrus called out with a fierce determination blazing in his eyes. He had finally remembered his reason for all of the fighting he had been through since he met Bianca.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Six Months Later**_

 **Goode High School**

"Yeah, I get it Bianca. I miss him too. Look on the bright side though, he should be coming home sometime soon." Percy told his future sister-in-law.

"You've been telling me that since the day he left Percy. You don't have to try to cheer me up every time you call or see me. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Bianca casually replied.

"I know that Bianca, but you're family in more than the literal sense of the word. I look out for my family." Percy told her bluntly.

"Speaking of family, how is it going with the Olympians? You've been keeping yourself so busy the past half of the year, that we hardly ever do see you." Bianca told him.

"I know Bianca. I've just been preparing for all of the fighting that is about to start happening again. So far, most of the Olympians are supporting me. The only two exceptions would be Zeus and Hermes." Percy answered.

"Hermes? Why is Hermes giving you trouble?" Bianca asked him.

"You know. The whole 'I am going to have to kill your son' thing." Percy responded sarcastically.

"We didn't forget about that. Things have been rather….hectic at Camp Half-Blood lately. The Hephaestus Cabin has been making weapons and armor around the clock. The armory is damn near at full capacity. Everyone is getting ready for the war that you told us is about to take place and it has been highly irritating." Bianca explained to him. Percy let out a quick chuckle.

"Sorry about that Bianca. Camp Half-Blood is also my home and I don't want it to get destroyed in this war. It was better that I gave everybody the warning, so there would be less destruction and casualties on our side. How has everyone been anyway?" Percy asked her.

"Grover is off in the Everglades somewhere trying to restore more of the nature. Pan passed away a few weeks ago, so now Grover has been doing his thing as the new Lord of the Wild." Bianca told him.

"Yeah. He used the Empathy Link to reach out to me and tell me about it. I believe I was the first one that he told on account that I wasn't there to here it personally." Percy guessed.

"Annabeth and Thalia have been coordinating with the Satyrs and helping to bring as many newly discovered demigods as possible to Camp Half-Blood. It is sad to see how many young demigods there are out there, being thrust into this war as soon as they are beginning to learn about themselves. It's just wrong." Bianca commented.

"We'll get all of that taken care of after this war is finished Bianca. I promise you that Cyrus and I will make sure that the Olympians do at least that much. This is the war to save them after all." Percy told her.

"I know Percy. That just leaves Nico and I. I've been helping the new campers settle into the camp while practicing my archery 3 times a week for the past 6 months. I've gotten quite better at it. Nico has been going down to the Underworld frequently to get trained by our father. He has been careful about it though so nobody figures out who our godly parent is." Bianca told Percy.

"He's becoming a fine warrior then. I've got to go now though Bianca. Orientation is about to start soon and I can't be late for it." Percy explained to her.

"I understand Percy. Have fun at high school." Bianca told him supportively. With his left hand, Percy cut through the mist of the Iris message that he was using to contact Bianca. He would've used a cellphone, but those were bad things for demigods to be using. It attracted monsters to their location like a signal flare. One day he was going to do something about that, but for now he had to get through a simple orientation with 2 empousai cheerleaders.

"This isn't going to be difficult at all." Percy thought to himself. He headed towards the front entrance of the high school where Rachel was undoubtedly looking around for him.

 **Tartarus**

Cyrus stood up from a boulder that he was sitting on. In the past 48 hours, he had been rather bored. It seemed as if all of the monsters who inhabited Tartarus and its dark depths learned to keep away from his location. That wasn't the only thing that changed either. No. That was far from the last thing that changed. We'll start with his appearance for now.

The hair of his that he usually kept low cut was now long enough to reach his waist and his beard was much more wilder and unrulier than Dionysus' own beard was. He had also grown half a foot in size and his muscles were much more defined than before. His feet even grew from a size 10 in men to a size 13 in men. If anything, Tartarus served as an accelerant for Cyrus' physical growth.

His aura though, that was probably what changed the most though. Before his training in Tartarus began, Cyrus had this aura that drew people in and made them happy. No matter what they were going through or who they were, they were just instantly happy. Now though, you couldn't even feel Cyrus' aura. Almost as if being in Tartarus for six months straight sucked his aura right out of him. Or, to put it even more simply, it was as if Tartarus was trying to reform Cyrus in its own image. However, the training wasn't without perks.

Now that Cyrus had conquered the environment he was in, he could no longer feel any strain from using his powers. It just came second nature to him to use them without even thinking about it. For instance, he managed to increase the area of how far his manipulation of gravity could stretch out. At first, it was a few feet away from his body. Now he could easily subdue every creature in Tartarus with it at once. He also managed to fine tune his elemental powers and his time manipulation powers as well.

"How do you feel?" Chaos asked his youngest demigod son.

"Like it has been far too long since I last seen my girlfriend." Cyrus answered back brusquely.

"I know that you are eager to see Miss di Angelo and your brother again Cyrus, but we cannot truly call this training complete if you don't tell me how you truly feel." Chaos told his son with a smirk.

"I feel...I feel...I don't know how I feel. I can feel all of this power at my disposal, but I don't understand what it is for. I don't understand what I am doing any of this for. So Dad, you tell me. You tell me what I endured six months of this hellish training for." Cyrus told his father bluntly. Chaos walked over to Cyrus and warmly put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You already know what you do it for Cyrus. You simply….forgot what it was, because this training that I have put you through pushed your mental and physical capabilities to their utmost limit. You do the things you do, kill the monsters you kill, to ensure that there is a world where monsters don't exist. A world where demigods aren't targeted every five seconds. A world that you and Miss di Angelo can raise a family in." Chaos explained to his son.

Deep down, Cyrus knew that his father was right. He just stubbornly couldn't believe it, since he hadn't seen Bianca in a long time. He wanted to see her olive-colored skin. He wanted to see the way her freckles were spread across her face. He wanted to see her black-colored irises again. Most of all, he wanted to hold her in his arms again and to tell her that he was never leaving her behind again. Only then would he believe in the words that his father just spoke.

"It's time for you to go back home Cyrus. You just need to choose which home you are going back to." Chaos cryptically told Cyrus.

"I only have one home though. What are you talking about Dad?" Cyrus asked his father with confusion ringing in his voice.

"You believe you only have one home. If my memory is correct, you were offered another place to call home." Chaos answered. The pieces clicked together for Cyrus immediately after the clue his father provided.

"You're talking about Miss Jackson's offer to stay with her and Percy?" Cyrus asked. Chaos nodded at his son and opened two portals behind himself.

"The portal on my right, or your left, leads back to the house that I moved Sally into after she turned Gabe Ugliano into stone. It is a very spacious house in Queens, you know? A nicely furnished basement that one could potentially turn into a room, a huge backyard in case either of you are interested in getting a dog and more than enough rooms for, say: girlfriends and friends. That's if Sally allows it though." Chaos stated. He easily made it sound like a commercial.

"Why does everyone want me there?" Cyrus asked his father.

"You should know why your brother and I want you there so badly Cyrus. When your brother was brought to this timeline by myself, he had to leave behind a brother. A blood-related brother whose name was Tyson, quite the curious cyclops. He was nearly devastated about that until he met you and he suddenly had a little brother again. He doesn't want to lose another brother, just as I didn't want to see my son homeless on the streets." Chaos explained to Cyrus.

"The first day you had ever had a conversation with me. Right after I had gotten attacked by a pair of drakons in Colorado. You told me that I had a brother and that I would meet him soon. The only problem was that I had to fend for myself from Denver all the way to Missouri as I made my way to him." Cyrus reminisced out loud.

"Exactly. I blew those drakons up without a second thought. I saw that you were in danger and your powers wouldn't have activated in time to save you, so I did what any good parent would do: protect their child. I, would also like for you to get to know the woman that stole my heart. Sally is one of the most caring and compassionate humans I've ever met in my life. In Percy's original timeline, before Tyson found out he was Percy's half-brother and vice versa, she was fully prepared to call social services for Tyson's sake." Chaos told Cyrus.

"Social services? For what? Was his mother beating him?" Cyrus asked.

"No. Nothing as human as that. His mother was a nymph, so never around. Much like his father: Poseidon. Because of that, Tyson was one of the many orphaned Cyclopes that New York City has housed. People kept treating him as a homeless person, while Sally treated him as a human being. Entirely concerned for the safety of a boy only her son knew." Chaos told Cyrus with a half smile.

Cyrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was now starting to understand where Percy got his immense kindness from. He also couldn't believe that both brothers that Percy had were homeless at some point in his life. Percy never knew about one brother until high school, while he didn't know about the other one until after he died and went through life again as a Son of Chaos.

"I just still need a little more time to wrap my head around the idea of a permanent, normal home Dad. Can I please go back to Camp Half-Blood now?" Cyrus begged his father. With a chuckle, Chaos pointed to the portal on Cyrus' right.

"That one will take you to Camp Half-Blood. Remember this though Cyrus: be observant of your surroundings. Things are about to become increasingly dangerous now that it is so close to the war coming." Chaos warned.

"I know that Dad. Percy and I will be ready. For now though, I need to go see my girlfriend." Cyrus answered with a smile.

"Run along then. It is rude to keep a lady waiting." Chaos told Cyrus with a smile that mirrored Cyrus'. Cyrus waved goodbye to his father as he ran into the portal that would take him to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Camp Half-Blood: Cabin Area**

He couldn't believe that he was finally going back to the place he called home right now. He definitely couldn't believe it when he arrived outside of his own cabin just to see that a lot of the campers were preparing for war.

"A lot has happened over the months I've been gone." Cyrus thought to himself. He took one last look at the campers preparing before heading into his own cabin, the look of worry spreading on his face.

 **Camp Half-Blood: Chaos Cabin**

"Hello? Anybody home?" Cyrus asked after opening the front door. All that greeted him was the silence that enveloped the cabin. It wasn't dusty at all, which meant that somebody had to be staying in it frequently. He had made his way towards Percy's bedroom first to see if his brother was there, but was disappointed to find out that he wasn't.

"I guess the next place to check would be the spare upstairs bedrooms, since the kitchen and living room are completely empty." Cyrus thought logically. He found himself standing in front of the spare bit of wall on the left side of where the tv was mounted and pushed the wall. It sunk into the floor, revealing the stairs that led to the other bedrooms. He was instantly hit with the smell of Grover's goat legs and figured that Grover was keeping his fake legs in his room, but that was fumigating the entirety of the upstairs floor.

"Seems like no one is here. Might as well grab some food out of the kitchen. I need some real food in my life." Cyrus thought to himself. He had made it to the edge of the last step when a knife came flying towards the empty spot where the wall was about to be again. This put Cyrus' senses on full alert, seeing as how he remembered that he left the door wide open. Anyone could have been attacking.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Cyrus yelled out, making his presence known to the assailant.

"Someone who is giving you three seconds to come out before I go further on the offensive." Thalia's familiar voice rang out.

"Thalia calm down. It's me." Cyrus answered back.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Because we're friends." Cyrus answered. He came out from behind the false wall and showed himself to Thalia. Of course, Thalia didn't recognize him at first. It was only after she looked at his eyes that she knew who he was.

"Cyrus? When did you get back?" Thalia asked him. She had sheathed the dagger that she was holding in her hand.

"Just a few moments ago. Where is everybody? What's been happening?" Cyrus asked her. Thalia directed her hand towards the couch and proceeded to sit on it as well. Cyrus quickly sat down since he needed to get to the bottom of things.

"Grover is doing his job as the new Lord of the Wild. He's currently in Florida at Everglades National Park. Nico is in the Underworld receiving sword training from Lord Hades, while Bianca is currently in the middle of showing a recently discovered demigod around camp. That is what she has been doing, while Annabeth and I have been looking for newly discovered demigods these past three months." Thalia explained to him.

"What about Percy?" Cyrus asked her. Thalia just shrugged at Cyrus' question.

"The last time any of us have seen Percy was a week before Annabeth and I started looking for demigods. He left the day after you started your training. He wanted to make sure that everyone didn't panic like we did when he disappeared. From what Bianca tells me though, he's been working with the Olympians to prepare for this war that we find ourselves in the middle of." Thalia explained even further.

"Does anybody know where he's at right now?" Cyrus asked her.

"I honestly don't think so. It's been a month and a half since we last heard of him." Thalia answered.

"He did mention something about school when he first asked me to move in. What's today's date?" Cyrus asked Thalia.

"It's the 2nd of June." Thalia answered.

"Percy should be at his school orientation right about now. I need to hurry and get ready. Things are really going to start heating up soon." Cyrus muttered to himself out loud.

"What's about to happen Cyrus?" Thalia asked him. He stood up from his seat and headed towards the stairs behind the fake wall. At the last possible second, he turned around to face Thalia.

"The entrance to the Labyrinth is about to come into play. Everybody is going to be busier than they already are." Cyrus answered gravely.

 **Goode High School: Music Room**

In the time between ending his Iris message with Bianca and heading to the gym with Rachel, Percy and Rachel found themselves hiding in the music room from Kelli and Tammi. He easily could've taken the both of the monsters right then and there, but there were a ton of innocent people in the mix. They needed to lead the two empousa where there was no one else around.

"You know, when I was looking at this school, I didn't expect Greek mythology to come and attack me." Rachel told Percy in a heated whisper.

"Good thing that you didn't plan for two monsters to attend the school you chose. You wouldn't get to see how I take care of them." Percy replied back to her at his normal volume.

"What are you doing? They'll hear you." Rachel told him.

"Yes they will, but they're already here. Your scent drew them here. Thank you for that, by the way." Percy told her jokingly. The two cheerleaders walked into the music room and closed the door behind them.

"Like, come on out and let me kill you." Kelli yelled out to Percy. Percy stood up and waved at both Tammi and Kelli.

"Afternoon empousai. Which one of you is dying first?" Percy asked the two cheerleaders. This did nothing but bring out the rage of the two empousa. Tammi, however, was the only one who was dumb enough to fall for the taunt though. She recklessly and dangerously charged at Percy. Without blinking, Percy manipulated gravity to force Tammi to the ground. She found herself unable to move under the pressure of such gravity.

"I don't know if Kronos or Luke told you this or not, but my brother and I are the Sons of Chaos. Us two alone is more than enough to take out the little army that Luke put together. Also, it was a very bad move to charge at me like that." Percy told Tammi. He didn't really care about Kelli listening to him or not. Taking steps towards Tammi's body, Percy took his pen out of his pocket and transformed it into his sword.

"Any last words before you're sent to oblivion?" Percy asked her softly.

"Go….to….HELL!" Tammi screeched out loud.

"Have it your way then." Percy muttered. Clicking the button on the bottom of his hilt, the purple essence of his father coated the blade of the sword and Percy impaled Tammi right where her left lung should have been. Ever so slowly, the empousa shrieked and turned into dust. Cheerleading uniform and all. That was when Percy turned towards Kelli expectantly.

"I'm not one without mercy Kelli. Do me a favor and I'll let you live until the next time we run into each other." Percy told the remaining empousa.

"Oh yeah. What favor?" Kelli asked him in retort. She was struggling with coming up with a way to escape, but here he was just offering one.

"Send a message to Luke for me." Percy answered.

"What message?" Kelli asked suspiciously. Percy took a few steps towards Kelli and stopped by a nearby set of timpani drums. He even took the time to turn his sword back into a pen, so he could place it back into his pocket.

"I'm coming for you and your master. I'm going to destroy you both for trying to destroy the place that I call 'home'. The worst part? You'll never see me coming." Percy told her rather coldly and harshly. The look that was in his eyes was enough to thoroughly terrify Kelli as she ran out of the music room like a bat out of hell.

"The battle lines have been drawn and prepared. Now it is the time that we go to war." Percy thought to himself with that same look he had that made Kelli run away.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I felt bad for making you wait longer than I promised, so I added this chapter and the previous chapter today for you. I wish work didn't take up so much of my time, but I have to pay the bills somehow. Everything should be back on schedule though, so stay tuned for even more chapters. As always, I appreciate those who read this story and offer me constructive criticism. You guys are the best.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chaos Cabin: Bathroom**_

Cyrus had spent well over half an hour locked away in Percy's bathroom. He had ran to his room after getting all caught up with information from Thalia. He wanted to cut his hair and trim his beard a bit before going anywhere. The only problem was the fact that he had never shaved nor cut his own hair before. He had cut himself up quite a bit, each time thinking that shaving shouldn't be this difficult.

At least he didn't have to worry about Thalia coming to ask if he were alright. She had left after he had told her that the Labyrinth was about to come into play. He figured that she was going to tell Chiron that they were going to have to patrol Zeus' Fist or something. Either way, he was having extreme difficulty with his current objective.

"If you wanted a haircut and a shave, all you had to do was ask before you came back here." Chaos' voice rang out in the bathroom. However, he wasn't going to enter the bathroom with Cyrus.

"Can you just do it for me? I need to get to Percy." Cyrus called out. He could hear the disembodied chuckle of his father echoing in the bathroom, which slightly irritated him. A few seconds went by before his hair and facial hair changed by themselves. Even the places where he cut himself with a razor blade healed themselves off. In the end, his hair was looking like Chris Hemsworth's in the second Thor movie and he was now sporting a clean jawline beard.

"Thanks Dad." Cyrus called out.

"Anytime son. Say hi to Percy for me." Chaos responded before leaving Cyrus alone with his thoughts. The only thing Cyrus had on his mind at the moment was getting in contact with Percy and finding out where he was. It had been a long six months without his brother being by his side and it was time for them to finish what they started 3 years ago: finish off Kronos for good and reform the Olympian Council.

Not wanting to waste any time, Cyrus turned the hot water in the shower on and made sure that it was on the hottest setting possible. He was going to use an Iris message, since that would be the second quickest way to get in contact with Percy. The first would be a phone, but as he understood it, that was a big no-no for demigods. Something about the monsters being attracted to the sound of a demigod's voice over the phone. It took all of five minutes for the bathroom to be covered in steam.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, may I speak to my brother?" Cyrus asked out loud.

"Of course, Lord Powers. I do not require any offering from yourself or Lord Jackson. You may use my services how you see fit." Iris answered back. A few seconds after Iris had spoken, Percy's face showed up in the steam and he appeared to be in the back of a taxi.

"Psst. Percy. Nod once if you can hear me." Cyrus whispered to his brother. Percy blinked and looked to his right, where he saw an image of Cyrus' face. Most likely the result of an Iris message being sent. Doing as his younger brother requested, Percy nodded his head once in response.

"Where are you?" Cyrus asked him in a whisper.

"Heading to Camp Half-Blood. Where are you Cyrus? How did your training go?" Percy whispered back.

"My training was successful, as you can see. Six months later and I'm still alive. As for where I am, I'm in your bathroom." Cyrus answered back.

"My bathroom? Why my bathroom?" Percy asked in a furious whisper.

"Easiest place to build up enough steam to send an Iris Message. You know, since cell phones are a huge mistake to use? Also since neither of us have telepathy." Cyrus sarcastically answered back. Percy just gave Cyrus the side-eye in silence.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'touché' Perce." Cyrus playfully taunted back. The very same thing that Percy had done to him, he had reversed it quite easily.

"I see your time in Tartarus finally forged a sense of humor." Percy replied back with a scathing tone.

"Of course. Almost dying thousands of times can do that for you. When will you be back at Camp Half-Blood?" Cyrus asked him.

"In about an hour. Depends on how fast this taxi goes." Percy replied.

"I don't see why you just didn't use a portal to get here." Cyrus answered.

"Too many people around and I needed a quick escape. Lucky for me, a taxi was nearby.

"Did the empousai set fire to the school again?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"No, but one of them is dead and now an old friend is trying to explain how a cheerleader turned into dust and is currently missing." Percy answered.

"Yikes. That would attract a lot of unwanted attention." Cyrus replied.

"You think? See you in an hour." Percy told Cyrus before ending the Iris message. Cyrus chuckled at himself before leaving the bathroom quickly. He was beginning to feel how hot it was and wasn't trying to die of dehydration.

The moment that he got out of the bathroom, he was face-to-face with the one person he missed more than his own brother: Bianca. Not even wasting time to think of the words he wanted to tell her, he walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. A kiss that was filled with six months worth of emotions. They stopped a few minutes later to breathe, only using the time to look into each other's eyes.

"I missed you Bianca." Cyrus whispered into her ear warmly.

"I missed you too." Bianca replied breathlessly. For quite awhile, the two just stood there, in the middle of Percy's room, and just looked into each other's eyes. Almost as if they were trying to remember what they looked like every time that they closed their eyes. They were unaware of how long that they were like that, until they both heard a cough coming from the open door. They looked towards the door to see that Percy was standing right there with both of his arms folded across his chest.

"Not that I'm territorial or anything, but this is my room that you two are standing in." Percy stated after a few moments of awkward silence. He had even put extra emphasis on the word 'my'.

"That's all? No 'welcome home brother' or 'I'm glad that you're alive' or 'looks like I can sleep easier now that you're back'?" Cyrus asked his brother in disbelief. In the span of five seconds, Percy managed to clear the short distance between himself and his brother and gave Cyrus a long overdue hug.

"Welcome home brother." Percy whispered so only Cyrus could hear. Cyrus smiled as he fully embraced the hug. Those two little interactions helped it set in that he was no longer in Tartarus: being able to talk to and be able to touch the ones he missed the most. They stayed in their hugging state a few more moments before releasing each other.

"Since you're back, I'll assume that we are going to begin our Quest as soon as possible right?" Cyrus asked Percy.

"So eager to jump back in the fighting are you?" Percy jokingly asked Cyrus. Cyrus' response? To playfully punch Percy in the shoulder. He had made sure to make a very satisfying 'whap' sound while doing so.

"What I'm eager for is for you to trigger that Mount Saint Helens eruption and freeing Typhon. I am also going to take a guess that you cannot wait for that either?" Cyrus asked with a smile. Percy blinked as he never remembered telling Cyrus about Calypso.

"Seems like Dad told you a lot while you two were in Tartarus." Percy jokingly replied.

"Of course he did. During my times of rest, he was always filling me in on what was going to happen. Imagine my surprise when he finally got to the part where I'm going to be seeing the most action." Cyrus answered.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where's everyone else?" Percy asked. He was also using the question as a way to switch topics, since sooner or later Bianca was going to ask what they were talking about.

"Thalia left when I was in your bathroom talking to you. She might be explaining to Chiron about the entrance of the Labyrinth coming into play. As for the others: Grover is in Florida doing his thing as the new Nature God, Nico is training with Hades in the Underworld and Annabeth is more than likely looking for newly discovered demigods to help us in this war." Cyrus summarized quickly. Percy's eyebrow raised in worry as his gaze shifted from his brother to Bianca.

"You don't have to worry. He is completely safe with our father. They're in a secluded area of the Underworld that Persephone doesn't know about. Or at least, she would never go around it." Bianca told her future brother-in-law.

"You don't mean….?" Percy began to ask, but Bianca sadly nodded her head.

"It's near the Underworld entrance to Tartarus. No spirit or god in their right mind would go near that place. Even those in the Fields of Punishment do their absolute best to stay away from it. It's the only way Nico could get trained in peace." Bianca stated.

"I see. For now, Nico is safe and that is what matters. We need to head to the Big House to see what Chiron is going to do about the Labyrinth entrance in our backyard." Percy told them both.

"About that. Shouldn't the Labyrinth be destroyed now that Daedalus is a god?" Bianca asked.

"No it shouldn't. The Labyrinth is tied to his life force, so as long as he isn't permanently dead, the Labyrinth will continue to exist and expand as it has been doing for the past few millennia." Percy answered. With a nod, she followed both Cyrus and Percy out of the Chaos Cabin and towards the Big House.

 _ **Big House: Chiron's Office**_

Upon entering the familiarity of Chiron's Office, Percy could feel the unbelievable amount of tension that seemed to be getting higher. He, correctly, assumed that Thalia had just mentioned that the entrance to the Labyrinth was about to come into play, that Luke was going to use it to infiltrate the camp and that more than likely, this was the start of the war.

"As much as I would like to just stand here all day, we must start preparing for this war." Percy spoke out to gain everyone's attention. Every pair of eyes that was in the room gazed in his direction, before returning to what they were looking at before.

"You all act as if this is the end of the world." Bianca muttered to herself out loud.

"That's because it is, Miss di Angelo. Even though we will have both Percy and Cyrus on our side, my father will still have quite the army backing him up. Monsters that haven't been seen in millennia will be making a return." Chiron answered.

"That's what we're here for. Percy and I, I mean. I just finished training with my father and now I'm fully capable of bringing down Typhon with my father's help….for good." Cyrus said in an attempt to bring hope to his fellow campers and camp leaders.

"What's the point? He still has an army. An experienced one at that." Clarisse muttered.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. A Daughter of Ares is afraid to fight?" Percy asked her incredulously. An angry gleam arose in Clarisse's eyes as she stood up from her chair and glared at Percy. She was beyond pissed at the moment.

"YOU'RE THE REASON I'M AFRAID TO FIGHT JACKSON! EVER SINCE MY FATHER WAS KILLED BY YOU, EVERYONE IN ARES CABIN HAS LOST THEIR POWERS! INCLUDING ME!" Clarisse yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Not for long. After this meeting is over and we are all on the same page, I'm going to go talk to a few people who might be willing to become the new God or Goddess of War. With that, your powers will be restored in mere hours. I haven't forgotten about the problem that I started. Now can we please work out a feasible plan for the meantime?" Percy had asked her carefully.

She was still seething in rage, but she seemed to believe the words coming out of his mouth for now. After all, he and Cyrus were their only hope at winning this war. Something that she never would've admitted out loud to anyone. It would only hurt her pride in doing so.

"How can you be so calm Percy?" Chiron asked the scion of Chaos. Percy looked back at Cyrus and Cyrus shrugged and nodded at his brother, almost as if he could tell what Percy was thinking.

"I haven't been completely honest with you all. I'm not who I told you all that I am." Percy told them with his gaze focused mainly on Chiron. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get through the rest of his explanation if he looked at the other few cabin leaders in attendance. Chiron raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"What do you mean Percy?" Chiron asked him calmly. With a final look back at Cyrus and Bianca, Percy took a deep breath and focused his attention back on Chiron.

"I'm not supposed to be here. None of us are. I came from a timeline completely different from the one we are all currently in. I wasn't always a Son of Chaos. Back then….I was the one the Great Prophecy spoke of. I was….a Son of Poseidon." Percy admitted to them all.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Big House - Chiron's Office**_

This time when Percy felt everyone's gazes fall on him, he didn't feel them look away at all. He knew that sooner or later he was going to have to reveal the truth of his origin, and he also knew that the longer he kept it from them, the worst their reaction could become. Either way, it was going to be hard to gain their trust back if he lost it at that very moment.

"What do you mean Percy?" Chiron asked him. You could tell by the look on the centaur's face that he was the most confused out of all of them.

"I'm from a different timeline Chiron. In the last timeline, I was a Son of Poseidon. The reason I knew as much as I did when I first came around here is because I've lived through it before." Percy further explained to them.

"How is that possible?" Silena asked Percy in particular.

"I died. In the war that we are about to be in, I died. Remember how much I changed after Cyrus told me that Annabeth had kissed Alaric? That was primarily because she died in front of me. She died moments before I did. Chaos offered me the chance to come back in time and relive my life again. However, I was to be a Son of Chaos and try to prevent this war before it starts. Now I have a plan, but I first must talk to you in private Silena. It is important." Percy told her.

"Of course. However, we must discuss this further at the amphitheater when I call a camp meeting. Everyone….let's give Percy and Silena the room. Besides, I can use some help informing the rest of the campers of the meeting." Chiron told them all. Cyrus and Bianca nodded at Chiron, while Clarisse glared at and pushed past Percy to get out of the office. Charlie, Pollux, Travis and Connor Stoll all just silently got up and left the office. Each showing varying degrees of being conflicted by Percy's confession.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Silena asked out of a slight curiosity. Before speaking to Silena, Percy got up and shut the door behind the Stoll brothers. He couldn't risk them being overheard before he had the chance to fully explain to the others what was going on.

"I know Silena. I know that you've been a spy for Luke ever since he left Camp Half-Blood 3 ½ years ago. I know that he persuaded you by saying it'll save lives, but I need you to do something for me. It won't put you in any danger and if anybody in Camp Half-Blood has a problem with it, then they can take it up with me." Percy told her as quietly as he could, while keeping it loud enough for just Silena to hear.

"You really have lived through this. What happens to this camp? The campers?" Silena asked in worry.

"A lot of campers defect to Kronos' side, which leaves us severely underhanded in a war. However, Cyrus and I are going to stop this war before it stops. By now, Kronos has inhabited Luke's body and took a dip in the River Styx. The only problem is I don't know what his fatal spot is. I died before finding that out last time." Percy told her. He was doing his best to address most of her question, because he had a feeling that she wouldn't react well to knowing that both she and Charlie died next year.

"You're leaving something out. I can tell cause you're not looking at me. What is it?" Silena asked him. Percy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he was now trying to find a way to break it to her gently. After all, it was a special and rare kind of pain that was felt when you knew how you die.

"You and Charlie don't make it. We have a lot of other casualties as well. Probably more than I remember since I didn't live for the entire war." Percy told her after a few moments of silence.

"How? How does it happen?" Silena asked him. He could tell that she was trying to prepare herself for what she was about to hear, but he also saw the tears that were beginning to build up in her eyes. He hated being the bearer of bad news. Especially when he had to deliver the news to his own friends.

"Charlie was on a mission with me to destroy Luke's cruise ship full of monsters and we all got caught. He gave me the chance the escape, while he blew up the ship while he was still on it. You died during the actual fighting. The Ares Cabin wasn't participating, so you disguised yourself in Clarisse's armor and led them to battle against a Lydian Drakon. You were killed by the drakon's poison and Clarisse slayed it in vengeance. As I said, there were a lot of casualties." Percy explained in further detail.

At that final detail, Silena broke down into tears. Not only had she betrayed her friends, but she had also gone out like a real hero. The amount of guilt that she was feeling was huge. Percy placed a calm hand on Silena's shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile to her.

"Wipe your tears. I did say that my brother and I had a plan right? Believe in it and nobody else is going to die because of Kronos and Luke. I give you my word on that." Percy told her. With a shaky breath, Silena nodded at Percy and stood up from her seat. She only had a few moments to get herself together before they headed to the amphitheater.

"Shall we?" Percy asked her before offering her his hand. For a few moments, she stayed silent. Then she walked to the door and opened it herself.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us." she answered with finality.

 _ **Camp Half-Blood: Amphitheater**_

The campers were all getting restless, since they were just sitting in the amphitheater and no one was saying anything important. It was getting so bad that Cyrus and Thalia had to physically stop a few of the campers from leaving. After all, what they were soon going to discuss involved their well-being as well.

"Just a few more moments please. We will be getting started soon. We're just waiting for two more campers to get here." Chiron told them all. Obviously, this stopped working about five minutes ago. The only responses he got to that sentence now were angry growls and the sound of people sucking air through their teeth.

"If Percy and Silena don't finish their conversation soon, we're going to have quite a hard time keeping everyone here until they do so." Bianca whispered to Cyrus in a worried tone.

"Hopefully it won't have to come to that. Besides, I can control gravity. It would be quite easy to keep everybody here." Cyrus whispered back in a confident tone. Not even a full minute went by before both Silena and Percy appeared at the top of the amphitheater stairs.

"Sorry we're late." Percy stated to everyone that was in attendance. With that one sentence, he had managed to quiet down the entire amphitheater. After the quite thorough trouncing he had given a few members of the Ares Cabin, it seemed as if nobody in the entire camp was foolish enough to go against Percy.

"As I was saying earlier, this is a meeting of grave importance. As most of you all know, my father is Kronos, and he intends to destroy everything that the Olympians stand for out of revenge." Chiron began telling everyone.

"How is that any different from what Jackson's doing?" one of the members of Hermes Cabin asked in anger. Before Chiron could address the young male, Percy held his hand up to the centaur.

"I got this Chiron." Percy whispered to the centaur. His attention fell onto the camper in question and he could've sworn he saw the camper gulp in slight fear.

"Kronos wants to destroy everything and rule over it. Whereas, I, simply want nothing more than a world where demigods and their descendants can live in peace without having to worry about being attacked by monsters. I know that I wouldn't be able to do this without some help, so I went to talk to the Olympian Council to inform them of what was going on. We are now cooperating as allies, instead of me just killing them. I was too blind to see that back then." Percy explained to the male.

If it was possible, the amphitheater had gotten even more quiet. They always suspected that Percy was the obnoxious and boasting type of person that everyone instantly hated. They were starting to see that he wasn't like that at all and it confused them all heavily.

"There's also a secret that I've been keeping from all of you. I am supposed to be dead. Somewhere in Elysium Fields probably. However, Chaos gave me the chance to come back to life to the day I first found out I was a demigod. Of course, it did come with a few conditions. The first condition was that I was going to come back as his son. The second condition was that I had to reform the Olympian Council if the Gods and Goddesses continued to neglect their duties. I'm sorry for keeping this from all of you." Percy told them apologetically.

"If that's true, then who was your godly parent before you came to this time?" a female from the Demeter Cabin asked. Both Cyrus and Percy knew that the next bit of information was going to have some sort of outrage involved, so they steeled themselves for what was to come.

"Remember the Great Prophecy? It was about me where I came from. I was a Son of Poseidon." Percy admitted bluntly. As was expected to happen, everybody began speaking out at once. One section of campers were discussing the possibilities of Percy being a child of one of the Big Three, while another section was debating on whether or not he should even be allowed at the camp.

"How do we know if you're lying or not?" a voice boomed out from one of the members of the Ares Cabin. In the span of half a second, the entire sky went dark and an Aurora Borealis appeared out of nowhere. The lights themselves rearranged themselves to make a face in the sky. A face that both Cyrus and Percy knew quite well.

"HEY DAD!" Cyrus yelled up to the sky. This caught everyone's attention and it once again got silent in the amphitheater. The face of Chaos smiled down at Cyrus before his gaze moved to the other campers.

"Everything that Percy is telling you is the truth. He was killed by Kronos a few moments after Annabeth was killed by Kronos. He wasn't supposed to die in that battle, so I offered him a chance to do it over. To help stop the war before it even starts. He and Cyrus are both ready to strike devastating blows to the army of Kronos. If you are still in a state of unease, find comfort in the fact that I will be helping them do so." Chaos spoke to the campers. After he had finished speaking, the sky returned to its normal sun-filled day.

"Listen up everyone. We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. Cyrus and Percy have a much more detailed plan that I at the moment, so I will be giving them the floor." Chiron announced to the other campers.

"This is what we're going to do." Cyrus told them all, before getting into the full detail of their plan.

 _ **Mount Olympus - Throne Room**_

All eyes were on Poseidon as most of the Gods that were in attendance were watching what was going on at Camp Half-Blood. They had all heard Percy's confession of being a Son of Poseidon at one point in time. The one who was in the most shock though was Poseidon himself.

"That explains why he harbored such a great feeling of rage towards you brother." Zeus told Poseidon in a form of consolation.

"I have no idea what you mean, brother." Poseidon responded back calmly. The shock was still there in his tone of voice.

"While you were his father, you couldn't do as much for him as Lord Chaos has in the past 3 ½ years. He most likely harbored most of his rage towards the fact that you were never in his life like a normal father would be." Zeus explained in further detail.

"Tell me brother….whose fault is it that I was unable to be a father to my own son?" Poseidon retorted. The chamber that they were in grew quiet until all you could hear was the sound of lightning crackling in Zeus' eyes. Obviously, the passing millennia did nothing but make it easier for the two to press each other's buttons.

"Watch your tongue brother." Zeus coldly responded to Poseidon. Poseidon stood up from his Olympian Throne and disappeared into a column of water. The last thing the world needed was for he and his brother to start fighting. It would be cataclysmic to say the least. Zeus sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Things were always….tense when it came to interactions between he and his older brother.

"Even though we know more of Lord Jackson's origin, that doesn't mean that we can blindly trust him. After all, he is the scion of Chaos and as such, he is a threat to everything we have built so far. Keep an eye on him. Assist him if you must do so, but do not trust him. That is all." Zeus proclaimed to the other Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus. A quiet murmur spread throughout the hall in what seemed to be a debate of the century. If they went with Zeus' orders, then they'd be openly defying what Lord Chaos told them and none of them wanted to suffer those consequences. On the other hand, defying Zeus would cause the Lord of the Sky to punish them almost as severely as Lord Chaos would.

With a sigh, Apollo stood up from his throne and began walking towards the door that served as the entrance to the Throne Room of Mount Olympus. This did not go unnoticed by any of the other deities that were in attendance.

"Where do you think you're going, my son?" Zeus asked Apollo apprehensively.

"A place where I won't feel the gloom and tension that is building up in here." Apollo answered. Not even waiting for Zeus' response, Apollo disappeared in a column of flames. Zeus rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing that he was slowly and surely losing his control as King of the Gods. All because of the demigod that was Percy Jackson.

"He's going to be the death of me. I cannot allow that to happen." Zeus internally thought to himself. No sooner than he thought this, a portal arrived in the middle of the Throne Room, much to his own dismay.

"To what do I owe this unexpected honor?" Zeus asked in irritation, as he was staring directly into the eyes of Percy himself.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Throne Room - Mount Olympus**_

"To what do I owe this….unexpected honor?" Zeus asked in mild irritation. Ignoring the words coming out of Zeus' mouth, Percy took the time to do a quick head count. He was quite surprised to see that both Poseidon and Apollo were no longer there. A;though, he quite correctly assumed that the reason for Poseidon's disappearance was from the shock of learning Percy's true origins.

"If you all want to survive, you're going to have to work with us during this farce that is shaping up to be a war." Percy announced to them all. This managed to grab the attention of every single deity in attendance. Well….every deity except for Zeus however. He was a bit angry that Percy quite literally ignored his very existence.

"Lord Jackson. We are all aware of how powerful both you and Lord Powers are. After all, you're the sons of Chaos himself. Why would you need our help?" Hephaestus asked Percy out of curiosity. Percy assumed that Hephaestus was asking because of his occupation of the Smith of Olympus. It would be up to him, the Cyclopes on their side and all of the members of the Hephaestus Cabin to make and maintain weapons for everyone.

"Typhon. He's the only reason that I am requesting help from all of you. My father personally trained both Cyrus and I in Tartarus to get us as strong as we need to be. However, we trained for different amounts of time. Cyrus is currently the strongest demigod in existence and he's going to need your help when he goes to destroy Typhon permanently. A feat that not even all of you Olympians can accomplish together." Percy explained to them all. Lightning began crackling as Zeus was offended at the last sentence that Percy spoke. However, he managed to keep his ire under control.

"What would you have us do, Lord Jackson?" Hermes asked in an attempt to keep the young demigod and Zeus from trying to kill each other right then and there. Everyone in the room could feel the amount of anger and bloodlust that Zeus was trying to keep from acting on. Percy didn't care how angry Zeus was quickly becoming, which was becoming all too apparent.

"I'll need all of the remaining Olympians working together to slow Typhon down long enough for my brother to get close to him and puncture his heart with my father's essence. Now, so far I've killed: Athena, Dionysus and Ares. That means that you are going to need far more help. As of this moment, Lord Hades will be a part of the Olympian Council. Anybody have a problem with that, they can bring it up with me." Percy told them all. Finality was ringing in his voice and to add insult to injury, he was looking directly at Zeus when he made that announcement.

That was the last insult that Zeus could take from Percy. The King of the Gods quickly stood from his throne and brandished his Master Bolt while glaring daggers at Percy. His chest was rising and falling quite rapidly, due to his breathing matching up with the rage that he was feeling.

"From the day you got back after your deal with Chaos, we've tolerated your existence because of the power that you, your brother and your father wield against us. NO MORE PERSEUS JACKSON! I challenge you to a fight to the death. RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Zeus yelled at Percy. All eyes were now on the demigod that stood in front of Zeus, ever so boldly.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that offer Zeus, I do actually have a need for you until Typhon has been stopped for good. Luckily for you, that means you get to live a little bit longer. I tried making amends with you. I tried to work with you and I tried to get you to willingly change your ways so I wouldn't have to kill you, since you are all technically my family. Yet, I cannot allow you to live because you are you. You believe that you are the mightiest and most powerful Olympian in existence and that made you feel entitled somewhere along the millennia. You'll have your death, but you will also know fear before you die. I promise you that." Percy answered defiantly. His golden irises even glowed brightly as he spoke, signaling the pact that he made with himself.

"Don't get cocky brat. I've got way more experience than you when it comes to battle." Zeus retorted angrily.

"You do? I just assumed that you declared yourself King and ran things from your throne all of this time." Percy casually replied. Zeus' eye twitched in response to Percy's provocation. That was when another person joined Percy in the middle of the Throne Room, someone that all of the Olympians would rather not see.

"Sit down Zeus. You're embarrassing yourself being goaded into a battle by a 15-year old." Chaos told the youngest Olympian.

"No offense." Chaos quickly told his son.

"None taken. It is too easy to get under his skin after all." Percy answered with a smile.

"Of course it is." Chaos replied with a smile.

All of the Olympians were surprised at the amount of affection that Chaos was showing to Percy. It was a side of him that they haven't seen even when Chaos created Ouranos and Gaea. They figured it must have to do with the fact that both Percy and Cyrus were merely demigods that wouldn't live forever like they would.

"Lord Chaos. What a surprise? Are you here to elaborate on the plan for us to assist Lord Powers?" Hera asked. Percy was surprised to say the least, since that was the first and only time he had heard Hera speak.

"Unfortunately not Hera. That plan is solely only for myself and Cyrus to know. All that you Olympians need to know is that your job is merely to slow down Typhon as best as you can. Even that is asking a lot from you all." Chaos responded. As much as Zeus wanted to say something at being insulted once again, he held his tongue. He wasn't stupid enough to argue with Lord Chaos. That would mean his death right then and there. Chaos turned towards Percy with a smile and nodded at him. Percy nodded back at him before Chaos disappeared from the Throne Room.

"Now then….we have more to discuss." Percy told the Olympians.

 _ **Sword Arena - Camp Half-Blood**_

Sweat was dripping down from Alaric's brow as he was practicing his sword skills. An intense focus was splattered all across his face, since he didn't realize that he was being watched. The person in question doing the watching was Cyrus. Earlier during the camp announcement, he noticed that Alaric was the only person who wasn't in attendance, which also meant that he had no idea of what was going on.

Cyrus just stood at the top of the arena in silence. It had been a long time since he had last seen Alaric and an even longer time since he decided that he was going to be the one to put Alaric in his grave. It seemed that Percy wasn't the only person in the family who can carry a grudge.

"I know I was telling Percy that killing family is wrong, but what Alaric did to my brother was unforgivable. I'm such a hypocrite." Cyrus thought to himself. After the brief thought, he slowly began descending the stairs that led to the main floor of the arena. Stopping a mere few feet away from Alaric, Cyrus folded both of his arms across his chest while waiting for Alaric to stop practicing. Good thing Cyrus was quite the patient person. It took another ten minutes before Alaric turned around to see Cyrus standing before him.

"Oh. It's just you Cyrus. What do you want?" Alaric asked. From the tone of his voice, Cyrus could tell that Alaric was still sore over almost getting killed by Percy on Clarisse's ship. However, if Alaric wanted to keep things blunt then Cyrus had absolutely no problem with that.

"Why weren't you at the amphitheater when Chiron called for a mandatory meeting?" he asked the Son of Poseidon.

"So both you and your brother can have a shot at attacking me again?" Alaric retorted.

"If either he or I wanted to hurt you Alaric, you would've been hurt by now. Or are you forgetting that we can use portals to go anywhere we want or manipulate time in whatever way we want?" Cyrus replied in sarcasm. Alaric scoffed and made a motion that suggested that he was going to leave the arena, but Cyrus picked up on that quickly and stood directly in front of the younger demigod.

"Get out of my way Cyrus. This conversation is over with." Alaric muttered angrily.

"This conversation is over when I say it is. Now you are going to sit down and listen to me." Cyrus told Alaric. What surprised Alaric the most was when he found himself unable to refuse Cyrus' order. His feet walked over to one of the many empty seats in the arena and his body plopped down on it hard. Needless to say, that did hurt him a little bit.

"How did you-?" Alaric began to ask.

"Shut up and don't interrupt me." Cyrus told him with the same tone of voice he used earlier. Once again, Alaric couldn't refuse to do so. His mouth snapped shut promptly and he looked up expectantly at Cyrus. Completely at the Son of Chaos' mercy.

"If you were smart and would've went to the meeting like you were supposed to, then you would know that we are now in a state of war. Me being back is proof of that. Soon, the Labyrinth is going to come into play and when it does, we're going to be more than ready to end this war with Kronos and his army. Everybody is going to have a part to play….even you." Cyrus explained to Alaric as quickly as possible.

"Why would I help the people who want me dead?" Alaric sarcastically asked.

"Because if you don't, it won't be hard at all to torture you into madness. It's easy for a Son of Chaos, you know? Just slow time down around you and give you a single cut. The pain itself would feel as though you were being sliced for far longer than you actually were. A combination of both physical and mental torture. Let it be clear now though Alaric. As long as either myself or Percy is alive, Kronos or any of our enemies stand no chance against us. Do you really want to risk going against us?" Cyrus asked out of curiosity.

"Wherever the hell you were did no favors for your attitude, but I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" Alaric grumbled in protest.

"Not in the slightest. You can get up and do whatever you want now." Cyrus told Alaric. The Son of Poseidon got up and stretched his muscles which were forced to move against their will.

"Did you even mean any of what you said years ago? About us becoming friends?" Alaric asked Cyrus. At this point, Cyrus was already halfway up the stairs. The question caused him to stop and turn to look at Alaric in surprise. That surprise was quickly replaced by contempt and distrust.

"You know what? I did mean it. Until you kissed Annabeth. You made your bed Alaric. I'm just going to be the one to make sure you lie in it." Cyrus responded coldly. With that, Cyrus left Alaric by his lonely in the arena. He had much bigger things to prepare for than another argument with Alaric. Alaric just stood in place, cursing how powerless he was against Cyrus.

 _ **Chiron's Office - Big House**_

Chiron sighed as he shuffled through a myriad of papers that laid on his desk. It was mostly written requests from the Hephaestus Cabin to create weapons specific to a demigod's godly parent. That and they were asking for permission to somehow obtain and stock up on Greek Fire. He would much prefer if the campers didn't use such methods, but they were now at war. That would require them to be as well-equipped as possible. He was about to sign the requests when he heard a knock on his door.

"You may enter." he called out gently. Imagine his surprise when a haggard-looking Annabeth slightly stumbled into his office. Her usually curly blonde hair was now completely disheveled, while she was sporting some serious bags under her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they were also red from either a lot of crying or from a fair amount of fatigue. There were even a few signs of her clothes having been singed at one point in time.

"I take it that the new camper did not make it?" Chiron asked Annabeth. She frowned and shook her head. As long as she had been at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron could tell that Annabeth was blaming herself for the new camper's unfortunate death. Getting up from behind his desk, Chiron trotted over to Annabeth's side and placed a much needed consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know what happened yet, but it was not your fault Annabeth." Chiron told her softly.

"He's right, you know?" Alaric's voice rang out from the direction of the office door that was left ajar. They both turned towards the door in surprise, neither of them expecting someone else to join in on the conversation.

"Alaric. How may I help you?" Chiron asked the Son of Poseidon. Alaric's Sea Green eyes moved from Annabeth to the centaur that was slightly towering over her.

"I'm beginning to get tired of Percy and Cyrus' threats." Alaric stated quickly.

"I'm afraid even that is out of my hands, Alaric. Ever since Percy came to camp, and ever since he returned with Cyrus, they've both shown how stubborn they can be. Especially when family is involved." Chiron explained to Alaric.

"So that gives them a pass? For crying out loud Chiron, Percy broke my jaw and left me for dead on Clarisse's ship during the Quest to find the Golden Fleece." Alaric yelled out in rage.

"As I understand it Alaric, he only did that after Cyrus found you….in a questionable state with Annabeth here. I'm not saying that that is cause of breaking your jaw, but everything in this world is cause and effect. You all must accept your roles in causing what happened." Chiron calmly explained to Alaric.

"Fine. Since you won't help me when it comes to those two, I'll simply find someone else who will." Alaric told Chiron defiantly. Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes at Alaric. She had kept quiet because she agreed with him up to the point where he was acting like a spoiled child that was just told no. One of the things that drew her to him on the ship was the level of maturity and insight he showed her. Now, she had lost all respect for him.

"What was that for?" Alaric asked in confusion.

"That was for the fact that no one in their right mind would go up against either Percy or Cyrus. Percy already demonstrated how much stronger he is than the rest of the campers and Cyrus just finished up his training with Lord Chaos, so he's equally if not, stronger than Percy. And you want to fight the two most powerful demigods in existence?" Annabeth coolly told Alaric.

"Can't argue with the logic of a child of Athena." Chiron added in. Alaric looked from Chiron to Annabeth in disbelief, then just quietly left the office inside of the Big House. It was painfully obvious to him that both of the people he was counting on were on the side of Percy and Cyrus. Annabeth even brought the fair point that the other demigods in the world would either be too afraid of the Sons of Chaos or too friendly with them. He'd have to switch sides and join up with Luke to have even a remote chance at getting his vengeance.

"Looks like I'm going to be leaving camp soon to find Luke's army." Alaric thought to himself in finality.


End file.
